


Naruko Takes Hogwarts

by Gman85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: All Female Harem, Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Naruko Has a Lot of Kinks, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Out of Character, Probably Nasty Kinks, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stink Fetish, The Plot Might be Somewhere, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, futa-no-jutsu, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 103,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gman85/pseuds/Gman85
Summary: Many Uzumaki have both Magic and Chakra. Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruko Uzumaki, was the last to have these.  Now, it is her daughter's turn and like her mother she will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic and more.  There is one thing though. Naruko really likes cute/sexy girls and usually finds herself rather popular with them despite everything ("It's the whisker marks"). What will she do constantly surrounded by other girls her age with minimal supervision? Start a Harem of Course! Especially because it seems this cute girl with frizzy hair and slightly large front teeth might have a thing for her.





	1. Naruko’s Beginning

Naruko Uzumaki was excited as everything stopped swirling around her and she no longer felt she was being squeezed from every side. She wasn’t fond of this Port Key travel, but it was the best way for her to get to Kings Cross Station and catch the train to Hogwarts. She had been eagerly awaiting this day ever sense she got the Hogwarts Letter. She and Jiji knew it would come for her, but it was still exciting when the letter arrived.

A room came into view around Naruko. She was in the Port Key Terminal at the station. From what she was told, it was inside a magicked Exclusive Members Only Club’s lounge. The room was large with several magic runic circles on the floor marking arrival points. Additionally, it had a rather sizable selection of comfortable furniture scattered throughout. Many people needed a moment to get over the effects of Port Key arrival. It was one of the fastest modes of magic travel, being near instantaneous, and also the most unsettling.

As Naruko walked with purpose, she was drawing people’s attention. It made sense. She had bright yellow blonde hair with large bangs styled in two large voluminous pig tails. She also had lightly peach tanned skin and deep bright blue eyes. She would also say she had a really nice body, especially for her age, only Hinata had bigger boobs than her in their age group. The last of her features, and probably what drew the most attention, were the three whisker marks she had on each of her cheeks.

“ _At least here most seem to be looking at them in either approval or curiosity,_ ” she thought to herself as she entered into the main part of the train station. She was really early and decided to look around the place some before heading to Platform 9 ¾. She fortunately knew how to get on to it, even if her escort for magic shopping hadn’t exactly mentioned it to her.

She still liked Hagrid a lot though, she probably just needed to ask him and he would have told her. Instead, Naruko asked him all about her mom. He was actually really good friends with her mom, Kushina, and told Naruko to be sure to visit him once she was at Hogwarts. Naruko planned to and might even make it a weekly thing during the weekends or something. She would do almost anything to learn more about either of her parents.

[-] [-] [-]

As the blonde girl wandered through the train station, she thought back to her last days of summer.

\------ Flashback ------  


“So, you leave in a couple days for your Magic Training?” Ino asked again with a face that almost showed how sad she would be to see Naruko go.  


“Yep,” Naruko replied as she finished washing some dishes from their meal earlier while Ino sat on her bed.  


Naruko’s apartment was actually rather nice. The place was a dump and everyone left once the so-called Demon Brat moved it. The owner even handed over the deed to the place wanting nothing to do with it anymore. The Hokage technically owned the place, but that was just for Naruko’s extra protection. That being the case, she was allowed to do with it as she wanted. She did a whole lot with that freedom.  


She learned the shadow clone ages ago and found out just how wonderful it was for many things. She had since learned how to renovate her building and much more. The place now was really impressive. She had a large studio apartment styled room that was really three in one on the second floor. She had a nice roof garden on top and even set up an irrigation system for it using a water seal she discovered during her studies. The bottom floor of the apartment was a training gym with a connecting seal experimentation room as she called it.  


Sealing, or Fuinjutsu, was something the blonde twin tailed girl discovered she loved. It helped it was also a part of her bloodline to have a pretty much innate understanding of the art. She had burned through every book in the library and then some on the subject. Once Jiji decided she was ready for the next step, he gave her all of her mother’s scrolls saved from Uzushiogakure. Naruko had to get to a certain level before she could get it as per her mom’s instructions. Those scrolls had taught Naruko even more when it came to being a ninja and quickly thanks again to shadow clones.  


Naruko looked up as Ino let out a sigh and stretched up high with her arms. “I’ll really miss you, Naru-chan,” she said with a slight pout this time. She wasn’t going to try and hide her emotions here after all. There wasn’t a point really.  


Naruko smiled and blushed a little as she looked over to Ino who plopped down on the bed. “I’ll miss you too, Ino-chan. We can write each other at least,” she said.  


Ino sat back up and smiled a little to that. “I suppose that’s something,” she said.  


Many people in Konoha hated or disliked Naruko, but she had made some good friends. Ino was one of them and surprisingly one of her first friends. The two in a way became allies since they were the only two blondes in their class and people liked to make jokes about dumb blondes to them both. The two grew closer in their Kunoichi specific classes and even if Ino was kind of a Sasuke fan girl, she also really did like Naruko too. A lot in fact.  


Ino shifted where she was sitting into a much more seductive position. Naruko had a light pink dusting on her cheeks as she looked over the other girl. Ino had long platinum blonde hair she usually wore in a ponytail with long bangs framing the right side of her face. She had fair skin with a slender build and boobs that were decent sized for her age, Naruko occasionally teased her about them just to see the beauty blush. The beauty also had lovely aqua colored eyes.  


“Can I see your school’s uniform?” Ino asked with a cute but purposeful pout as she noticed Naruko looking her over.  


Naruko gave a chuckle. “Sure, Ino. I knew you’d want to see it. The robe isn’t all that great. It’s long and black. Apparently, it will have some accenting colors added once I have a house.”  


Ino frowned to that. Black was almost always fashionable. While the robes were a bit cool looking, they weren’t all that fashionable.  


Naruko came over to her and looked her in the eyes as she placed a hand lovingly on Ino’s cheek and leaned in close. “I’ll show you the main part of the uniform though,” Naruko said to her in a breathy voice causing Ino to blush in response as she took in a breath of air and her heart raced a little.  


Naruko then sashayed as she walked to her closet to change. Ino leaned a little forward as she focused on the other girl’s back side. Most kunoichi were at least bi-sexual, if not full on lesbian. Ino was a bit of a Sasuke fan girl, but she also found Naruko really cute and sexy. It was partly the whisker marks, one of Kyuubi’s few gifts to Naruko for making her life a living hell with the civilians and early on some ninja.  


Most of Naruko’s friends knew about her unintentional passenger, the nine-tailed fox. Naruko took a gamble one day and told Ino. Ino was shocked, but listened to it all and understood after a day of thinking on it. Naruko was worried at first, but when Ino came by her place and invited her to dinner with her family, the whiskered girl was deeply touched and happily kissed Ino on the cheek while hugging her tightly. The two then looked at each other and Naruko grinned more than ever before. It was then Ino, who took a chance and kissed the other blonde girl. This time on the lips. She couldn’t help it. Naruko looked too cute happy like that. Naruko at the time was shocked, but returned the kiss quickly. They had taken to enjoying each other in various ways after that.  


Ino shifted a little in eagerness from where she was sitting. She was excited to see the school uniform. She was sure it had to be a real treat the way Naruko was acting concerning it, even if it was taking the other blonde too long to change in Ino’s mind.  


The door to Naruko’s closet opened suddenly. Naruko came out as if she was on a catwalk and walked up to Ino before giving a little twirl. She ended the spin by leaning over and giving Ino a sexy smile and a wink. Ino blushed and gave a giggle. “I feel sorry for the girls at Hogwarts. I get a feeling they won’t know what to do with themselves around you,” she said with a smile.  


Naruko stood up in a relaxed position that still had some sex appeal to it. “I guess they’ll just have to get to know me really well,” Naruko said dropping her voice to accentuate the last part. She gave a giggle that Ino returned.  


Ino then stood up to look her over closely. She did like the uniform. It had a white button up shirt with a black tie which had the school’s logo on it. There was a V-neck sweater that was grey in color and a pleated skirt that ended a good bit above the knees. Finishing the uniform, Naruko had on light grey stockings which ended just below the knees and black round toed dress shoes.  


“The tie changes to the house crest and colors once I have one. The sweater’s neck also changes to match. On top of that, the students in fifth year and above have a different uniform style,” Naruko said as Ino bent down to get a better look at the skirt and stockings.  


“You will have to show it to me again once it changes,” Ino said as she stood back up and was face to face with Naruko.  


“You know I will, Ino-chan,” Naruko said with an easy smile.  


Ino looked down and blushed as she realized the uniform fit tight enough to show off the growing curves Naruko had. “I know you just got it on, but I kind of want to see you without it already…” Ino said with a blush as she shyly looked to the side.  


Naruko turned Ino to face her with a hand wrapped around her back. She kissed Ino on the lips. Ino returned it and pressed herself against Naruko. Naruko ended the kiss and said, “I was hoping you would say that. I can’t wait to get you out of your clothes as well. With the way you were showing off earlier on my bed.”  


Ino and Naruko kissed again and Ino giggled. “I was hoping you’d catch on to that,” she said as she started undressing and moved back towards the bed. Since she wasn’t wearing her usual bandages underneath her outfit or the arm warmers, it took her little time to toss off her top and apron skirt. Naruko watched because it was still sexy seeing Ino undress, even if it was mostly in a functional manner.  


“Let’s see how sexily you can get out of that sexy uniform,” Ino said with a giggle. She was now sitting on the bed and spreading her legs showing off the platinum blonde pubic hair she recently started growing. She also positioned her arms in a way they pressed her small breasts together.  


“I’ll let you take the lead this time since it is a special goodbye,” Naruko said. She slowly walked over sashaying again until she was standing right in front of Ino. Ino gasped as she started to touch herself a little. Ino planned to fully enjoy this treat.  


Naruko started to dance a little and first took off her sweater before throwing it to the side. She then loosened her tie and tossed it next to Ino on the bed. Ino was half tempted by a very naughty thought which included using the tie to rub herself and drench it in her juices. It would be a little souvenir from her for Naruko’s trip to Hogwarts.  


Ino started to play with one of her lovely pink nipples as she leaned back a little and fingered her already wet pussy. She did this because it felt good for her while giving Naruko a good glimpse at her wet pussy. She also did it because Naruko had a heightened sense of smell thanks to the fox. Naruko loved a girl’s smells. She would really enjoy them this day because Ino was training until coming up for their quick lunch. Ino was sweaty and didn’t bother to shower after her intense training. She did do this on purpose for Naruko's enjoyment.  


Naruko walked up and started to unbutton her shirt with her chest right in front of Ino. Ino moaned a little as Naruko removed her bra right after tossing her shirt to the side. Naruko took the hand from Ino’s nipple to place it on her own pink nipple. She let Ino touch her some before bringing the hand to her mouth for a kiss.  


The whiskered blonde stood back up again and placed a leg to Ino’s side. She leaned over to remove one shoe. She did the same with her other shoe. She then placed her breasts in Ino’s face for another moment and shuddered when Ino decided that was an offer. Ino brought her tongue out and gave one of Naruko’s hard nipples a lick and a kiss. She then gave each nipple a nibble and squeeze eliciting a cute cry of pleasure from Naruko.  


Naruko moved back and gave the other blonde a playful pout and a quick kiss on the cheek. She stood back up once more and loosened her skirt before wriggling out of it. As the fabric fell to the floor, Ino was leaning closer and took in a deep breath as she dug her fingers further into her private place. “Narukoooo…” she whined a little in need.  


Naruko once more place a leg up to her side. Ino took in a shuddering breath with her nose pressed right into Naruko’s panties and felt the wetness seeping through with her nose tip. She could already smell Naruko’s eager and delicious pussy. Ino played with herself a little more and moaned as she pressed her lips to Naruko’s soaked panties.  


Naruko moaned in return and shuddered as she felt the light vibrations from Ino’s moan. She wanted to just forget the stockings by this point and get to the good stuff already, but she had to follow procedure still. “Inooo… Not fair…” Naruko whined as she took off a stocking and stepped back for a second.  


Ino whined in need herself before giggling and saying in a seductive sing song voice, “We. Are. Ninjaaaa.”  


Naruko then grinned and this time placed her other stockinged leg right in between Ino’s legs. Ino shuddered as she felt Naruko’s toes close to her soaking and probably steaming pussy. She looked into Naruko’s mischievous eyes as the girl placed one hand in her own panties to rub herself. The twin tailed blonde then said, “I think I need a little encouragement to continue, Slutty Flower Girl.”  


Ino blushed at the demeaning name. Naruko called her that when they were together and really getting into their fun. It was so vulgar and demeaning to Ino. She loved it! Ino started slipping into what she called her slutty flower mode, after she got that nickname.  


She got Naruko’s still stockinged foot and started rubbing her dripping pussy on it. She moaned and leaned so her small breasts were sandwiching Naruko’s leg the best she could. Ino started grinding on Naruko’s toes and panting. Naruko was going to make her cum from such a humiliating way and Ino really looked forward to it and hoped for a big one.  


Naruko played with her pussy in her panties, but didn’t let herself cum yet. She would wait for Ino to cum like this. It was really hot watching the beauty get herself off to her toes, but it was difficult for Naruko to just watch. She wanted to bury her face in Ino’s pussy and so much more already.  


Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long. “Na-Na-Narukooo!” Ino moaned out and threw her head back as her pussy came from Naruko’s toes. She shuddered as pleasure tremored through her body. She smiled blissfully as she felt her pussy drench Naruko’s toes. She then caught her breath as she looked up to Naruko.  


Naruko shuddered and almost came herself. She instead took her hand out and licked her fingers while watching Ino cum. “Damn… That’s hot…” Naruko said as Ino gave a satisfied grin.  


“I hope that was enough,” Ino said with a playful wink after she caught her breath.  


Naruko took off her stocking and brought it up to her nose. She took in a deep inhale where Ino came and gave a pleased smile. “I think it will work,” Naruko said with a sexy smirk.  


She stepped back and slowly shimmied out of her soaking panties. She then tossed them right at Ino. The platinum blonde caught them easily and took in a deep inhale of the soaked panties. She then gave them a lick and savored the taste for a moment. She looked to Naruko said with a seductive giggle, “I’m keeping these. They’re my goodbye present from you.”  


Naruko came over as Ino leaned back so Naruko was on top of her. “Had I known that. I would have soaked them a little more,” she said with a smile.  


Ino gave a giggle, “I don’t think you could have soaked them anymore, but I would have loved to see you try.”  


Naruko nodded and then placed one leg on each side of Ino’s face. Ino took in the now unfiltered smell of Naruko’s pussy. It was strong and wonderful enough to easily get a moan out of Ino. “I believe you owe me something before we really get into it,” Naruko said as she placed her pussy closer to Ino.  


“Yes, Mistress,” Ino said in a playfully subserviently voice as she grabbed Naruko’s waist. She then started licking up the juices she could from Naruko’s glistening wet pussy while taking in as much of Naruko’s scent she could. Ino never thought she would come to like smelling other girls in such a way. She even felt a little caught off guard when Naruko first mentioned it to her. Now though, she loved smelling all she could of Naruko, especially when they were having sex.  


“Oh yeah… Taste that pussy! Your tongue feels good in one of its rightful places, Slutty Flower Girl,” Naruko said as she started playing with her own nipples. Ino moaned into Naruko’s pussy as she enjoyed the juicy snack her lover offered her so much of and freely.  


Ino shifted her legs as she tried to satisfy the lust rousing in her pussy even fiercer than before. She could reach down, but that wasn’t how Naruko would want this. Plus, Ino liked holding Naruko like this while licking her.  


Naruko pinched one of her nipples tightly and moaned as she used her other hand to press Ino’s face further into her pussy. Ino started licking faster and even stopped licking every so often to give Naruko’s clit a flick with her tongue causing the Naruko gasp sharply. “Innoooo…” she whined a washed in pleasure.  


Ino continued a little longer enjoying the squeals and moans of Naurko’s pleasure. She then decided it was time to give Naruko that orgasm she owed. She stopped licking and opened her mouth enough to rake Naruko’s clit with the surface of her teeth.  


Naruko threw her head back and gave a loud scream of pleasure as she shuddered and coated Ino’s face with her juices. She thrust a little to send jolts of pleasure through her clit as she went a little cross-eyed for a moment. She then collapsed on top of Ino taking in deep breaths as she felt her sweaty body pressed against Ino’s sweaty body.  


“Wow…” Ino started. “You really needed that,” she said.  


Naruko gave her a smile and kissed her, tasting herself on Ino’s lips. “I did. I’m excited but also nervous about going to Hogwarts,” she said.  


Ino grabbed her tighter. She was going to miss her friend and occasional lover. Naruko then smiled as she said, “I still have plenty of stamina to go for now though.” Naruko lifted one of Ino’s arms up and took in a deep sniff of the platinum blonde’s sweaty armpit. “Mmmm…” she let out a small sound of pleasure. She was so glad Ino didn’t take a shower after her training earlier. It meant more armpit smell for her to enjoy. After taking in ino’s smelly armpit, she was fully revitalized and gave Ino another kiss. She then lowered herself so she could licking Ino’s pussy.  


“Oh yess…” Ino said as Naruko got to work. Naruko paused after a short while. Ino let out a cute whine in disappointment. Naruko then shifted so her crouch was facing Ino.  


Ino licked her lips at the sight. Naruko was positioned so the view Ino had was of Naruko’s soaking wet pussy and her tight winking asshole. Ino had trouble deciding which to enjoy first. She ultimately chose to go with some more pussy licking. It would be nice that she just so happened to have her nose right by the other blonde’s puckered hole as well. Ino had to inhale through her nose for air as she licked Naruko’s tasty and steaming honeypot. She then moaned as Naruko delved deeper into her own steaming honeypot.  


“Oh Inooo… That’s so good…” Naruko breathed as she felt the vibrations of Ino’s moan. Then she decided to tease Ino’s clit. Ino let out a loud moan as she came which caused Naruko to cum. They took a short break to catch their breath. Ino was a little disappointed when Naruko moved off of her. She was happy to know her face was shining with Naruko’s girl cum, but now she didn’t get that wonderful ass in her face.  


“Ino-chan. Let me see that Slutty Flower Girl butt of yours,” Naruko said with a lust filled expression.  


Ino took in a deep shuttering breath in anticipation. She then got up on all fours and turned around for Naruko. Ino knew what was going to happen. It was another one of Naruko’s many kinks. Ino was curious about this one at first and open to it. She was surprised how quickly she came to love it during that first try. She would be returning this favor to Naruko.  


Naruko crawled over and caressed Ino’s white globs of flesh. Ino’s pussy was dripping with new excitement for what was to happen. Naruko gave each cheek a quick smack causing Ino to cry out cutely in pleasure. Naruko then repeated this a few more times until Ino’s wonderful cheeks were reddened just to her liking. Her hands could also feel the warmth coming from them.  


The twin tailed blonde leaned down and gave each cheek a kiss and ran a couple of circles on them with her tongue. Ino shuddered in anticipation of what she knew was coming next. Naruko spread Ino’s cheeks just a little further and looked at her slightly darkened and puckered hole. “Beautiful as always,” Naruko said.  


Ino gave a wiggle to show she was ready and a tiny whine of need to show how eager she was. Naruko grabbed hold of her waist.  


Naruko leaned in and took in a deep sniff before sighing. It stunk, but it stunk in a way that Naruko really loved. She had always been able to smell more than others and as a result she could sense girls’ arousal usually. Naruko over time actually came to really crave smelling such wonderful smells and every girl had a different scent to her she discovered. Naruko however, maybe because of the fox or something else, really came to love smelling girls in strong smelling places on their bodies. There was just something naughty and so wrong, but to her wonderful about it.  


Naruko took in another sniff of Ino’s asshole. The platinum blonde shivered in delight. She always found Naruko sniffing her back there really hot. She wiggled her butt again hoping to get Naruko more excited. Naruko took another deep smell. Ino smelled stronger back here than usual, but in many cases the more a girl smelled the better it was for Naruko.  


Ino then let out a surprised gasp before she sighed and sank into the pleasure she was feeling. Naruko poked Ino’s asshole with her tongue. She next gave it a few solid licks. There was a bit of bitter taste to it, but it was Ino’s taste still and Naruko loved it because of that alone. She still didn’t find it too terrible and even enjoyed it.  


Ino started to move a bit to match Naruko’s licks. She kept moaning as she did. Her anus kept winking and eventually Naruko’s tongue finally dipped inside. “OhhhhH!!! Yesss!!! Yesss!!! Tongue fuck my Asshole! Yesss. I’m all yours to enjoy!” Ino screamed out. She didn’t know how, but Naruko’s tongue really lit her up lust and even more than she expected.  


Naruko ran her tongue around the inside of Ino’s anus. She loved it. Ino writhed in pure pleasure looking back as Naruko raised her eyes. Ino’s hair was damp with sweat and disheveled. Her cheeks were a dark crimson as her mouth hung open while she panted in pleasure. Her aqua eyes were slightly darker and filled with lust. Ino tried to buck a little hoping to get Naruko’s tongue further up back entrance.  


Naruko took one hand from Ino’s waist and shoved two fingers into Ino’s hungry pussy.  


“Narukoooo!” Ino howled in pleasure as she squirted pussy juice into Naruko’s waiting hand. Her body shuttered for a few moments in pure pleasure as Naruko took her tongue out of Ino’s anus.  


The platinum blonde looked up to Naruko catching her breath and then, without a care and knowing full well where they had been, she captured Naruko’s lips. She kissed Naruko hungrily, not at all phased by tasting her own asshole on Naruko’s breath. In fact, she found this degrading act wonderful. They continued kissing as Ino ran a hand along Naruko's body. The blonde girls almost always kissed like this after one enjoyed the other’s backdoor.  


Ino then took an extra taste as she ran her tongue along the inside of Naruko’s mouth. Naruko was a little surprised. The sweaty and beautiful platinum blonde gave a smile as she said, “I needed to make sure I don’t miss the taste of you after enjoying me back there.”  


Naruko smiled to her. “When I get back next summer, we’ll just have to take plenty of time to make up for it,” she said.  


Ino gave a giggle and said, “I’d point out I plan on graduating before then so I’ll probably be sweaty, smelly, and dirty from annoying D-ranks on a regular basis. But I know that just makes me more appealing to you. You dirty nasty extra horny girl.”  


Naruko giggled in return, “Says the slutty flower girl who wanted to better remember the taste of her own ass on my lips and breath.”  


Ino blushed. It was really embarrassing, especially hearing it said out loud like that. “I never said I wasn’t just as dirty nasty and extra horny.” She gave a cute pout that earned her a kiss on the lips. Ino smiled as she said, “You know I blame you for awakening these kinks in me.”  


“I only asked we try them once. You’re the one that took off running with them after those attempts. Then you went and found out even more that you liked,” Naruko said with a teasing smile.  


“Speaking of more I like,” Ino looked to Naruko, her eyes alight with lust again. “My turn to enjoy a wonderful treat.”  


Naruko blushed but nodded. She then took another sniff of Ino’s armpits and got ready again as she got on all fours. Ino licked her lips as she looked at Naruko’s ass. She didn’t do any spanking though. Ino dived right into the good part. She took a deep sniff of Naruko’s anus and let out a long shameless moan. Naruko’s pussy started dripping again in excitement. Ino ran her tongue along Naruko’s pussy and up between the peach tanned globes of flesh as she gave them a squeeze causing Naruko to moan.  


Ino immediately started to also finger fuck Naruko’s desperately starving pussy. “Ohhh yesss… Oh yessss.. Yesss…” Naruko panted rather softly. She was actually usually quieter in the bed but that made her sounds of pleasure all the more enticing to Ino. “That’s the spot!! Yesss… ooooo…” Naruko was getting louder as she started rocking her hips a little to get Ino’s fingers in much further. She needed them inside her, as deep inside as they could go.  


Soon Naruko was making a face similar to the one Ino did earlier, except Naruko’s looked more lewd. Ino’s tongue lapped at Naruko’s back hole again and as it winked at her, she slipped her tongue inside. Naruko moaned out really loud to feeling Ino’s tongue in her ass.  
“Inoooo…” Naruko cried in pleasure as Ino jabbed her fingers far into her pussy. Naruko cried in pleasure again and threw her head back as she shuddered and squirted her juices everywhere. Her bed was completely drenched in Ino’s love juices and her own. She wasn't sure whose soaked it more.  


Ino took another deep sniff of Naruko’s ass before the two collapsed on to the bed sheets next to each other. Naruko was panting with her arms raised above her head. Ino moved in a little closer and this time she was the one smelling a girl’s armpit. She had never really tried it before, but after getting this first sniff, she wanted more sexy fun with Naruko.  


Naruko turned and smiled to her. “That’s why I like smelling girl armpits so much,” she said recognizing the look in Ino’s eyes. She then brought Ino’s lips to her own. She was the one to instigate the after ass-eating kiss this time. Naruko kissed Ino and tasted her own ass on Ino’s lips and breath. The two girls moaned into the kiss as each reached for the other’s pussy and clit. The two continued and their kissing turned fiercer to match their pace on each other’s pussy.  


“Naruko!! Please!!! Let’s cum together!” Ino begged.  


“Yes! Almost there!” Naruko cried in return as they increased their pace. Their moans echoed throughout the apartment as they both felt the other clamp down on their hand.  


“Cumming!” they both cried out in pleasure. They then shuddered as they continued fingering each other. They unknowingly engaged in a little contest to see who would give up and cum one last time from their over stimulated pussies.  


“Mmmm! Not fair!!!” Ino cried as her overly stimulated pussy greedily came again. She did take a little satisfaction she at least covered Naruko in her juices before she laid down on the bed normally. Naruko blushed as she realized she barely won their contest. The moment Ino’s juices splashed on her, she came as well. The two girls laid there next to each other for a bit basking in the afterglow of their fun.  


Ino was the first to get up. She made her way over to the restroom and Naruko couldn’t help but blush as she heard the sound Ino’s piss hitting the porcelain bowl. Ino actually had to piss for a good while and she moaned or sighed in relief at moments. Naruko knew she had a lot of kinks she was into and urination was yet another one, but she hadn’t tried that with Ino. She was honestly surprised Ino went along with so much and just thanked her lucky stars for that.  


After Ino returned and gave a stretch, Naruko took her turn in the restroom. She was a bit disappointed the scent of Ino’s piss flushed away with the liquid in question. She then sighed in relief as she emptied her bladder. It did feel good and she liked the smell of her own pee, but she wanted more. She wanted to find out if girls had different scents to their pee or if it was all the same and based off other things.  


Naruko finished and got out after flushing. If she was alone, she might have played with her own stream a little, but Ino was over. A little bit of bummer, but she would rather have a beautiful girl like Ino over to enjoy than just indulging herself, even if she got shadow clones involved. Ino was humming to herself as she sat naked on Naruko’s main couch studying a scroll in her hands. Naruko leaned against the wall and appreciated the view. She would miss this. She wasn’t sure what would happen at Hogwarts, but she didn’t think it would be fun like this.  


“New clan jutsu?” Naruko asked after a moment of looking at a naked post-coitus Ino sitting on her couch.  


“More like first clan jutsu. They’ve taught me other things, but this is the first Yamanaka clan jutsu scroll I’m learning. The mind body transfer. Useful, but with a glaring weakness…” Ino said. She was hoping maybe there was a way around that, but she wasn’t sure.  


Naruko sat down next to her, but made a point of not looking over Ino's shoulder or anything like that. Clan jutsus were important and private. There was no way she would let too much curiosity ruin what she had with Ino. It was going to be tough enough not getting to taste Ino while at Hogwarts, even if she found a girl or two to have fun with there.  


“Can I ask what the weakness is you were talking about?” she asked her fellow blonde.  


Ino was in thought for a moment and shrugged her naked shoulders. “It isn't a secret from our own village and important if you ever go on a mission with someone from my clan. The technique allows us to control a target, but it renders our body defenseless while in use,” Ino said.  


“Ouch,” Naruko said. She shifted a bit so her body was touching Ino’s, even if she had to be careful not to sneak a peek at the scroll. Ino trusted her enough to be this relaxed and Naruko was not going to betray the trust of one of her precious people. There at least was plenty of Ino to look at instead while she was sitting there naked like this. Ino always preferred what she called her down time phase which she was currently in next to Naruko. She was still far to comfy and satisfied to bother with clothes, but she needed rest from sexual exertion. She would either read something of they would just cuddle. Ino always liked having some form of physical contact in this phase no matter how small it was.  


Naruko wasn't bothered and understood why Ino was looking at the jutsu right now instead of cuddling or something else. This was a big deal if Ino was learning one of her clan’s main techniques. Naruko said to her, “If I was on your team, I would at the very least leave a group of shadow clones to protect your body.”  


Ino gave a giggle to that. “I’m not so sure I wouldn’t return to find myself naked though,” she said looking to Naruko with a smile.  


Naruko gave a chuckle. “I wouldn’t do that, even if it was difficult to fight that temptation.” Ino decided to put the scroll away and the two cuddled together.  


“That’s kind of what has to be done unless it is a one on one fight. Someone has to watch over us and protect us. It's usually used as an opener while we still have stealth on our side. Best way to sew a little chaos and maybe dwindle our enemy’s numbers,” Ino said.  


“Sounds like it. At least one will be incapacitated, even if no others are. I'm glad to see your learning more about your clan's techniques,” Naruko said with a smile as she held Ino closer.  
“I'm glad too. I really want to see if there is some way to improve it so it doesn’t have the glaring weakness,” Ino said. She then sighed, “I do wish you could be there to possibly be on my team, even if it was very slight, but you have Hogwarts and already graduated the academy. I’m still impressed you graduated early like that. Not even Sasuke-kun could do that.”  


“Well… Sasuke is Sasuke… He’s too impatient. It took a lot of work and while it was frustrating it was important, I get it done. Otherwise it would be a bit of a mess for me to graduate from the academy period, even without the teachers hating me because of the fox,” she said.  


Ino in the past would have immediately jumped to Sasuke’s defense before Naruko could even finish what she was saying. She still had her crush on the heartthrob of their class, but she realized he had a lot of his own problems. Who wouldn’t if they saw their beloved and heralded older brother slaughter the whole clan? Well Sasuke only saw what Itachi showed him of killing their parents, but still it was bad. At the same time, he was too impatient for something like graduating early. Perhaps he knew this and that was why he never tried unlike Naruko.  


It actually took Naruko two tries to graduate early. The first time she failed miserably, but the second time she scored in the top of the class she tested with and she only grew stronger since then. Naruko’s changes were already in full swing before the second test though. It was like something finally clicked for the girl and soon she was able to absorb knowledge at a rate even Sakura found impressive. That didn’t even count the shadow clone method she used either.  


Ino gave a frown. “What’s wrong?” Naruko asked.  


“Still realizing you’ll be leaving for a long time. I'm glad you will get to know more about your clan and your mother, but I'll miss you. Your taste. Your smell. We can’t even go forward with our plan for Sakura,” she said.  


Naruko gave her a kiss. She then said, “You could still go forward with it on your own. If you wanted to, you know.” They originally planned on bringing Sakura into their fun. Sakura got along fairly well with Naruko once she knew the girl was for sure not interested in Sasuke. She also responded well to Naruko’s flirting whether playful or far less subtle and not just the girl being playful.  


Ino blushed a little at Naruko's words and shook her head. “She and I don’t get along well enough for that. You know how we get when it’s just us. I still haven’t forgiven her for deciding to end our friendship like that. I was perfectly capable of still be close to her and chasing after Sasuke, even if I don’t really like him as much as I used to. Which is again your fault,” Ino said playfully acting annoyed and turning away from Naruko.  


Naruko placed a hand on Ino and whispered seductively, “It isn’t my fault I like your cute butt so much. It also isn’t my fault you like my butt just as much.”  
Ino blushed for a moment and then said with a giggle, “Who wouldn’t like either of our asses?” Naruko laughed too. “Like I said earlier. I almost feel sorry for the girls at Hogwarts. Almost being the key word, because I know you’ll make them experience things they never knew they wanted so very much. Whether it happens this year or further down the line, I’m betting you’ll have yourself a harem of school girl witches,” Ino said teasing Naruko.  


“I’ll have to see. Maybe I’ll give you details even,” Naruko said with a seductive smile and wink.  


Ino blushed again. She shifted her position to show her pussy was once again glistening. It seemed Ino was finished with her down time phase and ready to go again. The platinum blonde was already debating if she even wanted to leave tonight or just stay with Naruko. Her family knew they were close, even if they didn’t know the details. Ino did like the idea of having plenty of fun with Naruko tonight. Make it a night full of memories to tide her over. Ino gave a mighty stretch that really showed off her body to Naruko and was very inviting to the other girl.  


Naruko gave Ino that irresistible and naughty foxy grin. Naruko made a shadow clone to tell her parents there was a change in plans.  


Yep. Ino wouldn’t be returning home tonight. She probably wouldn’t wear any clothes until she left tomorrow either. She was more than perfectly fine with that. She was in fact thrilled.  


\------ End of Flashback ------  


[-] [-] [-]  


“Ah! There it is!” Naruko said as she looked at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It really was something else standing here in front of it. The wall looked so solid, but she knew better. Naruko approached it and leaned against a corner of the wall for a moment acting like she was just taking a break from her wandering of the station.  


After a few seconds, Naruko slipped inside the barrier. She was surrounded by swirling blue energy. Then as soon as it started. It stopped and she was standing on Platform 9 ¾ with a big grin on her face. There was a bright red train engine with steam billowing from its smokestack. People with pointed hats and trunks and cages of all kinds were busy going about their business talking to each other. Making promises to write and not get into too much trouble. Giving each other farewells. It was the usual stuff families did that Naruko would sadly never get to experience herself, since she was an orphan, but she was used to that by now. She didn’t have family by blood, but she had her important people and that was more than enough for her.  


Naruko smiled again in excitement. “ _My first year at Hogwarts has begun,_ ” she thought to herself as she made her way to the train. She couldn’t wait to see what it had in store her and what she had in store for it.


	2. New People, New Places and New Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received some feedback and I am very thankful for those who have provided it. It was mentioned I should give chapter warnings if things get too out there in the sex scenes. I have decided I will try to do this if I think something warrants such action. I have also decided to go a step further and will give chapter warnings when a new kink is added to the story, even if listed under the story tags. I might do something of a sex scene warning... maybe, but while there isn't such things going on in this chapter, they will be prolific throughout the story. Doing so might be too much hassle for its worth. I believe one of the main purposes people use this site and write for it is to have explicit sex scenes as often as they want or can. I do provide scene breaks so those can help when it comes to such things. I just get the feeling this isn't really needed because I feel if the story gets into kinks people really dislike they probably won't stick around for just the sort of plot of the story. I could be wrong and if someone mentions they would still read. I will act accordingly while writing all the kinky sex no matter how obscure or perverted it may seem to some people. These things are very subjective after all.

Naruko made her way through the train. There were a lot of students and yet the train didn’t seem overcrowded, even if some of the compartments looked to be bursting with people at the seams. Still, no one inside those compartments looked too uncomfortable. “ _Magic really is amazing…_ ” Naruko thought. She could only guess how this worked, even if she was sure it was possible through seals, since pretty much everything was possible with them. She couldn’t sense any runes being used here though.  


Sensing runes was an ability she discovered soon after coming to the magic world and seeing her Ancestral Clan Vault in Gringotts. She always seemingly had an extra sense when it came to seals and it seemed runes were close enough this sense carried over to them as well. After visiting her vault, it felt like something was passed on to her. She was looking all around and seeing runes everywhere after they returned to Diagon Alley. Soon the ability faded just enough it wasn’t distracting. She could still sense rune energy, but like with seals, she had to focus on sensing them to view them properly.  


Naruko broke from her musings as she looked through the train and eventually came to a compartment with just one girl in it. Naruko frowned at this. The girl was focused on reading a book, but Naruko could tell she was bothered by being alone. Naruko knocked on the door to the compartment door. The girl looked up and blinked for a few seconds before smiling brightly to Naruko. She then quickly shrunk her smile a bit. It was her attempt to hide her front teeth, which Naruko noticed were slightly larger than normal in appearance. “Hello,” the girl said cheerfully.  


“Hi. Is this compartment taken? Or is there room for me to join you?” Naruko asked.  


“Oh! There’s room. It’s just me. I’m a muggleborn so I don’t already know a whole lot of people going to Hogwarts. I’m Hermione Granger by the way,” she greeted as she placed the book to the side and seemed to radiate happiness and eagerness at having company.  


“I’m Naruko Uzumaki. You can call me Naruko,” the blonde greeted in return.  


“Uzumaki…” Hermione said. Her eyes then lit up. “I’ve heard your last name before! You’ve had a lot of ancestors go to Hogwarts, even if they are rather sporadic.”  


Naruko smiled. She could tell the girl was excited to know something of the magic world and have someone to share it with. “That’s true. My mom was the last Uzumaki to attend Hogwarts. That was a while ago though,” Naruko said. She entered the compartment and sat down right next to Hermione. The girl blushed and continued smiling to her.  


Naruko looked her over a moment. The girl was cute, even with her large front teeth. The teeth actually gave this sort of cute innocence feel to her that was hard to describe. Her skin had a light tan and she had warm honey brown eyes. The most distinguishing feature she had was probably her brown hair. It was frizzy to say the least, though Naruko thought more wild beauty than that. She also wanted to run her hands through it. Naruko guessed Hermione’s hair would be beautifully curly when she was older instead of the frizzy mess it currently was.  


“Sooo… I am sorry. I have to ask… About your,” Hermione looked really nervous as she blushed and looked down before even finishing her question.  


“My whisker marks?” Naruko asked with a knowing smile.  


Hermione seemed relieved as she nodded. “Like I said. I am sorry. I’ve just never seen anything like them before. I think they’re kind of… cute… If you don’t mind me saying.” She blushed again and gave a smile hoping she didn’t offend her first potential friend, despite her mouth rambling like this.  


“I’m used to people asking when they first meet me. I kind of like them too. I was born with them. Where I come from there are plenty of people with unique features so having them isn’t too out of place for me,” Naruko said.  


“Oooo… Where are you from? Is it somewhere in the Oriental East Asian regions? I kind of guessed that due to your name. I’m just from the London area,” Hermione said rather quickly.  


“It is hard to explain…” Naruko started. She wasn’t really going to hide she was a kunoichi, but maybe she shouldn’t come right out and say it first thing on the train. “I’m from Japan, but a place similarly hidden like… Like Diagon Alley. The difference is, we’re talking about a place that is almost a world of its own and just as large as such. Japan’s actually a lot fatter than it looks like on maps in about the middle. It’s just that all of the land is hidden away through advanced Uzumaki techniques,” Naruko said. It was mostly true. Her clan helped set up the barrier between their worlds.  


Hermione seemed enthralled by Naruko’s words. Her eyes were gleaming with interest. Naruko found it far too cute, even if a little too intense. “I was wondering about that! I mean seeing how Diagon Alley is hidden away in such a small area. But is so big! I was sure there just had to be other places like it. I guess they’re mostly kept secret to a level,” Hermione said with a nod of understanding to herself.  


“Yep, kind of like that. I really hope you won’t go around telling too many people what I said. Not yet anyways. I plan on sharing it on my own with people I want to share it with,” Naruko said.  


Hermione enthusiastically nodded to that. “I understand! Don’t get me wrong. I never really liked people who went around purposefully blabbing such things. I think it kind of goes beyond just gossip when you get to that point,” she said quickly.  


Hermione was honestly surprised how much she was talking to Naruko. Was she that eager to make friends? Okay. That was a silly question to ask. For better or Worse, she was. Hermione was convinced the wizarding world was the place where she belonged already. She wasn’t the only one to have strange things happen around her unlike in the muggle world. Speaking of which…  


“When did you first have something strange happen you later learned was accidental magic? I was able to get a book from a library I wanted that wasn’t even in the library’s catalog. And the copy I had was in mint condition! I later learned the book had been out of print for a long time. I thought it was just a coincidence and a mistake with the library. I love the library and the librarians there are wonderful, but we’re all human and make mistakes,” she said.  


Hermione then frowned a little in thought. “Now that I know I have magic, I suppose it should have been obvious. A similar situation to that happened to me a number of times and in different libraries. The first one where it happened was near my home and it actually happened to me a number of times at that library. I was worried they really were incompetent or something… I mean… considering… well…” Hermione blushed deep red as she tried to gloss over something that she almost said.  


Naruko couldn’t help but grin a little mischievously to her. “Hermione… Were you reading **those** kinds of books in the library?” she asked. Hermione looked far too cute when her face lit anew in deep scarlet. Naruko wouldn’t have been surprised if steam came from her ears.  


“What?! Ha Ha! What makes you think that?! I mean… They had a large selection and maybe I found them a couple of summers back while my parents left me there while they worked. And maybe I well… enjoyed them **too** much and did so other times, but I never said that!” Hermione’s eyes widened in horror as she realized her admission through her own denial.  


Naruko gave a giggle. She then smiled and said, “You don’t have to worry about it so much around me.” Naruko then blushed a little as she cleared her throat and said, “I’ve read similar books a few times… Curiosity you know.” She had actually sought them out intentionally in her case. It was still through curiosity, and few was a vague term. Plus, the admission in this manner seemed to cause Hermione to let out a sigh of relief and relax.  


“I’m still sorry I admitted it…” she said as she tried to hide her face with her hands.  


Naruko grabbed them and gave Hermione a warm smile. “You don’t need to worry about it so much. I still hope we can be friends. I’m in a similar situation to you. I only know a couple of people in this world and only met one when he came to help me get my school things,” Naruko said.  


Hermione blushed as she looked into Naruko’s deep blue eyes. “ _So beautiful…_ ” she thought to herself for a moment before controlling her blush and smiling in return. She suddenly realized what Naruko just said. She felt really happy. She wanted to hug the other girl, but figured it was too soon for such things and instead squeezed Naruko's hands a little tighter as she said, “I’d like that too… If you don’t mind me as a friend.”  


“I did ask first. I don’t see why I wouldn’t want you as a friend,” Naruko said.  


“I babble apparently…” Hermione sighed. Her cheeks had a light dusting of pink.  


Naruko giggled. “It seems you do, but I think it’s kind of cute,” Naruko said with a smile.  


Hermione now blushed fully. No one had called her cute apart from her parents. She kind of liked it, especially because Naruko was cute with her blue eyes and whisker marks. She smiled again. “I would like it if we could be friends. I was really hoping to make some in the wizarding world. In case you couldn’t tell, I’m not exactly the best at conversation and such. Especially if it revolves around thing outside of books.”  


“I’m sure you’ll get better. Practice makes perfect as they say,” Naruko said with a smile.  


“That they do,” Hermione said in reply. She then looked to Naruko a little seriously as she said, “You still haven’t told me about your accidental magic experience.”  


Naruko gave a giggle and made a cute slightly embarrassed face as she said, “Busted… huh?” Hermione giggled and nodded.  


Naruko was in thought for a moment. It was hard to pick out one particular instance and be for sure it wasn’t chakra related. Then she figured one out. She would have to modify it a bit. She didn’t want to scare away Hermione by admitting to being hunted down by drunken villagers. “I can think of one. At the time, I was just really grateful it happened so I didn’t think twice about it,” she started. Hermione was eagerly paying attention. Naruko gave a mental chuckle as she pictured Hermione bringing out a notepad labelled Friend Notes or something like that. This was information that would be mentally filed under Hermione’s Naruko file.  


“I was kind of a bit of a troublemaker when I was younger. I loved to prank people. Nothing too serious or harmful. I wouldn’t want that and it wouldn’t have been funny if someone actually got hurt. I sometimes might have toed the line a little too closely. One time there was this group of men sitting around a table on a restaurant porch. They were finished with their meal and it was already paid for in full. They probably had too much to drink and that might have been why it got out of hand,” Naruko said.  


Hermione frowned at that. She wasn’t fond of people drinking too much, especially out in public places. The least they could do if they insisted on such habits was drink like that away from everyone else.  


“Anyways. What happened was I went up to them and used several party poppers around them and shouted, ‘Congratulations! On breaking the Konoha Grill’s drinking record! For your reward you get a scolding from your wives for coming home too late! And a request to make sure you pay off your tab before getting a taxi!’ They didn’t like it too much, even if other people chuckled at it,” Naruko said with a grin.  


Hermione gave a giggle as well. It was kind of funny to picture.  


“They kind of chased me around the park nearby afterwards. I was prepared for that. Had to be if I wanted a clean get away sometimes. Eventually we ended up in a dead-end alley and I could smell the alcohol on their breath as they said, ‘Got anything funny to say now? Little Girl?’ I’m pretty sure if I had just apologized that would have been it,” Naruko said hoping Hermione would stop looking worried like she did at the moment.  


The frizzy haired cutie seemed to relax a little figuring it wasn’t as bad as she feared, which it wasn’t in actuality. It was actually much worse than Hermione could fear. The drunks were not going to be satisfied with just beating Naruko in this instance before the accidental magic. When she did actually pulled that joke on a group of guys, they just laughed and agreed she was probably right. The group were the fathers of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru they were old teammates and drinking buddies. The chasing incident that led to the outburst was a different occasion.  


“Needless to say, I was actually scared and didn’t think to do that at the time. Instead, I threw up my hands in defense. Next thing I know, there was a pop sound and the group was looking around dazedly in a pile on each other in the middle of the park across from the alleyway,” Naruko finished.  


“Wow… That’s some really impressive accidental magic,” Hermione said with a hint of awe in her voice.  


“It was still accidental, so it doesn’t really mean anything,” Naruko said with a grin that didn’t fully reach her eyes. She hated bringing that memory up again. Fortunately, that was something that only happened a couple of times. Most of her life everyone just glared at her and whispered about her. Some stores charged her outrageous prices for low quality goods. That too had stopped shortly before she graduated early from the academy though.  


“ _I still need to either avoid the topic in the future or find a different memory,_ ” Naruko thought to herself.  


“So, who took you to get your shopping done?” Naruko asked Hermione to change the subject.  


Hermione lit up again. “Professor McGonagall. She was amazing! She demonstrated some magic for my parents and me. She told us all about Hogwarts. And the train! And well… everything she could! Then we set up a shopping trip and she took us to get my school things in Diagon Alley.”  


Hermione then pouted cutely. “I still wish she could have let me spend more time in Flourish and Blotts. I know I’m bad about book stores, but I’m not that bad. I would have easily left when they closed for the night and the staff said it was time to leave,” she said in all seriousness.  


Naruko couldn’t help but chuckle. Hermione looked to her questioningly. “Sorry. It’s just usually staying until a store closes after a long day of shopping isn’t seen as wholly reasonable.”  


Hermione blushed to that. She looked to the side in embarrassment. She wasn’t usually fond of people saying such things about her, but oddly enough she didn’t mind Naruko saying it too much. Maybe it was because she could tell Naruko wasn’t being mean to her and only laughed because she genuinely found the situation funny.  


“I know what you mean though. I was given a time limit for the store right after we entered,” Naruko said. She then gave a foxy grin. “They underestimated how fast I can be though. I went with a man named Hagrid. He was completely shocked and after a minute laughed and said, ‘Like mother, Like daughter’. I really was happy to hear him say that.”  


“What’s Hagrid like?” Hermione asked.  


“He’s great! He’s huge! Like three people in one. Maybe more! He has a heart just as big as he is though and I love people like that. He knew my mom when she was at Hogwarts really well. They were good friends. He told me a lot about her during the trip,” Naruko started.  


Her smile then drooped a little. “I’m ummm… an orphan… I didn’t know my parents since they died when I was born. One of the things I’m loving about coming to Hogwarts is I get to see and experience a part of my mother’s life and learn more about my clan,” she said.  


Hermione sniffed to that admission with worried frown. “I’m sorry to hear that…” she said quietly.  


“I’m mostly over it. So, don’t worry. I just figured I would head off any questions about why I refer to my mom in the past tense. Anyways! Hagrid is great. He’s actually the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He lives in a hut near the forest. He also really loves animals… or maybe it would be better to say magical beasts?” Naruko said in thought out loud.  


“Why the distinction?” Hermione asked. It was obvious Naruko wanted to move the conversation onward and Hermione agreed it would be for the best. They were supposed to be really excited for Hogwarts after all. They could have serious discussions later when their friendship got to that level. Hermione really hoped it did.  


“Well he kept talking about Dragons and other magical beasts of such size,” Naruko said.  


“Oh wow! Yeah. Magical beasts sounds right,” Hermione agreed. The two talked plenty more after that.  


Eventually Hermione suggested, “I know it is early, but maybe we should get changed into our uniforms?”  


“Sounds like a plan!” Naruko said with a big smile.  


“Where is your trunk?” Hermione asked as she seemed to sudden remember the girl wasn’t holding one when she first entered the compartment.  


“Right here,” Naruko said as she pulled out a storage scroll. This was a good time to get it out anyways. They were supposed to leave their luggage on the train. The trunks would be magicked to their rooms once they had their house assignments.  


As Naruko unrolled the scroll and knelt down to touch it, Hermione looked on with keen interest. It was obvious the girl had hundreds if not thousands of questions to ask. And Naruko might be willing to answer them under the right circumstances. “Might want to stand back or get behind me, Hermione,” she said.  


Hermione nodded and got behind Naruko. Naruko hadn’t expected the girl to press herself up against her so she could get the best look possible. Naruko blushed as she felt Hermione’s breast press on her back. It seemed to girl had a really good figure hidden under her clothes.  


Naruko concentrated and formed the release hand sign. She didn’t need too, but this would be easier to explain things to Hermione later. “Kai!” Naruko said.  


There was a puff of smoke which instantly cleared away and a pop sound as her trunk now sat in front of them on the floor. Hermione was impressed and pressed herself even more into Naruko to get a better look. In fact, Hermione was almost climbing on to Naruko’s back just to get an inch closer it felt like.  


“Umm… I kind of need to get up, Hermione,” Naruko said giving her friend, whose face was now right next her, a smile.  


Hermione met Naruko’s eyes for a few seconds and couldn’t help but gaze into them for a bit. She then gave a cute blush and stood back up. The girl smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat. “Sorry about that. I just get really excited when it comes to new magic and such,” she said.  


Naruko gave a goodhearted giggle to that. “I get it. This isn’t something normal even in the wizarding world,” Naruko said as she dug around in her trunk. She blushed as she could feel Hermione looking her over while she did so. Naruko pulled out her uniform and placed it on the seat opposite her. “There we go,” she said. Naruko then closed her trunk and picked it up with ease before placing it on the luggage rack.  


“Wow! You’re really strong,” Hermione said slightly breathlessly looking Naruko over anew. Naruko didn’t have that kind of a build. She had a slender body with growing curves in the right places and her boobs were rather sizable. Hermione blushed as she realized she was probably checking out the other girl too much. She still continued to do so regardless.  


“I am. But this trunk is enchanted to be feather light in my hands,” Naruko explained. It was enchanted like that, even if it wasn’t really needed. Hagrid suggested it as a way to make it easier for her to carry it around in a believable fashion.  


“Oh… Okay. That does make more sense,” Hermione said as she hopped up on the seat to get out her own uniform which she packed for easy access.  


[-] [-] [-]  


Once the girls were sure their compartment was locked, they started to undress. Naruko quickly took a peek at Hermione. The girl was wearing light pink underwear that wasn’t too fancy but also not hideous. Naruko took note of the curve of her butt too. She blushed and shook her head as ideas filled it. She wasn’t sure about them yet. She wasn’t about to press it by getting into things like that so soon, if at all, with Hermione. Kunoichi may be rather quick to decide such things and open to them, but Hermione wasn’t a Kunoichi.  


Naruko looked again and paused as she stared at Hermione. The other girl just tossed her previous shirt off and gave a stretch. Naruko took note of something that intrigued her. It also got her horny and she looked a little longer. Hermione was starting to get armpit hair. Naruko had never seen someone close to her age with it, only older women in the public baths. She didn’t know how to describe it, but she oddly found it really hot.  


Naruko fought down her blush and went back to undressing herself. She wouldn’t want to get caught staring at Hermione’s armpits. “ _Damn it… Why do I have to find so many unusual kinks sexy?!_ ” she screamed internally as a certain fox found it far too amusing.  


He was planning to just sleep through Naruko’s time at Hogwarts, but maybe things would be really interesting after all. He had a feeling things would be very difficult in certain regards for his container. Until she managed to get it all together that is. After all, “ _ **Kushina had quite a bit of special fun during her years as a witch in training. She’s lucky her husband found it hot instead of feeling discouraged,**_ ” he thought.  


Part of the reason Kushina was so good with Minato, despite her sizable experience in such categories with females, is because she was as devoted a wife and lover as a man could ever find. It probably also helped she was always more than willing and responded well in that regard and was a one man, woman. If you looked past her experiences with other girls and women, she would seem like the most maiden of maidens when it came to sex. Minato was the only man Kushina was with, and it wasn’t due to a lack of potential suitors.  


As Naruko got back to undressing again, it was now Hermione’s turn to sneak a peek. She immediately blushed and almost let out a gasp. “ _Naruko’s underwear! So… Mature… sexy…_ ” Hermione shook her head to clear away the thoughts. It was true though. Naruko had a pair of orange panties that weren’t non-existent, but they did show off a good bit more than Hermione’s had and they were accented with white lace. Her bra was similar in design but less sexy and more functional than her panties seemed. Hermione still heard her breath hitch as she looked over Naruko from the side.  


“ _Her stomach’s so smooth and sexy…_ ” Hermione thought to herself with a hint of jealousy. It was also strong looking, but it wasn’t muscular. It was obvious Naruko definitely worked out and rather frequently. Naruko over all looked strong and toned, but not overly so. Hermione thought it kind of unfair. She wasn’t fat herself or anything, but she wasn’t on Naruko’s level and probably wasn’t anywhere near it.  


Naruko bent over and decided to pull on her stockings first. Hermione blushed more and had to close her own mouth for fear of drooling as her eyes traced the curve of Naruko’s butt. She guessed she was more into girls than she thought. She wasn’t opposed to guys and even thought some of them kind of cute, but Naruko was amazing. Hermione shook her head and got back to dressing. She blushed a little in sensual shame once she realized her panties weren’t fully dry any more.  


[-] [-] [-]  


Getting dressed was much more frustrating in certain ways than either of them would admit as they sat back down and now fully dressed in their uniforms. Both of them refused to show there were any hints of awkwardness and so they sat very close to each other. This covered up that they may or may not have checked the other out while dressing. Now they couldn’t at all ignore how the other looked with the uniform on, especially since they weren’t wearing their robes yet. Both seemed to agree that would be too warm and heavy. It was already far too warm in the compartment for their liking.  


Naruko found it even harder than Hermione did. She had her keen sense of smell thanks to the fox. Sitting this close to Hermione she could smell the other girl. It was so very delicious with a hint of naughtiness. Naruko knew what scent of Hermione’s she was smelling. She tried to focus, but a part of her was really happy thinking this might be a good sign for things to come.  


“So… What house do you want to get into?” Hermione asked attempting to make conversation. She noticed her lips felt rather dry as she looked at Naruko’s dark pink colored lips.  


Naruko tried to act like she was thinking it over as she shifted position to hopefully reign in that far from little spark of lust inside of her. She was half convinced the Kyuubi was messing with her, or maybe he had done something else to her that made her just plan extra horny all the damn time around cute girls.  


“I’d settle for any house really. I wouldn’t want Slytherin though. I’ve met those types before and I usually get along with them about as much as water mixes with oil,” Naruko said.  


Hermione gave a giggle to that.  


Naruko cursed whoever invited giggles. They should be outlawed… Just until she calms herself down. When a pretty girl giggled, it only increased her cuteness like a hundred-fold. It wasn’t fair. Naruko of course didn’t think to take into account she herself was such a pretty girl and many thought the same about her. It was decided by many to be a hundred-thousand times more unfair due to the whiskered cheeks in her case.  


“Hufflepuff doesn’t sound too bad. I’m all about being loyal to those you hold precious and working hard. Ravenclaw probably isn’t for me. I like studying and can get really focused, if I’m into something I deem important, but that is the problem there. I have to deem it important enough to focus on in the first place. There aren’t too many subjects where that’s the case. Maybe magic will be an exception and I'll get fully on board for every subject. But I still have to really want to focus a lot on something to do so. Otherwise I need to take breaks to have some kind of fun and move around plenty,” she said.  


Hermione nodded to that. “I could tell you're really active,” she said absentmindedly.  


“How so?” Naruko asked.  


Hermione’s eyes widened, but they were hidden by her hair at the moment. The reason was how thoroughly she observed Naruko in her underwear earlier. She looked up and smiled after a moment. “Well you said you were strong. You also have a lot of energy and looked it with the clothes you wore earlier.”  


Naruko shrugged and nodded in agreement. The blonde then added her last thought, “I would like Gryffindor. Hagrid said my mom was in Gryffindor. He told me families don’t always end up in the same houses, but it is something that happens rather often enough. I also don’t really back down from much of anything. So there's the bravery thing.”  


“I’d like Gryffindor!” Hermione suddenly said with renewed enthusiasm. “Professor McGonagall is not only the Deputy Headmistress, but she is also the Head of Gryffindor House. There’s also the fact Professor Dumbledore himself was a Gryffindor.”  


And Hermione was off. She was talking excitably about the different houses. It seemed she was over the awkwardness that definitely did not happen while she watched Naruko change clothes. After some time, she said, “I could see myself getting into Ravenclaw. I still kind of want Gryffindor though. Of course, more importantly... well… I really want to be in the same house as you… My first friend. Whichever it is.” Her voice was a little subdued towards the end as if she wasn’t sure she should dare say so much.  


Naruko smiled brightly. She then in her excitement gave Hermione a tight hug. Hermione blushed for a moment in surprise, but soon smiled and returned the hug tightly as well. She guessed this meant they really were friends and they weren't just being polite earlier. She’d love to have a friend just as huggy as she was.  


“I really was hoping you’d say that Hermione! I really do want to be good friends with you. I’ll be friends with you no matter what houses we end up in. You better believe it!” Naruko said full on grinning again.  


Hermione couldn’t help but laugh in joy. She already had a friend! Hogwarts really was the best already.  


Just then the compartment door opened. “Ummm excuse me…” a boy started meekly. He then blushed as he saw them hugging. “I-I-I-I’m so sorry!” he said. He was about to shut the door, but the blonde girl stopped him.  


“What did you want?” she asked in a friendly voice.  


The boy sighed and figured maybe he wasn’t in trouble. Maybe girls just hugged a lot. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but have either of you two seen a toad? I lost my pet toad Trevor. He escaped my grasp earlier,” he said.  


Naruko and Hermione looked to each other and nodded. “We haven’t seen him, but we’ll help,” Hermione replied with a kind smile. “You really should have kept a tighter hold on him though or kept him in his cage,” she added.  


The boy frowned. “I’m sorry… I meant too… But he got out of his cage right before it was put away.”  


Naruko gave him a smile. “Things happen, we get it. Like she said. We’ll help you,” she said.  


“Really?” he asked with bright brown eyes.  


“Yes. My name’s Naruko Uzumaki. Just call me Naruko,” she said.  


“I’m Hermione Granger. Just call me Hermione,” she replied deciding to copy Naruko’s lead.  


“I’m Neville Longbottom. Ummm… I’m just Neville…” he said. He didn’t want to repeat them, but he couldn’t think of a better way to respond to greetings like that.  


“Let’s get going then,” Naruko started before giving a giggle. “Just Neville,” she added. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle as well. Neville blushed and gave a small smile in reply as they began their journey to find… THE MISSING TOAD of LEGENDS! Trevor.  


[-] [-] [-]  


“Ugh… I can’t believe people!” Hermione said with her cheeks flushed in anger. Naruko felt frustrated as well, but couldn’t help finding Hermione cute again, even in her anger. No doubt that was because it wasn’t aimed at her.  


“I’m sorry…” Neville muttered.  


“You have nothing to be sorry about, Neville. They’re all the ones in the wrong! They shouldn’t tell you to just loose the toad or not bother finding it. A simple Yes or No will suffice!” Hermione said heatedly.  


Naruko had to agree and felt much the same way, though she was using her ninja training to keep cool. When she almost growled at one of the last people and thought about pulling a kunai on him, she decided she needed to reel in her temper just a little bit. It was also true they should keep clear-headed about this. It probably didn’t help matters if you sounded bossy or frustrated when asking for help.  


That was why Naruko placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and squeezed it a little as she quietly said, “We need to calm down a little, Hermione.”  


Hermione blushed at the contact and took in a calming breath as Neville went ahead to the next compartment. “You’re right, Naruko. It just bothers me. I’m sorry,” she said.  


“No need to apologize, Hermione. Let’s keep going,” Naruko said as she took the lead to catch up with Neville.  


“Yes, Naruko.” Hermione replied simply with a smile unseen by Naruko. She allowed herself a quick glance at Naruko’s rear and followed. Hermione oddly felt much better now and calmer after Naruko’s words.  


“We haven’t seen a toad,” a voice said which sounded more than a little annoyed.  


“Are you sure?” Neville asked in reply. He was obviously getting desperate. They were close to the back of the train now and still no Trevor.  


“I said we haven’t!” the voice said louder.  


Hermione would have stormed over there and probably set off on them, but she was instead following Naruko in a calm sedate pace. The two girls came to stand in the door way next to Neville.  


This compartment had two boys in it. One was lanky with a smudge of dirt on his nose and bright flaming red hair and several freckles. The other was a boy who looked small for his age with messy black hair, vibrant green eyes and a scar on his forehead which he ineffectively tried to hide under his bangs. They just sprang back to their previous messy state. The two were also surrounded by a massive pile of wrappers and lots of treats and such. It was actually an impressive amount. Naruko and Hermione had some refreshments, but nothing to this scale.  


“More of you?” the boy with flaming red hair said with a sigh. “We told him we haven’t seen the bloody toad already. This is the fourth time now.”  


Hermione was about to say something but instead looked to Naruko for a cue on what to do. “Neville’s just worried about his pet is all,” Naruko said calmly.  


The red-haired boy looked a little flushed as if he was debating something. The other boy seemed less agitated and chose to speak with them. “So, your name’s Neville?” he asked in a friendly manner.  


Neville nodded.  


“Who are you two?” he next asked.  


Naruko seemed to look at him as deep bright blue eyes met vibrant green. Naruko gave a friendly smile. They could use a slight break and making introductions and some conversation was a good idea. “I’m Naruko Uzumaki. Just call me Naruko,” she replied. She the looked to Hermione.  


“I’m Hermione Granger. We’re helping Neville find his toad,” she said on Naruko’s cue.  


“I’m Harry Potter,” he replied.  


“You are?!” Hermione asked in excitement but paused from going into full on babble mode again as she felt Naruko’s hand on her own for a moment.  


“Yes, I am?” Harry replied unsure.  


“Sorry. It’s just I’ve read about you in books,” Hermione said. She then frowned in thought. “I suppose what they say in this case is vague at best. Made up at worst though.”  


“I didn’t even know I was in books. I didn’t even know about magic until I got the letter,” Harry said in disbelief.  


“I didn’t either,” Hermione said with a smile.  


“I only knew a little about it because I was told my mom went to Hogwarts, but it is all still new to me,” Naruko said as they fully entered the compartment to relax a bit.  


Neville did as well and sat with Hermione and Naruko opposite Harry and the other boy. Naruko then gave a nervous smile as she said, “Sorry. Hope you don’t mind. We just need a little break before continuing our hunt for Trevor.” She then gave a foxy grin and added, “It is turning out to be quite the epic journey.”  


Harry laughed to that. He wanted to maybe make more friends. He didn’t get why Ron was being so quiet though. “Who did you get your supplies with?” he asked the two girls.  


“Professor McGonagall. I really liked her. She’s the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House,” Hermione replied.  


“I got mine with a man named Hagrid,” Naruko replied.  


Harry’s eyes immediately widened and he smiled. “You too?! I did as well!” he said excitedly. He was happy someone else knew his friend Hagrid already.  


“Cool! I really like him. He might be a bit absentminded, but he is really nice. He actually knew my mother when she went to Hogwarts. They were good friends. He still forgot to tell me how to get on to Platform 9 and ¾. Luckily, I was given an old letter from my mom explaining things after returning from Diagon Alley. Jiji told me she requested it was saved until then. It told me about the barrier and all of that. Hagrid still was a lot of fun and told me plenty about my mom,” she said.  


Harry gave a chuckle. “Hagrid didn’t tell me about the platform either and instead about my parents, which was fine by me. I got lucky when it came to the Platform. Just as I got really nervous and worried, Ron and his family happened to come by and I overheard their mom asking them how to get on the platform,” he said as he nodded towards Ron.  


He then shot a questioning look to Ron. “Why did she sound like she didn’t know how to get on the platform? I mean you’ve talked about all of your brothers. I don’t think it would be possible for her not to know,” he said.  


Ron nodded to that. “That’s why it is so annoying at times. Professor Dumbledore speaks to a few families that are rather recognizable in one way or the other. She does that every year we’ve been coming. It’s a way to get the attention of the others in your boat and help them. She isn’t doing that next year at least. She said it was too sober of an occasion since she’ll be sending our sister Ginny off as well, she’s the youngest in my family,” he explained.  


He then looked to side giving a frown to himself as he said, “By the way… I’m Ron Weasley. I guess I shouldn’t have gotten so frustrated… Sorry…” Ron basically muttered the last part.  


“Ahh,” he then said as an idea came to him and turned to face them properly. “Why don’t you look for a Prefect? They patrol the train to help students and keep others out of trouble. They have those badges with the giant letter P on them. Look for my brother Percy. He’s super serious about being a Prefect. He’d probably be able to use magic to help and won’t leave the job undone.”  


Neville brightened and he along with Hermione and Naruko stood up. “Thank you so much!” Neville said happily.  


“Thank you, Ron. Everyone has been really nasty about it the whole time. Telling him to let the toad die and such. This means a lot,” Hermione said with relief as she smiled. She hid that she was also disappointed in herself for not thinking that solution up. She read all about Prefects in **Hogwarts: A History**.  


Naruko gave a smile as she said, “Yes, thank you for your help, Ron.” He was blushing now at the all of the thanks they gave him. Naruko then turned to both in turn as she said, “It was nice meeting you both. Hopefully we’ll see each other at Hogwarts.”  


“What does your brother look like, Ron?” Neville asked as he popped his head back inside quickly.  


“Hair like mine. Gryffindor colors on his robes and glasses,” Ron said.  


“Thanks!” Neville said as he dashed back out. Naruko nodded in thanks one more time, and Hermione followed suit. The two girls walked out at a more sedate pace. Hermione again purposefully deciding to follow behind Naruko, even if she wasn’t sure why she chose to so readily. It just felt right to her on some level.  


Once they were all gone, Harry turned to Ron and said, “Well. They seemed nice.”  


Ron nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. The girls weren’t too bad looking either, even the one with all that frizzy hair,” he said.  


Harry nodded. He didn’t get why Ron felt he needed to point that out about Naruko and Hermione, even if it was true. He liked Naruko’s name. It was different. Harry picked up a new chocolate frog and was ready to once again make sure it didn’t escape. He really didn’t get why someone thought it a good idea to make a literal jumping piece of candy. It seemed like a waste to him.  


[-] [-] [-]  


It was really easy to get Neville’s toad, Trevor, after they took Ron’s advice. Percy was more than willing to help. He kind of eagerly lectured them about how important it was to be a Prefect and this is what a Prefect does first though. He also seemed really pleased Ron recommended him specifically.  


“Okay stand to the side you three,” Percy finally started. He brought out his wand and waved it in a motion as he said, “ _Accio_ Trevor the toad!” Shortly after that Trevor came carefully flying down the train above everyone’s heads and right into Neville’s hands. “Now Neville, make sure you keep a better eye on him at Hogwarts. We really might not be able to find him again if he gets lost there,” Percy said with a kind of smile an instructor would have when talking to a student.  


“I will be. Thanks, Percy!” Neville said as the Weasley Prefect bowed to them slightly and went back to patrolling the train. Neville then turned to Naruko and Hermione. He held Trevor close and gave them a bow in thanks. “Thank you two as well. I really appreciate the help,” he then went back to his compartment with a grin as he talked quietly to Trevor.  


Hermione seemed to have a frown as she watched Neville leave. “Let’s get back to our compartment too, Hermione. I could use some more of that juice in the pitcher we bought,” Naruko said.  


Hermione looked at Neville’s retreating back one more time before she quickly followed Naruko and said, “Sounds good.” Naruko noticed the tone of her voice. She seemed disappointed about something.  


Once they were in their compartment, Naruko again closed the door and turned to Hermione. “What’s bothering you?” she asked pointedly.  


Hermione looked to Naruko in surprise. She didn’t think anyone would notice something was on her mind like this. “I can tell something’s bothering you, Hermione. Aren’t you glad Neville got his toad back?” Naruko asked.  


“I am! It’s just… I messed up,” she said with a deepening frown.  


“How so?” Naruko asked with a quirked eyebrow.  


“I should have been able to come up with the answer Ron gave us. I read all about Prefects and what their duties are in **Hogwarts: A History**. It said they patrolled the train to help students out and everything. It even said multiple times Prefects are your immediate go to for help while on the train or at Hogwarts,” Hermione said as if quoting the book directly. She gave a sigh in disappointment.  


“I think you’re worrying about it too much, Hermione. When did you read about this?” Naruko asked.  


“It was a while back. I’ve read a lot since then too. I still should have known though,” she replied not trying to hide her feeling of disappointment in herself.  


“Don’t get down on yourself, Hermione. We can’t be expected to remember every detail we read in a book,” Naruko replied.  


“I know… I still messed up and couldn’t help a potential friend when I said I would. I’ll be fine… I’m sorry for bothering you,” Hermione said as she sat back with her arms folded. It was obvious she was not fine.  


Naruko got an idea. She would also get to enjoy it a little bit, but it would be for Hermione’s own good it seemed. “Hermione, could you pour me some of that juice?” she asked.  


Hermione looked to Naruko curiously but still did as asked.  


Naruko then suddenly spanked her backside lightly a couple of times. Hermione’s breath hitched and not just because of the surprise. “Wha-wha-what was that for?” she asked blushing, but not really moving away from Naruko or changing her stance.  


Naruko decided to spank her one more time really quickly. “There. Now you have nothing to worry about. You were punished for not having the answer to Neville’s problem,” Naruko said with a teasing smile.  


Hermione blushed, but she felt happier or maybe cleansed of her mistake. She also kind of enjoyed that. It seemed she really took to **those** kinds of book more than she thought. She finished pouring Naruko’s drink and backed up so her butt was closer to Naruko. She blushed and said, “Well. I also messed up by wasting your time.”  


Naruko looked to her in question. Hermione blushed and backed up a little more trying to give Naruko a hint. Naruko wondered if Hermione was joking. She decided if the girl was going to joke like that, she would go with it. Naruko lifted up Hermione’s skirt this time revealing her pink panties and blushed as she smelled more of the frizzy haired girl’s arousal. She also saw the darkened patch on her panties. Naruko blushed as she spanked Hermione a few more times on each cheek in quick succession. Hermione gave a cute yelp with each smack and blushed furiously as she handed Naruko the glass of juice.  


The two then remained silent for a good bit. “Ummmm…” Naruko started after a moment.  


Hermione blushed and looked out the window as she said, “We should be there soon.” She couldn’t believe what she just did. Not that she was complaining. She still hoped she didn’t mess things up with Naruko.  


“Yeah… Guess so,” Naruko said.  


Hermione blushed as she admitted a few moments later, “I don’t know what came over me.”  


“Well… What happens in the train compartment stays in the train compartment?” Naruko asked weakly.  


The train then stopped and they heard everyone making a commotion to get off as the doors all slid open on their own. “Remember,” Naruko said to Hermione. “We leave the trunks here.”  


Hermione nodded. She blushed still in embarrassment. Was she reading things wrong? Maybe she was. She really hoped she didn’t mess up the first friendship she had. It was sad, but it was also true that even if just during this train ride, it was the best friendship she ever had.  


Hermione might have worried more and more, but then Naruko turned to her with a bright smile as she offered a hand to her. “Let’s get going. It’s crowded so this will be better. I don’t want to lose my magical best friend.”  


Hermione sniffed back a couple of tears as she quickly grabbed Naruko’s hand firmly. “Same here,” she said simply as she held on to Naruko’s hand and followed behind her and off the train while smiling brightly.  


“ _Maybe I haven’t lost my friend after all,_ ” Hermione thought. There was another thought in her mind as well. They may have just met, but Hermione already really hoped she and Naruko would have something more than just a regular friendship. She also really hoped they were in the same house. Whether it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, she hoped they were together their whole time at Hogwarts.


	3. The Arrival, The Hat, and The Roommates

Outside on the Hogsmeade Station Platform, there were several students all in black robes gathered about. After meeting up with friends, the older students made their way over to some carriages pulled by some rather disturbing looking creatures. Naruko pulled on her ninja training to keep from showing her shock, though she might have held Hermione’s hand a little tighter for a moment.  


“First years! Over ta me!” a familiar voice called out to them. A large man was holding a lantern as he called them over.  


“Hagrid!” Naruko said with a smile to her giant friend.  


“Good ta see ya made it. I was a might worried once I discovered my mistake, but I knew. ‘That there is Kushina’s child, she’ll make do and figure it’ I told meself,” he said with a smile. Naruko grinned to that.  


“First years over here!” he called really quickly.  


He then turned to them again. “And it seems ye already made yerself a friend,” he said giving Hermione a smile.  


“Yep! Hagrid. This is Hermione Granger. We became good friends on the train ride,” Naruko said.  


Hermione smiled as she bowed a little and still held Naruko’s hand. “It’s good to see you, Hagrid. Naruko already told me about you some,” she said.  


Hagrid gave a chuckle to that. “Hopefully she didn’t say too much,” he said with a wink causing the girls to giggle. “Anyways. I’ve got some business. You should both come and meet me for tea sometime. I know you two have a couple o’days before school starts. If ye aren’t too busy maybe come by, but I wouldn’t hold it against ye if you explore the castle. I probably would meself. I know first years have short Fridays this year so plenty of chances. See you two then,” he said.  


“Sounds good to me!” Naruko said with a smile.  


“Now. Back to tha… First years over this way. Yer coming wit me!” Hagrid said. Hermione and Naruko chuckled at the way he said that.  


“He does seem nice. And he really is big!” Hermione said to Naruko.  


“I told you. I want to visit him, but he is right about having a great chance to explore the castle this weekend. Plus, I'm not so sure how late I’ll sleep in tomorrow after the long trip,” Naruko said as they lined up with the other gathered first years.  


“I hope when you go, you’ll invite me too. Even if we aren’t in the same house,” Hermione said with a slight frown.  


Naruko smiled to her and squeezed her hand a little to show she knew they were still holding them and liked that. “Of course, I will, Hermione. You won’t get rid of me by being in a different house that easily,” she said.  


Hermione blushed to that. She really didn’t want to get rid of Naruko at all. She was more worried the girl might get rid of her. Hermione wasn’t sure if she would end up being too clingy or something. She never had a friend before. Definitely not one she willingly let spank her like that. Hermione shifted a little where she was standing. These robes really were very warm.  


Once all of the first years were gathered, Hagrid led them to a group of boats. “Four to a boat at most,” he said to them all.  


Naruko and Hermione climbed in one and didn’t let go of the other’s hand until they were sitting close together at the front. They were joined by a girl with short blonde pig tails and a girl with dark red hair in a braid. Naruko smiled to them. “Hello. I’m Naruko Uzumaki and this Hermione Granger,” she said in greeting. Hermione blushed at being introduced like that but she was fine with it and felt it worked.  


“Like Naruko said. I’m Hermione. Hello,” she said in reply. She figured she should try to be friendly if she was with Naruko like this. Maybe she’d make some more friends.  


The girl with short pigtails was blushing as she seemed to shyly scoot closer to the other girl. Hermione for some reason decided this meant she should scoot closer to Naruko. The girl with dark red hair gave a slightly embarrassed smile at the other’s actions. “I’m Susan Bones. This is Hannah Abbot. We kind of grew up together. She is a little shy at times,” Susan said.  


Hannah blushed and scooted a little bit back as she said, “Its… ummm… Good to meet you two.”  


Naruko gave them both a smile in return. She also might have moved Hermione a little closer to her. Hermione blushed cutely but seemed to settle in fine with her new position. “It’s nice to meet you both. That’s nice that you got to grow up together. We just kind of became friends on the train ride,” Naruko said.  


“It must have also been nice growing up in the magic world. I’m muggleborn,” Hermione added.  


“What’s it like?” Hannah asked rather eagerly before her cheeks pinked and she looked down a little. “Sorry… I’ve never really seen the muggle world much. Susan knows a lot about it.” She perked up again, “Her Aunt’s the Head of the DMLE!”  


“My aunt taught me about it. She also prefers to holiday in the muggle world as opposed to the magical world. I’m living with her so I always go with her,” Susan said.  


They might have talked a little more, but the boats started to move. All four of them were curious where they were going.  


“Good to see ye got a good hold on that Toad of yours,” Hagrid said to Neville before the boat he had to himself moved forward to lead the other boats.  


The group of boats slowly glided across the lake. The water was so smooth it was like glass. The way it reflected the moonlight lent even more credibility to this comparison. Hagrid took this change to quietly talk with Naruko.  


“I’m guessing ye saw them. Pulling the carriages,” he said.  


Naruko didn’t hide her surprise as she nodded.  


“The lot here aren’t so scary. No need ta worry about them. Yer mother saw them too. I suspect most people like her would,” Hagrid said while hinting to Naruko what he was saying.  


She understood. It had something to do with being a ninja why she saw them and it seemed none of the others did. She felt a little more at ease knowing they weren’t a threat despite how they looked and she wasn't somehow going crazy and that was why she saw them. She still unintentionally held Hermione a little closer to her.  


Hermione figured she would have even more questions to ask. They had better be in the same house. She would demand the school change things so they could be. Hermione decided there was no way she could get all of the questions answered she needed if they weren’t.  


Hagrid’s boat moved back a little as he said, “Don’t lean over like that! The Giant Squid might think it fun ta pull ye in as a lesson.”  


“Ummm… Okay…” said a boy as he gulped and the others in his boat laughed. The boy didn’t even know how Hagrid knew what he was doing from the front of the pack.  


“Hey! Naruko! Hermione!” a familiar voice called to them from a boat that was on the other side of Hagrid’s.  


“Hey Harry! Ron! Neville!” Naruko said.  


Hermione gave a giggle, “I thought Naruko made it clear we weren’t supposed to see you again until we were at Hogwarts.” See she could tease and have fun too!  


Naruko laughed to that and smiled. “She’s right you know,” she teased as well.  


Harry just laughed. “Hagrid’s the one who moved,” he replied.  


“They should blame that one boy… Ernie was his name. The one who almost fell in. Not us,” Ron added in with a smile.  


The kids laughed for a moment. They then heard Hagrid again. “Alright. Pay attention. Ye lot won’t want ta miss this,” Hagrid called to get everyone’s attention as the boats rounded a bend in the lake.  


The boats turned and everyone gasped as they looked forward. “Welcome ta Hogwarts!” Hagrid said.  


There it was. They’re new home. It was a large and old looking castle. There were already so many towers and walk ways they could see from here alone. It was right there on top of a cliff face. It was obvious it had been there for a long time and the Earth beneath it was magicked to never erode away more than it already had in an artful manner.  


“It looks awesome!” Naruko said as she and Hermione leaned forward a little more to get a better look from right next to each other.  


“It does! I read it was actually Hufflepuff who designed the cliff that way. She said she wanted it to look more impressive, since it was a magic school,” Hermione said.  


[-] [-] [-]  


The boats soon approached a cavern under the castle. “Mind yer heads. A visit ta the Hospital Wing ain’t the best way to start the year,” Hagrid said as all of the students as he settled in lower in his personal boat.  


Naruko and Hermione decided to not take any chances and sat so their arms propped them up on the boat bench and their knees rested on the bottom of it. The two girls didn’t notice as Susan blushed and looked them over. She didn’t get how it was she could still see the curve of their butts so well even with the robes on while they were in that position.  


Hannah blushed a little as well and pulled herself closer to Susan. That Hermione girl was being a bit possessive of Naruko with the way she clung to her during the boat ride. She would do the same with Susan and show them. It didn’t matter the other two were both pretty.  


The boats finally came to a stop in a well-lit part of the underground harbor. “Alright, every out and follow me again,” Hagrid said. The students got out mostly silent since they were all eager now. They hadn’t gotten to the point of talking more due their eagerness quite yet.  


They followed Hagrid up to the castle and eventually some started to whisper among themselves. Most of them were asking questions such as, “What do you think its like inside?” or “I’ve heard the feasts here are amazing and the dinning hall is massive.” A final and ever popular topic was which house you thought you would be in.  


They heard the sound of Hagrid knocking on the giant doors leading inside. A hush fell over the crowd of students. The doors opened after a minute and there stood a tall woman in emerald green robes with black hair tied in a bun tucked under her hat.  


“That’s Professor McGonagall, Naruko.” Hermione breathily whispered to Naruko. They were still holding hands surprisingly. Neither seemed to want to let go just yet.  


Professor McGonagall looked rather severe and seemed to be in her forties, which meant she was probably at least ten to twenty years older. Magicals aged slower after a certain point, even if they still turned ancient. Uzumakis were similar given their strong life force and chakra, but the life of a ninja was tough for everyone, so it was always impressive when a ninja survived long enough to retire of old age.  


“Professor McGonagall. The First years,” Hagrid said with a smile and a slight bow that seemed massive considering his size.  


She looked them over. Harry and many others felt they had to straighten up, even Hermione and Naruko did while holding hands firmly. “Follow me,” she said before turning around already moving.  


Most of the first years were in awe for a moment before they realized they needed to move and quickly. Professor McGonagall was not wasting time. She led them through the halls and every now and then she would tell someone to pay attention and not fall behind. The impressive part was she didn’t even need to turn around to see the culprit first.  


“Isn’t she wonderful?” Hermione whispered to Naruko with a smile.  


Naruko nodded. She wasn’t sure if she would say wonderful, but Professor McGonagall had an air to her that reminded Naruko of Iruka but more experienced as a teacher. This was high praise. She really liked Iruka and appreciated him as a sensei. She hoped Professor McGonagall would be the same way for her at Hogwarts as a professor.  


They came to a stop in a large hall just outside of several wooden doors. Naruko could hear voices from the other side chatting excitedly. She guessed the Dining Hall was past the doors.  


“In a minute, you will be sorted into one of our four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Each has a long and impressive History. When I return, you will form two lines and follow me inside and wait for your name to be called. So, go ahead and smarten yourselves up in the meantime,” the professor said before disappearing through the doors.  


People whispered now that she was gone. Ron was trying to rub the dirt off his nose. Hermione shuddered for a bit and settled down after she gave Naruko’s hand a squeeze. Naruko blushed and thought it adorable her friend used her to calm down like that. She smiled to Hermione and squeezed back gently.  


“What do you think it will be like?” Hermione asked Naruko.  


“I don’t know. I did try to get it out of Hagrid, but he just told me to wait and see and that it really was something. I tried a couple of times after that, but he already knew he just had to mention something about my mom,” Naruko answered. She then giggled. “He even got to the point of chuckling and making it obvious what he was doing. Even when I pouted, he said it wouldn’t work on him. He knew my mom too well to fall for such things, unlike a lot of the others.”  


Hermione giggled to that and secretly wished she could see a Naruko pout. She could only imagine how cute it was with her whisker marks.  


“… Fred and George said you had to wrestle a troll in naught but your small clothes to get into Gryffindor,” they overheard Ron say to Harry. He then frowned and said, “They also said you had to turn around three times and sing a ditty to get your robes. I almost fell for that, but the tailors were business measuring me so I couldn’t move.” Naruko gave a small chuckle to that and was thankful Ron didn’t seem to notice.  


Just as everyone fell into an uneasy quiet filled with anticipation and anxiousness, there was a shriek, “G-G-Ghostsss!” It was Hannah who shrieked as she clung tightly to a blushing Susan. Naruko’s eyes widened and she was the one to squeeze Hermione’s hand as a means of calming down this time.  


Several beings floated in through the walls from one side of the hall to the other. They were transparent with a bit of a silvery glow to them. “Oh! Look! The first years,” one said. He looked to be a fat friar.  


“Impossible. They’re much smaller than the ones I remember,” a pirate looking ghost covered in dried silver blood said.  


“That was years ago, my friend,” the friar said in return.  


“Posh. They still look too small,” the pirate ghost said before passing through the wall.  


The fat friar ghost turned to them and smiled as he said, “It is good to see so many new faces. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope to get to know some of you much better in Hufflepuff, my house.” He then disappeared as well.  


“Huh…” Naruko said.  


“What?” Hermione asked.  


Naruko actually blushed shyly as she said, “I ummm… used to be afraid of ghosts… Until now that is. They seemed… too human.”  


Hermione smiled as she leaned in a little closer to Naruko. She liked getting to see the blonde blush. She giggled trying to cover up her action as she said, “I hope that wasn’t some joke. The whole too human part.”  


Naruko blinked and then laughed. “That would have been bad… I just didn’t know what to say,” she replied.  


[-] [-] [-]  


The doors to the Dining Hall opened again and Professor McGonagall signaled for them to follow. The kids quickly got into two lines. Hermione frowned a little as did Naruko as they let go of the other’s hand. Hermione did manage slip in line right behind Naruko though. They weren’t so sure about holding hands in front of the whole school paying attention to all of them, but both still seemed to want to be close to the other.  


Walking into the next room was an impressive sight to behold. There were enchanted candles hoovering in the air providing light along with grand chandeliers hanging higher above. There were four tables in the hall, each filled with students wearing matching colors and crests on their robes and ties. In the front, there was a table with adults sitting around it who were wearing robes of many different designs and colors.  


The most impressive sight though, was the ceiling. It looked like a night sky with a moon hiding behind rolling clouds and stars twinkling. “It’s enchanted to look like the outside sky,” Hermione breathily whispered to Naruko as she held on to her while they looked at it. Naruko couldn’t blame her. Looking up and seeing not only the enchanted ceiling, but also floating candles and chandeliers was very magical. It felt like you would float up as well if you stared too long and weren't holding on to something.  


There was a clearing of the throat that seemed to echo around the Dining Hall that sounded ancient and dusty. There was even a puff of dust up in front and several seated students chuckled. The dust puff was above an ancient wizard hat that seemed to have weathered many long years after it was tossed around in the dirt and trampled on by a group of kittens who then played with it in turn.  


When one of the seams opened up like a mouth to start singing, Naruko could only stare in shock. Hermione held on to Naruko’s shoulders and pressed her body closer as she peeked around Naruko to get a better look. She too was surprised. Neither of them really followed what it sung. They just caught snippets like. Hufflepuff: hardworking and kind. Slytherin: cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw: Studious and bright. Gryffindor: Brave and bold. They heard so little Hermione and Naruko would later come up with a theory magic washed over them to give this understanding regardless of what the song’s lyrics actually were.  


“When I call your name, step forward. The sorting hat will be set upon your head and you will be placed in your house,” Professor McGonagall said.  


“Abbot, Hannah,” The Deputy Headmistress called.  


“Oooo… She’s not going to like going first and without Susan by her side,” Hermione said knowingly. Naruko would agree but found it interesting Hermione seemed to totally understand the other girl's feeling from the way she spoke.  


Hannah gave a cute, “Eep” before looking to Susan with a trembling lip for a moment. She then ran up to place the hat on her head quickly. The hat slipped over her head completely.  


The students listened carefully, especially Susan for those who noticed her. A minute ticked by. Two. Then the hat called out loud to break the silence, “Hufflepuff!”  


The table filled with students wearing yellow and black on their uniforms with a badger insignia cheered loudly in celebration. They got the first of the new students. Hannah blushed and shot Susan a look before quickly joining the welcoming students who all shook her hand and congratulated her. Hannah’s cheeks were bright pink the whole time as her eyes seemed to shine a little.  


“Bones, Susan.” McGonagall called.  


“I hope she can join Hannah in Hufflepuff,” Hermione whispered. “It’d tear Hannah apart otherwise,” she said and Naruko could hear the sadness in her voice as if understanding that all too well. Naruko decided to think on this later. She also noticed Hermione was holding on to her tightly and hadn’t stopped since the sorting started.  


Naruko sneaked a hand on top of Hermione’s. She had a feeling she knew what this could mean now. “Susan too. She’d be sad without Hannah,” she said her voice filled with extra meaning.  


Hermione gave a smile and nodded as she held on a little tighter briefly.  


Soon their worries were placed to rest. “Hufflepuff!” the hat shouted with what sounded like a smirk in his voice, if hats had genders. Susan was elated as she joined the badgers as well. The whole table seemed to instantly know to make room by Hannah for Susan. They didn’t even need to notice the girl with short pigtails was jumping in her place and cheering the loudest. Susan joined her and Hannah glomped on to her tightly. Susan was blushing but smiling so happily as she returned Hannah’s hug.  


Hermione gave a giggle as she said to Naruko, “They’re kind of cute.”  


Naruko smiled as she nodded and said, “That they are.”  


Professor McGonagall started calling more names. Hermione grabbed Naruko a little tighter and pressed more up against her as her name quickly drew close. They were obviously going alphabetically by last name. Naruko tried to comfort Hermione best she could. She could kind of understand why Hermione was so worried, but she felt the other girl was taking this too hard.  


“Granger, Hermione,” Professor McGonagall called. Hermione took in one last squeeze and a sniff, before she started walking forward bravely.  


“No matter what Houses,” Naruko whispered to her. Hermione nodded and stood up tall hearing her words. They would find a way. She realized they had quickly become friends that would stay by the other’s side, even if they were in different houses. She still hoped Naruko got placed in the same one as her.  


The hat was placed on her head. Hermione took in a shuddering breath and calmed down after looking into Naruko’s eyes even from this distance. The hat soon fell over her eyes.  


“ _My. This is interesting…_ ” the hat’s voice started inside her head.  


It took sometime and Naruko was getting a little anxious. She wanted to know which house she would demand the hat place her in. She wouldn’t let it place her somewhere else. She’d destroy it as many times as needed right here in front of the whole school until it gave her the only choice. Naruko blushed a little at herself. “ _Why am I this attached to her already?_ ” she thought in question.  


“Gryffindor,” the hat said.  


Hermione looked at it as if it had offended her for a split second, but not with its selection of house. She then straightened up and walked over to the house of Red and Gold. The lions were cheering loudly as she came over and sat down on an empty spot of the table.  


Hermione quickly shot Naruko a look. It was obvious the girl was saying she was saving a spot at the table. Naruko smiled and shook her head briefly. She then looked to Hermione with her smile and gave a thumbs up. Hermione nodded and relaxed a little. It was as if she already knew the hat would place Naruko there.  


[-] [-] [-]  


The sorting ceremony seemed to take much longer than it probably did. Harry Potter had the most interesting reaction, even if it was rather sad and annoying. The hall fell into whispers as he walked forward. Everyone was wondering where he would be placed.  


“Can you believe that?” Ron said with a shake of his head to Naruko.  


“Yeah, I can. I also don’t like it. I’m sure Harry doesn’t either,” she replied.  


Ron raised an eyebrow to her in question. “I suppose so, but what makes you think that?” he asked.  


“His body language. His behavior. He didn’t like that one bit at all. He also isn’t the type that wants attention like that I can tell. I’d be willing to bet he doesn’t want attention period,” Naruko said.  


“Really?” Ron asked in curiosity.  


“Yep. He closed in on himself and tried to shrink further in as he walked. It was like he wanted to disappear. This ordeal has been tough for everyone, but his reaction was too strong for that alone. The way Hermione reacted to meeting him on the train, even though she stopped herself from getting too excited, I wouldn’t be surprised if most of the wizarding world was much worse. She only learned about magic recently. The fact she learned about him from books. More than one. Yeah, that is too much for most people,” Naruko said.  


“Well. He is a bit of a celebrity after what happened. It can’t be that bad. I’m sure he’ll get used to it,” Ron said.  


“Maybe he will. But he won’t like it. He will just settle for having to try and ignore all of it and hope his friends at least see him for Harry Potter. And not this Boy-Who-Lived,” Naruko said picking up the name on people’s lips.  


“You’re sure he won’t like being a celebrity?” Ron asked. He seemed a little confused by why someone wouldn't like it.  


Naruko looked to Ron seriously and nodded. She then smirked and said, “He’d be going around like that Draco kid if he wanted it. I’ve never met that kid before and I could already tell his ego was massive. Harry isn’t like that at all. He would have been marching up there just as arrogantly if he wanted anything to do with this celebrity status.”  


Ron nodded and gave a scoff at the thought of Draco. “I think you’re right there, Naruko. It does make sense Harry wouldn’t want it with the way he talked while we were on the train ride,” he said.  


“Where do you think you’ll end up?” Ron asked. Harry’s sorting was taking a while and they were the first two of the last three. They had plenty of time to chat.  


“Gryffindor. Hermione’s there. She’s my first friend my age in the magical world and I want to be in the same house as her. I won’t let some talking hat tell me otherwise,” she answered.  


Ron gave a laugh to that. “I’ve only met you, but I already believe you on that. I’ll probably see you there then. There’s never been Weasley at Hogwarts who wasn’t in Gryffindor,” he said sounding surer of himself than he actually was.  


“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted and the hall was in an uproar from the same table Hermione was sitting at. The frizzy haired girl seemed a little shocked but smiled and clapped as well like her housemates, even if not as loudly.  


Ron sighed. “Fred and George…” he said lowly shaking her head. Naruko looked over to where he was indicating.  


A pair of identical twins down to the very last freckle, who looked a year or two older than her, were holding on to each other as they cheered. They were singing, “We Got Potter! We Got Potter!” Harry was blushing to it and looked down to the floor as he rushed over and sat down next to Hermione and across from Seamus and Neville.  


“Well. Guess that means you'll probably get to be in the same house as your friend too,” Naruko said.  


Ron nodded to that. “I mean it isn’t official yet, but it is likely.” He then chuckled and added, “Can I say I’ll do the same to the hat you will, if I don’t get to be with my friends and family?”  


Naruko laughed to that. She was going right before him so it could work. “Better yet. Tell him I’ll help, if its needed,” she said as Ron laughed.  


[-] [-] [-]  


“Uzumaki, Naruko,” Professor McGonagall called.  


“Finally…” Naruko said out loud with an exaggerated sigh. Several people in the hall chuckled to that as she walked forward and sat on the stool.  


The hat was place on her head and then she heard the hat’s voice. “ _Another Uzumaki… Where to put you though,_ ” it said to her in a voice only she could hear.  


Naruko sent a bunch of threatening images to the hat. The hat almost seemed to shudder in response to them. “ _That’s uncalled for,_ ” it said.  


“ _That’s what will happen if you don’t put me with Hermione,_ ” Naruko thought to it with a smirk.  


“ _Rather stubborn of you,_ ” the hat replied.  


“ **Ha ha ha!** ” a deep laugh resounded in her head before Naruko could say anything in reply.  


“ _Well… It seems you are not alone in here. It is almost unsurprising to see you again, Kyuubi,_ ” the hat replied to the deep laugh.  


“ **It would be unwise not to put my container with her newest vixen,** ” the fox spoke to the hat.  


“ _Interesting… Like mother, like daughter?_ ” the hat seemed to ask the fox.  


Naruko frowned but stayed quiet.  


“ **Ha ha ha… It would be unwise. Like I said,** ” the fox replied but not with a real answer as far as Naruko was concerned. “ _ **Don’t tell her this, but I actually prefer this container to her mother. But yeah. They are similar,**_ ” the fox replied in thought directly to the hat.  


“ _Your secret is safe with me,_ ” the hat said in a manner that could have been referring to Naruko having the Nine-tailed fox in her.  


“ _Good,_ ” Naruko thought.  


“ _I would like it if you were to share certain things with me, Oh Great Nine-Tailed Fox. I get a feeling things will be far too interesting to miss out on in the Headmaster’s office these next few years,_ ” the hat said.  


“ **Agreed, Hat of Wisdom,** ” the fox replied.  


Naruko frowned as she thought to them, “ _Why is it this conversation is taking place inside my head, yet I feel like the outsider?! Do I need to remind you what will happen?_ ”  


The hat chuckled to her. “ _As I said. Rather stubborn. Far too stubborn for any house save one,_ ” it thought to her.  


The hat then seemed to take in a metaphorical breath before it shouted, “Gryffindor!”  


Naruko smiled happily and tossed off the hat into the air. She quickly made her way over to the Lions’ table. The table was clapping and cheering. Many congratulated and welcomed her as she passed them by. She was grinning happily the whole way.  


Harry scooted over with a knowing smile so Hermione and Naruko could sit together. When Naruko was close enough, Hermione glomped on to her tightly and gave her a bright smile. She didn’t even try to hide her large front teeth with this smile. “I knew you’d be here!” she said with a happy sniff as she hugged Naruko tightly again.  


Naruko blushed but felt just as happy. She hugged Hermione back tightly and almost kissed the girl on the cheek. She might have, but there were a couple of teasing whistles aimed at them while they hugged. Naruko giggled happily with Hermione and they gave each other a quick hug one more time before sitting down together. Hermione settled in very close to her friend. It was a rather crowed table after all. That was her excuse at least despite there actually being plenty of space.  


“Well Gred. I think those two gave the first two girls a run for their money. What do you think, Forge?” one twin asked.  


“You might be right, but which one of us are you again?” the other replied.  


The first twin was in seemingly deep thought. He then gave a determined nod. “Greforge.”  


“If you’re Greforge than I must be Orggref,” the second replied.  


“Got it in one!” the first cheered.  


“So good to finally have it figured out! Mum will be so proud. It only took us 13 years to figure out our names,” the second said as everyone around them laughed.  


“Ron’s up,” Harry said from his seat and they watched together.  


“Gryffindor! Was there a doubt?” the hat said as the Weasley twins and a few others laughed. Ron shook his head but a smile tugged at his lips as he joined the others.  


[-] [-] [-]  


The feast had been fantastic. There were so many foods Naruko had never tried before. Hermione easily offered her help to Naruko for picking out what to eat when the blonde girl asked questions about a dish. Naruko had minded her manners the best she could, but the amount of food she was eating was only outshone by what Ron packed away.  


Hermione looked Naruko’s figure over again as the girl patted her stomach towards the end of the feast in satisfaction. “ _Where does she store it all?_ ” she couldn’t help but think in wonder. She didn’t think on that too long as she was reminded of seeing the blonde change on the train again. Hermione blushed a little as she also remembered letting Naruko spank her and how much she enjoyed.  


She smiled and leaned on Naruko and said, “I’m really so happy we’re in the same house, Naruko.”  


“I threatened the hat if he didn’t put me here,” Naruko said causally as a couple of others chuckled. She gave Hermione a smile and carefully placed a hand in her lap unseen under the table. Hermione seemed to enjoy that a lot.  


“Did you really?” Seamus Finnigan, an Irish boy asked. Naruko nodded. Seamus laughed to that. “That for sure is a Gryffindor act,” he said in approval.  


“The hat said I was too stubborn for any other house because of that,” Naruko replied as she joined the others in laughing.  


“Now that we have all been fed and watered,” Dumbledore started, his voice filled with wisdom. The Dining Hall went quiet. “There are a few more things I must say…” he began explaining several items.  


When the ancient Headmaster dismissed them, Naruko shook her head. Saying not to go to this place or that place would only encourage people to do that. She shrugged her shoulders and gathered around Percy like the other first years.  


Naruko wasn’t at all surprised when Hermione quickly came next to her and got really close. Naruko was liking whatever it was going on here. She hoped it would lead to what she wished it would. She still was going to be careful though. She gave a smile to Hermione and the frizzy haired girl returned it with her own. Naruko would swear Hermione’s large front teeth made it even cuter, despite the girl being overly conscious of them.  


Naruko thought she was doing pretty good keeping her thoughts at least purish as well. But as they walked and Hermione decided she needed to hold on to Naruko while they climbed the stairs, the Fox’s words while under the hat returned. Naruko blushed as she looked at Hermione next to her. She could just imagine how much the girl’s figure would stand out while walking tall, like she currently was, without the robes that made everything feel far too unnecessarily warm.  


“I want to be the first to welcome you all to Gryffindor. We have a portrait guarding the entrance to the house and it requires a password. The Fat Lady is strict about such things, so even if she recognizes you, she will still require the password. It is currently set to White Puffy Fleur. It changes every couple of months unless an emergency requires an earlier change,” he explained.  


“Can we enter with other people in our house?” Neville asked in a worried voice. He wasn't so sure about this memorizing password business.  


Percy turned to them all as a stair case moved and decided it would be funny to lead up nowhere and so they couldn’t go back. The Prefect boy then said, “Yes. We aren’t Ravenclaw. I’ve heard their guardian usually requires their method from everyone in turn.”  


“How do you know that?” Ron asked.  


“I’m a Prefect and have friends from Ravenclaw,” he answered shortly. “Now…” Percy started again before Ron could ask for specifics. “Regarding Curfew. It is 9:30 pm every Sunday-Thursday and 11:00 pm Friday and Saturday. There are of course exceptions. Astronomy is held at night and can be really late. You can also be out later if you have a teacher’s permission for special study or…” Percy dropped his voice and concluded in disappointment, “Have to attend detention.” The first years gulped and nodded in understanding.  


“Does that mean we have to be in bed by then or just in the House?” Naruko asked.  


“Good question. It isn’t good to stay up all night, but so long as you are either in your dorm rooms or the common room by curfew you are safe,” he replied.  


The staircase seemed to have gotten its laugh and moved back to how it was supposed to be. It was kind of remarkable how nonchalant Percy was about the whole thing. He led the way once more and said, “Now then. You will be divided into two dorm rooms. The boys’ dorms are up the right stairwell after entering the common room. The Girls’ are up the left stairwell. Your dorm will remain the same for all of your years at Hogwarts.”  


“Wha-wha-what if… we fail and have to repeat a year?” Neville asked nervously.  


“That is very unlikely and near impossible, if at all probable. There has never been a student who repeated a year. Some didn’t have good enough grades for classes post fifth year, but that was years ago and mostly impossible now as well. Even then. They knew enough of the basics of magic to live in our world without worry,” he answered.  


[-] [-] [-]  


Naruko gave a mighty stretch and quickly tossed off her outer robe towards a bed by the back window. “I call that one,” she said lazily. The robe landed on the bed and her belongings appeared next to it.  


“So that’s how it works,” Hermione said before making a beeline that wasn’t **too** fast for the bed next to Naruko’s. The other three girls weren’t as concerned about bed arrangements so her eagerness was unneeded, still cute. Naruko found it touching Hermione cared that much to be next to her. Hermione sat on her bed and giggled as she bounced a little. “ **Hogwarts: A History** didn’t say how it worked specifically,” she explained to Naruko. 

Naruko nodded and quickly untucked her shirt and sighed a she kicked off her shoes, loosened her tie and undid a couple of buttons. “I swear those robes are stifling,” she said as she tried to fan herself with her shirt. She didn’t notice how keenly Hermione was watching her actions and shifting where she was sitting. Hermione sat cross-legged on the foot of her bed hoping that would cover up her movements as she tried to stave off what happening to her.  


“I totally know what you mean,” one of the other girls said as she sat on the bed to Naruko’s other side. Her friend claimed the bed next to the first girl and the last girl took the remaining bed next to Hermione.  


“I know right? You would think with all of this magic they would enchant them to keep you cool or something,” Naruko said as she now sat on one edge of her trunk. The other girl giggled at her words.  


“At least they’ll be warm come winter with the scarfs,” Hermione said not wanting to be left out. Naruko nodded to her and Hermione felt a little better.  


The blonde twin tailed girl then said to the others, “I’m Naruko Uzumaki by the way. Just call me Naruko.”  


Hermione decided to sit on the other edge of Naruko’s trunk. “I’m Hermione Granger,” she said in introduction.  


“I’m Lavender Brown,” the girl who spoke earlier replied. Lavender was a pretty girl who already took to wearing make-up. She had fair skin that seemed to have no blemishes. She had light brown curly hair that was almost dark blonde. She also had hazel eyes and either had a really great figure or knew how to show it off just right.  


“I’m Parvati Patil. I have a twin sister in Ravenclaw,” Lavender’s friend said from her own bed. Parvati was an Indian girl with smooth light brown skin and long dark silky hair she wore in a lovely plait. She also had deep dark brown eyes.  


“My name is Faye Dunbar,” the last girl said. The last girl was yet another beauty. Faye had cream colored skin with voluminous shoulder length raven black hair. She had a rather stunning feature of her own. She had purple colored irises.  


Seeing Faye’s eyes reminded Naruko of her own exotic feature. “Just to get this out of the way,” she said with a friendly smile. “The whisker marks on my cheeks are real. I was born with them.”  


Lavender gave a relieved sigh. “I’m glad you got that out of the way. I really wanted to know, but didn’t dare ask fearing it would like offend you.” She then gave a frown to that. “I really wouldn’t want a girl with such cute features to hate me,” she said playfully.  


Naruko blushed a little to that and smiled. “Thanks. I really like how stylish your hair and makeup are, Lavender,” she replied. Lavender smiled brightly to that, and Hermione happened to decide to scoot closer to Naruko.  


Naruko really hoped Hermione’s jealousy wouldn’t last. It was very cute, but she didn’t want problems. She would mention it to her later. Hermione probably needed to realize her first friend in the wizarding world won’t be ditching her. She might even be Hermione’s first friend period. The girl did mention she wasn’t great at talking apart from about books and it was obvious she spent most of her free time usually reading.  


“So… What do you all think of Hogwarts so far?” Hermione asked as she decided to make it clear where she intended to sit and that was right by Naruko and almost in her lap. She didn’t want to have problems and maybe make friends of a sort with the others, but she kind of felt a little threatened with all of these cute girls and wanted to show off a little. “We’ve been excited since we met on the train. Probably everyone has been. It really is even more amazing than I thought already.” That was good right? Conversational. Maybe Naruko wouldn’t mind her sitting so close like this now.  


“It really is!” Lavender started. “That ceiling was so amazing. I just hope it won’t be too bad in stormier weather. Someone mentioned it was enchanted to reflect outside during the sorting I heard.”  


Hermione smiled to that. “I said that. I read about it in **Hogwarts: A History**.” She then frowned a little. “Sadly, your fear is justified, Lavender. It will look just as bad as outside in stormy weather.”  


“Awww…” Lavender said with a cute pout.  


“I’m actually looking more forward to classes than anything,” Faye said. The girls were then off talking about several topics. Naruko realized it really was lucky they didn’t start classes until next week. Tomorrow would be a bust. She’d be surprised if she made it to breakfast the way things were going with their conversation.  


Naruko still took notes on the other girls. Ino would really get along well with Lavender and Parvati. They both loved fashion and were serious about it. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two became tailors or even fashion designers. Both girls grew up in the magical world so they already thought up ways to make robes pretty again.  


Actually, Hermione and Naruko were the only ones who didn’t grow up in the magical world. Faye Dunbar was actually from a rather well-off pure blood family. They just didn’t care for the whole pure blood stuff for the most part, even if they usually married other pure bloods. They just didn’t have anything against others, especially muggle borns.  


Hermione actually was a little shocked when they learned more about that stuff. She held onto Naruko for some comfort. She hoped the magic world would be better, but apparently it wasn’t entirely. It seemed that stuff didn’t fully die off after the last war. It was also unfortunate that a few of the children from such people were at Hogwarts this year and in their grade, even if they were in Slytherin.  


Fortunately, their conversation lifted up after that as they all talked about the classes they were looking forward to the most. Hermione was naturally looking forward to them all, but in particular Charms and Transfiguration. She really liked and respected Professor McGonagall from just meeting her that once and she heard Flitwick was also a really good professor and even an International Dueling Association Champion.  


“That sounds pretty cool!” Naruko said. She then added, “I’m kind of curious about History of Magic though. I want to learn more about it.”  


“Sadly, you’ll be better off getting it from the books. My older brothers both told me Professor Binns is a terrible teacher,” Faye said with a frown. Faye had two older brothers, the younger of which graduated last year.  


“Awww…” Naruko said and gave a pout.  


Hermione blushed a little as she burned it in her memory. It was the Naruko pout she wanted to see. It was just as cute as she thought it would be. She barely stopped herself from hugging Naruko tight in response. Lavender looked as if the only reason she didn’t was because of the distance between them.  


Eventually the girls started getting ready for bed. Naruko more or less just tossed off her clothes at that point and laid down in her underwear alone. The other girls blushed as they were caught by surprise at her actions. “Are you sure you don’t want to put on sleeping clothes?” Hermione asked as her cheeks burned crimson. She didn’t have to sneak a peek this time. She fully took in Naruko’s body. It really was lovely and she’d swear her heart was skipping beats.  


Naruko gave a yawn and stretched which caused Hermione too take in a sharp breath. The other girls continued blushing as well. They didn’t fully get it. Sure, they thought she was cute, but they were all girls. Naruko stretching and inadvertently showing off her body shouldn’t get them like this, even if Hermione’s reaction was by far the most noticeable.  


Hermione clutched a hand over her heart and shifted a little where she was standing currently. Was the uniform this hot, period? She could have sworn it was just the outer robes. Hermione leaned in a little closer thinking she should ask again.  


Naruko finally gave an answer as she plopped down on her bed and let out moan of contentment. “Nah… Too much of a hassle. I usually sleep in my underwear unless it is too cold anyways,” she answered. She only had a couple pairs of pajamas and they were designed for late falls and long winters. Konoha may be part of the Land of Fire, but winters were still really cold and snowy.  


“Okay….” Hermione said. She then looked around. “Can I ask you some more questions?” she asked.  


Faye gave a yawn and asked, “Can you keep them quiet at least, Hermione?”  


“I can,” she said firmly.  


“I guess so. You might want to at least get ready for bed yourself first, that way you don’t have to later,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded and disappeared behind her bed after closing some of the curtains. She actually had a changing area of sorts by her bed if she closed the right curtain. She wouldn’t need to carry everything to the bathroom to change.  


Hermione then got an idea in her head. She wasn’t sure why she got the idea, but she did. She blushed and tried to think up one of the earlier spells she took a sneak peek at over the summer. It was a transfiguration spell, but she had a good handle on the principles and was sure she could cast it. She gulped and said to herself, “Here goes nothing.”  


After the spell took effect, Hermione blushed darkly. “ _Am I trying to seduce my friend I just met today?_ ” she thought. She took in a deep breath and looked over her nightgown. The fabric was usually more solid and for sure not see-though on the chest area like it was now. The rest was lighter as well, but there were plenty of layers so that part wasn’t see-through. She decided to go through with this apparent plan of her’s.  


She decided it was okay. Naruko did spank her a few times on the train ride, even if the first couple were teasing her. Naruko had lifted up her skirt and even looked at her for a bit. “ _There’s no way she didn’t notice,_ ” Hermione thought to herself. She wasn’t unobservant. Hermione knew she was a little wet when that happened. Naruko would have noticed and still chose to spanked her.  


“Yes, this is it,” she said before coming around her bed.  


Naruko was laying on her bed when she was suddenly surprised to see Hermione crawl into her bed with her. Naruko blushed as she saw Hermione’s sheer nightgown. It was very mature she thought and surprising also very bold. Naruko didn’t think Hermione had it in her. Was this some kind of test? She wasn’t sure, but decided to enjoy the view anyways. It seemed Hermione had dark pink nipples and her breasts had a very good shape to them, even if the fabric wasn’t completely see-through. It was just mostly see-through in the chest region.  


“Hey, Hermione.” Naruko said blushing at her friend.  


“Hey, Naruko.” Hermione replied also blushing and taking in a couple of deep breaths as her chest rose and fell. Hermione then further surprised Naruko and closed all of the bed curtains.  


Naruko swallowed not trusting herself to say or do anything at the moment. Ino would be teasing her if she saw Naruko behaving this way. If Ino were to have worn something like this, which she had on a few occasions, Naruko would have immediately pulled her in for kiss and turned her around so she was on top of the platinum blonde. Naruko would have probably also said something about her Slutty Flower Girl being naughty.  


Hermione was blushing and maybe sweating some as she moved forward towards Naruko now. Naruko found herself backing up slowly. She really must have read Hermione wrong. Naruko was thinking if Hermione got into things like this, she would be the submissive one. Instead the girl was taking the reins, something Naruko wasn't completely opposed to, even if she preferred taking the lead.  


Hermione reached out and touched something on the head board. Naruko blinked as a light came on. She still got a glimpse at Hermione’s light armpit hair and took in a gasp. Naruko would have to really control herself now if this wasn’t a sex invitation. She just got a good whiff of Hermione’s smelly armpit. It was obvious, due to being so late, any deodorant she might have been wearing either wore off or was close to it by now. Naruko picked up on this due to her heightened senses. Either way Naruko had to shift in hopes of hiding her new wet spot as she really loved the smell.  


Hermione then took in a couple of quick nervous breaths. Her face was flushed red. Her skin was slightly damp from sweat after wearing the Hogwarts uniform most of the day and the robes during dinner. Naruko looked up to her with deep blue eyes. Hermione’s own honey brown eyes briefly clouded over in lust as she looked at the girl below her and realized how close they were. She also had a very good look at Naruko’s cleavage from here and the girl’s flushed face with her own light sheen of sweat. Hermione shifted a bit and felt how wet her panties were. She would swear if her night gown didn’t have so many layers of fabric, her pussy would be dripping on Naruko.  


Hermione sat back and realized she was even wetter than she first thought. She shifted to a position that should hopefully hide her current state and tried to calm down. She blinked as she could have sworn, she saw Naruko’s panties had a slightly dark spot on them as well. Naruko shifted position so it could have been the low lighting causing it to look that way.  


“Sorry about that…” Hermione started. She then looked to the curtains. “These not only keep drafts out, they also silence any noise you might make in your sleep. Additionally, they dampen outside noise as well, but only so much. I also turned on the reading light every bed has,” she explained.  


Naruko sat and seemed relieved but also disappointed. The blonde girl remembered Hermione’s request to ask her more questions. She had an idea what they would be. She could at least enjoy the view. Hermione made for a lovely view in her nightgown. Her perky dark pink nipples looked even better in this lighting with her lightly tanned skin. She didn’t have any tan lines either, even though Naruko thought tan lines had their own unique charm. The way she was sitting also had her pushing her breasts together for Naruko’s eyes.  


Naruko accidentally licked her lips for a moment while taking Hermione in. She hoped Hermione didn’t see the action. Hermione scooted a little closer. Naruko could smell her arousal even though the layers of fabric she wore. Her heart beat a little faster before she took in a deep breath that caused Hermione’s scents to assault her senses while she tried to calm down.  


Hermione blushed. Naruko really was looking at her and checking her out. She wanted that, but it felt more wonderful than she thought it would. She also could have sworn Naruko licked her lips. She decided to be a little bolder and scooted really close to Naruko. Hermione knew her panties were probably going to be ruined after this. She came to the conclusion she was behaving this forward and bold, because of their victory over the sorting hat. It may not have really been a victory, but for Hermione it had the same rush.  


“I’m guessing you wanted to ask about the scroll on the train to start off?” Naruko asked.  


Hermione blushed again and leaned in a little closer and shifted so she was pressing her boobs together in front of Naruko’s eyes. She suddenly remembered she did have questions to ask and blinked while relaxing a little. “Yeah. I’ve never read about anything like that. Professor McGonagall didn’t mention them either. The closest thing would be runes but those looked different from the pictures I saw in one book,” Hermione started.  


Naruko relaxed a little now. It was easier since she was going to be answering questions. It was like she was teaching an eager academy student, except this student was really hot with lovely dark pink nibbles she wanted to tease and nibble lightly on. Naruko shook her head a little and focused. “They are different. It is something similar in the land I’m from. It is called sealing. How many history books have read?” Naruko asked.  


“Some. Nothing going too far back. Just the one for class and a couple of others I picked up for some light reading,” Hermione said.  


“Do you know much about my clan? The Uzumaki?” Naruko asked.  


“Just that they’ve been around a really long time. Some accounts say they’ve been around since the beginning of magic. But your family is rather sporadic in their appearances in the magical world,” she replied. She felt a little more relaxed and shifted into a more comfortable position on Naruko’s bed.  


“From what I know of clan history, we have been. That is a really long topic though. The thing is. I’m not just a witch, Hermione. I’m also a Kunoichi. My mother was as well,” Naruko said.  


Hermione was completely enraptured by her words. “Like in those movies? My dad likes to watch them,” she said.  


Naruko gave a laugh. “I’m not really familiar with movies. But I would say they probably only got some things right and most of it made up. We do have jutsu and we use stealth as well. I told you a little about where I’m from on the train. The truth is, while we have a lot in common with Japan and we are located there, we are also more or less our own complete world. It is a lot bigger than Diagon Alley. That was just the easiest way to explain it. There is a barrier, much like Platform 9 ¾, between this world and the world of ninja I’m from. There were some really terrible things that happened in the past in my world that would have effected this world as well.”  


Naruko got a little more comfortable in her bed. She didn’t notice the blush appear on Hermione’s face briefly. Naruko shifted and unintentionally showed the damp spot on her orange panties. Hermione changed positions as well in an attempt to accidentally look sexier. It really worked and Naruko gulped but didn’t move.  


The Kunoichi continued talking about her world. “When this barrier was erected to contain what was happening in our world, it also kind of threw time out of wack to an extent. Time used to pass much quicker out here and that is why Uzumakis have appeared sporadically. It passes at the same rate now and has for a good while, even before my mother came here. What I used was a storage scroll. It uses seals, which are similar to runes but a lot more complicated. Seals use different formulae, kanji and symbols, but work with similar principles, even if it has more of them. I want to study Ancient runes in third year so I can investigate more about how they are similar and dissimilar to Fuinjutsu, that’s the official term for the study of seals and sealing.”  


“And you made a storage scroll from it that held your trunk?” Hermione asked in awe. Naruko nodded. “What was it you did to bring it out. You made that hand sign and then shouted something.”  


“I shouted ‘Kai’ it means release. Ninjas have a different energy from magic known as Chakra. It is taught to us as a mix of spiritual and physical energy. We use different hand signs that act similar to a wand and focus that energy. We then say a word or phrase that applies our intention to the focused energy. The signs direct the energy how to form essentially and the words apply our intention which unleashes the jutsu. There is more to it than that, but I’m not the best to answer that. I may be a kunoichi, but I’ve only been one a few months. I had to graduate first,” Naruko said.  


“That’s amazing… You’re amazing! I have a wonderful friend,” Hermione said and, in her excitement, hugged Naruko. The other girl returned the hug, but again things got a little extra warm. Hermione’s barely covered breasts were touching her own chest and their bodies were much closer. Naruko could feel Hermione’s body much more with her nightgown than the school robes.  


Hermione seemed to realize this and froze a little. She hugged Naruko closer as she too could feel Naruko’s bare skin. Naruko could easily smell her friend’s many wonderful scents. Hermione blushed and realized how close they were. Her panties were definitely fully soaked by now probably. She noticed Naruko was as well. She didn’t break the hug though. She looked up to Naruko and gave a nervous smile. “Sorry… Its just when it comes to learning new things…”  


“I know. You get excited,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded and the two held their hug a little longer before sitting back up.  


“I still have lots more questions,” Hermione said with a grin.  


Naruko chuckled. “Okay. But only a few more tonight,” she said.  


Hermione grinned to that.  


[-] [-] [-]  


Naruko answered even more questions about Konoha and being a kunoichi. She did get to ask some of her own questions. She noticed Hermione’s panties were really damp a time or two as the girl expressively answered some of her questions and her nightgown rode up a little.  


The two eventually fell asleep. Hermione decided to just stay in Naruko’s bed for the night. Naruko was too tired by that point to argue, but she probably wouldn’t have anyways. She really liked the idea of sleeping together with Hermione, even if they were literally sleeping. Hermione gave one last mighty stretch and took in a deep breath. Naruko got one more glimpse at her armpits and figure. She blushed and knew this would be a difficult night. She stretched as well, but didn’t hold her’s as long as Hermione did. Naruko laid down and turned to the side before closing her eyes and evening out her breathing.  


Hermione looked at Naruko thinking she was asleep. “She really is beautiful,” she said quietly. Hermione then laid down next to Naruko and smiled as she decided to wrap her arms around the other girl. She knew her sleeping habits and knew they would end up this way anyways, she just got to better enjoy it like this. Hermione gave one last tired smile and decided to give Naruko quick peck on her whiskered cheek thinking the girl was asleep. She felt really nice and warm like this. She felt she would have a wonderful dream tonight.  


Naruko blushed as furiously as a Japanese school girl in an anime once she felt Hermione’s kiss on her cheek. The girl clearly thought she was asleep and was really tired. Her kiss still sent a lot pleasure to Naruko. The whisker marks weren’t too bad of a spot, but Ino quickly discovered they were really weak to kisses and the right touch which sent pleasure radiating throughout Naruko’s body. Naruko could ignore the effect if she was prepared, but usually indulged Ino when she kissed a whisker mark.  


However, a sneak attack kiss from a cute girl wearing a sheer nightgown that showed off her lovely pink nipples who held her like a body pillow? That was completely unfair. Naruko could feel Hermione’s chest move gently with each breath and soft sleepy moan. It seemed Hermione was completely out and things were even worse now. Naruko could smell her even more being this close. “ _I really should have seen this coming,_ ” Naruko thought at her carelessness. If she was with Hermione in that way, it wouldn’t be a problem. They could have enjoyed each other to their hearts’ content and then slept together.  


Naruko tried to calm down. It almost worked with some difficulty, but then Hermione changed her position and her sleepy hands decided Naruko’s boobs were perfect for holding while she snuggled. Hermione also wrapped a leg around her. “I Really… should have seen this… coming…” Naruko said in a whisper to herself in pants. There was only one choice. One shameful choice she had left. Naruko hoped the gods of all worlds would forgive her. She slipped a hand in her panties and shuddered in pleasure as she rubbed herself while a sleepy Hermione held her tight like a body pillow.  


Her breath hitched and Hermione’s hands lightly squeeze her boobs. Naruko bit her lip as she tried not to make any noise. Maybe they would work out for the best, but she didn’t want to risk it like this. Damn did it feel good though, even in her shame of masturbating while a sexy girl slept with her like this.  


Naruko gave tiny breathless moans as she felt more pleasure from her stimulation. She didn’t have to visualize anything at least. Feeling Hermione wrapped around her in that sheer nightgown and the unrestricted breasts on her back while the hands felt her breasts was plenty. Naruko had a burning lust filled look on her face, not that it could be seen, as she shifted to get better access to her pussy’s depths. She tried not to writhe too much in pleasure for fear of disturbing Hermione.  


She looked to her side with her in desire and saw part of Hermione’s sleepy face next to her. Naruko let out an almost silent whine as she turned back and found a good spot. She tried to keep her body still as she increased her pace and fingered herself deeper.  


“Ahhnnn…” Naruko couldn’t help but let out a little cry of pleasure as she orgasmed and shuddered furiously as the pleasure wracked through her body. She gave a few small thrusts with her hips into her hand as she bit down lightly on a finger to hopefully stifle anymore sounds. “Mmmmmnnnnn…” she gave a muffled moan that finished her off as she panted where she lay.  


“ _That felt so much better than it probably should have,_ ” Naruko thought as a wide, goofy, satisfied smile spread across her face. Her body fully relaxed and she seemed to sink into Hermione. She gladly fell asleep while being used as a body pillow. The girl using her like this was really cute and sexy, even if she didn’t realize it. Naruko let out a long soft sigh of contentment as she drifted off further into dreamland. She really hoped any mess she made thanks to that orgasm dried completely before morning.  


Hermione’s cheeks were burning red. Her whole body felt aflame in desire, as **those** books would say. “ _Did she just… With me?_ ” Hermione asked herself in thought despite being groggy. She felt some movement that happened to wake her up, but she thought she was still in some kind of half-awake and half-asleep dream. Hermione heard the cutest little noises ever coming from Naruko. The girl seemed to be trying to keep quiet for some reason in what was surely a dream. Something that hot and sexy surely couldn’t exist in the real world. It had to break the laws of the galaxy and all of science or something.  


Part of the frizzy haired girl really hope Naruko did just do that and was thinking about her while doing so. She also felt something nice and soft in her dream body’s hands. Hermione took in a deep breath and let it back out. She was clearly still asleep. This was a dream. A really pleasant and sexy dream, but still a dream. Before she fell completely back asleep, Hermione did rub herself on her body pillow some. It felt a little different and really nice tonight for some reason. She gave out a contented moan and stopped what she was doing. She really didn’t want to have to wash her own juices from her body pillow in the morning. Hermione went back to sleep again and hoped to remember this great dream.


	4. Morning Self Indulgent Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pee play, (watersports, pee drinking, master/slave, sexual slavery, even if as imagery), shower masturbation. Really gets into much more sex stuff. Hopefully it isn’t too much. Still figuring out this kind of fic.

Naruko woke up with a smile on her face. She kept her eyes closed. She felt nice and warm, like something was wrapped around her the whole night. She took in a deep breath with her nose to smell that morning air. She smelled something else instead. It was a mix of sexy armpit, arousal, and her own dried girl cum.  


Naruko opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and blushed. Somehow her bra came off in the night and her panties were pulled down low from shifting in her sleep. A tuft of her yellow blonde pussy hair could be seen. She then noticed a light tanned arm hooked around her and looked to the side.  


Hermione gave a stretch in her sleep. Naruko blushed as she again took in the sight of Hermione’s armpits. She also realized the girl’s scents were much stronger since it was morning. On top of that, it seemed her nightgown decided to slip down so there was the top part of a dark pink nipple peeking out. The other girl’s panties seemed to be in as much of poor state as her own. Naruko gulped as she saw a tuft of rich brown curls. Naruko blushed and couldn’t help but stare for a moment.  


She then shook her head. This was bad. This was real bad. As much as she wanted to just enjoy this, she couldn’t. Naruko tried to make it seem like she was looking elsewhere or was just getting up herself, while purposefully moving in a manner to hopefully awaken Hermione. She next gave a mighty and loud fake yawn hoping the noise would rouse Hermione. The girl instead shifted in her sleep and the movement somehow pulled down Naruko’s panties more. The blonde girl blushed as her pussy was now peeking out to say hello and good morning.  


At last it seemed the world had mercy on her, and Hermione finally woke up. Sleepy honey brown eyes looked to Naruko and the girl gave a smile. “Good morning, Naruko,” Hermione greeted.  


Naruko would have said something but she was examining Hermione’s bedhead. It really made her seem even more a wild beauty. Hermione blinked and looked around for a moment. She then looked down and blinked more rapidly. She then blushed. She could see part of Naruko’s pussy. It was wonderful and she wanted to see much more her sleepy mind thought.  


“Ahhh!” Hermione suddenly let out in surprise. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to look. I really am!” she apologized and subconsciously looked again. “ _It’s sexy,_ ” she briefly thought before looking up. She saw wonderful peach tanned breasts with sexy pink nipples uncovered and on full display. She then realized she was doing more than just checking her friend out. She was eye humping her.  


Naruko blushed furiously as she realized where Hermione was looking. She quickly adjusted her askew panties and looked away from Hermione. “You might want to check as well... It kind of happens when sleeping close to others in clothes,” she said. Naruko was trying to pretend she hadn’t been looking at the girl’s luscious lower curls.  


Hermione looked down and blushed deeper. She adjusted her nightgown and her panties. She let out a relieved breath that it seemed this wasn’t going to be as awkward as she thought since Naruko wasn’t flat-out kicking her from the bed. She also noticed her transfiguration held through the night. This was something Hermione was secretly proud of.  


“We should probably get ready,” Naruko said after a moment.  


She was about to open her curtains when Hermione stopped her. “Boobs,” was all she had to said and Naruko froze.  


Naruko blushed as she turned around and realized her twins were free and giving Hermione a sight. She almost let out a ridiculously cute and girly sound before she quickly covered them with her hands. “My bra is around here somewhere,” she said. The two frantically looked around. They then heard the sound of a curtain opening slightly to the side as a bright orange bra appeared on the bed. Both of them could only wonder how it got out there. Naruko quickly grabbed it, giving Hermione another good glimpse of her naked chest, and put it on again. Naruko then blushed cutely as she looked to Hermione for a moment. Hermione blushed as well.  


“I-I enjoyed last night,” Naruko said. It was true even if it had been difficult for her.  


Hermione smiled a little. “I did too, even if the wake-up call was a bit of a mess,” she said. The two looked to each other and broke out into laughs. Hermione then gave Naruko hug. “Thanks for putting up with all of my questions last night,” she said.  


Naruko smiled to her. “No worries. I really enjoyed it. I planned on telling you more anyways the moment we decided to be friends,” she said. Hermione hugged her tighter and Naruko enjoyed the feel of Hermione’s boobs on her own.  


“Well then. Time to start the morning I suppose,” Hermione said as she broke off the hug. Naruko nodded in agreement. Hermione then gave her one last smile as she carefully slipped out of the curtained bed and got into her own.  


[-] [-] [-]  


When Naruko made her way to the bathroom she paused and blinked a little. That was one thing she should have realized she would smell sharing a restroom with the others, even if it was large. It was now obvious the other girls already showered and got ready for the day. Her nose was assaulted by the scent of different shampoos and body washes all at once. It didn’t stink, but it was an eye opener because of the combined strength of the mixed scents.  


“At least I don’t have to worry about being groggy in the mornings,” she said to herself quietly as she entered one of the stalls. She got comfortable and was about to take care of her business when the door opened and a girl entered the neighboring stall. Naruko heard a sigh of contentment she immediately realized belonged to Hermione. Then there was the sound rushing urine hitting the porcelain bowl and a couple more sighs of relief. Naruko blushed as she took in a breath through her nose once Hermione finished and before she flushed.  


Naruko couldn’t believe her perverted luck. She got to smell Hermione’s piss, even if it was briefly. She loved the sharp scent and subconsciously touched herself. Hermione gave a little hum before she washed her hands and entered a shower stall.  


Naruko wanted to so very desperately play with herself using that experience, but she couldn’t. Hermione might figure out something was going on and their morning together had already been awkward enough. Naruko instead settled for a little bit of stimulus as she emptied her bladder. She sighed in relief as well. She always did self-indulge in her morning pee at least a little.  


Hermione was about to start her shower when she heard the sound of what had to be pee hitting the toilet. She then heard Naruko sigh as the sound continued. This was something that could happen with a shared bathroom. She just didn’t expect it so soon and with Naruko. She also wasn’t sure what she thought of it. She had never explored that kink, but now ideas swirled in her head.  


She wondered what Naruko’s piss smelled like. Was it different from her own? What face did the whiskered beauty make in response to that usually rather strong and nearly orgasmic sense of morning relief. What color was the liquid? Probably a dark gold since it was the morning, but she wanted to see it for herself. Her mind gave a confusing image as she unwittingly imagined Naruko making a sexy relieved face as the golden liquid poured from between her pussy flaps.  


Hermione couldn’t believe her mind was coming up with such things. It didn’t help matters that Naruko’s stream was still going strong. Hermione blushed as she realized she wasn’t turning on the shower. She couldn’t help but listen. Her hand slipped down to her pussy. She touched it a little bit. She suddenly stopped once Naruko let out a final moan of relief as the stream tapered off.  


Hermione quickly turned on the shower. She couldn’t believe she was playing with herself to Naruko peeing. She blushed as she realized she was still playing with her pussy. She blamed that dream from last night and what happened this morning. It had her wound up so bad she couldn’t even think straight with her kinks!  


“Might as well,” she said to herself finally. The shower was on so hopefully she wouldn’t be overheard. Hermione chose to go through with her eager pussy’s demand. She doubted she’d be able to think even remotely clear otherwise for the day. The first-year witch relaxed as she leaned against the shower stall’s wall. She moaned in pleasure as one of her hands played with her pussy and dipped inside. She took the other hand and grabbed one of her dark pink nipples and played with it.  


Hermione breathed in heavily as her body shuddered in pleasure. She realized she was having her first masturbation session in Hogwarts and it was to thoughts of her cute and sexy friend peeing. Hermione must have been more pent up than she thought as she managed to lean down and lick her own boob.  


“ _I haven’t pleased myself since that last time in the library while reading that really naughty book about the girl willingly becoming a sex slave to her lover,_ ” Hermione thought as she let out a cry of pleasure. She wasn’t heard by anyone, but at the moment she wouldn’t have cared if she was. She had read more of those books lately with that kink and the last one was towards the start of summer.  


There was something about the Master and Slave kink that Hermione really liked for some reason. She wondered if that was behind her recent behavior towards Naruko. She had read different books where the guy was the slave instead of the girl, but Hermione easily preferred the ones where the girls were the sex slaves. She would get off to imagining herself in the slave’s place. Something about the whole being submissive to her lover as she was thoroughly and wonderfully dominated. Forced and commanded into so much lovely and wonderful sex with her master.  


Hermione moaned loudly and played with herself rougher. Her kinks and thoughts were getting mixed up! This was bad and so wonderful she thought as she teased her clit. She saw herself as Naruko’s slave girl forced to always be naked or in see-through clothes like how she transfigured her nightgown. Naruko was on the edge of her bed above a kneeling Hermione.  


“Are you ready?” Dream Naruko asked.  


“Yes, Mistress Naruko!” Dream Hermione replied.  


Dream Naruko then relaxed a little and sighed as she let out a powerful stream of golden smelly pee all over Dream Hermione. “Drink up!” Dream Naruko said breathlessly. Dream Hermione eagerly opened her mouth and took her owner’s golden gift and swallowed. The taste was salty but also delicious since it came from her mistress.  


“Ahhhnnn…. Hermione… Shower time,” Dream Naruko said with a voice sounding similar to that dream last night. Naruko's face looked similar as she showered Hermione once more in her wonderfully smelly yellow pee. The good little dream slave girl, Dream Hermione, acted as if she was really showering in it.  


“Mmmmmm!! Mmmmm!!! Ooohhhh!!!” Hermione let out a series of muffled moans of pleasure as she came hard in the shower. Her juice splattered to the shower floor. She was awash in pleasure and surprisingly weak in the knees as a result.  


“That was the best one ever…” Hermione said breathlessly in a pleased voice as she was thankful the shower’s wall kept her from falling to the floor in a heap. She then giggled a little deliriously as she looked down. It seemed she hadn’t really finished earlier. She did have a lot of Pumpkin Juice last night at the feast. Hermione watched as yellow urine shot from between her legs and hit the opposite wall. It was a good thing she was in the shower with the water running. She giggled a little as she wiggled her body and watched the stream respond in kind.  


She must have orgasmed herself silly or something the way she was behaving at the moment. She also felt a strange and odd rush as she realized she was peeing somewhere other than a toilet. She had only done that a couple of times while camping with her parents and one time at the beach. The time at the beach she was feeling extra lazy and figured why not, since her parents were in the hotel. She let herself go with a sigh as she felt liquid warmth spread in her nether regions before splashing on to the sand. She realized it was a bad idea once the pee cooled and she felt cold down there.  


Hermione blushed as she caught a hint of her own urine’s smell. It seemed it wasn’t draining fast enough. Hermione still blushed as her stream finished. This was so wrong and childish, but there was a certain thrill and freedom to this act in her mind. Hermione used her fingers to shake loose any remaining droplets of the golden liquid. She then blushed and licked her own hand tasting it out of perverted curiosity. Her dream was more accurate than she thought it would be for the taste.  


[-] [-] [-]  


Naruko breathed heavily as she lay on her bed recovering from her naughty fun. She sort of covered one of her hands in her own warm pee as she finished and left the restroom. She hadn’t bothered to wipe or wash herself this time. She instead closed the curtains around her bed, indulged in the scent a little, and cleaned her fingers with her tongue before causing herself to sing in pleasure. She didn’t have to hold herself back this time, since Hermione wasn’t also in bed with her.  


Now she had finished and was basking in her self indulgent after glow in a very naughty position. She was laying on her bed with her hips raised and her privates facing her headboard. She would be on full display if someone opened her curtains, but that didn’t happen luckily, or maybe it was unluckily. Naruko blushed as she imagined what would happen if Hermione found her like this. Would it drive her wild and get her to act? Naruko wasn’t sure.  


She sat up after a moment and carefully opened her curtains. Naruko looked to her nearby mirror and blushed as she took in her current appearance. She was fully nude with her pussy glistening from her juices and her hand was covered in saliva. Naruko always made sure to clean up after herself when she masturbated. Her cheeks were still flushed and her long blonde hair was delightfully disheveled, as Ino called it. Her deep blue eyes were even sparkling in the afterglow of pleasure.  


She placed her used underwear back on and pulled out a fresh set while getting her shower things. She may have enjoyed herself a lot and loved strong smells, but she knew most would not appreciate her going around stinking of female sex the whole day. She also wanted to know what a magic shower was like, if it was any different from a regular one. She hoped the water would be constantly the perfect temperature for each girl to enjoy. She was a little bummed there didn’t seem to be a nice public bath or something. She’d love to soak herself for a bit. Maybe she could eventually find something like that hidden around the castle. There had to be tons of secrets in a magic school castle.  


Naruko opened the door to their restroom and heard a humming Hermione. The girl was sitting at the restroom vanity wrapped in a light bath robe with her hair in a towel as she made sure she thoroughly dried herself.  


“Good morning again, Naruko” Hermione said with a smile. She seemed very refreshed and satisfied with her shower.  


“Morning again, Hermione,” Naruko replied with a smile as she walked by to place her things down in a shower stall.  


Hermione blushed as she almost thought Naruko smelled strongly of something she couldn't fully place immediately, but shook her head. “Before you start. What are you planning to do today?” Hermione asked as she removed her towel from her hair. It seemed the towels were magical after all. Her hair was still a little damp, but it was already to the point she preferred to let it air dry from.  


“What am I planning to do today?” Naruko wondered aloud as she stood right next to Hermione. She held onto the other girl’s shoulders and placed her face next to her’s in the mirror. “I was planning to go to the owlery after seeing if breakfast was still available,” Naruko said.  


“Oooo! Can I come? I’d love to see the owlery. I bet it’s amazing!” Hermione asked brightly and smiled just as bright.  


Naruko really loved it when Hermione smiled like this. She really was very cute. “Sure,” she replied.  


“Okay,” Hermione said. She then shrunk her smile and blushed a little. “I was ummm… well if it isn’t too much… I kind of hoped we could spend the day together. If you didn’t mind,” she said as she lowered her head a bit in shyness.  


Naruko pretended to be in deep thought on the issue, but soon stopped the game since it seemed Hermione really was worried. Naruko smiled to her and leaned in so her cheek was touching Hermione’s while still looking at her in the mirror. “I’d like that. Spending the day with a cute girl like you sounds fun,” she said.  


She loved the color of red Hermione’s cheeks turned as she smiled again without hiding her teeth in happiness. Hermione then seemed to catch herself and hid her teeth once more with her lips. “Nope. You don’t get to that Hermione. If you want to smile brightly and feel really happy, you do so without hiding your teeth. At least around me,” Naruko said a bit sternly.  


Hermione nodded and smiled properly again. She then said, “But my teeth… They're terribly large.”  


“They give you a really cute smile is what they do,” Naruko said and then kissed Hermione on a cheek.  


The girl blushed anew and smiled widely again. “We’re to that level already?” she asked happily.  


Naruko looked around quickly and nodded. “I mean I did spank you on the train, even if it was a little bit of a joke the first time.” Hermione blushed and nodded. “We also slept together last night while you treated me like a body pillow.” Hermione again nodded. Naruko kissed her on the cheek again. “You also kissed me last night on the cheek. Drove me kind of wild. My whisker marks are a weak spot of mine if I’m not careful,” she said.  


“Sorry…” Hermione said quietly.  


Naruko kissed her again on her cheek. Hermione could really get used to this. “No worries. I didn’t tell you beforehand. I also get to kiss my Hermione… My friend in return,” Naruko blushed at the slip.  


Hermione seemed really elated at Naruko saying she was her’s. She smiled warmly once more.  


“However… while your jealousy was kind of cute. I did notice what you were trying last night as we talked to the others, even if I liked having you that close to me. I still don’t want you letting it get too out of hand, Hermione. I do want to be good friends with our roommates,” Naruko said.  


Hermione blushed and looked down a little while she pouted. “Sorry…” she said.  


Naruko lifted her chin up and kissed her again. This time closer to the lips. “I’ll let it slide this time. You are really cute,” she said.  


Hermione just blushed. “Mmmhmmm,” she said with a slightly dazed but happy reply.  


Naruko then gave a foxy grin as she said, “Unless you want me to spank you again.” She teased Hermione and playfully acted like she was going to lower her hand.  


Hermione seemed to shudder a little at that as her honey brown eyes clouded over in lust. She held Naruko’s hand and guided it to a spot where her dryness level, or lack thereof, wouldn’t even be a question. Naruko blushed realizing Hermione actually wanted that and much more. She instead decided to get a little revenge this time, so she could think things over. Hermione’s breasts were right there and she could see those dark pink nipples trying to poke through. She kissed Hermione close to the lips again and immediately grabbed her boobs.  


“Wah?!” Hermione squealed cutely in surprise and moaned just as lovely while Naruko grabbed her tits. Naruko continued to play with her boobs and Hermione let out a gasp and almost moaned once again and much much louder this time. She felt really good and wound up again already.  


Naruko then stopped and grinned mischievously as she disappeared into her shower stall. “That’s for last night! I couldn’t keep calm at all and had to do something I wasn’t exactly proud of, no matter how good it felt, to finally fall sleep with the way you kept treating my twins like your personal toys,” she called over the shower stall.  


The blonde girl was glad to be in the shower. It seemed she needed a good old shower session. Hermione’s lustful eyes and the way she placed Naruko’s hand almost to her nether region really got Naruko excited. She needed to satisfy her eager pussy again!  


Hermione was in a daze as she left the bathroom and didn’t notice her bathrobe fall to the floor leaving her bare for all to see in the dorm room, if anyone was there. “That was real?” she muttered to herself as she automatically closed her bed curtains and got into a position on her bed. She would swear steam was coming from her ears and from between her legs. It seemed she really needed to take care of herself again and so soon. She was glad Naruko wanted to be really close with her too, but things were going to be difficult. “ _Delightfully difficult maybe, but difficult,_ ” she thought as she moaned and plunged her fingers into her pussy.  


Hermione wasn’t sure if she was bi-sexual or lesbian. But the heat between her legs and her own surprising actions moments ago were more than enough proof she was very much Naruko-sexual. The vision of Naruko from last night playing back completely clear in her mind and what it did to her was more proof. Hermione lay face down on her bed with her waist in the air so she could reach deeper with her fingers. If Naruko was sitting on Hermione’s headboard, she would see all of her. That thought made Hermione feel even more turned on. She was thankful for the bed curtain enchantments. She didn’t have to worry about being overheard down in the common room as she shamelessly indulged in her self pleasure.  


[-] [-] [-]  


When Hermione let out one last moan as her body slackened, she was wondering if she needed to shower again. She sat up after a moment and decided she didn’t. She blushed and used the bed covers’ corner to dry herself. She made a mental note to get out her box of tissues and place them on her desk when she returned to the room later.  


Hermione placed on clean underwear and let her body cool for a bit before she started putting on her uniform. She wasn’t sure if people usually wore regular clothes on the weekends at Hogwarts or not. She didn’t think to ask Professor McGonagall that, since she really liked the uniform, minus the robes, a lot. It was cute and nice-looking and Hermione could see herself happily wearing it all the time. Her previous school didn’t have a school uniform so she was eager to finally get to wear one. She always thought the older girls in her neighborhood visiting each other after school looked really pretty and mature in their school uniforms and wished she could wear one too.  


Naruko came out of the bathroom wearing clean underwear as she patted down her voluminous twin tails to finish drying them. Hermione blushed as she watched Naruko over the top of the book she was reading to pass the time. Naruko looked like this hot sexy golden-haired angel with her hair like that. It was so unfair her Naru… friend… looked so cute and beautiful. Hermione was now fully convinced even the straightest of straight girls would also be Naruko-sexual. She felt more assured of her own sexuality with that thought.  


“ _I’ll let myself fall for her… I can’t help it,_ ” Hermione thought to herself. It was too unfair for her not to do so. She just had to decide how she fell exactly and to what degree. Did she really want to fully embrace what had easily become her biggest fascination recently? Would Naruko agree to something like that? Or was she just letting her hormones carry her off to wonderful but overly seductively tempting places?  


Hermione watched as Naruko propped a foot on her bed and pulled up a stocking. Naruko leaned over and, whether it was on purpose or by accident, she gave Hermione the best view of her backside and the curve of her butt yet. Naruko was wearing bright blue underwear today with black lace. It really sucked up into her butt as she leaned over. Hermione hoped the staff were really good at laundry, whoever did it, because her clean underwear was already no longer dry or clean, especially because Naruko had to put on a second stocking. The blonde didn’t make any attempts to go quickly or obstruct Hermione’s view of her changing. It seemed Naruko was more than willing to let Hermione look as much as she wanted.  


“ _Definitely Naruko-sexual…_ ” Hermione thought as she licked her far too dry lips and continued watching. She also loosened her necktie a little. It was getting hard to breath suddenly. She was thankful for the genius who created the current Hogwarts school uniform. She decided it was a lie you were supposed to wait to be 15 or 16 before you could be extra horny. That, or Hogwarts was an exception to all, especially because Naruko.  


Naruko blushed a little even if Hermione couldn’t see her cheeks. She could feel Hermione’s eyes on her and smell her arousal. The blonde girl decided, after she cleared her mind with her finger magic, that she wasn’t going to hold back anymore. She wouldn’t go full out either, but she was going to really take the teasing and other flirtations and seductions up a bit with Hermione.  


The girl clearly wanted something much more than friendship with Naruko. They might need a little step or two before going straight into the good stuff to fully figure things out first. She would also find out if Hermione would be okay with how she was before they went too far. Naruko wanted to be really close to her and do so many things, but there were circumstances.  


They needed to get to a level before letting Hermione know being a kunoichi meant she couldn’t exactly have a regular relationship. It could very well be hot and heavy with plenty of sexy fun and romance but not a regular relationship. Naruko could die next summer on a mission for all they knew, even if it wasn’t very likely. Kunoichi and ninja responded in one of two ways usually when it came to relationships, especially in their earlier years. They either distanced themselves from others as much as possible, which wasn’t at all healthy. Or they loved hard and fast and often and several times with more than one other, which wasn’t too much healthier for a civilian, but it was what it was for ninja or kunoichi.  


There were plenty of ninja and kunoichi who married in their later years and had families, but when they were younger they were rather wild in that regard. It was lucky that unless something was done to them, ninja and kunoichi had rather long fertility windows, similar to witches and wizards. Naruko’s parents were a huge exception to this overall rule though, since they were young when they fell in love with each other and only wanted to be with one another as far as she knew.  


The other exceptions were Heads of clans in most cases. They usually married young as well and hopefully for love and not just obligation to their clan. Naruko was technically the Head of the Uzumaki clan, but she wasn’t sure what to do there for herself. She didn’t hate guys and could really consider some in that regard, but girls were much better and more fun in her mind.  


[-] [-] [-]  


“Ready?” Naruko asked as she straightened her necktie. She decided to forego the sweater and outer robes, since it was the weekend.  


“Mhm,” Hermione cheerfully replied before putting away her book and standing up. She then happily followed Naruko out of the room.  


They came down the stairs and were surprised a lot of the students were wearing the uniform in some manner. There were even a couple of older students wearing the full deal, judging by the badges, they were Prefects. A few were wearing more casual clothes and it seemed they weren’t getting in trouble. Naruko decided this meant most were just trying to get used to wearing the uniform again instead of casual clothes and it wasn't some rule.  


“Finally, you two are up,” Lavender said from where she was sitting with both Parvati and Faye. It looked like they were talking to Dean and Seamus, even if they weren’t sitting at the same table.  


Naruko smiled as she said, “Hermione had a lot of questions to ask last night.” She then playfully acted like she was going to share a secret as she said, “If you ever let her ask you questions like that, you might want to clear your schedule.”  


“Hey…” Hermione said giving a cute pout as the others giggled. Naruko gave her a quick hug to show she was just teasing a little.  


“Really though, I asked her a lot of questions as well. We stayed up pretty late in the end. I’m from a place hidden in Japan. I don’t know much of anything about England or Scotland. So, I grilled Hermione just as much as she earlier grilled me,” Naruko said.  


“If you’re from around Japan, why are you attending Hogwarts instead of Mahoutokoro? The Japanese magic school?” Parvati asked.  


“The Uzumaki family always comes to Hogwarts when we have magic,” Naruko answered.  


“Speaking of family…” Lavender started as she looked to the other two for a moment. “After breakfast, we all walked around a little and came across the trophy room.”  


“We found something we thought you’d like to see,” Parvati finished for Lavender as the two smiled to each other.  


“We can show you the place whenever you want,” Faye added as the others nodded.  


“That’s sounds great, Naruko. Do you want to go?” Hermione asked as she stood close to Naruko and looked into her eyes.  


“Sure. Let’s go now,” Naruko said.  


“Alright then. Follow us,” Lavender said as the group of girls left together.  


“Hey! Can we come too?” Seamus asked hopefully.  


“Sorry, Seamus. Girl business,” Lavender teased with a giggle as Seamus shook his head and Dean laughed at him being shot down when classes hadn’t even started yet.  


As they left through the portrait, Naruko asked. “So, about breakfast?”  


Faye turned to her and gave a sympathetic frown. “They stopped serving about 20 minutes ago,” she said.  


Naruko sighed. “Guess I’ll wait till lunch then.”  


Hermione looked down and frowned. “I’m sorry I caused you to miss breakfast,” she said softly so only Naruko heard her. She was referring to keeping her up with her questions last night.  


Naruko stopped them both quickly and lifted Hermione’s chin up. She smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss Hermione. This time she went right for the lips. Hermione’s eyes widened and she blushed as she returned the kiss easily. They continued the kiss for just a shot amount of time as Naruko also caressed her a little, which Hermione was very inviting towards. The blonde girl then ended the kiss and looked at Hermione’s dreamy but still yearning expression.  


Naruko whispered into her ear, “Thanks for the meal. It was delicious,” Hermione was really happy and obviously somewhere else hearing those words. Naruko held her and quickly caught up to the others before they disappeared around a corner.  


“Naruko,” Hermione said softly as she leaned her head on the other girl’s shoulder. “If we keep this up, I want us to at least be the kind of friends people think are lovers,” she said only slightly aware of what she was saying.  


Naruko was thinking and hoping maybe things would really workout well with Hermione after all. She wanted to say something more, but figured if she did Hermione would completely pass out and she’d have to carry her bridal style or something. Naruko easily could and for miles and miles, but then she would be exposed to all as a ninja instead of just those she wanted to trust with that information.  


Soon enough, they were in the trophy room. The other three girls eagerly led Hermione and Naruko over to a display cabinet. “We thought you’d like this. You told us you were an orphan,” Lavender said softly to Naruko and pointed to a set of pictures.  


Naruko’s blue eyes widened. She looked at a picture for the Wizarding Chess club. It listed the members including, “...New member and trainee: Kushina Uzumaki (first-year).” Naruko stared at the picture as Faye, Lavender and Parvati placed a hand on her for a moment before they decided to leave so Naruko would have as much time as she needed.  


Hermione wasn’t sure what she should do and was thinking she should leave as well, but Naruko held her hand tightly. Naruko then pulled Hermione in close. “It’s my mom,” she said with a happy sniff as tears welled up in her eyes. She pointed to a young girl with bright blood red hair and a bright smile holding a calico cat in her arms which turned out to be the club’s mascot. “I didn’t have any pictures of her. During the attack my parents’ home was destroyed along with everything in it. Luckily, they had important documents protected elsewhere, but this is the first time I’ve seen my mom, even if she’s the same age as me in this picture,” Naruko said as she looked at it more.  


Hermione wiped her own tears from her eyes. She was really happy for Naruko. She held Naruko tighter to show she was there to support her. Naruko gave a tear streaked smile of joy to Hermione.  


After a moment, they looked for more signs of Kushina Uzumaki in the trophy room. “Look here!” Hermione said shortly into their search. She pointed to a picture for the Potion Brewing club. This picture showed Kushina who was in her fifth year. “Your mother really is pretty, Naruko,” Hermione added.  


They found a few more pictures as well. There was even one where Kushina had to be in her last year at Hogwarts where she was standing with a teenage boy with sallow skin and greasy black hair with a smile that seemed both annoyed and happy. Kushina wore a foxy grin Hermione already knew all to well in it as the young woman tousled the boy’s hair. The caption below this picture read, “Early picture of Potion Master Severus Snape with the young woman, Kushina Uzumaki, who he claims inspired him to pursue Potions.”  


“Severus Snape is our Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin. I’ve heard things about him… Maybe they’re exaggerated… Hopefully he can be someone else you can talk to about your mother,” Hermione said.  


Naruko looked at the picture. She smiled at it. She wanted to take it for herself. It was probably the most recent picture left of her mom. Hermione leaned her head on Naruko again as she smiled at the picture. “You have her grin. I’d recognize it anywhere, even though I just met you on the train,” she said with a giggle.  


“Jiji has said I pretty much look like a female version of my dad, but have my mother’s personality. Maybe that’s why we have the same grin,” Naruko said grinning happily. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but she was happy to see her mother was beautiful.  


They finally decided to leave the trophy room a bit later as they found more on her mother. It seemed her mom became fairly well known around the school. She tried several different clubs but only stuck to a couple. She was in the Wizarding Chess club for three years, but she was in the Potion Brewing Club her whole time at Hogwarts. She was even the president her last two years. There was even an award for Outstanding Academic Performance on O.W.L.S. for her. Hermione explained that meant she not only got top marks, but also impressed the judges far beyond that.  


As they were in the hall heading to the owlery, Naruko had to take a break. She was still a little overcome with emotion after finding the trophy room. Now though, there was a different emotion inside her. “What is it?” Hermione asked in concern as she leaned down next to Naruko.  


“It’s just. All of that. I loved seeing those pictures of my mom, but it actually hurts a little again. I’ll never get to hear her voice. I’ll never get to have a head pat like she gave Severus Snape in that picture,” Naruko said. She gave a sniff. Why did she have to go from happiness to sadness like this?  


Hermione scooted closer and held Naruko this time. She was glad to help Naruko like this. She wanted to do more, but she didn’t know what. After a moment, Hermione spoke. “I could give you a head pat if you really want one?” she asked giving a giggle.  


Naruko blinked and then giggled as well. Hermione decide that she hadn’t said no and so she did pat Naruko on the head as the other girl briefly blushed. “There. There,” she said with a smile to Naruko.  


Naruko laughed louder to that and stood up. Hermione did as well and looked to Naruko. Hermione then decided to start the kiss this time. She pressed her lips on Naruko’s. Naruko returned the kiss in kind. They kissed longer this time and Naruko actually caressed Hermione more as well. Hermione loved feeling Naruko’s hands on her. Her breath hitched a few times during their kiss. She decided she would like Naruko to touch her anyway she wanted which played into certain fantasies.  


Hermione blushed as they continued the kiss and she decided to feel Naruko in return. She was surprised at just how warm Naruko felt to her touch. Naruko also seemed to be just as receptive to her caress as she was to Naruko’s. Hermione kind of hoped Naruko would be the one to do most of the touching in whatever it was they had. Naruko was for sure now doing so at least. Naruko ran a hand through Hermione’s hair and after a little longer they kissed quickly once more before ending their make out session. That was something Hermione never thought she would get to experience herself. It may not have been with a prince charming, but Naruko was probably better and she was Kunoichi. That was cooler than being a prince charming in Hermione's mind.  


[-] [-] [-]  


The owlery was just as amazing as both girls thought when they finally got to it. They realized they would have to have a late lunch. Fortunately on the weekends, they had a long window for the meal. “So many owls!” Hermione said with awe as they looked at them all.  


The owls were hooting or flapping their wings and some were sleeping. They were all gorgeous. They even saw one that was a beautiful snowy white owl. “I guess that one is Harry’s. He mentioned her during the feast briefly,” Naruko said.  


“Do you have an owl?” Hermione asked. She guessed that was why they came here initially, but no owl flew down to greet Naruko. It was still more than worth the trip here just to see all of the owls, even if you didn’t have one yourself.  


“I do of a sorts. He’s different and extra special,” Naruko said.  


Hermione looked around a moment longer then turned to Naruko. Naruko gave that foxy grin she shared with her mother. Hermione knew the girl was about to show her something amazing.  


Naruko nicked her thumb and her hands blurred in front of Hermione’s wide brown eyes. She only caught a couple of the hand signs. Naruko told her about them last night, but seeing them used so quickly in real life was different.  


“Summoning no Jutsu!” Naruko said as she slammed her hands down on the ground. Hermione leaned in closer with keen interest. Jutsu might not be magic, but it was magical and just as interesting to Hermione.  


There was a puff of white smoke and then a small tawny brown owl appeared in the middle. The owl looked around curiously and then seemed to give a frown. “Boss wasn’t kidding when he said we change in this outside world,” it said in a voice that somehow was a mix of gruff and cute.  


Hermione’s eyes widened again. “Did… Did it just talk?” she asked as she made to grab Naruko to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Naruko felt way too nice and warm for a dream, so this was real.  


“Oh crap… I mean… Hoot. Hoot… Hoot,” the small owl said.  


Naruko gave a laugh to that. “Sorry Ken. A little late. She already knows I’m a kunoichi and a good bit about our world. Don’t worry about it.”  


The small owl shrugged his wings. “So then. You made it, huh?” the owl named Ken asked.  


“You better believe it! We were sorted last night. I’m in the same house my mom was. Gryffindor!” Naruko explained with a smile. Ken raised a wing up and Naruko carefully tapped it. It was odd giving Ken a Wing and five, as they called it, in this form. The gesture still met the same.  


“Guess this is my new home away from home. Boss wants me to stay here long term so you don’t have to summon me every time you write a letter. I bet Ino-chan’s already beside herself in worry. Wouldn’t be surprised if she was pacing in front of her mail box waiting for a letter, even if that isn’t how it will be delivered,” Ken said.  


Hermione made a mental note to ask who Ino was. Naruko hadn’t talked about her life yet. She gave her information on the ninja world. Then again, Hermione only asked questions about the ninja world and not Naruko’s personal life. Now Hermione worried maybe she was being a bad friend which meant they couldn’t be more than that yet.  


“She probably is. I’ll make sure to write a letter soon. Classes haven’t even started yet. Do you have a schedule I need to know?” Naruko asked.  


“I do and I’ll let you know, or one of my Wingbrothers or Wingsisters will, if there is an exception. My usual schedule during your time at Hogwarts is to be here all the time apart from evening meals and late morning to mid afternoon on Saturdays and Sundays starting next weekend. I will postpone training and other activities as needed if I'm on a delivery. You can always summon one of us in an emergency, as I’m sure you know, but I’ve got to keep up my game while you keep up yours, Big Sis. I’m your personal summon after all,” Ken said. He swelled up in pride at mentioning his status as a personal summon.  


“And I’ve got a High-Flying Wing Master, for my personal summon. Keep it up. We’ll be a combo the likes of Konoha has never seen before. Seal Mistress Naruko and Wing Master Ken,” she said with a smile and offered her hand for a Wing and Five. Ken hoped up and enthusiastically met it.  


He then shook his wing out and frowned. “Okay. Now I get why you were careful earlier. Going to take forever to get used to this size,” Ken muttered as Naruko and Hermione giggled.  


“This is Hermione Granger. She’s my first friend here at Hogwarts,” Naruko then said. She gave an apologetic look to Hermione and said, “Sorry about not introducing you sooner.”  


“No worries. You two had business. I also liked just listening,” she said to Naruko and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Ken and smiled to him. “I’m Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Wing Master Ken,” she said.  


The small owl blushed a little and gave the back of his head a nervous scratch with his wing. “I’m not really a Wing Master yet… Naruko and I just call each other by our future titles we’re aiming for. It is still nice to meet you, Hermione. It seems my summoner has already gotten to know you really well,” Ken said as Hermione blushed a little. “Well. I guess I should go ahead and find myself a roost here,” Ken said as he looked up at all of the other owls. “So many distant cousins,” he said as he looked the other owls over, many of who were looking at him curiously.  


Ken then turned to Naruko with a smile and said, “Don’t you be a stranger now. Same goes for you too, Hermione. Try to find ways to get Naruko to make ‘Keyoownn’ noises. I have it on good authority they’re more than worth the trouble.” Ken quickly disappeared up into the rafters of the owlery while Naruko was distracted due to blushing.  


Naruko was blushing deeper than Hermione had see her blush yet. “Keyoownn noises?” she couldn’t help but ask in confusion.  


Naruko stood up suddenly still blushing and cleared her throat. “I really could use some food. It is lunch time! Let’s get going!” she said loudly as she quickly departed the owlery ignoring the owlish chuckle from Ken up above. Hermione followed, but now she was determined to find out what a keyoownn noise was and why it was apparently amazing.


	5. Relationship Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone a little overboard on the Naruko noises towards the end. If you aren't sure how to pronounce them, just imagine whatever you find ridiculously cute and sexy.

After summoning Ken to the wizarding world and having lunch, Naruko and Hermione spent the afternoon looking around the castle. They already decided to do the same tomorrow as well, but with an actually goal in mind then. Both girls were going to take the last day of the before term break to learn where all of their classes were held.

After supper, they spent time around the rest of their housemates in the common room. Naruko wanted to get to know them a little better, since they were supposed to be a family of some sorts, if what McGonagall said at the sorting was true. Once they retired to their dorm room for the night, Naruko gave Lavender, Parvati, and Faye a proper thanks for showing her the trophy room. 

“You three are great friends and roommates. That really did mean a lot to me,” Naruko said. She was actually on the verge of grateful tears. “My parents died when I was born and there was a big accident in the area that destroyed lots of homes including theirs. I don’t have any pictures of them. Getting to see my mom, even while she was here, was really wonderful.” 

Lavender was in happy tears as she gave Naruko a tight hug. “I’m so glad we could help, Naruko,” she said. The other girls followed suit and they all five relaxed and talked together some for the night. Eventually though, it was getting late and they were all getting ready for bed. 

This was when Hermione came to Naruko who was lying on her bed and asked, “So… Who’s Ino-chan?” Naruko’s eyes widened and she blushed before quickly yanking Hermione on to her bed and shutting the curtains. 

“Aww…. Now we’ll miss out,” Lavender said with a frown. 

Faye gave a sigh. “I’m fine with that. I really don’t want a lot of drama in my dorm if it can be avoided,” she admitted. 

Parvati gave a giggle. “Oh, there will be drama. Those two will soon enough be in each other’s privates regularly, if they aren’t already. Relationships have drama,” she said. 

“Like I said. We’re missing out,” Lavender said as she looked to the curtained bed with a slightly lustful gaze. 

“Lav?! You aren’t suggesting?! But they’ll have each other,” Parvati said. 

“So. Doesn’t mean it has to be just them alone the whole time,” Lavender said. 

Parvati blushed, but it was clear her mind was giving her visions she wasn’t exactly opposed to. She shook her head after a moment. “But you think they’ll be interested in that kind of thing?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Maybe. I love you Parvati, but girl… You have to not be a prude about such things. I mean sleeping around with a bunch of guys is one thing, but other girls. That’s not really frowned upon here in the wizarding world. Even the pure-bloods don’t mind such things. Right, Faye?” Lavender asked with a knowing smile. 

Faye blushed as she sighed and nodded in agreement. Parvati looked shocked. “When it comes to pure-blood girls, even dating too many guys is a huge scandal. A couple are allowed, but usually pure-bloods already have a good idea who they are going to marry and from which family. That’s just with the families that really care about that stuff. Which my family fortunately doesn’t care too much about,” Faye explained. 

Parvati was eagerly listening to all of this. Lavender was looking rather smug with her fashionable self at being proven right. 

Faye continued, “However, girls dating and sleeping with other girls before your married and during your time in school... That's completely acceptable and even highly encouraged in some cases. It is seen as a preferred outlet of sexual energy and desire and a way to gain some experience so your husband doesn’t have to guess too much on what you like in the bedroom. You can instead tell him if needed. You also can’t have children with another girl without very obscure and probably dangerous magic. Can’t really be scandalized too much either by most witches and wizards. It is seen as a means to establish family alliances in some ways even. Usually the wife handles the social and some of the political side of things in a pure-blood marriage. The man handles the business side and more of the political side of things.” 

Faye gave a humorless chuckle as she said, “For all his ‘My Father…’ stuff Draco is already known for, it is actually his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, who got them their family connections and a decent bit of their remaining fortune after the last war.” 

“You seem to know a lot about this pure-blood stuff for a family who claims they really don’t care too much about it,” Parvati commented. 

Faye shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the whole know your enemy, know yourself and you hold the key to victory thing. The extremists falsely claiming to be the traditional Pure-Blood faction is very keen on this stuff. We of the Dunbar family learn it so we can better act against them when needed. That is part of the reason we were attacked so heavily during the war but still managed to grow and stay strong,” she said. 

“How many times now have I mentioned I love this girl?” Lavender asked Parvati with a giggle. 

Parvati giggled in return, “Hard to tell. Before the Ino-chan situation, you and Naruko mentioned it a good few times.” 

Faye was blushing from her bed. Parvati giggled and stage whispered, “I personally like it better when she blushes.” 

Faye blushed deeper and looked to the curtained bed. “I think it is getting late. I’m tired. I’m pretty sure the Ino-chan situation, as Parvati called it, will keep them busy tonight. They might miss breakfast again in the morning.” She then laid down on her bed and closed three of her curtains. 

Lavender giggled in a seductive manner. “They might get enough nourishment from each other to tide them over till lunch with the way them seem to be going. That is one way to resolve the Ino-chan situation after all. Goodnight Faye. Goodnight Parvati,” she said. 

“Night Lavender,” Faye replied. 

Parvati was blushing as she stared at Naruko’s curtained bed. Lavender giggled as she realized Parvati might be much more interested in such matters than she acted like she was earlier. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“So. Who is Ino-chan?” Hermione asked again as she was in the curtained bed with Naruko now. She was a bit breathless at the thrill of how Naruko yanked her inside and closed the curtains. Hermione so very much wished that happened for different reasons. 

Naruko sighed. “It is complicated and requires a lot more than just who she is. Might as well get comfortable. This will take a while,” Naruko said as she tossed off the rest of the clothes she had been wearing. She wore her underwear to bed, but she didn’t usually toss off her regular clothes until she was turning in for the night. 

Naruko secretly wished Ken hadn’t mentioned Ino, but the fact Hermione was this curious and a slight bit jealous, meant this conversation would have needed to happen soon anyways. Naruko wondered if she under estimated how far they had come in this short time or how fast Hermione wanted to dive deeper into what they had going. 

This was going to be a bit more difficult than it already would have been, because Hermione made more alterations to her nightgown. The top was still sheer. Hermione trimmed the bottom part so it was shorter in length. It wouldn’t show her panties if she was standing, but it was much shorter and just might if stretched enough. Then it turned out she even removed the sleeves from it entirely instead of them being see-through like previously. It was additionally obvious to Naruko’s nose Hermione hadn’t put on deodorant at all today in their rather haphazard morning preparations. This all added up to Naruko having a difficult time around Hermione not thinking about so much wonderful sex they could have at the moment. She couldn’t breath in normally without taking in the full strong and arousing smells from Hermione. 

She would have to try though. Maybe this would work out in some very bizarre and lucky way for her and they could get right into the fun stuff tonight. She shook her head to clear it as Hermione waited patiently for Naruko to start. 

“Okay… I think I know where to start. I did tell you I was a kunoichi, but you might not have fully realized what that wholly means. It is easy to get caught up in the coolness of it. I myself was until shortly before I graduated. I didn’t want to get too deep into that yet. I was hoping we would have more time before I would have to tell you about Ino. It seems maybe I wasn’t sure just how quickly we were moving. I’m sorry for that,” Naruko started. 

Hermione nodded in understanding to her. “Its okay. I’m also surprised by how things have been going with me in certain regards.” 

Naruko sighed and curled up a little as she sat. Hermione was concerned. “I hope you won’t distance yourself from me after this is over,” Naruko muttered. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow to her. She didn’t see why she would. Hermione was pretty sure if anything they would grow even closer. If this was as serious as Naruko was making it out to be, Hermione might not want to continue her time at Hogwarts without Naruko the whole way. Learning such things from someone like this had a level of intimacy to it. 

“It isn’t exactly the same. But I am basically a child solider, even if my village counts me as an adult,” Naruko said. She paused so Hermione could think it over. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Ohhh…” she said softly. Instead of pulling away there, she chose to move closer to Naruko. Naruko felt better about this with her actions. “I get that now. I should have earlier. I was just so wrapped up in how cool it was to have an amazing person like you in my life so quickly,” she said with a smile. 

Naruko felt even more relaxed with this. She uncurled herself and Hermione immediately crawled over and snuggled into her a little. Naruko wanted to wrap her arms around Hermione and lean in so she could take a long sniff of Hermione and then go down on her pussy and get her to sing a beautiful song of pleasure. 

They still had a long way to go. A lot more to discuss first, until that could hopefully happen. 

“When I go home next summer, I will again be following orders and going on possibly dangerous missions. It may not be likely, but it is possible I could… die over summer,” Naruko said solemnly. 

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry at hearing that. She instead held Naruko tighter and placed her head on Naruko’s chest. Naruko really loved how cute Hermione was. How caring she was. It was obvious to her how much the other girl cared for her, even though they hadn’t been together too long. 

“Kunoichi and Ninja aren’t exactly suited for regular romance because of this reality. We are far too aware of our mortality and others as well. I’ve already killed, Hermione. I have only been a kunoichi for a few months and I have already taken lives,” Naruko said. 

Hermione gasped as she looked into Naruko’s eyes. There was a sense of shock in those honey brown eyes but it soon faded. Hermione knew about stuff like this to an extent. Her dad was ex-military and it was not because he was simply a base dentist or something like that. It was still shocking to realize a girl who was about a month younger than her had already taken lives. Had already fought in a life or death situation. 

“Who?” she asked softly as she kept looking Naruko in the eyes. She didn’t want Naruko to feel she was pulling away. 

“Enemy ninjas. They were missing-nin. My teammates and I ran into to them on a mission that wasn’t supposed to have such opponents, but the group had just set up shop along the way we had to travel and they attacked us,” she said. 

“Missing-nin. You told me about them. Their rouge, right? They abandoned their village,” she said to show she was paying attention. She placed a hand on Naruko’s side on some of her bare skin so the girl could feel she was here for her. Hermione’s mom talked about how things were tough for them both at first and sometimes her dad would have problems. Her mom doing something like this always seemed to really help him. 

“Yep. Ninja don’t really have much in the whole honor thing when it comes to missions. You do what is needed. We learn to cheat, steal, lie and even kill before we graduate the academy. Even then, you have just proven you might have what it takes to be a ninja and have to take yet another test soon after to become an actual Genin,” Naruko said. 

She placed a hand on one of Hermione’s bare shoulders and held her closer. It might be a bit selfish to do this, when talking about Ino might cause Hermione’s beautiful heart to break, but this conversation was going to be tough and serious. Naruko was really hoping her super amazing luck would play a role when it was most needed in one part of her life and things would workout somehow. 

“We do still have some rules and standards though. There are still always troublesome ninjas too far off the reservation, or who embraced the darkness too much and are too powerful to just get rid of. But most follow these standards. We don’t attack civilians unless we have to for a mission. We don’t attack other ninja, unless we need to do so to complete a mission. In fact, we usually go out of our way to avoid contact with enemy ninja. Even if we come in contact with some from an enemy village outside of war, that doesn’t mean a fight always happens,” Naruko said. 

Hermione trembled a little. Naruko’s world was much darker than she first thought. She wanted to help Naruko out even more in even the smallest of ways, if she could. It was impressive how strong Naruko was to be who she is now with all of this going on in her life. 

“My teammates and I ran into a team from Kumogakure one time. They’re not an ally of ours and relationships are very strained at best, if not hostile at worst. When we ran into them, neither of us moved. We found a way to figure out we weren’t involved in the other’s mission and went our separate ways. We still of course reported to our superiors what happened when we could,” Naruko said. 

She sighed and took a moment to relax. 

“Missing-nin don’t usually have even that basic level of dignity. We came across a team of five and had to kill them. My teammates and I each took one on our own, since there were some lower ranking missing-nin at least. Our Jonin-sensei took on the other two. They were about Chunin level which is above us, but way below our sensei. I killed my opponent after a tough fight and I helped our sensei kill the last of the two she was taking on. My teammates took care of the two they faced in turn,” Naruko said. 

“This isn’t really too related to Ino, but it was needed so you had an idea where I’m coming from here, Hermione,” Naruko said as she held the girl closer again. Hermione easily followed her lead and leaned into her arms. 

“Because of how we know our lives are like. Kunoichi and Ninja aren’t really meant for proper relationships and romance. Usually when we grown older, if we survive, we might settle down and have a family, but we would understand each other and would not hold our past activities against one another,” Naruko said. 

She then sighed again. “There’s no way around it really. I can try to dress it up nicer or something. It won’t change the fact most kunoichi and ninja, who don’t shut out the entire world, are rather promiscuous. We fall in love hard and fast and fully embrace it. It also is rather common for Kunoichi and ninja to have multiple partners or close friends they also have sex with and such. I want to really get closer to you, Hermione. Kami! Do I want to get close to you and do so very much and spend so much time with you. I really want it, but if you want a regular romance where both partners only have eyes for each other? I can’t really fully give that now... and maybe we should stop here and just be regular close friends,” Naruko said as she looked away in some shame. 

Hermione was in shock hearing those words. She wasn’t sure if she should cry or not. She didn’t really see her and Naruko staying together forever or anything like that, but she did want to fall in love with her so very much. 

“I can give you lots of love. So much love… But I am not someone you should be with if you want some kind of storybook love life. I’m not even sure if I will live to graduate Hogwarts, even if I am really tough and powerful and strong. I think too much in the moment and act accordingly when it comes to such things as romance and sex,” Naruko said still not looking at Hermione. 

Hermione was in thought on this. It really said something to her, and it should to Naruko as well. She hadn’t completely shot it down and ran out of the bed crying and hating Naruko forever after hearing this. Hermione’s main thoughts were about if she wanted this with Naruko. 

“ _Yes_.” Was the quick answer. 

Could she do this? Could she fall in love hard and fast and let Naruko still be with other girls as well? That wasn’t so simple, but maybe. She could see Naruko being more than able to return her affections and then some, which was odd to realize considering what they just discussed. She also had no problem such as wanting a regular romance. She didn’t really want that and this meant Naruko might be more open to having something like she visualized this morning in the shower. That could work, so long as Naruko spent a decent amount of time with her when she could at least. 

“Naruko?” she asked softly. Naruko looked to her. Hermione got right in front of her and looked her in the eyes. “Would you still love me?” she asked. Naruko nodded. “Could you still love me?” she asked. Naruko was in thought over what she meant but then nodded. 

Hermione crawled around and placed herself so she was straddling Naruko’s lap as she looked into the other girl’s eyes. “From the start, I didn’t know what I fully expected or for how long I wanted it to last. I just know I want you, Naruko. I want to love you without worry or restraint and enjoy all of that. I know we’ve just met, but my heart tells me this is true. I know it is true,” 

Naruko listened to Hermione’s words intently as she looked into those lovely and warm honey brown eyes. She wasn’t distracted by anything else. Not even with Hermione this close to her. 

“I readily followed your lead on the train,” Hermione said. 

She scooted an inch closer. “I never do that with people, especially that easily.” 

Hermione took in a deep breath. “I clung to you and got jealous because I thought Susan and Hannah were clingier than we were,” she whispered. 

“I’m not like that,” Hermione whispered just as softly in answer to her own statement. 

“I tried to show I belonged to you and you were with me to our roommates when we just met them. It was not in the way just a friend would act either,” the frizzy haired beauty gave Naruko a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back to look into her deep blue eyes once more. 

“That isn’t me,” she again whispered. 

There was something almost hypnotic to the way Hermione was saying these things Naruko felt. It was very sensual and meaningful. Her words and tone were like the caress of a lover. 

“I started to worry from just hearing a girl’s name mentioned in passing.” Hermione wrapped her arms around Naruko’s neck and briefly buried her face in its crook. 

“I’m not that type of girl,” she breathily whispered. 

“I have been many things lately that I am not. I am none of those things.” She looked back up and her nose was almost touching Naruko’s. She then added with a smile, “Except around you, Naruko.” 

She kissed Naruko again. Naruko returned the kiss. Hermione moaned into it and her body writhed a top Naruko’s lap. Naruko kissed her neck and on her shoulders. She took in a stealthy sniff of Hermione’s hairy and smelly armpit. She kissed Hermione on the lips again. 

Hermione stopped to take a breath. She started peppering kisses as she spoke quickly and breathlessly to Naruko. “I want to be with you Naruko. I want to fall fast and hard into love with you. I want everything you can give me and I will give all I can in return. I want to do what everyone would say is reckless, because deep down. I know I can trust you that much. I want to be your Hermione like you called me with that slip this morning. I want to experience all we can together. Even if. It is only while you are here at Hogwarts. Even if I have to share you with others, like Ino-chan.” 

“She’s a kunoichi in Konoha. She was my first friend and we are occasional lovers. We both know what it is like and we don’t stop one another from finding others,” Naruko explained. 

“So, I’m not the other woman and she isn’t either. We are just both loved by Naruko and love you in return?” Hermione asked quickly hoping to get the answer just as quickly. Her heart was racing and she was sure she already soaked her panties and Naruko’s as well. 

“Yes. Pretty much. I want to be with you Hermione. I am with you and you are my Hermione while we’re together,” Naruko replied. 

Hermione was happy hearing that. It was a really bizarre and strange love she was having, but it was her love and she wanted to have it fulfilled till the end. Hermione leaned back and raised her arms as she tossed her nightgown off. Naruko looked at her armpits with their hair and seemed almost mesmerized. Naruko leaned in and took a deep sniff of one. Hermione blushed as she realized she hadn’t worn deodorant that day and because Naruko's actions were strange to her. They were also oddly arousing, but then again even Naruko breathing was arousing to her now it seemed and she was fine with that. Her mind was clouded in a lust she had never experienced before like this. 

Naruko took off her bra and tossed it as well. Hermione held one of her lover’s arms up. She wanted to see what this was about. She leaned in and took in a deep sniff of Naruko’s smelly armpit. 

“W-w-wow….” Hermione said breathlessly as her body shuddered in arousal and pleasure and excitement from the strong scent. Hermione stood up and literally tore her panties off. She didn’t care! She was with Naruko and she was not putting any clothes on until morning. 

“I like your excitement,” Naruko almost seductively purred at Hermione as she removed her own panties, even if a little more calmly. 

Naruko then grabbed Hermione and spun them both around so Hermione was under her. The frizzy haired girl almost came from the promise this had alone. She felt Naruko’s wetness drip on her skin. She was surprised the juice didn’t sizzle with how hot she felt. 

Naruko mashed her lips on Hermione’s. She pinned Hermione’s arms above her. Hermione blushed as she knew her armpit hair was completely at the mercy of Naruko’s eyes. She panted as she noticed she was sweating as well. 

“Absolutely beautiful. I wish I could always see you naked like this,” Naruko said as she took in another deep sniff and licked the sweat from Hermione's body. 

“MmmmHmmmnnn!!! Naruko!!! I’m already!” Hermione moaned out as her body rocked in orgasm. They hadn’t even really done too much yet, but already Hermione was feeling pleasure unlike anything before. She arched her body upward as her toes curled a little. 

Naruko looked to her with a lusty smile. “I’ll give you something to keep you busy for a bit. Cumming like that on your own. Naughty Hermione-chan,” she said. 

“I’m sorry Naruko… -sama…” Hermione said blushing as she got the title out. Naruko was her mistress she decided. That was the right term for such a person in Japanese. Naruko was surprised for a moment but smiled as she placed her wet steaming pussy in front of Hermione. 

Hermione took in a deep inhale of Naruko’s pussy. She took in another one. The scent was so wonderful and carnal. She let out a long sensuous moan and almost came again. “Cumming like that from just the smell of your mistress’ pussy? You really are a greedy little slave girl, aren’t you?” Naruko asked with a chuckle. She was liking this role-play. 

“Yes mistress! I am. Hermione is a greedy little slave girl! Please let me lick you to make up for it! I’ve already cum twice. Hermione can’t help it! She’s a naughty sex slave girl,” Hermione whined and begged. 

Naruko lowered her pussy on to Hermione’s mouth. Hermione took in a deep breath of the scent and moaned before she started to experimentally lick it. She got a taste and examined it on her tongue. She really liked Naruko’s taste. It was hard to describe, but wonderful. 

“Can’t even lick your mistress’ pussy right,” Naruko sighed in disappointment, but her excited pussy betrayed any truth to that emotion. 

Hermione tried again at licking Naruko’s pussy. She ran her tongue along the folds. “Mmmmm…. That’s a little better,” Naruko said. 

Hermione licked more of the folds as Naruko moaned in pleasure, but it still wasn’t too intense. Hermione kept breathing in more of Naruko’s pussy scent as she licked, she’d swear she was intoxicated by the aroma. She then got an idea on something to try. 

Hermione found Naruko’s inner flaps and nibbled on them and tugged a little. 

“Keyoownn!” Naruko squealed at the surprise pleasure. 

Hermione would have grinned but instead continued what she was doing. 

“Nnuuunmummm…” Naruko cried. “Not fair…” she said in a pouty voice and moaned as she shuddered. She was not ready for something like this from Hermione. Either the girl was actually a master at this stuff, a quick study, or just plain creative. 

Hermione delved her tongue deep in Naruko for a bit. She then nibbled on Naruko’s inner flaps towards the top more. 

“Goawahh… Ahhhnnn!” Naruko moaned in such a ridiculously sweet and cute voice. 

Hermione then noticed Naruko’s clit revealed itself. She got a naughty idea that probably wouldn’t work usually. Naruko’s bundle of nerves were revealed enough and the right size that Hermione thought it might in this case. She would have to be careful though. 

Naruko was giving ragged breaths. She would have commented on the break, but she appreciated the break. Whatever Hermione was doing down there it was wonderful and so unexpected. She hadn’t cum yet though. She had come close and was built up, but she waited for Hermione’s next move. 

Hermione was in an awkward position with her mouth opened wide for a moment. She then figured out her approach and gave Naruko’s clit a soft nibble. 

She was rewarded for her efforts. 

“Keyoownnnnnaaannnmuuwuwuwu!” Naruko cried out in a cute voice higher than her usual tone as he body shuddered. She moaned as her body was racked by orgasm. “Mmmph! Mmmphhmm!” she continued to cry as her pussy seemed to spasm. 

“Kyuuunnn!” she cried out again. “Herrrmiioneee… ahne… ahne… ahne… Thas cheaben…” Her pussy kept spasming and another orgasm rocked through her body as she took in a shuddering breath. She was having trouble speaking properly from the surprise pleasure Hermione gave her. 

“Keyoowwnnnnn…” she cried again. Hermione found Naruko’s clit and was not sparing it any mercy. 

Naruko let go of Hermione’s hands in her orgasmic state. One of Hermione’s hands went straight to her cheeks and stroked her whisker marks. “Kawooohhhh…” Naruko whined as she shook again in orgasm. 

“Ahhnnn…” Naruko moaned in an extra girly sounding voice as she rode out her orgasm. Hermione was finally letting her rest a bit. Naruko kept taking in shuddering breaths as she lay on top of Hermione. 

“Mmmhhhmmmnnnn… dwaohhhuuu…. Kyuuu,” she said to Hermione who didn’t understand Naruko pleasure speak. 

“Cheater….” Naruko pouted, but gave her an exceptionally pleased smile. 

“I’m your greedy sex slave girl, Naruko-sama. I want to get as much pleasure out of you I can,” Hermione said with her face shining in Naruko’s juices as she smiled and kissed Naruko’s lips. Naruko easily returned the kiss and continued it. 

“You are greedy… But you are mine,” she whispered to Hermione sending a thrill of pleasure down the other girl’s spine. 

“That was amazing… Naruko-sama…” Hermione said dreamily. She wanted more, but this was good and she really got to Naruko. She got out so many cute and sexy noises from her and so much tasty juice. She even got the Keyoownn sound! It was totally worth it as well. 

Naruko however, gave Hermione a sexy foxy grin. “We’re not finished yet… I still want to have my fun with you,” she said. Hermione blushed at the words. She didn’t know how they could go more though. Naruko seemed tired too. 

Naruko lifted one of Hermione’s arms and took in a deep sniff. They seemed to have a stronger smell than earlier. The hairy armpits were just as erotic as she thought. She really loved smelling Hermione’s unfiltered armpit stink too. So wonderful! So strong! So raw! So sour! Too bad it wouldn’t be a good idea to request Hermione never wear deodorant again. Naruko would be in girl armpit heaven all the time, but it might cause problems with others. 

Hermione blushed as Naruko sniffed her armpits. She had a perverted mistress. A strange one too. How can armpit smell restore your energy like that? She saw how all signs of weariness disappeared from the blonde girl’s features. Naruko’s pussy even started to drip anew after all she had done to it. She may be a greedy little sex slave girl, but her mistress’ pussy was just as greedy, if not more so. 

“Now I get to drive you wild from pleasure,” Naruko said with a seductive smile. 

Hermione licked her lips as Naruko moved down to her pussy. Hogwarts was going to be oh so much more fun now. She just knew it.


	6. New Wanton Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Urination. Watersports. I mean they are listed as tags for a reason. I have decided though that I will include warnings when a scene starts with that. If it is prevalent through out a chapter, I will try to say so in a chapter warning. Also, noob me finally discovered if you add in the html stuff before copying and pasting. It just works!

Lavender gave a giggle. “Looks like the Ino-chan situation was solved and in a very pleasing fashion,” she said as she pointed to the nightgown and underwear scattered around the outside of Naruko’s curtained bed. 

Both Faye and Parvati blushed as they looked over. They were very thankful for the bed curtain enchantments. They were pretty sure they wouldn’t have been able to sleep a wink last night otherwise. 

“I’m guessing Naruko and Hermione will be missing breakfast again,” Parvati said. 

Lavender giggled. “Not if they feasted on each other as much last night as I bet they did,” she said before the trio started to get ready for the day. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hermione gave a cute moan as she stretched and woke up. She was so happy. She was wrapped in Naruko’s arms and covered in dried sweat and love juice. She was sure her hair was even more of a mess than it usually was in the morning, but she still felt really happy and satisfied. 

She curiously took a sniff of her own armpit. She blinked and blushed in embarrassment. It was so much stronger and more sour than she thought it could be, but Naruko liked that so it wasn’t too bad. She sniffed again, and in her sex filled mind, wondered if maybe she should never bother with deodorant again. Naruko might really like that. 

She also checked Naruko’s armpit too. It also smelled so sour and strong yet was oddly erotic too. That got her to let out a breath in aroused contentment. Hermione was pretty sure she had gone down a path into perversion she could not return from last night. Not that she wanted to return from it. 

She noticed Naruko was in quite a state as well. The blonde’s hair was a wonderfully disheveled mess and her body also covered in dried girl cum. Hermione blushed as she picked out spots where she came on the girl last night and memories resurfaced. 

“ _Kunoichis really do have stamina,_ ” Hermione thought as the fresh memories repeated. After Naruko told her they were just getting started last night and sniffed her armpit to seemingly refuel, they continued well past midnight. Hermione propped herself up in the bed. She felt extremely comfy naked here like this. She was going to wait a little before waking Naruko up. In that time, she wondered what it would be like if Naruko told her to always be naked… 

After some time, Hermione got a lovely and wonderful naughty idea on how to wake up Naruko. Naruko was too damn hot laying there naked by her side. She just needed to pick a position. It took her only a moment to decide. Hermione carefully climbed in front of Naruko. She turned so her eyes were looking at Naruko and her pussy. 

Hermione took a deep breath of Naruko’s morning pussy smell. It was intoxicating to her. She licked her lips and started licking her Naruko’s pussy. It would be a wonderful morning treat for her lover and herself. 

Naruko gave a cute gasp as she sat up a little. She looked forward as she heard the sound of smacking lips and felt something warm and wet wriggling in her pussy. Hermione was between her legs with her butt sticking up in the air. She stopped licking for a moment to look up. Her face was shining with Naruko’s juices as she licked her lips. Naruko relaxed a little and used a hand to guide Hermione’s face back to where it belonged as she sighed and let out a moan of pleasure. 

Hermione took in an excited breath and blushed at Naruko handling her like this. She took another deep sniff of Naruko and moaned as she shifted hoping to relieve the heat building in her by a small amount. She continued to lick again. Naruko’s pussy was so very tasty. Hermione wished she didn’t need anything else for sustenance. She just wanted to be Naruko’s official pussy licker. 

Hermione found a spot with her tongue and added two fingers to the party. Soon Naruko let out a, “Kahooown!” in pleasure. Hermione was lucky to have found out how to unlock cute and sexy Naruko noises. She wanted to hear them all whenever she could, especially if it meant she got to enjoy something so tasty. 

It wasn’t long until Naruko ground Hermione’s face into her pussy and bucked a little. She next awarded the pussy licking witch in training another “Keyoowwnn!”, followed by a splatter of girl cum on Hermione’s face. 

She took in a couple of shuddered breaths as she lay back and Hermione sat up properly where she was. Hermione sat there licking her fingers and lips hungrily but dutifully. Her face was shining with Naruko’s morning pussy cum of pleasure. Naruko smiled at how hot it was seeing Hermione clean herself with a certain serenity while covered in such a naughty substance. 

Naruko sat up and placed a hand around the back of Hermione’s head and looked the girl in the eyes with a smoldering deep blue gaze. Her honey Brown eyes were clouded in lust and her cheeks a lovely pink. Naruko could smell her own pussy on Hermione’s breath as the girl let out a gasp. Naruko stared at her a couple of seconds smiling lustfully before quickly capturing her lips. 

Hermione moaned into the kiss as her eyes widened and narrowed in desire. She did her best to return the kiss, but that was something it seemed Naruko would have to teach her over time and she looked forward to that. Hermione placed her hands on Naruko’s back to hold herself up as they continued to kiss. Naruko reached a hand down to Hermione’s steaming pussy and the girl seemed to instinctively spread her legs where she was sitting for Naruko’s access. 

“So wonderfully wet,” Naruko whispered as she started fingering Hermione’s pussy as a reward for such a great job well done. 

Hermione quickly responded and sagged all of her weight on Naruko and she panted in pleasure. She then started to really squirm. She suddenly really needed to go bad, but she didn’t want this wonderful moment to end. She tried to hold it longer but her squirming was to an unbearable level. She whined in Naruko’s ear. “Mistress… I really want your kindness, but I really have to go to the bathroom… really really badly,” she admitted in a cute but higher pitched voice from her usual. 

“Pee or poop?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione was a little confused but answered very demurely as she squirmed erotically in front of Naruko, “I really have to pee”. She actually had to go the moment she woke up, but held it while waiting for her mistress. She felt she couldn’t leave the bed without Naruko this morning. That would have just been wrong in her mind. 

Naruko moved back. “Okay. Let’s get our shower stuff and go to the bathroom,” she said. 

“Yes, Naruko-sama,” Hermione replied still in her submissive mood and squirming. She got up and started carefully crawling out of the bed. She did not want to pee in front of Naruko in her bed. The relief would be amazing and orgasmic, but the shame would… probably also be orgasmic for her. Naruko probably wouldn’t like her doing that though. 

Naruko couldn’t help but smile that lustful smile again as she saw the big wet spot Hermione left on her bed as a gift for her. Naruko crawled in a direction so she went right by it and took a deep breath to smell it. That extra horny part of her hoped the scent lingered on her bed. 

Neither girl thought to realize they could have easily stepped out of the bed and right in to the view of their roommates, while they were completely naked with their privates glistening. They got lucky there. No one else was in the room. 

After Hermione grabbed her stuff, Naruko grabbed her hand and led the way. Hermione blushed. “Naruko?” she asked as she looked to their interlocked hands. She liked it, but it seemed sudden. 

“I told you I was going to fall fast and hard for you last night. I also said I wanted you to be around me all the time. That means whenever possible, which includes showers and bed time,” Naruko said with a seductive smile. 

Hermione shivered in delight. She loved the idea of always being around Naruko like that. She also liked the idea of never sleeping alone while at Hogwarts. “You better be ready for all of that, Hermione,” Naruko said with a smirk. Hermione could only nod dreamily in reply. 

[-] [-] [-] **(Pee stuff starts)**

Once they were in the bathroom, Naruko didn’t let go of Hermione’s hand. “Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked as she looked to a toilet, but Naruko led them to a shower. 

They put their stuff down and got into the shower, but the water wasn’t on yet. “I really do have to pee…” Hermione said with a slight pout in confusion. 

Naruko had an idea when Hermione mentioned her need. Hermione was more than willing to let Naruko do with her what she wanted. Naruko was going to see how willing she was. “You have two choices,” she started. “First. You hold it until after we shower.” 

“Second…” Naruko started as she relaxed a little and spread her lower lips. She let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as a hot golden stream shot from her and hit the shower tiles. Naruko let out a sensuous moan as her golden stream continued to flow and splash off the tile. 

Hermione’s breath hitched as she took on a look of wonder and fascination. She slowly reached a hand out and placed it in the warm smelly stream as she clutched a hand to her chest. 

Naruko couldn’t believe what was happening or how happy and excited she was. Hermione moved her hand in the stream and wiggled her fingers. She was trying to get Naruko’s stream to soak it good. Naruko just watched in awe. 

Hermione moved her hand out and examined Naruko’s piss on it. She placed a finger under her nose and took in a deep inhale. Her look of fascination morphed into a look of pure unadulterated wanton desire as she licked the piss from her hand and fingers. Her cheeks were a lovely pink and red as she let out a moan at the taste of Naruko’s urine. Naruko lost concentration as her stream sprayed wild and tapered off again. 

Hermione turned to Naruko with an overly erotic look on her face. She came up to Naruko and kissed her lovingly. Naruko returned the kiss and her cheeks flushed as she tasted her own piss on Hermione’s breath. This was much better than when she tasted it off her own hand and so much more erotic. 

Hermione placed a leg between Naruko’s legs as they continued their kiss. Naruko could feel her own heat reflecting back off of Hermione’s lightly tanned leg. She broke the kiss as she noticed, from the corner of her eye, a golden stream sprout from between Hermione’s spread pussy lips. 

“Naruko-sama... watching her slave girl pee... Watching while she pees like a naughty girl…” Hermione quietly said as her breath hitched again. Hermione then let out a little squeal as her stream spluttered and paused while her body shook before it started again. 

“Did you just-?” Naurko asked. 

She looked to Hermione. The girl’s eyes were completely clouded over in lust as they shined back at her while Hermione had an extremely erotic and slutty expression. Naruko kissed her once more and reached an arm around her. She then grabbed one of Hermione’s dark pink nipples and squeezed enough to cause pleasure. 

Hermione squeaked and moaned into the kiss as she breathed raggedly and orgasmed again. Naruko lowered her hand from the nipple and held back Hermione’s pussy flaps as the girl peed on the tiles and the smell of her urine filled the shower stall. Naruko breathed it in and felt she could taste it in the air. 

“Mistress… Mistress helping her greedy slave girl pee…” Hermione said in a high pitch voice as her cheeks turned a dark crimson and her eyes shined even brighter with carnal desire. She started breathing raggedly again as the stream continued for a good length. Hermione really had to pee badly. Naruko started teasing her clit once the stream came to a halt. 

“Naruko-sama… Naruko-sama… NarukosamaNakrukosamaNarukosama!!!” Hermione threw her head back and orgasmed hard as she sang a beautiful song to the high heavens of her pleasure. 

Naruko rubbed her pussy fiercer on Hermione’s leg while she kept teasing Hermione’s sensitive nub. The girl was panting shallowly as her body rocked in continuous simulating pleasure mixing with a little pain it continued so long. She then gave another song of pleasure and Naruko joined her chorus this time with her own powerful orgasm. 

Hermione collapsed on to Naruko and caught her breath. She kept moaning with her breaths as echoes of pleasure shot through her body and more pee seemed to dribble out for a few seconds. 

[-] [-] [-] **(Pee stuff ends)**

“That was… The most… Amazing ever…” Hermione said as she caught her breath and held on to Naruko. She looked up and smiled widely to Naruko in happiness, not hiding her teeth this time. 

Naruko kissed her lovingly and held Hermione close. “Your smiles are definitely best when you don’t hide your teeth,” she said. Hermione’s heart was soaring and she just looked to Naruko again still grinning and rested her head on Naruko’s breasts as the stood together. 

“We should really probably shower now,” Naruko said after a moment of just holding Hermione in her arms. 

Hermione was still completely blissed out though. “Do we have to? Naruko-sama loves smelling me. I want to stink as much as I can for her. I don’t want to wash away the scent of our love. Or the smell of my happiness and warm relief,” she asked in a whine, her words not registering to herself as she looked up to Naruko again with eyes shining in complete sexual bliss and her body covered in sweat from sexual exertion. 

“As much as I love smelling your hormones and want you as stinky as you can be… I don’t think the others would appreciate that,” Naruko said also lost in her post sex bliss not really thinking about her own words. 

After a minute of holding Hermione close, the girl spoke. “You better be as strong of a kunoichi as you say. I want you as long as I can have you.” 

Naruko gave a chuckle. “We haven’t even started our first year yet,” she said. 

Hermione was acting really cute and adorable as she rested her head on Naruko’s chest while they stood there. “That just means I get at least seven more years of Naruko-sama. Seven more years of Naruko-sama’s taste. Seven more years of Naruko-sama’s smell,” she said and took in a deep sniff of Naruko’s armpit moaning at the aroma of the scent. “Seven more years of sex with you,” she said smiling moving so she rubbed her pussy on Naruko wishing to entice her for another round. 

“I would like that. We need to shower for now,” Naruko said. She reached for the facet when Hermione got an idea and demanded another kiss. She then reached a hand up and exposed her armpit to Naruko. Naruko couldn’t help but take a sniff of Hermione’s lewd morning armpit stink. 

Her eyes lit up again and she grinned at Hermione. “Such a greedy little slave girl,” she almost growled in a sexy voice. 

Hermione giggled seductively and blushed as they kissed again. They might as well go again before washing up. Otherwise what was the point, even if Hermione in her blissed-out and jumbled mind was fine with never showering again for the next seven years so Naruko-sama would always enjoy her scents to the fullest. What was realistic did not matter to her sex filled mind at the moment. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Yep… The Ino-chan situation has been happily resolved. Look at how positively glowing Hermione is,” Faye whispered to her other roommates as Naruko and Hermione entered the Dining Hall together for lunch. 

“They obviously had mind blowing sex with each other all night,” Lavender said as Faye and Parvati blushed. Lavender could be so crass about these things, even if they didn’t really mind that about her. It was actually kind of fun and got them pleasantly worked up a little bit at times. 

Lavender then giggled as they sat down next to her. “Nice to see you two only skipped breakfast. Or did you two have a different sort of breakfast?” she teased them quietly as both girls blushed, especially Hermione. 

“Seriously though, are we going to have to wake you two up in the mornings?” Faye asked. She realized how embarrassing that would be for them all, even if it would be hot to see the two girls disheveled after such night time activities. 

Naruko shook her head as she started loading up her plate. “Nope. We’ll be up plenty early on school days. You can count on it. Sleeping in is only for days off like weekends,” Naruko said as if she was certain they would never oversleep before classes. 

“I really hope so. I don’t really want to have to wake you two up. I’ve heard the first couple of weeks are a little rough having to find classes and all of that,” Faye said. 

Hermione nodded and said, “That’s why we’re going to spend the afternoon today looking for all of our classrooms with a little exploring on the side.” 

“That’s actually a good idea… We just wandered around aimlessly yesterday and most of our housemates stayed in the common room,” Parvati said. 

“Yep. We brought our class list and everything! Do you three want to join us?” Naruko asked. 

“We ummm… wouldn’t be… you know… interrupting anything?” Parvati asked. 

Naruko raised an eyebrow at her. She then seemed to pick up what she was saying by omission. “Nope. Hermione and I are limiting our special fun to the dorm,” Naruko said. She then whispered to Hermione, “For now…” while giving her a grin. 

Hermione was surprised the whole dining hall didn’t light up in red the way her cheeks were burning. She had a far away look in her eyes as she smiled dreamily and leaned her head on Naruko’s shoulder. The thought of Naruko sexually taking her in other parts of the castle was too delightful naughty and exciting. 

After a few minutes, Hermione finally came back down to earth. She had no idea what the others said while she was in her own world, but it must have been obvious she was gone the way Lavender giggled. “That must have been some trip, Hermione,” the light brown-haired girl teased with a wink. Hermione blushed and focused on eating her lunch. This caused Lavender and Parvati to giggle together. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Parvati, Lavender, and Faye all three decided to wait while Naruko and Hermione ate their lunch and go with them to find their classrooms. When the five the girls got up to leave, Seamus called out to them, “Where are you all going this time?” he asked. 

“Looking around the castle,” Lavender replied. 

Seamus seemed to brighten to this. “Can we come too?” he asked as he motioned to himself and Dean. 

Naruko shrugged and replied, “If you want. But we literally are just going to find where our classrooms are.” 

“Huh?! That sounds boring. There’s tomorrow for that. There’s so much more to the castle than the classrooms,” Seamus said in return as Dean nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe so. But we would rather not chance being tardy to classes, especially during the first week,” Hermione replied to him with a slight frown. Why did no one ever want to be sure they got to class on time without any hassle? Why did everyone assume they had plenty of time and it wasn’t that big of a deal? 

“Okay. Whatever. Still sounds boring. I’m showing Dean the school Quidditch pitch,” Seamus said in reply as the four girls followed behind Naruko. 

“Have fun,” Lavender called back to them in a singsong voice with a wave and a giggle from a doorway leading to the rest of the castle. Honestly, with the way he and Dean had been acting the whole weekend, you’d think they’d have more fun surrounded by five cute girls, even if they were just looking for their classrooms. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Wow… Talk about setting the atmosphere,” Lavender said as they came to where their Potions class would be. It was a decent length walk through the dungeons to get here. 

“Yeah… No wonder everyone’s been warning us about Professor Snape,” Parvati said. 

The five girls then actually entered the classroom itself. The doors weren’t locked, but everything was stored away and warded inside the room. They figured it was fine for them to look around a little. There were all kinds of stored equipment that was still displayed and fortunately it seemed the room was at least ventilated even if it was windowless. 

“I’m actually kind of looking forward to the class,” Naruko started as Hermione stood close to her and used the darkness as an excuse to cling to the blonde some more. It seemed their roommates were more than aware of their relationship, even if not the specifics, so Hermione saw no reason to keep her hands off Naruko. Naruko also really liked holding her anyways. 

“Why is that? I’ve heard Professor Snape is terribly strict and claims he won’t hold anyone’s hand in his class,” Lavender said. 

“I think the class would be interesting. I also found out my mom really liked Potions while she was here. She was in the club and everything. She even knew Professor Snape pretty well,” Naruko said. 

“How do you know all of that?” Faye asked curiously. 

“We saw pictures in the trophy room you three showed us,” Naruko replied as Hermione started to examine the tables in the classroom. She was relieved it looked like they were three to table. She was disappointed they weren’t just two to a table, but it was still better than just single desks. 

“That’s wonderful! We only saw the Wizard’s Chess Club photo. In our excitement, we quickly left so we could show you the place,” Parvati said. 

“We should go there again sometime and examine it more thoroughly,” Hermione said. 

“That would be nice. I can show you all that one picture taken when she was actually older and probably in her last year at Hogwarts. That’s another reason why I’m interested in the class. Professor Snape knew my mom Kushina. They were in a picture together. According to the caption, Professor Snape credits her as the one to get him really interested in potions in the first place,” Naruko said from where she was standing. 

She looked closer at one of the cabinets next to her. There was a box inside it that was orange in color and actually had seals instead of wards or runes on it. She might have to ask Professor Snape about that later. She hadn’t seen anything else apart from her own things with seals and not runes at Hogwarts so far. 

Faye gave a sigh and a frown. “Sadly, I’ve heard he really hates Gryffindors. I don’t think he’ll go an easier on you because he knew your mom,” she said. 

“I hope not. I hate teacher favoritism, especially if it effects people’s grades,” she replied. 

“Is there any other reason you’re looking forward to the class?” Lavender asked. 

Naruko was in thought for a moment before she turned around and looked Hermione right in the eyes with a smoldering blue gaze. Hermione’s heart started beating faster. Naruko then sported a foxy grin that didn’t help Hermione’s heart at all. She then said, “I want to find a lust potion to give Hermione that I can mix with a stamina potion.” 

Hermione suddenly found herself blushing in a manner that should have lit up the dungeon classroom. She had to prop herself up on one of the desks because she also suddenly felt weak in the knees at such a promising proposition. She had that far away look in her eyes again as she gave a dreamy smile wide enough it showed her teeth. 

Naruko was next to her and held her before kissing her quickly on the cheek. Hermione pouted super cutely as she said breathless, “Naruko-sama… Teasing me… Wanting me even more wound up then I always am around her…” 

Naruko giggled as she said, “You're just too cute, Hermione-chan.” She then stood Hermione up and let girl collect herself. Hermione did finally, but her panties were once again probably ruined from her wetness. She wouldn’t at all be surprised if she left a damp spot or puddle on the table she supported herself with. 

The other three girls blushed and eventually Lavender started giggling. The other two followed suit just so they wouldn’t let their own minds wander too much at the scene. Lavender then said, “Are you sure Hermione could even handle that?” 

Naruko gave a chuckle and kissed Hermione really quick and held her tighter for a moment. “Maybe. Maybe not. I just know I want to find out one day,” she said. 

Hermione whispered to her in a breathy tone, “I do too, Naruko-sama.” They held each other for a moment longer. 

[-] [-] [-] 

At the right moment before it would get too awkward for the others, Naruko led the four cuties to their next classroom. She found it a little odd they all seemed to choose to follow her. Naruko guessed they saw her as their leader or something already. She wasn’t really used to this kind of thing. She had led her team a couple of times. Their sensei had each of them lead the team for some experience, but that was a team of ninja. Being a school girl leader though? That was a different matter, even if she kind of liked it. 

She would glance back quickly and feel nice finding four beautiful girls following her. She of course did make a point to reach out and hold Hermione a number of times, even if she made sure not to overdo it. She stole quick kisses when she got the chance from Hermione as well. Naruko really liked the taste of Hermione’s lips and how well the other girl always responded. 

The group continued checking out their other classrooms. The climb up to the Astronomy Tower was a fairly long trek. “I’m soooo glad we don’t have any classes around Astronomy. I would hate to have limited time to get up her or back down,” Lavender said. 

“Is there a spell that allows you to walk up walls? It would be faster to go outside and climb up that way,” Naruko asked. She hoped there was and she could use that as an excuse to come up the ninja way. 

“I don’t think there is,” Faye said in thought. 

“Too bad…” Naruko replied. 

The next classroom they tried, after eliminating the ones they thought would be most troublesome from the list, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Naruko and the others had been eagerly wanting this class, but the moment they entered the classroom, they no longer felt like that. It was severely disappointing and school hadn’t even started yet. Naruko decided she would take measures here into her own hands. Maybe they could start their own study group for the class instead. 

“I refuse to accept he was the best choice for the position,” Naruko said heatedly after they quickly left. 

Faye sighed. “Sadly, he probably was. Hogwarts has been having trouble with the post for decades now. There hasn’t been a professor in all that time who lasted more than a year. Obviously Hogwarts DADA Professor has garnered a bad reputation.” 

Parvati nodded to that. “Even Padma and I heard about that long before coming here. Daddy already explained to us DADA here is a joke, even if the other classes aren’t. I think he’s planning to tutor us during Christmas Breaks and Summer,” she said. 

Hermione sighed. “Maybe the class will be better?” she asked not really all that hopeful. 

Naruko gave a scoff at the notion. “I want to believe that, but I doubt it. We just fully opened the door, that was already half open, and he screamed in terror and hid under the desk. It’s like he thought five first year girls were monsters there to kidnap him or something.” 

“Well they say he did have a bad run in with a vampire or something. Maybe it was a vampire disguised as a cute first year girl?” Lavender suggested with a shrug of her shoulders and a giggle. 

“There are still more classrooms to find…” Naruko said with a sigh in disappointment as they followed her once more. 

Hermione made a point of resting her head on Naruko to hopefully cheer her up a bit. She could understand why this was such a disappointment to her. She was a Kunoichi. To her, learning to defend yourself was something that should always be handled with the utmost sincerity. Naruko wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her in tight as they walked. Hermione tried not to feel too happy about her current situation. This was further proof how disappointed Naruko was and Naruko shouldn’t be forced to feel this way. 

Fortunately, the rest of their trip wasn’t bad. The History of Magic classroom was easy to find and in a very good location in the school, even if it was very hot for some reason. 

The Charms classroom somehow just had a great feel to it. It was like the classroom itself was telling everyone who attended, “You’ll love this class! You better believe it!” Naruko could really appreciate that. 

They were a bit surprised when they came to the Transfiguration classroom. They just stepped inside not thinking anyone would be there, even if it was open. They all turned and blushed a little when they heard a stern but still somehow nice voice speak. “I must say. I did not expect to see my newest girls checking out my classroom like this.” 

It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione brightened up and smiled to her. “We really wanted to find all of our classrooms before having classes tomorrow. It was Naruko’s idea,” she said. Naruko smiled as well. She wanted to get along with their Head of House more than any other teacher. 

“That is a very good idea. One I wish more students would have thought up. I would award you five girls points for such gumption, but we do not start points before the first day of class. We still give out detentions if needed though,” she said to them. It was obvious the last part was a not too subtle hint they still had to behave themselves. 

“How are you girls doing so far?” She then asked looking a little less severe. The five first years smiled to each other and decided they might as well speak to her a little. She even transfigured some of the desks into a table for them all to share and summoned some tea for them all. “It is tea time after all. You five have impeccable timing. I hope that will hold true regarding classes,” she explained to them. 

After the group spoke with their Head of House and Transfiguration Professor, they made their last trek. They planned to look for the greenhouses last. They figured it would make for a good late afternoon or early evening walk. Again, they were lucky there because they came across Professor Sprout happily singing a beautiful song to herself as she attended the Greenhouses. 

“This will actually be the Greenhouse first years start in this year. I would tell you what we have planned, but I figure you five can wait until tomorrow. I have Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for my first class,” she explained to the girls as she pointed to one of the houses as they passed by it. All five girls were wearing gardening clothes. She jokingly asked them if they wanted a bonus early lesson. She was pleasantly surprised when Naruko’s and Hermione’s eyes lit up as they smiled widely and the other girls nodded eagerly as well. 

“We won’t do anything dangerous today, but do listen to me. We will all have ourselves a little reward afterwards, if you all do,” she said with a grin. 

Naruko really liked Professor Sprout as well. She had a big heart too, like Hagrid. Naruko wondered if maybe it would have been nice to be in Hufflepuff with Hermione for a moment. The moment passed as they entered the greenhouse. 

“It’s beautiful!” Hermione said as she grabbed and held on to Naruko’s gloved hand. There were wonderful flowers and fruits everywhere including strawberries and grapes among some others. The greenhouse was a lot bigger on the inside, but there were plenty of signs pointing where to go. 

“Thank you,” Professor Sprout said as she led the way. “We will be picking some of my starbangle fruits today. If we get enough, I’ll share some of the fresh harvest with you girls.” The girls immediately were excited about this and after she told them how to pick the starbangle fruit, they picked up their baskets and started to work. 

Fortunately, the starbangle fruit section wasn’t too big, but big enough Naruko and Hermione felt they also got to have a little alone time together. The fruit itself looked absolutely tasty and fun. It was a star shaped fruit that had pineapple for the points and a raspberry-orange flavored berry in the middle. It even looked like a mix of the two somehow. Professor Sprout said the fruit tasted of each flavor together magically combined. The flavors varied a little depending on which part of the fruit you bit. If you bit the points, it had the overall flavor but also a stronger hint of sweet pineapple. The same applied for the raspberry and orange parts as well. 

“So these will be used in a dessert tomorrow night?” Naruko asked to Hermione. 

“That’s what Professor Sprout said and I can’t wait to try it. She said it can have a very lovely and unique taste with the right dessert. It sounds like it will be my first time eating a purely wizarding food,” she replied cheerfully. 

Naruko smiled as well. “I’m looking forward to it as well. Though in my case, all of the food here is new to me. There were some fancy restaurants back in Konoha that might serve some of these foods. But even after some special Kunoichi lessons, I’m still not fully comfortable in dressy clothes,” she said. 

Hermione paused what she was doing and gazed at Naruko. She was off again as visions of Naruko wearing a fancy and sexy dress sashayed up to her and kissed her on the lips in front of the school at a grand ball or something of the like. It was too beautiful of a sight. “I want to see that,” she said absentmindedly in a dreamy voice that was barely a whisper. 

Naruko heard it all the same and blushed. She suddenly thought of seeing Hermione wearing a wonderful and fancy dress. The blonde girl decided she needed to figure out how to make this happen. It was something she filed away for now as Professor Sprout came back and collected them and their harvest baskets. 

“I appreciate the help you five,” she said once they were back in their school clothes. “Magic can be used to harvest the starbangle fruit, but it can also lessen the taste and requires a lot of time and concentration. I usually harvest them with my hands. Magic isn’t always the answer, even in a magical world. Remember that,” she said with a smile to them. 

“Now, for our reward for a job well done. I still have some time to spare before supper tonight,” Professor Sprout said as she waved her wand. Soon there were six glasses around the garden table they were sitting at and two pitchers with different drinks in them. “One is Pumpkin Juice in case you don’t like the other. This juice is Starbangle Spritz. It’s non-alcoholic so enjoy. I have chocolate tea cakes and Lemon Squares and strawberry tarts as treats. Take your pick,” she explained. 

The girls all immediately tried the juice. Each of them gasped at the flavor. It was wonderful and so thirst quenching. “The drink is actually a family recipe. I’ve had many offers to sell it, but I always refuse,” Professor Sprout said cheerfully. 

“Delicious! I’ve never really had a juice drink this good. Thank you, Professor Sprout,” Naruko said cheerfully. The other four girls then chorused their own thanks as well. 

The Herbology Professor was happy to get their thanks. She loved interacting with students outside of class. It was especially rare for her to do so with younger students who weren’t in Hufflepuff. “Try it with the lemon squares. I find that to be one of the best combinations,” she said as they all enjoyed their reward. 

[-] [-] [-] 

After saying goodbye to Professor Sprout, the group did finally split up. Lavender and Faye went back to the common room and Parvati went to go and pay her sister a visit. She knew Padma would be in the library at this time. Padma did this so she and Parvati could spend some time together, since they weren’t in the same Hogwarts House. Before leaving, the Indian beauty told all of the others she would see them at dinner. 

Hermione and Naruko walked some more together outside. They decided to walk around the lake since it was really pleasant outside and the sun was starting to set. “You know. For just going to find our classrooms, I would say this afternoon turned out really well,” Naruko said as she held and pressed Hermione against her body. 

Hermione gave a cute giggle. Naruko quirked an eyebrow in question. Hermione smiled in the way she knew Naruko loved seeing her smile as she said, “I was just thinking we probably did end up having more fun than Seamus and Dean. They went to go stare at a stadium with some hoops and grass. We had tea with our Head of House. Helped pick fruit for tomorrow’s dessert. And we got to taste some wonderful treats and try a homemade drink.” Naruko chuckled in reply as she nodded in agreement. 

Soon the two stopped to sit under a tree on a small hill over looking the lake. Naruko had her back propped up against the tree and Hermione sat in her lap. Hermione rested her head on Naruko’s breasts and pulled Naruko’s arms around her. She would lean back every so often and they would kiss. 

“This is really nice too,” Hermione said with a smile as she looked forward and got even more comfortable in Naruko’s lap. The Giant Squid waved to a group of older students tossing a magic Frisbee on the other side. 

“I did tell you I would fall for you hard and fast. That doesn’t mean just hot kinky sex. Though I really do enjoy that. It also means moments like this,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed at the mention of sex as she thought back to this morning and last night. “I like the hot kinky sex too,” she said with a pleased smile. 

Naruko laughed to that. “I know full well you do. You respond so very well to such things so far,” she said. 

“Why I wouldn’t I? I’m with Naruko-sama doing those things. I’m her’s. I’ve fallen hard and fast too,” she said. She was half tempted to guide Naruko’s hands towards her pussy due to the mention of hot kinky sex, but she was torn here. That would be amazing but it would ruin this current mood and trade it for another one. She would just let Naruko-sama decide. She did belong to Naruko-sama after all. She should get to decide what to do with her Hermione-chan. Naruko probably didn’t realize this yet and it was mostly Hermione’s decision that she belonged to the blonde girl. 

“I’m surprised by that. The way you started the Naruko-sama thing. You do know what it means right?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione blushed for a moment then smiled and said with a cheeky grin facing Naruko, “Hai!” 

Naruko giggled. “Cute,” she said. 

“But true,” Hermione said. She then thought how to cover up why she started calling her that. Naruko may think it is only a role-play for now, but it was much more than that to Hermione already. She was afraid to mention it to Naruko and wasn’t sure how to explain it. 

She finally came up with an answer of a sorts. She would just hope her actions filled in the blanks for Naruko-sama later regarding it all. “I have many reasons for calling you Naruko-sama. One of them is because you are the Uzumaki clan heiress. Another one is because I really like saying it. Does it bother you?” she finished with an earnest question. 

“Not really. I do have to get used to it. I also really like it when you call me that. I like it surprisingly more than I thought I would after you first called me that. Not that I’m saying I didn’t like the usage before now. Just like it more than I thought,” Naruko said. 

Naruko repositioned Hermione so the other girl was now sitting more upright in her lap with her back pressed to Naruko’s breasts. Naruko turned Hermione’s face so she was looking at her and kissed her deeply. Hermione returned the kiss. After a moment Naruko broke it off and said, “I really like the taste of your lips, Hermione-chan.” 

Hermione was sporting a cute blush as she said, “Naruko-sama can taste my lips whenever she wants.” 

“I will then. I also can’t keep my hands off of you,” she said. Naruko started kissing Hermione again as she unbuttoned Hermione’s school blouse a little and slipped a hand inside to grab one of her breasts. Hermione moaned into the kiss as they continued. 

Hermione felt so wonderful and thrilled. Someone could accidentally see them out here like this. Someone could she Naruko playing with her boobs and kissing her. Naruko heated up the kiss a little. Hermione responded in kind. 

Naruko then got a naughty idea. She slipped her other hand into Hermione’s skirt and panties. She could feel Hermione’s moist and very warm pussy. “I never gave you that proper reward I promised you this morning,” she breathlessly whispered into Hermione’s ear. 

She continued kissing Hermione as she lovingly caressed one of her breasts and stroked her pussy gently. It wouldn’t be as intense as some of their other interactions, but this would still be wonderful and Hermione felt a different sort of intimacy to it. 

They broke their kiss as Hermione gave a soft shuddering breath. Naruko removed her hand from Hermione’s breasts and ran it through her hair. She then returned to tasting the lips she so loved. Moments later Hermione gave another shuddering breath as her body tensed up before then relaxing as she let out a soft moan of satisfaction. 

As they sat there, Hermione’s cheeks were beautifully flushed and she gave Naruko a very demure expression. Hermione felt a wonderful mix of humiliation and pleasure she loved. Naruko just got her to orgasm outside in the open where anyone could have come by at the right moment for their eyes to feast on the sight of two girls having a form of sex. Hermione felt pleasure because she was with Naruko and she really really liked what the blonde did to her and she felt so warm in her core because of it. 

The two sat there like that and Naruko rewarded Hermione a few more times. Each moan and orgasm the girl had was better than the previous one Naruko thought. After this, Hermione and Naruko cleaned up a bit and sat there enjoying the nice day outside. They were both disappointed when they had to finally go inside the castle. Naruko especially because Hermione warned her days this nice were going to end soon enough and winters in Scotland could be really harsh. 

As they retired to bed that night, Hermione and Naruko kissed each other. Hermione was flushed with warmth as she said quietly, “I think I really am going to love always being around you like this.” 

Naruko held her closer and said, “I agree. Goodnight, Hermione-chan.” 

Hermione blushed happily as she said, “Goodnight Naruko-sama.” 

Fortunately, the girls were both exhausted enough they soon fell asleep. Neither of them wanted to risk too much sexy fun tonight and be late to classes on the first day.


	7. The First Days and Nights of a School Girl Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I really get into the smell stuff here. I feel I should point out, in case it isn’t well shown, a huge part of the smell and stink stuff is Naruko’s heightened senses in that regard. When it is Hermione experiencing such stuff, it is because she is usually almost at point blank. They do not go around walking in clouds of BO or what not. I also feel the robes and other layers of uniform keep such scents mostly contained.

On the first day of classes, Naruko was again awakened by the sensation of something warm and wet wriggling around inside her pussy. She again heard the sounds of smacking lips and saw Hermione sticking her naked butt up in the air. Naruko let out a sensual moan before she placed a hand on Hermione’s head to both encourage her and let the girl know of her approval for the girl’s actions. 

As Hermione was again dutifully and happily cleaning herself of Naruko’s girl cum, Naruko looked to her with a very pleased and satisfied smile. “I could really get used to that kind of a wake call, Hermione-chan,” she said. Hermione blushed in happiness. She loved tasting her Naruko-sama first thing in the morning like this and was happy Naruko loved to be tasted first thing in the morning. 

Naruko sat up and had a mischievous grin as she pulled Hermione to her suddenly, causing the girl to give out a very cute “Eep”. She started to run a hand along Hermione’s naked body while kissing her as the girl shivered in excitement. 

Naruko then whispered to her, “But I don’t want to get too used to such a wonderful thing. Find a way to change it up every now and then.” 

Hermione moaned at the wonderful stimulation Naruko was giving her wet and steaming pussy while receiving an obvious order. “H-h-how owo?!” she moaned out cutely. Naruko increased her efforts and soon Hermione was giving a morning song of pleasure as she came for the first time that day and since the official start of classes. 

As Hermione was catching her breath, Naruko held her tightly and said, “I’m sure my Hermione-chan can figure something out.” Hermione loved being referred to as ‘My Hermione-chan’. She could only give a nod showing she would fulfill her order, even if Naruko most likely only half meant it. 

Once they climbed out of bed, Naruko and Hermione realized they were actually the first up this morning. They hadn’t taken too much time, even with their morning fun to get up. The other girls were still fast asleep. Naruko gave a chuckle as they gathered up their shower things. 

“What is it, Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked quietly in a very loving voice. 

“I was just thinking we should tease them, about sleeping too much today. Like they did us over the weekend,” she answered quietly as Hermione giggled just as quiet in return. She then said, “I’m surprised you got up so early though, Hermione. I had an alarm set up to give us plenty of time, but you were up and woke me up before it went off.” 

“I’m used to it. I usually get up around that same time or a little earlier and usually read a book or go over my homework for the sixth or seventh time… Perhaps I do go over my assignments too much…” she said with a slight frown in thought. Saying it out loud like that was kind of an eyeopener to her. 

“I think you do. Three times should be enough maybe a fourth on a really big and important assignment, and you shouldn’t count every assignment as such,” Naruko said conversationally. 

Hermione considered her words. Part of the reason she went over assignments so much was because she didn’t have anything else going on in her life. Now she had Naruko and maybe some other friends in the other Gryffindor girls, though she had been more focused on Naruko to know that for sure. 

The two were more driven and focused on getting their morning routine finished today. Naruko told Hermione she still wanted them to do so together, if she didn’t mind, but they had to be more about getting it finished than having fun. Hermione’s response to this was a pout followed by, “Naruko-sama asking her Hermione-chan if she wants to spend more time with her… Of course, I do. Naruko-sama should already know this.” 

Naruko grinned and said, “Or maybe I already did and just want to see a cute Hermione-chan pout.” Hermione blushed to that. “And blush,” Naruko added with a giggle. 

“Geez…,” Hermione said sounding playfully annoyed as they entered the bathroom. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hogwarts' classes turned out to be a mixed bag the girls realized, even before the first week was out. Their Mondays particularly were mixed. They had double Herbology in the mornings and double History in the afternoons. Herbology was very enjoyable and Naruko found herself enjoying it more than she thought, even after they spent time with Professor Sprout on Sunday. She always loved gardening back home and this was gardening to the eleven. Most of the students seemed to enjoy the class, even if the greenhouse was hot and stuffy. 

There was one thing Naruko found curious, even if she also kind of enjoyed it more than she probably should have. Gryffindor was actually spending the whole day with Hufflepuff today. In Herbology they ended up sitting with Hannah and Susan, all four got along fairly well as they worked. However, after a moment, Hannah and Hermione seemed to decided they wanted a Cling Off which was the best way Naruko could describe it. 

Both girls were trying to show up the other in being as clingy and cute and close to their respective partners. Naruko really loved this because of how Hermione was acting and she found Hannah and Susan’s interactions kind of cute as well. After some time though, Naruko realized Susan wasn’t enjoying this as much. 

Naruko began paying closer attention to the Hufflepuff pair. It seemed Hannah had a good bit in common with Hermione and wanted much the same her Hermione-chan wanted. The kunoichi figured this was maybe why the two were having this contest neither official challenged the other to. Susan on the other hand had more in common with them than the role she tried to take with Hannah. Naruko could tell Susan really did love Hannah, but this whole ordeal was bothering her a bit. 

“I think I heard Professor Sprout mention something about needing two volunteers for around right now,” Naruko started to mention loud enough both girls heard. “I know it would mean a lot to me if you helped Hermione, since I really like Professor Sprout. I’m also sure it would mean a lot to Susan if you helped out, Hannah. She is the head of house for you both.” 

Hermione gave Naruko a thoughtful look but did as asked. Hannah seemed perplexed but wasn’t about to let Hermione be the only who volunteered. The two girls went and spoke to the Professor. The Hufflepuff Head nodded happily to them and gave them instructions. She was pleasantly surprised two students remembered she needed volunteers. “Five points to each of you for your impeccable timing. I was just about to ask again,” she said aloud and smiled to the girls. Now, they were both happy to help for more than just want Naruko said. 

Susan let out a sigh of relief and smiled in thanks to Naruko. “Thank you so much. I love Hannah and she’s always really cute… But I can’t really keep up with what she wants of me, even if I want to, just to see her happy smile,” Susan said. 

Naruko gave a friendly giggle. “I figured as much. I really liked what they were doing, but I felt this wasn’t exactly your kind of thing.” 

Susan nodded to that as she relaxed. “Lots of people think I would take after my Aunt. She’s very much capable of being in charge and likes it. She realized she was well suited for her position because she won’t just fall in line or bend to corrupting influences. I on the other hand, actually take after my mother. She married into the Bones’ family and was perfectly happy being a homemaker and occasionally brewing potions for an Owl Post Potion Delivery company. She was rather well… ummmm,” she said as her face turned a little red. Should she say it? So Naruko would fully understand? 

Naruko gave her a warm smile and placed a supportive hand on her own. “You can say anything to me you want,” she said. 

Susan blushed and felt happy to have someone she could talk to it seemed. Naruko was very much a friendly person she already knew, but this was nice to know. She straightened up and said, “Mom was a very submissive and willing wife for my dad. She loved him taking the lead which he enjoyed. I accidentally caught them a couple of times, even if they didn’t notice. At the time I was confused by what I saw, since I was young. Now, in part thanks to Hannah, I understand what it was. I also know… I’m not… my dad… if you know what I mean.” She blushed cutely at her admission, but felt really relieved to have gotten it out to someone finally. 

Naruko looked her over in thought. Susan pleasantly squirmed under the girl’s deep blue gaze. “Is she usually really bad?” she asked in a serious tone. 

“No, she isn’t. I know she doesn’t really get fully what she wants from me, but she is content, if not happy, with what we have. She has been a little extra eager, maybe… since coming here. Particularly around Hermione. I’m sorry,” Susan said. 

Naruko nodded in thought. She smiled to Susan again and said, “I’ll take care of it on my end. Don’t worry.” Susan felt warm and relieved hearing her words and nodded her thanks and showing trust in Naruko. 

When Hermione and Hannah finished helping and sat back down, Naruko leaned over and whispered something into Hermione’s ear. The girl smiled brightly and gave a nod. The rest of the class Hermione behaved herself and didn’t try the competition anymore. 

Hermione didn’t know it at the time, because she was just happy to follow Naruko-sama’s order, but Hannah saw her as winning the unspoken competition. “ _I can’t compete with that… Naruko just whispered something to her and she completely changed her behavior accordingly,_ ” she thought with a mix of awe and jealousy. She might have felt disappointed in herself and stewed in her jealousy for losing, but Susan grabbed her hand tight and gave her a warm smile. She even gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek which made the girl feel at ease and happy. 

[-] [-] [-] 

History of Magic started off with a surprise. Professor Binns was a ghost! He just drifted in through the blackboard and wrote something on it before starting to teach. They weren't even half way through the first part of class when most students lost interest. Even Hermione lost interest after she realized not only was his tone as equally lively as he was, but also their books were more up to date on the things he was covering. It was like the ghost professor didn’t realize more about history was learned every day or maybe his knowledge stopped the year he died. 

There was a plus side to this. Hermione and Naruko scooted closer and enjoyed each other’s company during the class. Naruko would hold Hermione's hand and even pull her in close every so often. They also had a certain level of privacy here given where they were seated in the class and everyone was either doing their own thing or, in the case of Seamus, taking an afternoon nap. 

More students seemed to join Seamus in his idea as the class progressed. It was excessively warm in the room. No one was sure if or how they could adjust the temperature. Hermione actually blushed as she quietly said, “After Herbology and with these robes, I feel like I’m simmering in my own sweat.” 

Naruko grinned to her and kissed her. “I think you need to join me in my bed after we get out of here,” she said. Hermione blushed more and nodded with a cute half embarrassed and half happy smile. She was surprised she wasn’t sweating through her uniform with how hot she was starting to feel. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The second classes were finished Naruko brought Hermione back to their dorm room quickly. “Can we use my bed this time?” Hermione blushed while asking Naruko. She could tell what Naruko wanted and she really wanted it too, but felt they should christen her bed this time so to speak. 

Naruko gave her a naughty grin and pushed Hermione onto her own bed and closed the curtains. “I was just thinking the same thing, Hermione-chan,” she said in a seductive and breathy voice. 

Naruko slowly started undressing Hermione, who was excited by this. She offered to help, but Naruko playfully batted her hands away. “I want to undress my Hermione-chan, my way,” she explained. Hermione shuddered to that. Naruko-sama wasn’t even letting her greedy girl have the dignity of undressing herself. She already moaned and might of cum in her panties. Naruko seemed extra pleased with this. 

Hermione’s robes were tossed into what was her unofficial changing place along with her sweater. Naruko gulped and took in a deep breath. She could see many places where her lovely little Hermione-chan sweated through her school shirt. The sight was so incredibly tantalizing the white see-through shirt with light tanned flesh under it. “I think I could really like seeing a sweaty Hermione-chan like this,” she said before giving Hermione a passionate kiss. 

Next Naruko removed her skirt. Hermione was wearing white panties today and they were very wet. Naruko leaned in close and took in a deep whiff and subsequently let out a sensual moan. She gave the fabric a quick lick on the most damp part eliciting a sweet moan from Hermione. Naruko looked up with a lust smile as she quietly said in Hermione’s ear, “It seems your panties are wet for a different reason. You might have even ruined them, naughty girl.” 

Hermione gave a cry in arousal at the dirty words. “I blame Naruko-sama. I haven’t yet lasted a day around her without ruining my panties,” Hermione whined cutely. 

Naruko kissed her and smiled as she said, “Then I hope everyday you wear panties you ruin them.” 

Hermione went breathless. Naughty ideas filled her mind with that particular phrasing. Her eyes clouded in lust and her damp spot grew in size a little. Naruko wondered what naughty ideas ran through Hermione’s head. For now though, she felt Hermione was entirely too clothed. 

Naruko almost wanted to rip Hermione’s shirt off. Instead she got a lovely idea. Naruko used her shinobi reflexes to carefully remove Hermione’s shirt and bra in almost a blink of the eye. Hermione felt even more turned on and her breathing turned a little ragged. The things her mistress could do with such reflex and speed. 

Naruko looked over the results she wanted. Hermione was completely naked apart from her wet panties and her school necktie which was sandwiched between her sweaty breasts with hardened dark pink nipples. Sweat rolled down Hermione’s body as her breasts heaved with every shallow and ragged breath of arousal. It really looked as if Hermione had been simmering all day in her own sweat and body heat. Naruko was thankful for the extremely warm school uniform and classrooms now. 

Hermione felt more exposed like this than she did when she was fully naked. Naruko finally decided to undress as well. She dressed down to the same state as Hermione. Nothing but her panties, which were equally soaked to Hermione’s, and her school necktie. Hermione would swear her sweat was steaming off her body as she looked over Naruko in front of her. It was a sight to behold. Peach tanned skin with beads of sweat rolling down the body. Perky breasts with hardened pink nipples. Those deep blue eyes giving her body a smoldering gaze. 

Naruko looked over Hermione before leaning down. She leaned so she was right by Hermione’s armpits damp with sweat, hair and all. She took in a long deep sniff and shook as she came in her panties. Hermione wasn’t the only one to have ruined her panties every day since the train ride. Hermione’s armpit smell was intense. Way too intense. She wanted more though. 

Naruko removed her own panties and placed them next to Hermione for the moment. She rolled down the top of Hermione’s panties. She had a plan and a goal to get Hermione to thoroughly ruin her current pair of panties. She wanted them so soaked and sticky with Hermione’s girl cum they could only be ruined more if the girl peed in them. The innocent white forever ruined and delightfully corrupted by naughty fluids and smells was so perfect an idea. 

The blonde kunoichi moved so she was on top of Hermione and lowered herself. Her damp pussy was touching the sweaty and warm bare skin just above the new position of Hermione’s panties. Hermione rubbed her legs together and cried a pitiful moan as she came in her panties again from the sensual contact. Naruko really wanted her to ruin her own panties. This new humiliating act of pitifully cumming in her panties multiple times while Naruko rubbed her wet pussy on her was intense. It caused Hermione’s cheeks to burn anew as she blushed with desire and she started to cum even easier. 

Naruko loved using Hermione like this and the girl below her seemed to be glowing in pleasure as well. Naruko leaned in again and took in another long deep whiff of Hermione’s armpits. The smell was even stronger then moments ago it seemed and easily out ranked their stink from a couple of nights ago. She moaned and stilled as she shook and came on Hermione’s body causing the girl below to cry out in her own orgasm. 

She then did the same thing again. Breathed in Hermione’s armpits and came on the girl while rubbing her sex on Hermione. Hermione then came in her own panties again breathing raggedly. Then they repeated the cycle more. The smell was too intoxicating for Naruko and the feelings of pleasure too strong while high off Hermione’s lovely wonderful scents. 

Somewhere along the way Naruko shifted her position so she could reach into Hermione’s panties and rub the girl’s starving pussy really good. Hermione kept holding her arms up above her head gripping her pillows so Naruko had all of the access she wanted to her body. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Finally, the two girls shook with one last strong orgasm together. The enclosed and curtained bed stank of sex and sweaty girls who both felt they were in heaven. Naruko lay on top of Hermione catching her breath. Hermione was again sexually blissed out. Her panties still barely covering her but soaked through and very sticky. 

“Hermioneeee…” Naruko let out a cute and pitiful whine in question after taking a moment to bask in their afterglow and be this close to her lovely Hermione-chan. 

“Na… ru… ko… -sama?” Hermione asked through exhausted breaths. 

“Why do you smell so much? I love it. I really love it. Probably wayyyyyy too much though. Your armpit’s smell was like a drug to me. A drug I wanted more and more of. I rarely feel this exhausted from arousal and sexual bliss. I’ve never been that far gone from a girl’s armpit smell alone before,” she said. This really said something because she had smelled Ino’s armpits after an intense training session a number of times. 

Hermione was blushing and lifted her armpit to take a curious sniff. She blinked a few times. They really were ripe and raw. It was strong and a little erotic, but she didn't think it enough for Naruko to act the way she had while they were having sex. “ _Is her keen sense of smell really that powerful?_ ” Hermione wondered to herself. 

She then quietly said in answer, “I haven’t been using deodorant.” 

“Why not?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione blushed more as she turned her face to the side hoping to hide it. “I know you really like smelling me. I wanted Naruko-sama to smell me as much as she could and wanted,” she admitted, her blush turning darker. 

Naruko turned Hermione’s face back and gave her a loving look as she kissed her on the lips. “I really did love it. And I appreciate why you did this. But please don’t make a habit of it. I love smelling girls and the stronger the smell the better, but I know there are limits. I don’t want you completely neglecting yourself for me like that. I can get it though. This is all very new and exciting to you. It is to me as well, but nowhere near the level it probably is for you. I am happy and lucky I get to be with you in this way and we get to experience so much together. I love how I get to see you naked like this. I love how I get to touch you pretty much as I please. I love how we’ve slept together every night in the same bed. I love you,” she said. 

Hermione gave a happy sniff. “I love you back,” she said kissing the other girl. 

“Because of our love we need to figure things out. I don’t want to go too far with you,” Naruko said. 

“You haven’t. Everything we’ve done I’ve loved and enjoyed. All of it. I’ve enjoyed things much more than I ever dreamed I could!” Hermione said enthusiastically. 

“All of it? Even when we peed in front of each other in the shower? I know you liked it at the time, but that could have been the high of arousal,” Naruko asked. 

“I... I…” Hermione started and gulped. She nodded. “I really did… It is hard to explain but I really did.” Hermione blushed. “I doubt Naruko-sama could go to far with me, her greedy sex slave girl.” 

Naruko blushed and gave her a kiss again. “I still think we need to discuss more things. I also have an idea on something we probably should have done sooner,” she said. 

“What is that?” Hermione asked as they both sat up properly on the bed and she removed her panties completely to feel more comfortable. 

“A safe word. For better or worse, I have a lot of kinks and seem to find new ones every now and then. One example being your armpit hair. I ummmm… sort of…. This is embarrassing…” Naruko said. She then screwed her eyes shut and said, “I checked you out while you changed on the train.” 

Hermione felt really happy. Naruko was checking her out, even then? She gave a giggle causing Naruko to relax a little and open her eyes. Hermione was giving her a beautiful and loving smile. “Can I let you in on a secret?” she asked playfully. Naruko nodded. Hermione leaned over and whispered, “I checked you out on the train while you changed too.” 

“Really?” Naruko asked. 

“Yep. And every chance I’ve gotten since then,” she replied. 

Naruko giggled. “Me too. The point I was making is that was when I first discovered I had a thing for girls’ armpit hair. I’ve seen older women in the public baths back home with it, but they were well pass the age I found attractive. I’m talking like 50 or 60.” 

“I hope we find more of your kinks to try then,” Hermione said. 

“Me too. That’s why I think we need a safe word for you, Hermione-chan. I want to do all kinds of naughty, sexy, maybe even kind of nasty things to you. But I do not want to hurt my adorable and lovely Hermione-chan and I want her enjoying herself as much as possible,” Naruko said running a hand through Hermione’s hair and kissing her again. Naruko really did love tasting Hermione’s lips. 

“Okay… What word?” Hermione asked. 

Naruko was in thought for a moment. It had to be something Hermione could say and wouldn’t be by accident. She then nodded. “It is a word that would be common where I am from, but probably only I would say here, so no chance of a slip.” 

Hermione was paying full attention. 

“Yondaime. Yon dai me,” Naruko said. The two then repeated it until Hermione had it down. 

“What does it mean?” Hermione asked. 

“The Fourth. That’s what we call the fourth Hokage. I think it works really well. It isn’t an English word and it is rather easy to learn. Plus, the fourth Hokage was completely badass and amazing! Everyone was safe when he was around. So, perfect safe word,” Naruko said with a big grin. 

Hermione nodded. “I like it. I’ll probably never say it though. I trust Naruko-sama to not have me do anything I won’t like too much,” she said with a smile. 

Naruko smiled and pulled her closer. She loved holding her Hermione-chan. Loved feeling her warmth with her own. “I’ll do all I can to make sure we don’t have to use it, but I am a kunoichi. Being overly prepared is our way of life.” Naruko then giggled as she said, “I even have several sets of school uniforms.” 

“I do too! I have seven shirts and sets stockings. I have three skirts, three pairs of shoes and three sets of outer robes. I even have two ties.” Hermione then blushed as she saw her discarded panties. She sighed. “I probably don’t have enough panties…” she said. 

Naruko then grinned and picked up the discarded panties. She took a deep whiff of them and even made sure to take in the part that would have been on Hermione’s butt before she cheekily grinned at a blushing Hermione and she said, “You have one less pair now. I’m keeping these. They’re so wonderful and naughty.” 

“Naruko-sama wants… my used panties…,” Hermione then blushed and asked demurely in a daze. “Do you want me to… pee in them as well? For extra… naughtiness.” She remembered from her haze yesterday morning how much Naruko loved the scent of her pee. 

Naruko was blushing and looked like she was trying to reign in a nose bleed. Now she knew what all of those guys she teased with her sexy jutsu felt. She nodded carefully and handed them back to Hermione. Hermione dazedly took them and got a little comfortable and was just about to defile her panties even more. 

“Wah! Not here in your bed…” Naruko said loudly. Hermione blushed and seemed to lose the dazed look in her eyes. She blushed realizing what she almost did. 

“Sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” she said. 

Naruko hugged her to let her know it was okay. She also wanted to hide how turned on she kind of was to what Hermione almost did. That was not something for right now, if ever. 

“I think we should probably shower now. On the downside, I can’t stay in here reeking of sex and sweat with my wonderful Hermione-chan. On the upside, we get to shower together,” Naruko said with a smile. 

Hermione grinned. “I’ll pee on my panties before we start the water first. I want Naruko-sama having the total Hermione-chan ruined panties experience,” she said. She then looked around and saw Naruko’s pair of panties and grinned. “I want to keep these for myself,” she said as she mimicked Naruko’s action from earlier. 

Naruko blushed. “Do you want me too… pee on mine as well?” she asked. 

Hermione smiled happily. “I’ll take them the way they are. I’d rather enjoy Naruko-sama’s pee live,” she said. There was also that sex daydream she wanted. She really had opened a perverted and lovely door by now. She knew it would probably never close again. She didn’t really seem to mind that idea. 

Naruko blushed at her words anyways. “I’ll let you watch me pee in the shower again then. We need to go though. I get the feeling if we waste too much time, we might miss dinner. And that! Is a no-no,” she said and Hermione nodded in agreement as she gathered up her discarded clothes. 

Naruko poked her head out for a moment and said rather loudly, “If you girls don’t want to see a very naked and sexed out Hermione-chan, you might want to look the other way for a bit. She’s sweaty and covered in girl cum, Lavender.” 

“NARUKO-SAMA!” Hermione yelled in embarrassment. 

Naruko cheekily grinned at her and threw open the bed curtains without warning. “Relax, Hermione-chan. They aren’t here. They’re probably in the common room.” 

“Geez… Naruko-sama," Hermione said with blushing cheeks and an even cuter pout than before by sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Kyyyyuuuu!” Naruko couldn’t help but squeal at the expression. “That’s it! I’m keeping you! I’m taking you back to Konoha with me. I hope you don’t mind,” she said and smiled brightly as she glomped onto Hermione. Naruko wondered if Hermione was taking pouting lessons or just that naturally cute. 

Hermione blushed. She felt so happy. If it was just a in the heat of the moment proclamation, she really hoped it would be true one day. 

Right when they were outside the bathroom Naruko gave a chuckle. “I’d say we properly christened your bed, Hermione-chan,” she said with a sexy and smug foxy grin. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Naruko and Hermione both agreed Tuesdays were better than Mondays. They started off the day with Double Charms. Flitwick was a tiny man, being half goblin, but he had more energy than three kids high on sugar. In his case though, it was focused energy and he used it to make the lessons fun. 

They had this class with Slytherin, but the snakes weren’t trouble. At least not for Hermione and Naruko and the other girls. Harry and Ron, mostly Ron, did kind of get into it a bit with Malfoy and his two goons that followed him everywhere. They still kept it down to a certain level though, no one wanted to accidentally upset the International Dueling Champion no matter how small and energetic he was. 

The next class they had after lunch was Transfiguration. They had this class with Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor girls sat together along with Padma and a couple of other Ravenclaw girls. Naruko blushed a little as she saw the twin Indian cuties sitting together. They looked very much the same, but they each had a different feel to them and sense of style as far as it could go with the school uniform. 

Parvati was very much the social butterfly type, but also very caring and from what Naruko had learned, surprisingly innocent in some ways. Padma on the other hand had this gentle femininity and mature feel to her. She was also a little more soft spoken, but not to the degree Hinata was, so she could still easily be heard. Where Parvati wore her hair in a lovely plait, Padma wore her hair straight with equal length to her sister’s. 

One thing the girls learned is how wise they were to have found all of their classrooms early, because Ron and Harry ended up running into the class late. The boys thought they were in the clear. That was when Professor McGonagall shifted from the tabby cat previously sitting on her desk. 

Naruko was glad for two things in that moment. First, she was glad she wasn’t Ron or Harry. “Five points each! Yes, Mr. Weasley form my own house. I will not tolerate tardiness under any circumstance. If you actually have a reason to be late to class, I will already know it most likely or you will have a note. Now you two, sit down. Let us hope you make up for your tardiness with focus on the lesson,” she said. 

The second reason she was happy in that moment was more out of relief. Naruko and Hermione were sitting in the front of the class surrounded by the other girls. Naruko was inches away from teasing Hermione a little, thinking the professor wasn’t there, by slipping her hand in her skirt where her robes fell open a little. Naruko was pretty sure, even if wizarding society didn’t mind witches having fun with each other, seeing two school girl witches touch one another in such a manner while in her classroom would not impress McGonagall. Kami knows how many points that would have been in addition to detentions, if they weren't outright expelled. 

Tuesdays ended with a down point for the day, but an up point for the week. They had History again, but it was also the last time for the week. It sucked having that class two days in a row right at the start of the week, but it was great having it out of the way so soon. 

Wednesdays were different. They had Herbology first thing in the morning followed by Potions and DADA in the afternoon. After a regular length DADA class, they were off for the remaining afternoon and had Astronomy at midnight. 

It was nice having Herbology again, but it was a very muggy morning as they walked out to greenhouses. The Greenhouses were as ever, very warm for the plants. It was going to be a very hot day today it seemed for the Gryffindors. 

“I really wish we didn’t need to wear the outer robes until it was actually fall or winter,” sighed Naruko as they walked back to the castle. 

“Just be glad they let us take them off for Spring till the end of the year. It usually isn’t so bad wearing them this time of the year. Least that’s what me mum says,” Seamus said from next to her. The Gryffindors had their first Potions class next and Lavender discovered they would be sharing it with Slytherin. The lions were mostly sticking together this time. The snakes would feel a lot more ballsy, since their Head of House was the Potions professor. It didn’t matter that most older students said Professor Snape expected a certain level of behavior, even from his own. Everyone still said he was more lenient on them in general though. 

“By the way. Sorry for saying it wasn’t worth looking for the classrooms in advance. I got lucky to follow you lot to Transfiguration. I would not want to have pulled a Ron,” he said to her seriously. 

“What was that?” Ron asked out loud from a little behind the rest. He was next to Harry and Neville. 

“I said I was glad I didn’t pull a Ron and end up tardy on the first day to McGonagall’s class. Great way to impress the Head of House by the way,” Seamus said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Yeah… At least the cat thing was cool and it was just ten points. Hermione already made up for that in Herbology today,” Ron countered. 

“And if I hadn’t needed to make it up. We would have gained ten more points,” Hermione said with a small toss of her hair. She was not going to be an excuse for people to get points deducted thank you very much. She didn’t want people saying things like, ‘Oh Hermione will make up for the lost points don’t you worry.’ 

Naruko nodded and said, “She does have a point. Don’t use others as an excuse. It was just a first-time offence. Try not to make it a regular thing.” She gave him a friendly wink. 

“At least I won’t be late for Potions. Merlin knows how many points Snape would take for that. Perfect excuse to hate on Gryffindor,” Ron said. 

“I hear ya there,” Seamus agreed. 

When they arrived, it was clear they made the right choice coming together. Malfoy was smirking when the first two rounded the corner and all of Slytherin was waiting. He was about to open his big fat mouth, but then the rest rounded the corner. He still smirked as if he knew something, but Naruko noticed the slight look of panic he had realizing he wouldn’t get away with something so easily. Their numbers were even, but the Lions stuck more together than the Snakes. Only the badgers, were a mightier force to cross when it came to sticking up for housemates. 

The doors to the classroom opened fifteen minutes before class and everyone entered. Hermione and Naruko sat up close to the front and were soon joined by a blonde girl with wavy hair from Slytherin. She was sitting on the other side of Naruko. “Interesting to see a Slytherin willingly sit next to a lion. That doesn’t seem to be the case for most of the class. I’m Naruko Uzumaki. Just call me Naruko,” she greeted her. 

“Daphne Greengrass,” the girl replied. She then leaned in a little closer and said, “Some of us in Slytherin have enough ambition to not count out Gryffindors.” 

Naruko chuckled to that. “Or maybe you wanted to sit with two pretty girls instead of near dumb, dumber and hair gel?” Naruko teased as she pointed out Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. The only other seat now available was right in front of them. 

“That too. It could also be I want to be on decent terms with an Uzumaki. Us Slytherins have many reasons for our actions. Plans upon Plans after all. And they don’t all include 'Wait until my father hears…' like someone's,” she replied earning a giggle from both Naruko and Hermione. Draco already had a reputation for such ‘plans’. 

“I’m Hermione Granger by the way…” she introduced weakly. She wasn’t sure what a Slytherin would think of her being muggleborn. 

Daphne seemed to pick up on this. “Unfortunately, there are some rather loud people that are as foolish in certain regards as everyone believes we are. However, they are not the majority even if they are the loudest. Most us only care what you can do as a witch or wizard of any blood status in most circumstances,” Daphne said with a smile to Hermione. 

Hermione felt relieved by that. At least one Slytherin wasn’t going to hate her for stupid reasons. 

Daphne then sighed, “I only wish we had someone in the house to counter Draco. His plans are all telling daddy, but in his case, daddy is very good at moving coins around. Most of us just stay out of it, but to the outside he will quickly seem like the leader in our year.” 

Naruko was in thought on this. She already started to think of doing some things, besides just Hermione and kinky sex, to pass her time at Hogwarts. She might use it as a way to get some experience she could use back in the Ninja world. Following more in her mother’s steps might be a good idea. Hagrid told her she was actually quite the force at school in her later years, even if it was from the shadows. 

The doors slammed shut and Naruko put further planning on hold. Professor Snape strode forward dressed in all black with his robes billowing behind him like a large black cape. He came to a stop in front of the class standing in silence for a moment looking over each of them. 

“The art of Potion brewing is not like other branches of magic. Some are ignorant enough believe it isn’t even magic. They are fools. Potions are a Magic Science. There is much you can accomplish with potions that even the most advanced spells cannot. Brewing glory. Bottling fame. Bewitching minds and senses. Even putting a stopper to death. These are only a few general examples of what you can accomplish with Potions,” he said. 

He then narrowed his eyes on Harry Potter who looked to be scribbling something on paper. “Which is why you should be paying attention at all times, Mr. Potter,” he said as he walked over to the boy. 

“Huh?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. Naruko winced at his response. It would have been better to have said nothing. 

“Tell me, Mr. Celebrity, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” he asked. 

Harry blinked in confusion. Hermione raised her hand sky high. 

Professor Snape leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice, “Perhaps a different question. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” 

Harry wasn’t even really sure how to spell that word. Let alone what it was or where to find it. 

Hermione almost raised her hand again, but Naruko held it instead and shook her head. “He’s singling Harry out. He won’t let anyone else answer,” Naruko whispered in Hermione’s ear before sneaking a quick kiss from her so she wouldn't be too upset. Daphne blushed and smiled at the interaction unnoticed by the others focused on Harry and Professor Snape. She always thought there was a tender sweetness and beauty to girls being with each other. 

“Silence may be golden. But it is not going to get you a bezoar, Mr. Potter. You should have used this gift of yours earlier instead of proclaiming your ignorance to us all so eloquently,” Professor Snape said as Draco and his goons chuckled silently in their seats. 

Harry was angry but remained silent. 

“Final question and chance to impress us all, Mr. Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Professor Snape asked as he stood back and folded his arms in judgement. 

Harry was silent and angry but chose not to say anything or shout. It didn’t matter that he wanted to shout, “How the bloody hell would I know?! I haven’t memorized all of our books.” 

Professor Snape seemed to ease up. “At least you know how to reign in your temper to a degree. A lesson that too few realize the importance of,” he said in a serious but less severe tone. 

Naruko didn’t like how he was attacking Harry like that. She didn’t get what his problem was. Harry was writing notes for crying out loud. He was paying attention. 

The professor headed back up to the front of the class again. “Many of my Colleagues believe you should all be coddled like helpless little babes. They foolishly believe you should be handled with a soft touch at all times and for your own good. I am not so foolish. The world is harsh and uncaring. Many will hound you and come after you wanting to prove something. No matter who you are or how well known. Some won’t even give you a chance in the first place.” He gave a glance to Hermione here to show that was why he ignored her hand the first time and would have for the other questions as well. 

“I am at least willing to give you a chance. Each test. Each Assignment. Each class I hold… Is a chance for you to prove you are something more than a waste of school’s food budget,” he said. 

Naruko still thought he had something against Harry for whatever reason and didn’t like that, but his words were right. If he stuck true to them, she could get behind that, even if he was needlessly unpleasant. 

“Take note. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also referred to as Aconite. Learning the different names for the same ingredients is important if you are ever to mix a potion while some place new. A bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat. Unpleasant to harvest yourself, yes. But it will save you from most poisons. Being resourceful is required of any potion maker. Asphodel and wormwood, when combined correctly, make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. Also combined in a different manner make for a potent over time healing potion. Attention to detail is key. A slight mix up in the wrong fashion. A decision to approach brewing instructions laxly can be the difference between life and death.” Some of the class gulped nervously hearing that and were beginning to worry. 

“We do not have to worry about such things this year, but I will be harsh on anyone, regardless of house, who decides they know better and the instructions are just guidelines to use as you see fit. The same goes for someone deciding to purposefully tamper with another student’s potion for giggles,” he said severely. 

Draco and his goons weren’t laughing now. They were sitting there with their butts clenched tightly. They would not want to get caught in this class it seems, even if Professor Snape was their Head of House. That wouldn’t necessarily stop them from trying something. They would just make sure they weren’t caught. 

Naruko decided she would have to see how Professor Snape approached his class. His teaching style was reminiscent of how the academy should have been and on par with her team’s Jonin-sensei. She would have to speak with him sometime if she had chance. She wondered if this was just how he was, or if he picked it up from her mom. 

The students were rather silent and concentrating on the potion brewing process during the course of the class. Most were behaving this way due to nerves. Naruko was clam as she worked and this helped both Hermione and Daphne to remain the same. No one was going to try anything this lesson. 

Sadly, Ron ended up being the example for the class that showed how serious Professor Snape was with his introduction and it wasn’t just words. He decided two of the steps seemed rather pointless and redundant and they kind of were, but while everyone else stuck with it. He attempted to look for a shortcut. Professor Snape immediately caught him. 

Professor Snap came over and spoke. “Mr. Weasley. It seems you did not hear me earlier. That will be ten points from Gryffindor and you will start the potion over again and do it correctly this time.” 

“But why? It isn’t that big of a deal!” Ron made the further mistake of arguing. He seemed to believe this was only because he was a Gryffindor. 

“You didn’t follow the instructions properly and tried to find a shortcut,” Professor Snape explained. 

“What does it matter? The potion will still finish…” he grumbled. Naruko sighed at him. Ron was an alright guy, but he took offense and made things personal and he had a temper. Another lesson he didn’t seem to learn from the professor in black, was reigning it in. 

“You are right. You could even correct your mistake in this instance, but I doubt you know how to compensate the brewing time and the heat level and the proper way to redistribute the remaining ingredients,” Professor Snape said. 

“You could tell me…” Ron tried. 

“I am here to teach you. Not hand you the answers. That will be another five points from Gryffindor for failure to comply with Instructor given directions,” Professor Snape said. 

“I don’t see the deal… It isn’t going to hurt anyone,” Ron still grumbled. He apparently didn’t know when to stop. 

“You are right there, Mr. Weasley. But this potion will not be of the right strength for being properly brewed. As I said earlier, we do not have to worry about something being life threatening this year. However, best get rid of such habits before they can take root.” Professor Snape then looked him in the eyes, “Let’s say your sister was badly hurt, but stable, and you are unable to get her other help. But luckily, you happen to know the potion that can save her. Would you then treat the proper instructions as merely a guideline? Or would you instead be so busy worrying you don’t make a mistake the potion doesn’t have time brew properly. Thus you would lose someone close to you, due to previously taking a lax approach potion making and having to care not to fall into such habits. Not all we face will be life or death. But if you are unable to handle small things properly… How do you hope to handle the truly important matters?” Several students felt a chill run down their spines at his example. 

“I suggest you think on this and start over and do the potion properly, Mr. Weasley. Do you understand now? Or should I add a detention to those point deductions?” he asked. 

“I-I-I understand, sir,” Ron said as the Professor cleared away the potion and gave him the proper amounts of ingredients to start again before continuing his rounds to the students. 

It was a harsh way to handle the problem, but Weasleys were known to be stubborn. Giving Ron an example of how it could affect him personally, drove the point home in a manner nothing else could. Professor Snape was indeed unpleasant, but he would not let his students make mistakes that could pile up and cost them someone important. He would not let there be more Death Eater Severus Snapes in the world if he could help it. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Can you believe him?!” Ron shouted as they made their way to lunch once they were out of ear shot of Potions. Fortunately, the potion they worked on today could easily be finished two or three times in the class’ duration. Ron was angry, but it seemed he didn’t realize he actually scored rather well with his proper attempt at the potion. 

“He is tough. I’ll give you that. But he is right. He also shouldn’t have singled out Harry, but if he does indeed hold true to his words. I may not come to like him, but I will be able to respect him,” Naruko said. 

“Why are you taking his side? My own sister!” Ron said. 

“I’m not taking his side. I’m just saying he’s right, even if he went too far. But would you honestly have listened to him otherwise? Or would you have kept arguing with him and then finally done what he said just to get him off your back and decide all he said wasn’t serious because you’re a Gryffindor?” she asked. 

Ron sighed. “I just hated that… I’ve watched out for my sister in at least some manner my whole life.” 

Naruko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Which is why you have at least taken his point seriously and if, Kami forbid, something does happen to her and you can help. You'll be able to without falling into bad habits you never formed,” she said softer to him with a small smile before releasing his shoulder. She then grabbed Hermione’s hand and the two of them went a little faster to lunch. 

Ron was in thought for the moment. He sighed. “What do you think, Harry?” he asked. 

“I think Naruko’s right. I kind of get what she means too. I hated how he got in my face, but I know what he said is right. Everyone maintained their distance from me just because I was Dudley’s cousin. No one ever gave me a chance at anything until Hogwarts. If he does back his words with actions, I could probably respect him too. He won’t ever be my favorite teacher though,” Harry said. 

Ron nodded. He then heard his stomach growl. “I get it. I don’t like it but I get. Now… Let’s hurry up before Naruko eats all the food,” Ron said with a grin as Harry laughed. “I swear I don’t see where she can pack it away,” he added. 

“Maybe she also has a void for a stomach?” Harry suggested as the two laughed at a joke the twins tried to pull. They accused Ron of such. His response was a shrug of the shoulders as he said it just meant he could enjoy all the food he wanted with no worries of an upset stomach. That answer even got the twins laughing with them in approval. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“First we had to go to the muggy greenhouses… Then we were stuck in the dungeons huddled around several bubbling cauldrons. Now we have to put up with a Professor that is obsessed with garlic and wants his room stifling hot, supposedly because vampires don’t react well to heat… I don’t mind the first two classes, but the unnecessarily high temperatures here leave much to be desire,” grumbled Naruko. 

The garlic really did get to her. Professor Turban Head reeked of it. She also partially detected some other foul stench that wasn’t at all playing to her bizarre tastes. She was fairly certain that was the reason why he stuffed his turban with garlic, to cover it up. It was not to ward off vampires, as the leading hypothesis of the students would have you believe. 

“Naruko-sama…” Hermione whispered. “We did say we would give him a chance this class.” 

“AaaaChooo!” Naruko fake sneezed. 

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor “eeped” in a way that would be ridiculously cute if it was from Hermione-chan. Downright irresistible if Hermione was naked next to her. Not something a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor should so easily let out in front of the class. 

Naruko raised an eyebrow to Hermione. Hermione frowned in the direction of the man. 

“Bless you!” Daphne said a little louder than necessary giggling as she proved Naruko’s point further. The turbaned man almost jumped and hit his head as he hid under his desk. 

“M-m-m-maybe… we s-s-should have p-p-private st-st-st-study,” he said while under his desk. 

Several students sighed out loud and a few grumbled. “At least we don’t have to hear him st-st-st-stutter now,” Draco said with amusement in his voice as a small chorus of laughs responded to him. 

Naruko thought it almost funny. Almost being the key word. It would have been, if Draco hadn’t said it obviously to be mean instead of due to frustration. Professor Quirrell just gave a small laugh that almost sounded like a cry from under his desk in response to the boy's insult. 

Hermione was now livid. She was really disappointed. This was too much. This class was important. It should not just be a glorified study hall simply because the professor was afraid of an obvious fake sneeze. “Naruko-sama! There is something I need to do after class today. You will have to head back on your own,” Hermione said giving the man a look that would probably put the fear of Hermione in his mind along with the 5,000 plus he already had. 

“Okay,” Naruko said unsure. She didn’t see what difference it would make with him. She marked him off as a lost cause. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Shortly after Naruko returned to the dorm room. She realized her mistake in leaving Hermione behind or at least not waiting for her. Naruko was blushing and highly aroused currently. She was sitting tightly trying to wiggle in an attempt to quench her growing need or at least stave it off. 

“Soooo hot…” Lavender sighed in a rather sensual manner as she lounged back on Parvati’s bed with the other girl. Both girls had loosened their neckties and tossed off their outer robes. Their legs were spread hanging over the end of the bed in a manner Naruko could see their panties with ease, since they hiked up their skirts. They unbuttoned a few buttons and were trying to fan themselves. They also had provocative spots were their sweat soaked through and Naruko could see delicious light brown skin and fair skin from the girls that was usually hidden by clothes. 

“I know…” Faye said. She threw off her necktie completely and completely unbuttoned her shirt to cool her sweaty body off. She was also holding up one arm trying to use the sleeve to fan her sweaty armpits. Naruko could see the super sexy random freckle here and there on her smooth creamy skinned stomach. Faye then loosened her skirt and was using the slack in it to fan her nethers. A bead of sweat rolled down Faye’s exposed creamy skin. 

Naruko blushed darker and hoped they weren’t looking at her. She was horny as hell and might have even slipped her hand in her panties while trying to cool down the building heat in her body's core. Every breath she took was filled with strong scents from the girls. She could even taste them on her lips it seemed. She dared not take a deep inhale. Then she would have let out a loud moan that did not at all hide what she was experiencing. 

Faye took off her shirt all together and tossed it while stretching. Her back had several beads of sweat on it and even her bra had sweat spots on it. The raven-haired beauty grabbed a towel and started toweling off her sweat. She then took off her skirt completely and did the same. Naruko blushed as she realized Faye’s panties weren’t wet just because of sweat. 

She was seriously thinking all three were doing this on purpose to torment her. It was a lovely and arousing torture for her. She hadn’t needed to worry about this the past two days, because she had the ever wonderfully and heavenly scented Hermione-chan with her. She would be setting up a rule when the girl returned. She had too… She hoped Hermione would be okay with it. 

The door to the room opened and Naruko’s salvation finally walked into the room. Faster than any of the girls could believe, Naruko grabbed Hermione and quickly disappeared into her bed before drawing the curtains shut. Faye even thought she saw Hermione’s robe floating in the air behind them before falling to the floor in the middle of the room. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Naruko-sama?!” Hermione asked breathlessly on Naruko’s bed. 

“Clothes. Off.” Naruko commanded as she started undressing herself. Hermione blushed and did the same. 

Once they were both naked, Naruko looked to Hermione hungrily. It was as if a predator was looking at fresh prey. Hermione shuddered and orgasmed right away. Naruko grinned lustfully at her. “You smell so delicious, Hermione-chan,” she said as she used their neckties to tie Hermione’s wrists to the bed posts. The other girl was panting and her pussy soaking Naruko’s bed so much it might have been mistaken for pee if it wasn’t scented with a seemingly concentrated version of her arousal. 

“You kept me waiting too long,” Naruko said in a low almost growling voice filled with desire. 

Hermione’s heart was singing in happiness and her pussy already shining in delight. Hermione wasn’t sure what had come over Naruko, but this was amazing already. This was her master, her owner, her mistress taking her Hermione-chan as was Naruko-sama’s right in all things! 

Naruko leaned down in a manner reminiscent of an animal. She took in a deep long inhale of Hermione’s exposed pussy. “Mmmhhhuunnn…” Hermione let out a cute cry as she orgasmed yet again and splashed Naruko’s bed with some of her girl cum. She had orgasmed twice already and Naruko hadn’t even touched her! 

Naruko then put her face right into one of Hermione’s exposed armpits and took in a long deep inhale. Naruko looked like she had just inhaled the most potent of aphrodisiacs. “Naughty greedy Hermione-chan forgot her deodorant again it seems,” Naruko said as she took a lick of Hermione’s armpit. 

Hermione moaned in excitement. 

“We have a long time until dinner. And if we miss that. Until our next class tonight,” Naruko said. 

Hermione was awash in arousal and eagerness. Whatever was in store for her, she wanted to fully experience it. This was one of the many ways she eagerly wanted Naruko-sama to treat her. 

Naruko moved so her bare and sweaty ass was right in front of Hermione’s nose and mouth. “Naughty girls only need to breath naughty air,” Naruko said as she made a point of showing Hermione where she belonged right now. 

“Hai! Naruko-sama! This naughty greedy girl deserves nothing more!” Hermione said loudly just before Naruko’s ass was resting on her face. Hermione moaned into it before having to take in a deep breath of Naruko’s anus. She loved the way it stank. She hoped they would do this more often. 

“Get to licking, dirty girl,” Naruko commanded and waited. She soon let out a moan of satisfaction as Hermione took her first taste of a girl’s ass. “That’s right enjoy my smelly asshole with your tongue, greedy sex slave girl. It’s more than you deserve for being so naughty,” she said. 

Hermione moaned as she came from licking Naruko’s asshole and the degrading words. Naruko moaned as well in response as she grinded her ass against Hermione’s face. The frizzy haired girl was doing her best to taste as much of it as she could and smell as much as well. 

Hermione never thought one of the first places she would find true satisfaction for her humiliation and sex slave kinks would be her face in another girl’s asshole. The taste was amazing to her! The odor so strong! She could understand why Naruko-sama loved smells so much with a whole new level of appreciation. She wanted more and continued to lick feverishly in desire and greedily sniffing up what she could. 

Hermione felt a tongue on her pussy. She let out a muffled scream of pleasure. Naruko moaned as well and again started grinding her ass on Hermione’s face. “That feels good. So good. This is where greedy Hermione-chans belong! Yes! Yes! Mmmmhhummmnnn!” Naruko cried in pleasure. 

“Greedy Naught Hermione-chans belong in their mistress’ ass using their tongues. They’re supposed to be naked on her bed covered in sweat and smelly for their mistress to enjoy!” Naruko then moaned again. She wasn’t even trying to please Hermione for the moment which further drove the tied-up girl wild. She was so being put in her place. Her mistress could use her however she wanted. 

“Your Naruko-sama gets to be the greedy one this time, Hermione-chan,” Naruko said as she started pleasuring her pussy as well. 

Hermione was licking frantically and trying to nod in agreement while her legs kept shifting and her toes were curling in pleasure at being so lucky as to get to lick her mistress’ butthole. She was thinking she wouldn’t be able to taste or smell anything but her mistress’ ass for days. The thought of constantly smelling and tasting such a wondrous taste and scent caused Hermione to experience her biggest orgasm yet as it rocked through her body. 

Naruko lifted her ass up as Hermione was panting desperately, but missing her preferred brand of air. Naruko moved as she frantically rubbed her pussy. She let out a guttural moan of pleasure as her girl cum splattered on Hermione’s face. Naruko was in pure bliss for a moment. The face of pleasure she was making would cause a whore to blush in shame, but Naruko didn’t care. 

Naruko panted as she recovered a little. She then turned around and took in a deep inhale of Hermione’s armpits. “Ahhhhhh. So wonderfully stinky. So raw. So lovely,” she said as she moaned and positioned herself so she faced Hermione as she pleased herself some more and enjoy the girl’s armpit. 

Hermione moaned at the sight. There was something about seeing her mistress in so much pleasure that turned her on. Naruko then came and Hermione watched as her mistress’ girl cum splashed on to her. Hermione loved that her mistress was cumming on her like this. 

Naruko came in and captured Hermione’s lips. Kissing the girl deeply. Hermione instinctively responded as her eyes widened realizing Naruko was tasting her own asshole on her lips. “ _Mistress still wants her Hermione’s lips and tongue after they were in her asshole. Mistress is wonderful!_ ” Hermione thought as she turned the kiss more desperate and Naruko responded in kind. 

“For being such a good little asshole licker, I’m going to reward you,” Naruko said. Her hands slipped lower and she started to furiously please Hermione’s greedy cunt while kissing the girl every so often. Hermione kept singing out a lovely chorus of pleasure and happiness while her mistress masturbated her. 

“Haaauuunnnn,” Hermione was the one to make ridiculous noises while orgasming this time as her body shook in pleasure. Her whole demeanor shifted into one of pleasure and lust the best she could. 

Naruko gave her a grin. “Ohhh. I like that look. You’re really going to let the greed out,” she said. Hermione gave a seductive giggle in reply. 

Naruko then untied her wrists. “Awww… I was really getting going… Is playtime over?” Hermione asked in a cute whiny voice as she pouted. Naruko just grinned at her and moved her into a new position. Hermione blushed. She was on all fours with her bare ass facing Naruko. Naruko then used the neckties again to secure Hermione in a way she could use the headboard and bed posts to support her weight. 

“Not yet. I told you your mistress was going to be greedy. I loved you maneuvering and cute tongue in my ass. But I want to enjoy ass now,” Naruko said. 

Hermione shuddered in eagerness as Naruko took an audible sniff of her ass. "Smells wonderful," Naruko said in voice dripping in arousal as she started tasting her Hermione-chan treat. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As they lay there next to each other, Hermione was thinking about what had happened and looked to the necktie still tied around her wrist, even if she was no longer bound to the headboard. She loved it all so much. She even discovered that she really liked girl ass. She even found out she loved having Naruko taste her ass as well. She even liked the depraved kisses they shared. She ran a finger over her lips as she and Naruko cuddled together. 

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. As she snuggled in more with Naruko, she realized again how different her life already was. She even smiled as she also realized how she had more confidence in her two most bothersome features. Naruko was getting her to even like them in a way. 

Hermione was always bothered by her frizzy hair, but every time Naruko ran a hand through it, Hermione felt better about it and at least one negative point for her hair was washed away. The same went for every time she felt happy enough to smile widely and no longer hide her large front teeth. One such smile washed away a negative point there. Sadly, she had a lot of negative points to still wash away for both, but she was sure they would be gone even sooner than she would realize. 

As they turned to gaze into each other’s eyes, Hermione had to ask, “What was getting into you today? I loved it, but it was much different.” 

“Oh. That… Well you see… it was all of the other girls’ smells. They were far too arousing for me, even as I tried to wait patiently for you to return,” Naruko said. 

Hermione frowned. “I’m sorry…” she said in a small voice. 

Naruko held her closer. “It wasn’t really your fault… I was just in a mood… I didn’t actually punish you or anything. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. I just wasn’t prepared. They hadn’t bothered me so far and we’ve had some really warm and sweaty days already. I just didn’t realize how much of a difference having my cute Hermione-chan made. I could have easily waited for you outside the office.” 

“I’m still sorry….” Hermione said. 

Naruko looked to her. Did she need to punish Hermione for her own sake and to get rid of this guilt? She didn’t think so. “Let’s just make a rule,” she said. Hermione was paying close attention. “From now on, you will not stay immediately after any classes unless instructed to by a professor. All of the teachers have an hour office time that starts 45 minutes after the last class every week day. They also have additional office hours spread throughout the week. If you have to speak with a teacher about anything class related, you will obey their posted hours. The difference between a ‘Know-it-all Annoyance’ and a ‘Truly Bright Student’ is respect. Respect of their time and their position, or at the very least showing said respect. Understood?” she asked. 

Hermione went over it. She wondered if maybe her behavior could explain how she was treated by some teachers in the past. She always had the reputation of being a Teacher’s Pet, but that was not the case. Some teachers liked her. Some begrudgingly went along with her. And some did not like her, but none were ever hostile at least. Hermione nodded. “I understand, Naruko-sama,” she said as she placed a hand on Naruko’s chest. 

“Good,” Naruko replied as she grabbed Hermione’s hand and gave it some kisses before holding it in her own and smiling to Hermione and kissing her on the lips as well. 

They settled back in again. They had some more time before they needed to start getting ready for supper. Naruko and Hermione didn’t want to break this moment they were having.


	8. Tea with Hagrid

Hermione and Naruko finally decided it was time to get ready for dinner. They were going to take a quick shower to rinse off any evidence of their wondrous fun and hopefully any lingering scents others wouldn’t appreciate. They actually had to scramble to try and find their clothes. They found parts, but not even one whole uniform. 

Naruko settled for wearing just her skirt and bra, since her panties couldn’t be found at the moment. Hermione wore a shirt and Naruko’s outer robe to cover the rest of her body. She couldn’t even find one piece of her underwear. They were going to need fresh anyways, so they would just look around tonight for the rest before Astronomy. 

They gathered their change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. They were blushing at each other the whole time. They couldn’t really hide all of the evidence of their activities, even though Hermione had on an outer robe. 

“Was Hermione wearing neckties around her wrists?” Lavender asked in shock and a hint of arousal. 

“Yeah…” Parvati answered quietly. 

Faye was just blushing. 

“Why was Naruko just wearing her skirt? Oh my… you don’t think…” Lavender asked. 

“Yeah…” Parvati answered quietly. 

Faye was still just blushing. 

“What kind of things were they getting into?” Lavender asked as her hazel eyes clouded in lust. 

“Yeah…” Parvati answered quietly as her cheeks blushed and her breath hitched. 

Faye retreated to her bed closing the curtains after undressing a little more. 

“I think… Me too…” Lavender said as she also retreated to her own bed with a lustful smile. 

“Yeah…” Parvati answered quietly and started to unbutton her shirt before closing her own curtains. She was so glad they still had some time before supper. She had been debating on taking a shower as well anyways. It really was a very hot and sweaty day. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Hermione,” Naruko said as she was bent over looking under her bed. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“Panties,” Naruko replied as she tossed them to her blushing Hermione-chan who caught them. 

Hermione then blushed again. “Naruko-sama… Panties…” she said before tossing some very heavily stained panties to Naruko. The scent was so strong on them. She really had kept Naruko waiting too long, but that wouldn’t happen again. 

Lavender Brown giggled as a blushing Naruko caught her own panties. “Wow… Aren’t you two exciting? I’d bet you two would put even some of the upper years to shame with how you carry on,” she said. After having used a little hand magic before dinner to take care of her sudden lustful need, she found far too much amusement in their predicament. 

Naruko and Hermione gave her a look. Then they shrugged. They were still too exhausted in many ways, even after dinner. They continued their treasure hunt. 

The two girls were proud they eventually managed to gather up two pairs of uniforms and underwear. Naruko’s keen sense of smell helped them figure out whose was whose as well with parts of the uniform. They then laid next to each on the bed in their fresh uniforms. They didn’t fully close their curtains but they did close them some. They were going to rest or even nap until the midnight class. Naruko had set an alarm and everything. 

As they were snuggled next to each other, Hermione had a question pop back into her mind. “Hey Naruko?” she asked. 

“Yes?” Naruko replied while continuing to stroke Hermione’s hair. Something the frizzy haired girl hadn’t even realized she missed in her life until now. 

“How strong is your nose?” she asked. 

Naruko was in thought for a moment. “On our first morning here when I went to the restroom, I could smell all of the others’ shampoos and body washes, even though they had been gone for a bit. It wasn’t faint either. It was like going to a department store’s scent section and the perfume ladies giving you several scents all at once, instead of one at a time.” 

“Wow… That’s intense,” Hermione said in awe. 

“It is. I can keep from being overpowered by scents, but I have to be ready. I can get over what happened today in time, but I will probably be needing to use you a good bit for that. It will probably also be a problem come spring and summer again for an amount of time each year,” Naruko said. She gave a nuzzle to Hermione as she smiled and said, “I hope you don’t mind me being a little greedier of you in that regard.” 

Hermione blushed. “Naruko-sama can be as greedy of her Hermione-chan as much as she wants,” she said burying her head in Naruko’s breasts. She really liked doing that Naruko noticed. Naruko really liked Hermione being cute like this. 

“Your birthday is in a couple weeks, right?” Naruko asked. Hermione nodded. “Is there anything you want for it?” 

Hermione did have ideas, but wasn't sure they were what Naruko meant. She decided to postpone this discussion until next week. “Let me think about it,” she said looking up to Naruko with those lovely honey brown eyes. Naruko held her closer and nodded. 

Hermione smiled in thanks as she went back to snuggling on Naruko’s chest. She felt so wonderful like this. She felt loved. She felt wanted and needed. She felt so warm. She wasn’t ever short on such feelings around Naruko, but it felt particularly great right now. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Astronomy wasn’t too bad of a class, even if it was late. Naruko and Hermione also felt it was really romantic when they weren’t being lectured and instead working on a class assignment together. The outer robe showed that they did have a greater use than making cute girls sweaty. In the cool night air, the outer robes kept them nice and warm. Naruko just hoped this would continue to happen when it came to winter or maybe the professor would use some kind of spell to keep the area around them warm at least. 

Thursday was another short day. They would eventually have Flying lessons in the afternoon for their last class, but that was a couple of weeks off. The day started off with Double Transfiguration and currently ended with Charms. They also got their first homework assignments this day. An essay going into more detail about some of the principles they learned in Transfiguration. For Charms they had to practice the swish and flick maneuver with their wands, which Professor Flitwick would test them on next week. Simple stuff, but it was just the beginning of the year. 

Friday was an interesting day. They had DADA first and then double Potions with a break for lunch. Naruko supposed that would be the best way for Professor Snape to make sure their stations really were cleaned properly and to get the ingredients they would need for the second half of the class ready. It seemed they ended up getting assigned their first seats for the rest of the semester in the class as well. Naruko liked the break they had for lunch so she could recover from the heat and smell from all of the bubbling cauldrons. 

On the way to Lunch, Naruko was again being followed by the other Gryffindor girls and they came across Hagrid. “Hagrid!” Naruko called cheerfully. 

“Well hello, Naruko. On yer way to lunch as well?” Hagrid asked with a chuckle. 

“Yep. I was actually meaning to find you anyways. I wanted to say that I’d like to visit you this afternoon once Potions was over. Hermione wanted to come as well,” she started. 

“That’ll be fine. Though we won’t be alone the whole time. I invited Harry since I hadn’t heard anything from ye. Hope you don’t mind,” he said with a grin. 

“I don’t. I’ll be sure to let you know in advance if I ever want to meet with you alone. Can the others come if they want to as well?” Naruko asked. 

“Sure, they can. Ain’t room in me hut, but I have a good idea on a spot for us all should they come and the weather be perfect for sitting outside anyways. Plus, as they say, the more the merrier,” he said with a smile. 

“Do you girls want to come? I don’t wish to impose if you had plans,” Naruko said asking the others. 

They looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders before smiling and Lavender answered for them, “Sounds fun. Would be nice to relax outside after being in the Dungeons for so long today.” 

Naruko gave a smile. “That was exactly my thinking,” Naruko said in a friendly manner. 

“Well then! Come over anytime ye lot want after your class. I’ll set it up once lunch is over so no worries,” Hagrid said with his friendly smile before they all went to lunch. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Mr. Malfoy. I would suppose someone in the house of the cunning would not be doing what you were about to do,” Professor Snape said looking right at Draco. 

Draco was obviously nervous for a moment. He then grinned without it meeting his eyes and said, “Of course not. Professor Snape. I was simply demonstrating to Goyle that your words were to be taken seriously.” 

“I see,” Professor Snape said. It was obvious he didn’t believe a word Draco just said, but he went along with it. Naruko guessed this was perhaps the leniency everyone spoke of in action. “Mr. Goyle. In the future do not tempt my words so easily,” he said. 

Goyle frowned at Draco, who just gave him a look in return. “And Mr. Malfoy. Do not let others so easily persuade you into such foolish actions, even if you are doing so for their benefit,” the professor said before going back to helping Tracey Davis, another Slytherin, with her question. 

“Relax Goyle. It was the best way to get him off our backs,” Draco whispered to one of his henchmen in training. Goyle gave a grunt and went back to his potion. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Can you believe him? Of course, he didn’t take points off from bloody Malfoy, the lucky git,” Ron complained. 

Harry just nodded as they continued down to Hagrid’s hut. They went back to the dorm for a bit to ditch their school robes and rest for a moment. Ron had been complaining the whole time about Potions. It was getting to the point Harry probably would have said something if they weren’t going to Hagrid’s and Ron wasn’t his best friend, and well only friend apart from Hagrid. He knew the other guys in the dorm and got along well enough with Naruko, but Ron was the only one he usually spent a good bit of time with so far. 

As they came to the hut, he smiled and waved. “Hagrid,” he called, happy to have something to discuss other than how unfair Snape was. 

“Hey there Harry! Ron. Good ta see ye two. Slight change of plans on location. More guests than me hut can hold. If you two would follow me,” Hagrid said in return. He was holding a newspaper under his arms as he led them off. 

Harry and Ron followed. Harry would have asked who the other guests were, but he was trying to read the headline on the paper. It said something about a robbery at Gringotts and he recognized the vault number of the attempted robbery. 

He would have asked about the details, but he noticed Ron seemed to pause in step. “Didn’t expect all of the girls. Outside of the robes they sure look different,” Ron muttered while blushing. 

Harry looked up. He noticed Naruko and Hermione were already there sitting at a good-sized table with the other girls. It was a little bit surprising and Ron had a point about how they looked different when they were relaxed. He didn’t get why it caused Ron to blush though. 

All of the girls had taken off their outer robes and sweaters. Naruko and Hermione both had their neckties loosened a little and even unbuttoned the top button to breath easier. Lavender unbuttoned a couple of buttons and wore her necktie around one of her wrists for some reason. Harry supposed maybe that was why Ron was acting the way he was, but it still didn't seem enough to blush about. Parvati had copied Lavender’s style and Faye was wearing her shirt and necktie properly. 

Naruko looked over to them and called out. “Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron,” she said with a smile as they drew closer. 

Hermione seemed to have been blushing for a moment looking at the neckties on Lavender’s and Parvati’s wrists, but she took control of it and gave a pleasant smile and a wave as she said, “Hello you two.” 

Lavender, Parvati, and Faye all three smiled and chorused together, “Hello, you guys!” They then giggled. Ron seemed to be blushing still. Harry didn’t get it. He smiled and waved to them all in return before he and Ron sat down. 

“This really is a nice spot, Hagrid,” Harry said as he looked around. They were on a slight hill with the forest nearby and the lake. You could even see Hogwarts with Hagrid’s hut and garden if you sat at the right spot. It was also lightly shaded by some trees and there was a pleasant breeze blowing through every so often. 

“That it is! But it ain’t me spot. This here is Kushina’s spot. Naruko’s mom!” Hagrid explained. 

“Really?!” Naruko asked brightly. 

“Yep. She would visit often and said this was the best spot to get herself a bit of a breather from school and what not. She too was rather popular with the girls in her house,” Hagrid said with a wink to Naruko who giggled as the other girls briefly blushed. 

“I finally got to see a few pictures of her in the trophy room actually! The girls here took me so I could see it,” Naruko said. She then gave a smile in thanks to the other girls again. They happily returned her thankful smile. 

“That’s good! She should have a few in there. Probably in the Potions Club cabinet especially. She was in a few different clubs actually, but she only stuck with Potions Club. It really is too bad we don’t have so many active clubs anymore. Shame really. Seeing Hogwarts the way it is,” Hagrid said looking over to the castle. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Back before the mess with You-Know-Who, there were a lot more students. Even more than that before the whole mess with Grindelwald,” Hagrid said. 

Naruko frowned. “Wars are like that… too many lives and families lost,” she said. Hagrid nodded. 

“But we’re getting back there. I suspect the next class and the one after that will be much larger than you lot, and yer the largest we’ve had by a bit lately,” Hagrid said. 

“Mum and Dad talk about that too. They hear Percy talking about his class mates and the sometimes comment about how it is much smaller than a Hogwarts class used to be,” Ron said. 

“It is true. We did suffer a lot of losses. Some families were lucky. Mine was one and yours was as well, Ron,” Faye said. 

“My mum lost her brothers,” he said with a thoughtful frown. He wasn’t sure how that was lucky. 

“True. But she didn’t lose her sons as well,” Faye said. Ron nodded to that after a moment. He could agree with her there at least. The group was silent for a moment after that. 

Naruko took a sip of her tea again and smiled. “This is a good tea, Hagrid,” she said. 

“Grew the leaves meself,” Hagrid said with pride. He then lightened the mood by talking about his tea leaf collection he grew. He then gave a chuckle. “Enough about tea though. How was your first week?” he asked them all. 

The group then had a nice discussion about the first week. All of them agreed that DADA was the most useless class. “Aye… That I get. Not much choice there. Most have been saying its been cursed for ages now. Professor Quirrell was actually really good at such things, but then he went out to try and get some real experience and he hasn’t been tha same since,” Hagrid said. 

When it came to History of Magic, they all agreed it was useless. “Hmmmm…” Naruko started. “I actually have mixed feelings about that class. I mean it is a great free period, but I was wanting to actually learn about the History of Magic.” 

“Has Professor Binns been a ghost the whole time you were here, Hagrid?” Hermione asked. 

“He was long before me, if the rumors be true,” Hagrid said with a chuckle. 

“I think my favorite classes so far are Charms and Astronomy,” Parvati said. “I really like learning about the stars and how their alignments effect certain magics. And Charms is just good fun. Plus… Glamours when we get to later years!” She and Lavender squealed quietly about that. Naruko thought it was adorable seeing them so giddy like that and she giggled. She could only imagine the fun they would have with Glamour Charms. 

“My favorites are Transfiguration and Charms. I may not be excited about learning glamour charms for the same reasons you two are. But I really think Professor Flitwick is a great teacher. Professor McGonagall though is easily the best! She’s strict and knowledgeable and there is so much to it!” Hermione said happily as she smiled brightly. 

Naruko leaned over and whispered, “Oh? Do I need to keep an eye on her? So, she doesn’t swoop up my Hermione-chan?” 

Hermione blushed cutely and shook her head. “Naruko-sama doesn’t have to worry about anyone taking her Hermione-chan away. She’s here to stay,” she said. 

The two sneaked a quick kiss while Harry asked about the article in the paper and Ron was listening to him. 

“That innit none of your business Harry. That is between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore!” Hagrid said almost angrily. 

“So there’s som-” Harry was going to ask something more but was cut off. 

“My favorite classes so far!” Naruko said louder than necessarily as she looked to Harry with a slight frown causing the boy to blush as he realized he was upsetting his first friend in the wizarding world. “Are also Transfiguration and Charms, like Hermione-chan’s, and I also like Herbology as well. I have my own garden back home. Herbology is like much more of that to me and really interesting,” Naruko said. 

“Who’s looking after it while you’re here?” Hermione asked a little in worry. 

“Ino-chan. Her family, the Yamanakas, actually own a flower shop so she knows how to take care of them since they grow their own,” Naruko said. 

“That’s good to hear. I would hate for you to lose your garden because of school,” Hermione said in relief. 

Lavender giggled. “If we didn’t have enough information already that the Ino-chan situation was solved… That would be more,” she said in a teasing voice. 

Hermione blushed. “Lav…” Naruko whined a little. “Only I get to tease Hermione that much,” she said smiling to Hermione and running a hand through her hair. Hermione seemed blissful at the contact. 

Ron blushed and blinked with his mouth open. “ _Why does that seem really amazing?_ ” he wondered, even though he would later forget it occurred. 

Lavender blushed. “Sorry…” she apologized. 

“Be careful in the future. A little fun and teasing is alright, but don’t go too far and especially in front of others,” Naruko said giving the other girl a quick hug. 

“Thank you, Naruko-sama,” Hermione whispered. She liked being teased and feeling humiliated, but she preferred it was just Naruko doing it. She didn’t mind Lavender too much with her teasing when she kept it to their room. Like Naruko-sama said, in front of others was a different matter though. 

Harry was glad his fellow orphan seemed really close to others. He hoped maybe he could have more friends and such too. He always kind of figured being an orphan met he couldn’t have that. He was beginning to think it was just the Dursleys that made him think that. He decided he needed to try and become better friends with Naruko. He didn’t have many, which reminded him. “I’m sorry Hagrid. I got carried away earlier,” he said. 

Hagrid smiled to him. “I can’t fully blame ya letting curiosity get tha best of ya, but Thank you for apologizing. Just be careful in the future, Harry,” he said. 

“I don’t know if I have a favorite class yet,” Harry started after that to continue the conversation. He then smiled, “But I do like Hogwarts. I’m also really looking forward to flying lessons!” 

“You wait an’ see, Harry! I’d bet you’ll be a natural. Yer father was and your mother loved it as well. They’d go on broomstick flights together a lot. Most folks thought it was something romantic and it might have been sometimes, but it was really your parents proving who was better at flying. Yer dad was on the Quidditch Team for Gryffindor, but he soon learned that didn’t impress Lilly Evans much at all,” Hagrid said. He then let out a booming chuckle, “I heard she could fly circles around him when she wanted. He’d always claim he let her win to everyone, but his friends didn’t buy it for a second.” 

Hagrid then spent some time talking about Harry’s parents and Naruko’s mom. The two orphans listened eagerly and drank in every story he told. The other Gryffindors listened as well, since they liked hearing the stories he shared. Hagrid even shared a story about each of their families. 

“How is your brother Charlie doing, Ron?” Hagrid asked after some conversation. “I always liked him. Good with animals he was.” 

Ron was beaming as he started talking about his older brother. “He’s still in Romania working with dragons. Mum wishes he would visit more often. But I mean come on! He works with dragons!” he said as the others laughed in agreement. 

“I always wanted meself a dragon. Can’t though. Regulations and all that. But Blimey… Would I love a dragon. Beautiful creatures they are,” Hagrid said wishfully. 

The group talked a little longer and eventually headed back up to the castle. They needed to get changed for supper that night. Harry may not have asked Hagrid more questions, but he and Ron did discuss the article while waiting for dinner. Harry wondered what was in the small package and why it was someone would dare try and rob Gringotts for it. 

Ron was wondering who Nicholas Flamel was and what he and Dumbledore did together. “That’s another topic as well. The two are tied together obviously,” Harry said. 

“Yeah. But it is a good thing you dropped it after that, Harry. I like Hagrid and I would have hated for us to have been kicked out, so to speak,” he said. 

“Yeah. Naruko really bailed me out there. It was good to see she's getting along well with the girls,” Harry said. 

“Yeah… The girls…” Ron said with an odd look on his face. Harry didn’t really get it and just shook his head at Ron for a moment. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ino Yamanka was pacing in front of her house. She knew a letter from Naruko wouldn’t come this way, but it kind of helped her a little. She made a habit of doing this for a little bit of time after school each day this week. Today however, was the weekend and she had been doing it longer than usual. 

Ino gave a sigh and decided she should just figure out something else to do. There was the old saying of a watched pot never boils. Perhaps that also applied to letters from Naruko while at Hogwarts. Ino underestimated how much she would miss her fellow blonde and how quickly it would get to her. She was already convinced she would demand at least a whole day of special time with Naruko when she returned. 

Just when she was about to head inside, she heard the sound of flapping wings. Ino looked back and a medium sized owl landed in front of her. Ino smiled brightly to that. She only knew one person with owl summons. “Letter for Ino-chan from Naruko-sama!” the owl said. 

“That’s me!” Ino said cheerfully as she took the letter. She gave a little squeal and spun around before shouting, “Thank you, Owl-san!” She then ran inside and closed the door shut to her house. 

The owl shrugged his shoulders. He had not expected that kind of a reaction. He then flew off again. He had a few other deliveries to make for their summoner. The Hokage already received his letter along with a report on the current climate of the Wizarding world and what they referred to as the Muggle World. 

“Do we have anything planned for today, Daddy?” Ino asked her father while giving her cute daughter look that was only super effective with her dad. 

“No. We do not. Did you want to do something today, Princess?” Inoichi asked his daughter with a smile. 

“I was just making sure,” Ino said. “I’m going upstairs. Naruko-chan sent me a letter.” Ino then went upstairs cheerfully before closing her door and locking it. 

Inoichi frowned. “My princess wants to read a letter instead of spend time with her father,” he said with a sigh. 

His wife rolled her eyes as she said, “You heard her. It’s a letter from Naruko-chan.” 

“Fine…” he said still looking glum. His wife just rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. She knew how important such a letter was to their daughter. Unlike her husband, she knew Naruko-chan and Ino-chan were more than just regular good friends. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ino looked at the letter again. She hadn’t opened it yet. She kind of was a bit apprehensive about reading it. It was like she would get a glimpse of Naruko and then be forced to not see her again for months. 

Ino Finally read the letter. 

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_It hasn't been that long here, but it feels like so much has already happened. On the train ride to school, I actually ended up making good friends with a girl name Hermione Granger. She had a lovely light tan and frizzy hair that I think gives her a wild beauty look sometimes. She also has a really cute smile when she doesn’t try to hide her front teeth. They are a bit larger than normal and that was something she admitted people used to make fun of her for. But I’m putting an end to her feeling embarrassed by them! Her smile with them is too cute._

_I ended up in Gryffindor. It is the same house my mom was in, but I was apparently sorted there because I was too stubborn for anywhere else. I’m fine with that. I was mostly wanting to get into the same house as Hermione and I did. The two of us grew really close quickly. I’ve even told her about being a kunoichi. I told her everything about being a kunoichi. I hadn’t planned on telling her all of that regarding life, death and sex types of stuff yet, but Ken decided to tease me when I first summoned him and pressed the issue by mentioning you._

_Everything there is sorted out really well now and because of that. Well… we are already really involved with each other. We haven’t slept in separate beds once yet. It seems you might have been right when you said the girls here wouldn’t know what to do about themselves around me. Especially because things are really tempting for me here._

_I have a new appreciation for the heavy and way too hot outer robes. We have had some warm days here and so I have gotten to see a lot of sweaty cuties. One day was really bad because we had Herbology which is in a green house and other classes that the professors keep way too hot all of the time. I've realized more just how hot girls look when they are sweaty and how great it is that white shirts can be sweated through. The smells are also really overpowering as well and wonderful. I am not sure what would have happened by now if I didn’t have Hermione-chan and how eager and willing she is…_

Ino frowned here to herself. She had said it would happen, but now she felt left out of all the fun. She wanted to see sweaty cuties as well and be with eager girls. Well… actually she just wanted to be with Naruko-chan more than anything. It had been about a week, but wow did she miss her Naru-chan. Ino continued to read the letter. 

_… One thing that is different for me is how the other girls in my dorm have sort of picked me out as their leader of sorts. I really like that I can call them friends, but it is very different for me. I’ve even already made some friends with girls from other houses too. I’ve never been in a situation where people like me as a default. The guys aren’t too bad either and I get along well enough with them. It is weird being the popular girl for a change. I don’t think it will get to my head, but it is still different for me to experience._

_Something really wonderful is that I actually got to see pictures of my mom here. She was really beautiful! I know some would say that was shallow or something, but I was really happy to see she was beautiful. I’ve even met with a couple of teachers here who knew her fairly well._

_Classes are interesting… for the most part. Defense class here is a joke. The teacher just repeats the text books and takes at least twice as long because he is always stuttering. I don’t why he does it so much. I mean it is obviously fake, but I guess he thinks it better excuses his cowardice or something. Maybe he feels it means he can put in even less effort for the class. I don't know, but it is really annoying that such an important class is treated like a joke._

_He also smells heavily of garlic and something else I can’t fully describe apart from being a stink I do not like at all. This coming from a girl that loves smelling girls’ asses and girl armpits without deodorant, that’s something Hermione-chan already figured out and takes huge advantage of. The girl refuses to wear deodorant because she knows how crazy it drives me and the uniforms hides her scent from everyone else, but me!_

_There is maybe one class that is even worse than Defense and that is History. The only interesting thing about that class is Porfessor Binns, who is a ghost. So yeah… ghosts are real in the magic world and there are so many I am no longer afraid of them. They are like those old ladies you overhear talking about nothing while sipping tea at a restaurant. Professor Binns was only interesting the first day and only until shortly after he started teaching. His voice is as lively as he is… Sorry. I had to put in one bad joke in the letter._

_History is even worse of a problem because the professor doesn’t even have up to date information on the subject. He is so bad that even the textbook will cheekily point out how wrong he is. Point for point in some cases. The bright side to History is the class serves as a free period pretty much. You can take a nap, something Shikamaru would love. Play with your Hermion-chans. Or even work on new seals and study scrolls! No one here can read our native language._

_Fortunately, the other classes are wonderful! I was a bit unimpressed with Transfiguration at first, but then I came to realize there is more to it, even if they see human transfiguration as the end all be all. Something we kunoichi already have considering the Henge is an academy level skill. Before they get to human transfiguration, everything else is amazing! We only started with things like changing match sticks to needles, but I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how awesome of an implication that is…_

“Wow! That is really cool!” Ino said at the last sentence. Learning how to change things like that was really cool. Matchsticks to needles wasn’t impressive but it means more things could be. You could change an enemy village's walls into dust or something. You could do so much that a kunoichi would find useful. An enemy’s fireball coming your way could be changed to water that just spilled to the floor, or maybe simple leaves. There was a lot it could be! 

_… Charms is just plan fun. Professor Flitwick is such a great teacher too and has so much energy in class. I look forward to it most days and what we will learn. Lavender and Parvati, two of my roommates, are looking forward to glamour charms. Those would be like make-up charms or changing your hair style into something that would otherwise be impossible and whatever else they could come up with as well. I think you would really like them. They both love fashion and enjoy gossip. I hope to find a way to have my friends here visit this summer so they can meet everyone._

_I really love Herbology. It is like gardening taken to the extreme! Professor Sprout is really kind as a teacher and she loves helping students. The girls and I actually met her the day before classes started as we toured the school, which is a freaking awesome castle! It is really big, especially on the inside. Anyways, we met her the day before classes and we helped her pick some fruit that was used to make an amazing dessert for dinner one night. She also let us drink a special drink recipe of her’s. She told us lots of people have been giving her offers for it and I believe it considering how great it tastes._

_Potions is… How I imagined classes at the academy should have been in a way. Professor Snape knew my mom as well. I haven’t talked to him yet about her, but I plan to. He is tough but fair. He talks about how he won’t baby us and how life is tough and unfair. People say he favors the Slytherins, since they are his house, but the only favoritism on their part is he might not take off house points. He still gets on their case for screwing up though._

_House points is a thing here. They have four houses and through out the year you gain or lose points for your behavior in classes. There is a House cup which is handed out during the End of Year Feast. It is supposed to encourage camaraderie but it seems rather pointless to me. Though I suppose it does help to also encourage good behavior. Maybe it’s because I’m a kunoichi that I feel this way about the house cup thing._

_I hope things are going well for you Ino-chan. I really miss you already. I hope you aren’t slacking on training just because I’m not there to get your sexy butt in gear, especially after I give it a good taste and play with that wonderfully wet pussy of yours. I do really miss you though. Hopefully by the time I return you will want to really catch back up again._

_Love,_

_Your Naru-chan_

_P.S.: Run some chakra through the seals sometime when you are alone. Probably best to try them one at a time._

Ino read the last line again and looked over the seals on the bottom of the letter. She really wondered what they were. She double checked her bedroom door was locked and it was. She then closed her blinds just to be on the safe side as well. 

“Guess I just pick one,” Ino said to herself. There wasn’t any kind of suggested order she could make out. She looked to one curiously and then did just as Naruko suggested. There was a release sound from the seal and Ino looked to it questionably. Then she started to smell something. Her aqua eyes widened and she quickly leaned into the seal and took in a deep sniff. “Ooooohhh…” Ino moaned. “Sexy… Naru-chan… Of course, she would figure this out,” she said with a giggle. 

She then looked around her room once more to be sure she was alone. She started to undress and she plopped down on her bed as she took in a deep sniff again. She moaned once more as she started to rub her own pussy that was already getting really wet. She then tried a different seal. 

“Mmmmmnnnn” she exclaimed with happiness and quickened her pace. 

Naruko found some way to seal in her various smells just so Ino could enjoy them. The platinum blonde gave a lewd smile as she took in another deep sniff. She very much intended to enjoy this gift from Naruko. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Ino’s exposed breasts rose and fell as she laid on her bed catching her breath. She was a little bit sweaty as well. She then started to lick her fingers clean of her own girl cum. She might have been a bit more in need than she thought. That or in one week she forgot just how much Naruko’s naughty scents really got her. 

She then laid there for a bit relishing in the after glow of her self-pleasure. She got really excited there once she realized the seals on the letter could actually be used more than once. She let out a contented sigh as she briefly closed her eyes with a grin on her face. 

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, she sat up and gave a mighty stretch. “Ino charge: complete!” she said to herself with a giggle. She felt as if she was filled with energy again. She got out of her bed and refreshed up in her bathroom. She washed herself a bit, but didn’t bother with a full on shower. It would have been kind of a waste for what she had in mind now. 

“Naruko’s right. I shouldn’t slack off while she is away,” Ino told herself as she dressed in her training clothes. She would be training one way or the other now. She hoped maybe she could get her dad to teach her something. If that didn't work, she would train herself in some way. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Princess… Letters are more interesting than her father now…” Inoichi sulked in a corner of the living room. 

“You do realize our daughter is almost a kunoichi right? She will be graduating this school year. She is going to be doing a lot of things that aren’t with her parents,” Ino’s mom said. 

“I’ve been thinking. Maybe we really should push ninja and kunoichi graduation back. I might talk to the Hokage about it,” Inoichi said. 

“How far back are you talking about?” the mother asked. 

“18… No 23! Yes 23 or 30! That sounds good to me,” Inoichi said with a odd sort of determination that left his wife face-palming. 

“Hey mom,” Ino said as seh came down from her room. 

“Maybe… 40…” Inoichi mumbled to himself. 

“Is daddy okay? He’s in his corner of despair again,” Ino asked her mom quietly. 

“You know how your father gets,” her mom replied. “Did Naruko-chan have a lot to say?” 

Ino smiled brightly to that. “She did! She’s learning a lot already, including about her mom. Unsurprisingly, she’s made a lot of friends quickly when she isn’t surrounded by idiots like the civilians or the dumber Sasuke Fans. They don’t deserve anything from him,” Ino said. She finished with a huff at the ‘other’ Sasuke fans as she called them nowadays. The ones that pretty much acted how she used to act at one time. 

“That’s good to hear. I swear she probably would have been one of the most popular kids at the academy if there wasn’t all of that,” her mom said. 

“Anyways… Is daddy going to stop anytime soon?” Ino asked. 

“I don’t know… I love my husband, but he can be rather silly,” the older woman said with a shake of her head. 

Ino simply gave a nod and walked over to her dad. She decided to use cute daughter jutsu number seven: Daddy Funk Begone Hug. She came over to him and wrapper her arms around him from the side. She then gave a perfect daughter look and asked in a sweet voice, “Are you okay, daddy?” 

Inoichi stopped his mumbling for a moment. “Princess…” he said quietly. 

“I was really hoping you could help me with training. Maybe teach me something new?” she asked in an angelic voice reserved only for her father. It would be too embarrassing for anyone else to hear. 

Ino backed up as her father suddenly stood tall and seemed to be encased in a powerful aura of chakra. Ino looked to her dad with a slightly uneasy smile. He was really intense at times. 

“Yes! Let us train, Princess!” Inoichi said cheerfully. “Follow me, Perfect Daughter of mine!” 

He then turned to his wife and said, “Honey, we will be out for a while. See you shortly before supper time.” He then led the way with a daughter feeling mixed emotions following. He was going to train her which she liked, but he was also her kind of odd but lovable daddy as well. 

“Good luck you two. Good Luck Ino-chan,” the older woman called as they left. She gave a chuckle and shook her head. Ino’s cute daughter techniques were very effective… against her father at least. She was still proud of her daughter and really happy for her though. 

Ino’s friendship and more with Naruko had been a huge boon to their daughter. Ino no longer shied away from training like she used to. She may still be rather too focused on Sasuke at times, but it wasn’t detrimental to her growth like it was for so many of the other kunoichi-in-training from the self-proclaimed Sasuke Fan Club. She just really hoped her daughter found happiness in her life. 

She had a feeling such happiness had been closer at hand than Ino realized. Even for the relationship they had with each other, Ino was too worried about Naruko-chan and too excited for just a letter after a week. The matriarch of the Yamanaka Clan was pretty sure it would get a little better for Ino as she got used to how things were now or at least she hoped. It was clear to the mother the two didn’t have a just for fun sex thing going, even if they didn’t fully realize it at the moment.


	9. Hermione’s Birthday Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is going to be a lot of sex stuff this chapter. Most of the chapter is. I have a marker where it begins. The first part is planning stuff that sets some future things up. Kinks include: Pee Play, Pee Desperation, Master/Slave, Humiliation, public masturbation/sex (though not on display. it will make sense in context), orgasm control, Public nudity, smell kink.

“I’ve ummm… decided what I want for my birthday,” Hermione said as she blushed and closed the curtains around Naruko’s bed for this discussion. It took her some time to steel her nerves for this discussion. 

“What is it?” Naruko asked curious what called for this much privacy. 

Hermione gulped and looked to Naruko with determined honey brown eyes. “I want you to treat me like your greedy slave girl all day,” she said firmly, even if her cheeks were giving a cute blush. 

Naruko blushed in response. “Are you sure you want to do that on your birthday and not this weekend or the weekend after in celebration instead?” she asked. Naruko wasn’t opposed to this, but Hermione’s birthday was next Tuesday. 

Hermione shook her head. “I want it on my birthday. I don’t just mean the sex stuff…” she then blushed anew. “I would like plenty of that, if Naruko-sama does, but I mean the whole way. I will be your Hermione-chan slave fully the entire day. I will follow any rules and commands you give me.” 

Naruko looked to her seriously for a moment and Hermione looked back just as resolute. Naruko gave a nod. “I won’t be too nice about it. I will become a greedy mistress. Are you sure you want this?” 

Hermione’s honey brown eyes were gleaming in happiness and excitement. “Yes! I do. Oh god. Yes, I do, Naruko-sama!” she said. 

“Your safeword will still apply. What is it?” Naruko asked. 

“Yondaime,” she answered clearly. 

Naruko reached out with a hand and caressed Hermione’s cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch. “Good girl. It will be important to remember it. I have a lot of kinks I wish to try and you are telling me to use you however I wish for your birthday. It could be we do things you aren’t comfortable with and you can stop it if needed with the safe word. I will do a lot of sex stuff. I can’t resist my Hermione-chan,” Naruko said with a smile and a lick of her lips. 

Hermione blushed and started to undress. She could already tell what that look in Naruko-sama’s eyes meant, and she was really excited as well. Naruko leaned and captured her lips before laying her on the bed. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was the day before Hermione’s birthday and Naruko was giving her some pre-instructions for the next day. “Alright, I want to tell you no deodorant for tomorrow, but I know you still seem to refuse using it,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed. “No one else has mentioned anything. The uniform keeps it from bothering others I believe,” she explained. 

“Perhaps you are right. I do have my enhanced senses. How about this. You never have to wear it unless ordered directly to do so or it does start to bother others,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded. 

“Tomorrow you will have to ask for permission for anything. Orgasming is in general allowed unless I instruct you otherwise. I like the naughty faces my Hermione-chan makes in pleasure,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed and nodded. 

“I am going to remind you again. My orders are absolute. If I tell you to wake up the other girls by licking their pussies you will. Understand?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione shivered in delight and nodded. 

“I most likely won’t give such an order, I’m too greedy of a mistress to share Hermione-chan like that, but it drives home the point. I also want you to use your safe word if you feel too uncomfortable with something and it passes your limits. Am I clear?” Naruko said. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama,” Hermione replied. She decided to use 'hai' for tomorrow in place of yes. Naruko-sama liked it. 

“What is the word?” Naruko asked. She wanted to be sure it was drilled into Hermione. 

“Yondaime,” she replied immediately. 

“Good. Now, to teach you a position I think would look really hot,” Naruko said. She motioned for Hermione to get in a squatting stance. She then shifted Hermione’s position a little to where it wasn’t too uncomfortable for her, but was just enough. “Alright, back straight,” she instructed as Hermione obliged. “Now make paws with your hands, like this,” Naruko said before demonstrating. Hermione again did so. Naruko moved them before looking over Hermione again. 

Hermione loved this position it was so embarrassingly wonderful. She felt like her body was on display like this. The way her arms and ‘paws’ were positioned also pressed her breasts in a little more. She felt like she was begging. 

“I’ll call this begging puppy position,” Naruko said giving a nod of approval. “Remember it, Hermione. I have plans for it,” she said giving Hermione a seductive smile. 

Hermione panted a little and nodded. She then blushed as she realized Naruko could see her pussy drip on to the bed like this. Hermione was even more excited for tomorrow. She also really hoped Naruko-sama would like this so much it would become a regular thing. 

“Do you have it?” Naruko asked after a moment. Hermione looked herself over and tried to remember this position a moment longer before nodding. “Okay you can relax then,” Naruko said and Hermione did. 

Naruko looked her over more. She then asked her, “Do you know what seiza is?” 

Hermione was in thought for a moment before saying, “I am unfamiliar with the term, Naruko-sama.” 

“It is a traditional sitting style in Japan many times used formally. You said your dad likes ninja movies. Have you ever watched as well or caught snippets?” Naruko asked. 

“I have. He likes ones that are usually in a more historical setting,” Hermione answered. Her eyes then lit up. “Is this it?” she asked as she shifted so she was sitting with her legs under her. 

Naruko inspected her and made a couple of corrections. “That's how it is done,” Naruko said. Hermione wasn’t sure why but she felt more submissive like this which she loved. “If you are sitting on the floor or the bed this is your default sitting position,” Naruko said. “If I tell you to kneel down—” 

Naruko didn’t even need to finish. Hermione already knew what to do and took the position. She felt even more submissive and she was loving every second of it and this was just a pre-plan. “That is really good. I guess it shouldn’t be too surprised you guessed it. Relax for now,” Naruko said. 

Hermione went back to the regular seiza position. “I want you waking me up tomorrow the usual way. But you are not allowed to look up until I tell you to look up. You don’t stop until I tell you to stop. That means if I cum on you…” Naruko said waiting for an answer. 

“I keep enjoying your pussy, mistress,” Hermione answered. 

“Good. I think that covers everything for now. Let’s go to bed,” Naruko said as she laid down. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione said as she crawled under the sheets with Naruko. “And thank you for this,” she said sweetly and quietly. 

Naruko gave a slightly evil sounding giggle as she said, “I don’t know if you should be thanking me, but I’ll take it.” She licked her lips and looked to Hermione-chan. The frizzy haired cutie felt a lovely shiver run down her spine. 

[-] [-] [-] (Hermione’s birthday fun starts here and it is the rest of the chapter) 

Hermione woke up first. She was rather groggy, but knew what she needed to do. She was a bit groggy because Naruko didn’t leave her in peace last night. Naruko worked her up so she was wound up and very horny. Then Naruko gave her a cheeky kiss and told her not to play with herself. Technically the birthday plan hadn’t started yet, but Hermione obeyed anyways. 

Now though, she had a wonderful morning pussy to lick. Hermione took in a deep sniff of Naruko’s pussy and moaned before she started licking. It really was extra tasty first thing in the morning like this. While Hermione licked dutifully, she felt herself getting really into the mood. She believed it was what was referred to as sub-space. All she cared about was what she could do for her mistress. 

She heard a cute and tired moan. She really wanted to look up and she her mistress’ sleepy face but Hermione kept at her duty. “Mmmmm. You really are a great pussy licker. You keep getting better and betterrrrrr,” Naruko shook with her first orgasm of the morning and sighed in happiness. Hermione kept diligently licking. Naruko sat up but didn’t tell her to stop and was in a fairly awkward position, but it allowed Hermione to keep going with little worry anyways. 

Naruko stroked Hermione’s butt cheeks with her hands. She even inserted a couple of fingers into her pussy. Hermione shuttered but kept from cumming. She wasn’t given instructions to do so yet. She wasn’t even asked if she wanted it yet. Her licking did increase in pace though. 

“Ahhhhummm… That really feels good,” Naruko said her voice deeper in lust. She fingered Hermione a little before taking her fingers out and licking them clean as she shuddered and orgasmed again. She then relaxed a little and said in a pleasured voice, “Ohhh. It is going to be wonder day for greedy mistresses. Hopefully her greedy slave girl will enjoy it as well. Look up Hermione-chan.” 

Hermione gave a quick lick and looked up at her very pleased mistress’ face. Hermione didn’t start cleaning herself as she looked and gave a lovely smile. “Good girl. I didn’t tell you to clean up and you didn’t,” Naruko said giving her kiss. “Now then. Get back down there,” Naruko said. “I have time before I need to worry about showering. If you have to pee, you will just have to hold it for now. It might be cute watching you wet the bed while licking my pussy, but I don’t think I want that right now.” 

Hermione blushed as she momentarily visualizing doing just that. She went back down and took in another deep breath of her mistress’ morning pussy scent. She started licking again. Naruko relaxed even more as she stroked Hermione’s hair and said, “Oh yes. That feels fantastic, Slave-chan.” 

Hermione’s breath hitched at the name her mistress used. “It seems you really liked that name,” Naruko said with a cheeky giggle as she noticed Hermione's response. Hermione couldn’t deny it. Being called something like that really got to her in a good way. 

“Yuuuooommmhh!” Naruko said as she orgasmed a second time since Hermione was instructed back down to between her legs. Naruko took in deep breaths. “Stop for now and look up,” she breathed. 

Hermione did that. She couldn’t believe the lovely look on her mistress at the moment. She felt really good having brought such pleasure to her mistress. Naruko looked her over a moment before grinning and saying, “Go ahead and clean up, Slave-chan.” 

Hermione immediately started doing just that with a happy look on her face. She really enjoyed her clean up duties today as Naruko just watched her. Naruko leaned up and kissed her causing Hermione to pause in her clean up as she enjoyed the kisses. Naruko slipped a hand down Hermione and started playing with her pussy while kissing the girl. Hermione’s breath was ragged. She really loved this, but she really wanted to cum. And piss! “Mistress,” she whined in pleasure. 

Naruko broke off the kiss. “Time for a shower. Grab your things and follow me,” Naruko said as she put on her underwear. She then gave a naughty smile and said, “You don’t need to wear anything on the way to the bathroom.” 

Hermione blushed and her body shivered in delight as she nodded. She carefully stepped out as her body felt a thrill run through it. Her roommates might be up in their beds and they would see slave Hermione-chan naked with her mistress’ cum on her face. She took in a deep breath and let it out before stepping out. 

Hermione was equally relieved and disappointed. None of the roommates were up yet. That was to be expected given the time, but there had been a chance. She was disappointed they couldn’t see the girl people referred to as a teacher’s pet fully naked with a dripping pussy and pussy slime on her face. She was relieved her mistress was still the only one who had seen her naked and in such a disgraceful state. That was Naruko-sama’s right, being her mistress. Hermione still did take some delight in following Naruko naked to the bathroom though. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene starts) 

“Alright slave-chan. Step in here and take care of your business,” Naruko said from the shower stall. 

Hermione blushed and took in a couple of shuddering breaths before she sighed in relief and her face reflected the bliss as her morning urine squirted from her body. The heat she felt and the rush from it was amazing and she moaned, and almost came, but somehow held strong. 

“Good girl. That takes dedication. We both know how blissful and arousing that morning pee is. And taking it without cumming is impressive,” Naruko said. 

Hermione glowed under the praise as a jet of yellow continued to spout from her. She could even smell it since the shower wasn’t on to wash it away. Naruko came in and started kissing her. She then placed a hand lower on Hermione’s body. “You are allowed to cum now. This means you have full cumming rights restored until further notice. In the future if I only want you cumming once or twice, I will make it clear,” Naruko whispered to her. 

She then found Hermione’s clit and rubbed it. “Naaruuukoooo-saaamaaa!” Hermione cried a little shrilly in pleasure as she orgasmed from both peeing and her mistress’ attention. Pleasure ran though her like electricity. Her pee went wild before the stream fully ended. She breathed harshly as she collapsed into Naruko still moaning in pleasure. 

Hermione looked up to her mistress and smiled brightly. Her face was flushed and her body sweaty, but she felt so happy. Naruko kissed her beautiful Hermione-chan as she kept playing with her and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione was blissed out and soon shook as she orgasmed again. 

“Now I want you to face the wall and brace yourself. Spread your legs,” Naruko ordered. Hermione nodded and did just that. “Stick your butt out,” Naruko commanded. Hermione dutifully did so. 

“Time for your mistress to have herself a morning snack,” Naruko said as she got down so her face was even with Hermione’s ass. She took in a long deep inhale of Hermione’s naughty backdoor scent. “Smells great! Slave-chan really does have a wonderful stink back here,” Naruko said. 

She then dived in and started licking Hermione’s asshole. Hermione shuddered and was already orgasming again. Her mistress taking such kinky liberties with her made Hermione feel so hot. Naruko reached around with one hand and started to play with Hermione’s pussy again and soon enough Hermione was singing yet another song of pleasure. She planned on taking full advantage of having cumming rights. 

Naruko then stopped and stood up. “Alright, I think I need a little pre-clean on my own backdoor,” she said as she took a similar position to Hermione from earlier. 

“Hai, Mistress! Slave-chan will happily help you out,” Hermione said. She was soon taking in the morning scent of her Mistress’ ass. It was even better than when they first started this stuff. She couldn’t believe how much she loved tasting a girl’s back entrance or the way it smelled now. 

Naruko sighed and moaned in pleasure. She then sighed again and soon Hermione blushed as she heard the sound of her mistress’ morning pee spouting out. Naruko had adjusted her position so her piss had a slight forward arc as it hit the bottom of the shower stall wall. Naruko let out a shuttering moan as Hermione licked her puckered hole and she took her much needed morning piss. 

Hermione dutifully kept pleasing her mistress and took a certain arousal witnessing her mistress commit such a private act, even if it was something she had seen before in mornings. There was however one thing apart from pleasuring her mistress on her mind. That deeper submissive part, which came to her in fantasies, watched the lovely golden liquid splatter on the wall and thought, “ _What a waste. Mistress could use her Hermione-chan instead for such matters._ ” Hermione moaned into her mistress’ back door as she came thinking of such things. 

“Keyooownnn… Hermione-chan!” Naruko cried as she felt a strong orgasm shake through her. She was thankful she would be taking a shower after this. Her pee stream went wild with the unexpected orgasm. 

[-] [-] [-] (End of Pee scene 1) 

“Okay. Good girl you can stop,” she said as Hermione watched Naruko’s lovely anus seem to give her a couple of winks in goodbye. Naruko was in thought for a moment. She had a naughty idea. “Alright. I think a greedy little slave girl like you doesn’t need a shower today this one time. You were very thorough yesterday morning,” Naruko said with a smile. Humans could go at least a couple of days without bathing before it becomes a problem. 

Hermione shuddered. Mistress wanted her greedy little sex slave dirty. Mistress wasn’t giving her the privilege of showering this morning. That gave Hermione a hard to explain thrill. It was so degrading not even getting that. She loved it! “Mistress is right,” she said shifting uneasily in arousal. 

“Wait in the dry area. Face the curtain and kneel down. I will tell you to get up when I feel like it. You will then use the freshen up charm on your hair and face and brush your teeth like usual. Also put on some make-up like the way I taught you,” Naruko said. “I’m feeling extra greedy today and want everyone to look a little envious when they see you walking down the hall with me.” 

“Hai… Mistress…” Hermione said. She had a lustful look in her eyes. Mistress would be able to see both of her holes in that position and she would hold it until mistress tells her to stop. She also liked how mistress wanted to show her off, almost like a prize. Hermione had a goofy smile she was so happy. Naruko couldn’t help but give her one last kiss before Hermione got in position. 

Hermione got in position and waited. It was so arousing for her like this. Not only was she denied a shower for the day, she was already given so many orders and commands. Some of them were rather normal, but the whole tone to Naruko today was different in a so delightful way. Naruko-sama never lacked for confidence, but today there was a naughtiness with that confidence. Hermione thought it showed she chose right when falling for Naruko. She was actually surprised how well her mistress was doing in this role. She made a mental note to ask about that later. 

Naruko turned off the water after thoroughly washing herself. She opened the shower’s door and dried herself off while enjoying the delightful view of a naked and very aroused Hermione-chan. Naruko didn’t realize how much she would be enjoying this and it was only going to get better in her mind. Still, seeing Hermione-chan so aroused like this was amazing. The way her holes were seemingly putting off so much heat from her arousal. 

Naruko gave, what Hermione would call, her naughty foxy grin as she looked over the naked girl's exposed openings. The grin comment was interesting because Naruko hadn’t yet told her Hermione about the fox yet. They were on the way there, Naruko was filling her in on the information she needed to know to understand it all. Naruko had no doubt Hermione would love her just as much as she already did, or maybe in the best-case scenario, even more. Her naughty foxy grin was a sign of things to come for Hermione-chan. The girl was going to be so delightfully wound up for pretty much the whole day. 

Hermione was breathing ragged aroused breaths. Her mistress was just looking at her like this. Hermione blushed a little as she noticed some of her excitement drip out. She felt a warm finger scoop it up and heard a smacking of Naruko’s lips. “Mmmmmm… Such a delectable and seductive taste…” Naruko said in a voice that was far more seductive and sexier than her usual sexy and seductive tones. 

“Mmmmmhhhhmmm!” Hermione let out as she panted and girl cum splashed out. She really was taking full advantage of her cum privileges. Being humiliated like this. Having her mistress enjoy her taste... It was so perfect! She was so turned on. Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if she lost her off switch completely after today. She had no problems being delightfully horny full time for her mistress. 

“That’s my lovely greedy little slave girl,” Naruko said as she scooped out more of Hermione’s wetness and took in a deep inhale of it. “I really loved the smell of excited Hermione-chan pussy,” Naruko said. She then placed the finger in front of Hermione. Hermione took in a deep inhale of her own pussy slime. She opened her mouth almost expectantly. Naruko gave a naughty chuckle, “I figured you’d want a taste. Go ahead.” 

Hermione licked the offered finger and took in the taste on her taste buds. She didn’t know she could be this aroused and horny and taste so strongly. She kept licking Naruko’s finger in the hopes of finding even a hint more of her own girl cum. 

“Enough,” Naruko said. Hermione immediately stopped, though her pussy probably got wetter again. “Alright let’s finish up here. Then we will wait in the common room until the others join us and we go to breakfast together,” Naruko said. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” Hermione said quickly getting up and getting herself freshened up and dolled up and dressed. 

[-] [-] [-] 

As they walked down to the common room, Naruko turned to Hermione and said, “Be sure to hydrate plenty at breakfast today. Remember what we discussed last night,” she said. 

Hermione blushed and nodded. Naruko wanted her to ask permission to do anything including going to the restroom. She would be having to hold it some today it seemed. Hermione dreaded that and hoped she wouldn’t fail doing so. She was also really aroused at the thought of more or less performing the I need to pee dance in front of her mistress and the sweet relief that would come when Naruko finally gave her permission. 

As they sat down, Naruko motioned for Hermione to sit on her lap. The other girl blushed but happily did so. Naruko was at first cautious when it came to such public shows of affection. After she got used to how it was okay for witches to do such things, it seemed she was going to be even more affectionate with Hermione. Hermione loved the idea of that. Let the world know she belonged to her mistress! 

However, Naruko was a little naughty while they sat together and used her skills as a ninja to succeed in being naughty. Hermione was shifting as she sat on Naruko’s lap and felt the girl’s fingers in so many wonderful places. They were sudden and sexy attacks. She would be moaning out loud, but Naruko ordered her not to do so. “Mmmmmmphhhhmmmm,” Hermione moaned as quietly as possible. She wasn’t ordered to withhold her orgasms and she just experienced one and in such a place, even if no one noticed her. 

“Good morning you three,” Naruko said cheerfully as Hermione tried to regain her composure. This was going to be so delightfully tortuous. Their roommates were well aware of their relationship with each other, but it wasn’t polite to completely cum her brains out in front of them. Luckily, they seemed to think Hermione was just happy at the love they were sharing and not something more. 

Lavender gave a seductive teasing giggle as she quietly said to Naruko, “Looks like someone is having a good morning.” She then gave Hermione a wink. 

“Well it is a special occasion. It’s Hermione-chan’s birthday!” Naruko said cheerfully. 

“Wow… You barely missed the cut off date then, huh?” Faye asked. 

Hermione gave a much to wide smile for just lap sitting and nodded. “Yep! Naruko-sama is giving me my birthday present all day today,” she said. 

“Lots of affection?” Parvati asked with a smile and giggle. 

Hermione gave a very giggly giggle, as far as her roommates knew at least, in reply. It was much more than just that, but it was also that as well. “It is. I am her greedy Hermione-chan,” she said leaning into Naruko. The two shared a quick kiss. 

“Well then. Up Hermione-chan. We should get going to breakfast,” Naruko said. 

Hermione nodded and quickly got up from Naruko’s lap. She quickly grabbed Naruko’s arm and clung to it. She would be extra clingy today, whenever she could at least. Her pussy would both love and hate the break from stimulation in the meantime. She had a feeling Naruko-sama had lots of plans for her and she looked forward to them all. 

[-] [-] [-] 

During breakfast Naruko was mostly behaving. She was playing footsies with Hermione a little and she would lean in really close. So close in fact, some people who didn’t know better might think she was the clingy one! Hermione did her best to drink plenty of juice, which turned out much easier than she thought it would be. She had a special pitcher in front of her. The liquid inside wasn’t something she recognized, but it tasted like her favorite juice, apart from her mistress’ brand. 

“Ohh! Looks like its someone’s birthday,” Percy called as he stopped by for a second to check on them. He made a habit of checking in on all of the younger students at breakfast in case they needed anything. 

Naruko took the momentary distraction to touch Hermione in a very wonderful and private place. Hermione wasn’t even sure how she did it, but it still caused her to “eep” out in a cute manner as she raised her hand. Hermione was blushing as Naruko kept touching her. She tried to play it off by saying, “Its mine! What is this anyways?” she asked trying to make it look like she wasn’t experience something far from pure at the moment. 

“It is a special drink called EverFlav. It is used for birthdays and taste like whatever the Birthday Girl’s or Birthday Boy’s favorite drink is,” Percy said. He then gave a chuckle, “It can lead to bad things if your favorite drink is something with alcohol, even if just butterbeer.” 

“Can you share it with others?” Naruko asked as she leaned in closer to look at it and caused Hermione to shudder as the girl felt a sneaky kunoichi finger slide inside her. She was having a hard time not orgasming. She really did and didn’t want the humiliation of cumming like a naughty slutty girl in front of a Prefect. 

Hermione’s breath hitched as she bit down on her lip and was thankful no one was looking at her, oddly enough. She made a small high-pitched sound and was awash in a lovely mix of pleasure and shame as her former desire ended up winning out. She even experienced an extra orgasm at how naughty it was to do something so impure like cumming in front of a respected member of the school, a Prefect. 

“Not really. It would taste like your own favorite if you are lucky, but mostly it would just be water with a slight sweetness to it,” Percy said. 

Naruko frowned. “I really wanted to taste Hermione-chan’s favorite drink,” she said with a cute pout that Hermione saw just as she regained focus and caused a smile to bloom on her face. 

“I’ll make sure to share with you sometime then, even if it is over summer,” Hermione said. 

“Good to see new students already making friends with people they would invite over for summer. Bonds of friendship are important and Hogwarts is a great place to start. Now if you will excuse me. I see Ron. Someone will have to again remind him to better mind his manners. I swear… You eat more than him, Naruko. Yet you aren’t at all ill-mannered about it like he is,” Percy said shaking his head as he walked off and Naruko giggled at his comment. 

She then eased up on Hermione a little leaving the girl breathless and also feeling a little incomplete. She was just getting used to Naruko’s fingers in her pussy. Her pussy was still being very greedy too so she loved mistress' finger in there. It didn’t want the wonderful fingers leaving like that. Naruko made a show of licking them clean really quick. “I think got a sample of my favorite juice at least. Thank you, Hermione-chan,” Naruko said in a whisper causing Hermione to blush. 

“I think I got an idea on how I can sample your favorite juice now. Take a big gulp, but don’t swallow yet,” Naruko said. Hermione did as asked, she wasn’t sure what was going on here. Naruko leaned in and captured her lips and took in some of the drink from Hermione's mouth and swallowed. Hermione barely swallowed her own share before a dazed look over took her features. Naruko kissed her again and smacked her lips. “That is pretty good. I’ve never tasted anything like it. What was it?” Naruko asked. 

“Hhuhh?” Hermione asked in a really cute and distracted sounding tone. 

Naruko giggled and whispered in her ear. “What was that lovely drink on your lips?” Naruko then gave her ear a very light nibble. 

“Mmmnmmm,” Hermione said. 

Naruko chuckled. “That doesn’t sound like an answer, Hermione-chan.” 

Hermione blinked for a few moments. “It was White Grape Peach juice. I’ve liked it for a few years,” she replied even if she was still dazed at how her morning had been going so far. 

Lavender and Parvati giggled from nearby. Faye did as well as she said, “You might want to ease up on her a little, Naruko. Poor dear doesn’t know what to do with you.” 

Naruko gave a foxy grin. “But that’s what makes it so fun! I love her expressions,” she said causing the others to giggle. Hermione blushed and focused a little on eating. She doubted any of them could handle Naruko if they knew what was actually going on. She lost count of how many orgasms she had since Naruko’s shower. She wasn’t really complaining about this. Hermione would say this was already her best birthday ever. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Classes were extra difficult for Hermione that day and it started right off the bat with Double Charms. Naruko went all out on teasing Hermione. The Kunoichi knew exactly where to stop from them getting in trouble, but she still had way too much fun playing with Hermione. The birthday girl got lucky in this class. She wasn’t at all paying much attention, but it seemed everyone just figured even Hermione Granger had off days. This would actually help a little when it came to the whole Teacher’s Pet reputation she kept getting. She would still be a teacher’s pet, but she seemed a little more human and less magical conscious with unlimited knowledge on all subjects. 

“Naruuuuko-samaaa…” Hermione whined in a whisper. “I do need to concentrate some,” she decided to use the ever-powerful Hermione-chan pout. It just encouraged Naruko today it seemed. Things were getting particularly difficult as the class went on and Hermione’s bladder filled. This had an odd effect on her. She felt the pressure of having to use the restroom, but she also felt more aroused with Naruko’s touches despite them lessening in intensity. 

“It’s okay, Hermione-chan,” Naruko whispered into her ear. She then nodded upwards. Hermione looked up and blinked in surprise. There was a Naruko-sama clone sitting on the roof taking notes. It quickly gave her a smile and a nod before going back to concentrating. 

Hermione then realized she made a mistake. She took her attention away from the real Naruko-sama who took advantage of her lapse in judgement. Hermione gasped as she felt Naruko playing with her pussy again and insert two fingers. “I plan on playing with my Greedy Slave-chan plenty today, but I know how much good notes and grades mean to her,” Naruko whispered and nibbled her ear again. Hermione was trying with all of her might to focus on not letting it all out. 

“Naruko-sama. I really need to pee badly…” she said quietly. 

“You will have to save it for after class, but we’re almost there. Only like 15 or 20 minutes to go,” Naruko said, but she didn’t slow down what she was doing. Hermione was really out of it now and she wondered why no one was bringing attention to her state. She was in a very agitated state of arousal. Her breathing was ragged and her tongue felt like it was almost lulling out of her mouth as she gripped the desk tight. She wanted to cum so badly, but she knew warm smelly urine would follow if she did. Hermione realized just how much of a greedy sex slave she was because there was a part of her enjoying this more than ever. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene starts) 

When the class was dismissed, Hermione wanted to run out of there as fast as she could. She didn’t though. She waited for Naruko-sama. Naruko-sama seemed to delight in taking too much time getting ready for their break before lunch. Hermione was glad lunch lasted a good bit. She was feeling like she would easily spend at least half of it peeing. 

“Naruko-sama… Please Please Please… Your Hermione-chan really has to pee! She has to pee so badly, Naruko-sama. Please can we go?” Hermione asked in a cute slightly whiny voice as she wiggled and shifted about trying to suppress her growing need. 

“Almost, Hermione-chan.” Naruko said as she actually packed up Hermione’s things too. 

“Pleassssssseeee…” Hermione whined again. She then stilled for a second and blushed deeper. “Can Hermione-chan just go right here? Hermione-chan would be perfectly happy with that, Naruuuko-samaaa.” She was really desperate. 

“As hot as I might think that would be, I don’t think Professor Flitwick or the next class would appreciate it. I don’t think they would like the scent of Hermione-chan’s piss like I do,” Naruko said after she blinked a couple of times and a lustful look passed over her blue eyes quickly. 

They finally left and Hermione was so thankful even if she was moving in a very disgraceful manner. She really had to pee and every so often had to stop to clutch her crotch. She was sure some people would like seeing her in this manner, but only Naruko-sama should get to and the blonde was enjoying it a lot it seemed. 

They were outside a bathroom on the second floor. “You mean?” Hermione asked. 

A clone walked inside. A couple of seconds later Naruko spoke as she opened the door. “The Toilet ghost girl isn’t here. If she arrives while we are… You’ll just be giving her a lovely and perverted show.” Naruko gave a grin that was delightfully evil. 

There was a ghost in Hogwarts of a girl in her fourth year. She was known as Moaning Myrtle because she was always crying in this toilet it seemed. She did take breaks from time to time, but still no girl usually dared to enter and use this restroom for fear of Myrtle coming in crying up a storm of ghost tears. She was probably the most depressing of ghosts since it seemed she chose to cry and wallow in her death despite it happening years ago by now. Most of the staff weren’t even here when she died. Other ghosts seemed to at least try to enjoy their afterlife, but not her. 

It would only be a very desperate girl who used this restroom and Hermione was indeed such a girl. She stood in the middle for a bit pressing on her crotch trying not to pee herself. Naruko gave her a kiss and said, “Take off your clothes leave on your shoes and stockings though.” 

Hermione nodded and quickly undressed. She was trying very hard not to open her floodgates. Naruko looked her over and nodded. “Begging Puppy Position,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed but got into the position. “You may urinate, Slave-chan. Enjoy it especially if you have to orgasm,” Naruko said. 

“Thank you, Naruko-sama!” Hermione said as she took in a stilling breath. It was so kinky and embarrassing being about to pee in this position. It was so humiliating too and Hermione loved it. She took in a deep shuttering breath and let out a moan as she started to pee. “Ahhhhhhh… Nnnmmmmmmm….” She moaned as the warm piss finally escaped her bladder. She was breathing shallowly as she pissed. Naruko was looking her over with hungry eyes as she licked her lips. 

Hermione couldn’t help but lose herself to finally being allowed to pee. She even gave an aroused giggle as her eyes clouded over in lust. She knew this was not healthy to do this, but she was really loving it. She even took in more pleasure by the fact she wasn’t peeing on the floor drain in the restroom, but away from it though she saw her pee flowing towards it. “Naruko-sama… Your naughty little greedy slave-chan thanks you were allowing her to pee like a naughty girl. Mmmmmnnnmmn,” Hermione said. 

Naruko then removed her panties and stood in front of Hermione with her legs wide. She lifted her skirt and placed it over Hermione’s head. “Do you need instruction? Or does Slave-chan get the message?” she asked with a smirk. 

Hermione took a deep inhale of her mistress’ pussy smell. Naruko was so very aroused and Hermione felt like she was almost suffocating on Naruko-sama pussy alone. Not that she was complaining. Hermione started licking eagerly as she continued to pee. She was so hot and bothered as she licked pussy and peed. She soon shook with an orgasm and aimed her pelvis a bit forward hoping not to get pee on her mistress’ shoes. Hermione didn’t care if her shoes or stockings got drenched in pee, but Naruko-sama’s shouldn’t. 

“Good girl… Ahhhhnnnnmmpphhh,” Naruko said as she let the feeling of Hermione’s tongue finally get her to experience her own orgasm. 

“ _It seems mistress was having fun playing with her Hermione-chan all morning, but she was keeping herself under control as well,_ ” Hermione thought in amazement. Her mistress was impressive like that. No one, not ever her, realized just how aroused Naruko had obvious been all morning. Hermione could tell it all from here though. Naruko’s taste was strong and her scent equally so. 

Naruko’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as Hermione licked her good down there. There was one clear advantage to being worked up. When you finally got your release, it usually felt so much better. “Hermione-channnn! Keyoownn!” Naruko let out one of Hermione’s more favorite Naruko noises as she orgasmed hard and splattered girl cum all over Hermione’s face. “Keep going… Oh yeah…” she said breathlessly. 

Hermione’s pee stream finally finished but she held her position and continued licking. “Seeing you peeing like that… Soooo hottt…. Ahumm!” Naruko said before her breath hitched. “Hermione-chan really drives me crazy seeing her all worked up and orgasming in such public places. Ahhhhhhnnnn!” Naruko came again. 

“Especially getting you to cum in front of Percy like that…. Soooo naughty… Soooo greedyyy of you. Cumming without a care for thooooooAhhhnnnn!” Naruko again came. Hermione was more determined to keep her mistress going with each orgasm. “Cumming without a care for those around you… You can use your hand to play with yourself. I-I-I would… But this is tooooo gooood….” Naruko started panting as Hermione found a way to reach further in with her tongue. 

“Get out and take a couple of deep breaths,” Naruko ordered as she backed up a bit. Hermione took a moment and followed her orders. Her eyes opened in surprise at the air around her. Naruko put Hermione back under her skirt. “Time to put you back where you belong…. Oh yesssss… Mmmmhmpphhmmmm!” Naruko was cumming again as she took in her own deep breaths to get air. 

“That was the smell of your piss, Hermione-chan. You got it all over the floor,” Naruko said and then giggled. “Are you trying to mark your territory? Get Myrtle to leave the restroom for good? You naughty Oooooo. Naughty greedy girl… Keyoownn!” Naruko’s degrading talk got Hermione to orgasm strongly which set Naruko off as well. 

“Okay enough for now!” Naruko said suddenly and backed away before putting her panties back on again. Hermione blinked and then pouted. She was enjoying her Naruko-sama flavored lunch so much. She was so close. She started to play with herself and was just on the edge when… 

“No more cumming,” Naruko said with a sexy smile. “For now.” 

Hermione gave a really cute frustrated sound but followed her mistress’ order. She took in a few breaths to calm down a little. “When you get dressed. Don’t put your panties back on,” Naruko ordered. 

Hermione blushed as she started dressing. Naruko then smiled as she said playfully, “Oh yeah. I almost forgot…” She removed her panties again and then squatted down and sighed as she let out her own golden stream on the bathroom floor close to the drain. She sighed and moaned a little in relief. Hermione blushed. There was no way she could clam down after seeing such a cute and sexy face from Naruko-sama. It wasn’t fair how hot and cute girls looked when they peed. That look of relief, the sigh… It should almost be criminal! 

Naruko replaced her panties after her stream died and she giggled. “It seems Naruko-sama and her Hermione-chan wanted to claim this restroom,” she smiled. It was such a weird thing to say, but Hermione giggled as well and nodded. 

Naruko came over and kissed Hermione while she was only partially dressed. She lovingly kissed Hermione and Hermione lost herself to the kisses. Naruko then broke them off and said in a delightfully evil way, “I’m going to have so much fun with my Pantyless Hermione-chan.” 

Hermione blushed as she felt wetness drip. This was going to be a really long lunch and afternoon. She would be surprised if all of first year didn’t have her arousal scent memorized without her panties to absorb it some. She really looked forward to trying and most likely failing to keep herself contained. Add to that, she can’t cum, and the afternoon will be much worse than the morning was in all the right ways for her. 

“Come on Hermione-channnn. We need to hurry or we might miss lunch,” Naruko called to her in a singsong voice. Hermione dashed out quickly barely getting her shirt tucked in once she was outside the door. She quickly put on her school outer robe too. It would be very important now. Without it, others might see her sopping wet pussy. Only Mistress got to see that, unless mistress told her to show it to other people. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene 2 ends) 

Hermione wasn’t sure how it was she made it through transfiguration with only leaving a small puddle of arousal that seemed to vanish once she got up. She also wondered how she had only almost cum just twenty times it felt like. 

As she walked with a far too pleased looking Naruko, Hermione asked, “Mistress. Your Hermione-chan needs to pee again. Can she please go to the restroom?” 

“Okay. I kind of need to as well. We’ll have to be quick though. Also. We should make sure to get some water at the fountain afterwards. Hydration is very important and you know how hot Professor Binns’ classroom usually is,” Naruko said much to cheerfully. 

She then skipped a little and motioned for Hermione to join her. Hermione blushed but did as her mistress wanted right in front of Naruko. Naruko looked back and saw her robes fly a little behind her and her skirt flip up a bit every so often giving a glimpse of Hermione’s wet and slick lower curls. 

As they rounded a corner, Hermione was swooped into Naruko’s arms and twirled around so her back was flush against the wall. Hermione gasped. Naruko then leaned in and kissed her and she lightly stroked Hermione's pussy. As always, Hermione was no match for Naruko’s kisses and she moaned a little. Naruko was actually helping her here at the moment. She did wonder about the sudden action, but then heard a couple of students chuckle as they walked past them. 

“Remember. As much of a greedy little slave girl you are. I’m just as greedy of a mistress. Only I get to be with you like this or allow others to see you like this, but I want all of the fun,” Naruko whispered in her ear. Hermione’s honey brown eyes fluttered in happiness as they kissed a little longer. 

[-] [-] [-] (short Pee scene) 

Once they got to the second-floor bathroom, Naruko barged right inside. She took in a deep breath and hummed pleasantly. “I can still sense our scents. Take off robes, uniform and bra. Also, Begging Puppy Position,” she commanded. 

Hermione did as instructed and was pleasantly surprised when her mistress joined her in a regular squatting position. “Let our golden flows fly,” Naruko said as both girls sighed and started to urinate. They each gave soft lewd moans of relief and Naruko gave Hermione a lovely smile as she leaned over a bit to kiss her. Hermione met her half way and couldn’t believe how much she was loving such a kiss. It was hard to explain, but she loved how she was kissing Naruko while the two of them shared a pee. 

“Now then. When you get dressed don’t put on your bra this time,” Naruko said. Hermione blushed. She was not only pantyless but also braless now. This day got more and more humiliatingly wonderful. It was even more so once she realized without her bra her rock hard dark pink nipples were peaking through her shirt. Naruko kissed her and gave one a light squeeze. Earning a really cute ‘eeep’ from the other girl. 

[-] [-] [-] (End of pee scene 3) 

The history classroom was as hot as ever. Naruko and Hermione were sitting in the back corner with Hermione in the furthest desk. Naruko gave her a grin. She then gave Hermione a wink as she made a hand sign and placed a small square sheet of paper on her desktop. Hermione could almost feel the change. It was hard to tell, but she knew no one would see or notice them now. 

Naruko’s grin turned down right predatory. Hermione’s heart was singing in happiness at what this could mean. “A greedy slut slave like you… shouldn’t worry about this class. She should just worry about masturbating and not cumming. Such a girl wouldn’t slack either right, Slave-chan? Your mistress wants to see you in your most pussy hungry and wanton state of agonizing but delightful arousal. No hiding yourself either. Enjoy yourself but no cumming. If you want to play with your breasts, then take them out and enjoy them. No one will hear or notice you, so sing all the pleasure and need you want,” Naruko said. 

Hermione’s heart was racing as she looked around the classroom. They may not hear her or see her, but it felt like they could. Her pussy was already making a sticky hot puddle beneath her. 

Naruko then turned caring as she softly asked, “Do I need to remind you who the Fourth was?” Naruko knew this could very well be a limit for Hermione. This was her ultimate gift to Hermione for her birthday though. Follow orders: check. Humiliation: check. Controlled orgasm: check. 

“Mmmmnnnmmmmm…. No, Mistress. Your Greedy Hermione Sex Slave does not need to be reminded of him,” she said as she shifted in her seat and removed her outer robe. She unbuttoned her shirt fully and placed one lightly tanned breast and dark pink nipple in one hand. She then hiked her skirt up so her sticky pussy was on display as her other hand sank down to it. 

Naruko smiled a mix of excitement and relief. She then leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss. “I figured as much. That’s my perfect greedy little sex slave girl,” Naruko said softly to Hermione. The other girl had to fight with all her might not to cum from that. Her mistress gave her such a task that she wanted to complete it. Naruko then pulled on Hermione’s shirt a little and stared at the girl’s lightly haired armpit. Hermione lifted one of her arms a bit and Naruko leaned in and took in deep sniff. 

“Ooooohhhh myyyy,” Naruko said. She rubbed herself a little but stopped. She was going to endure this in her own way along with Hermione. Her move also showed just how far she expected Hermione to also go by example. If Naruko-sama was going to withstand the, to her, overpowering and intoxicating smell of Hermione’s armpit. Than Hermione shouldn’t hold back at all. 

“Na-na-narukoooo-samaaa! Watch your greedy Hermione-chan drive herself crazy in pleasure for your enjoyment!” she said as she leaned her head back and let out a moan, but made sure not to cum. She wanted to cum herself silly and be drenched in her pleasure while lying on the desk in a cum comma! These thoughts were really getting her even more wound up. She knew there would be plenty of fun to go after this. She wouldn’t be surprised if the two of them missed supper this one time. 

As the class went on, both Naruko and Hermione would admit it felt as if the temperature increased at least 15 degrees Fahrenheit to them. Hermione was letting out extremely sexy cries and moans of frustration and pleasure. Naruko was making her own sounds and she even had to play with herself a little to try and momentarily sate her growing lust and arousal. 

For Hermione, seeing her mistress like this was something she would forever remember. It was so damn hot and sexy! Even if she wanted her Naruko-sama to just force her Hermione-chan to get her off and cover the slave girl’s face in her girl cum. Hermione still couldn’t wait until they finally got to their end of this fun, even if she was really enjoying and feeling extra frustrated by it. 

“MmmmmmmMistresss… Hermione-chan is going to again have to pee after this… All of those fluids…” she said. 

“I have a special naughty plan for that. Just keep at it and make it until then,” Naruko said. As she reached down and played with herself a little. Naruko had taken off her own panties and shoved them in her bag, because they were getting in the way. 

When History finally ended, Naruko and Hermione waited until everyone else cleared out. It wasn’t too long. Most people were eager to get out of the stuffy classroom or were very much in search of a bed for a nap. 

“Let’s go. Don’t worry about your outer robe,” Naruko said. She placed both outer robes in her bag. Hermione shuddered a little as she got up. Both girls looked a hot, sexy, sweaty mess. Naruko kissed Hermione. “You look so beautiful right now, Hermione-chan. I hope you’re ready for the rest of our day,” she said. Hermione gave a nod with her eyes were a little unfocused in lust and arousal. 

[-] [-] [-] (Last Pee scene starts) 

The two walked and came to a part of the castle not really used. Naruko placed a couple of seals and they walked up a stairwell part way. “Take off your shirt and skirt. Begging Puppy Position pointing that way,” Naruko instructed. She looked over the girl in sexual hunger. 

Hermione felt her body heating up in more arousal. She had no idea where it was coming from by this point. This was going to be a real naughty girl pee. Naruko then used her hands to adjust Hermione's and the birthday girl let her mistress do just that. “Alright. Hands on top your head,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed as she did that. Her position was so incredibly slutty. Her pussy and anus were on full display for anyone at the right angel. Her sweaty and hairy armpits were as well. She couldn’t help but make what she knew had to be a very lewd face. “This is obvious Horny Slut Position,” Naruko said with a lewd smile. Hermione nodded and tried her best to remember it. 

“I believe my slave-chan needs to make some scented golden rain,” Naruko said as she spread Hermione’s pussy lips for her. 

Hermione’s breath quickened and she gave a very slutty moan as golden liquid sprayed from between her legs. She could hear the sound of it splattering down below and it seemed to echo through out the castle. She felt as if at any moment someone could walk around that corner and be showered by her smelly pee. She shuddered as she thought of how she would rather be showered and turned to Naruko with lust clouded honey brown eyes. She could see the arousal and desire in her mistress’ intense blue eyes. She shuddered again as she knew she would be feeling the full and lovely force of that desire after her mistress burned the image of Hermione peeing like this in her mind. 

“Mmmmmissstresss…” she whined and pure unadulterated wanton desire. 

“You are allowed to cum again,” Naruko said. With those words Hermione threw her head back and let loose a loud moan as her body shook and her pee spray went wild. The humiliation! The Degradation! The pent up lust and desire! Hermione let it all out as the stream came to an end and her mistress played with Hermione’s clit in one hand. Hermione was panting and looked to her mistress’ blue eyes as she orgasmed more. A fire of passion lit up her cheeks as she stared into her mistress’ blue eyes from her humiliating position. 

Naruko was shaking with her own orgasm as she fought back a scream of her own pleasure for the moment. She was pretty sure her skirt was ruined with girl cum. She tossed aside her own remaining garments so she was just as naked as Hermione. 

Naruko the placed her steaming pussy in Hermione’s face. Hermione immediately tried to clean up all of the juice and girl cum on Naruko’s pussy. Her mistress let out a deep carnal moans as the pleasure wrecked through her body. Hermione was playing with her pussy as well. She would not let this cum free for all pass her up. 

“Get up and stand against the wall, Hermione-chan. Spread your legs,” Naruko said in a voice filled with pure unbridled lust. 

Hermione shuddered. Naruko didn’t even have to tell her to push out her butt. Naruko spread her cheeks a little more and sniffed up as much as she could of Hermione’s back door stink. She then started licking it frantically. It was as if she was a starved girl that finally found some food after days of hunger in the form of Hermione delightfully smelly asshole. Hermione’s body was wracked by orgasm after orgasm. “Is this greedy slave-chan smelly enough back there for her mistress? Is she tasty enough for her kind and lovely mistress?” she asked as she felt Naruko moan. She too moaned as more pleasure rocked through her. 

Naruko stopped after a moment. She then got against the wall and Hermione immediately knew what to do. Naruko moaned and moaned in pleasure as Hermione’s tongue dug around inside her naughty rear entrance as if looking for gold. Naruko gave a shudder and gold of a liquid nature squirted from her front opening. She reached down and spread her lower lips as she splattered it on to the wall and took in shuddering breaths of pleasure. 

“Mistress… shouldn’t waste her precious naughty water on walls… She has her Hermione-chan for such things… Much better use,” Hermione said just loud enough by accident to be barely heard by Naruko who was too lost again in the pleasure of relieving herself while Hermione tasted her asshole for all it was worth to comprehend what she said at the moment. 

Naruko in a daze of pleasure pulled Hermione up and the two shared an ass flavored kiss. Naruko immediately started playing with Hermione’s steaming pussy. “Best kind of pussy… Hermione-chan pussy…” Naruko muttered as they continued to kiss. 

[-] [-] [-] (End of last Pee scene) 

After the two were taking a break to catch their breath, Naruko spoke again. “Alright. I say we get back to the room. I have to ask first. Do you want supper? Or should I send some shadow clones disguised as us instead? It is your birthday. Your mistress is giving you an option.” 

Hermione looked to Naruko with complete devotion as she asked breathlessly, “What does Mistress have planned instead?” 

“Sex until we almost pass out?” Naruko asked. “I can get us some refreshments if we need them that should be bed safe.” 

Hermione looked with lust filled brown eyes. “I like that. But Hermione-chan wants to use her bed tonight,” she said with a smile. 

“Agreed then,” Naruko said. She then made two shadow clones to act as decoys around the castle before then heading to dinner tonight. They would use ninja skills to keep from being asked too many questions. Everyone would leave them alone from them being too lovey dovey or something. 

As Hermione was getting dressed, Naruko made a couple of seals that would clean up their fluids. She was sure the castle staff, who they never saw, would not want to clean up cute girls’ urine from the stairwell and hall along with other juices. 

Naruko then gave a smirk. “Also. Hermione-chan. You are only allowed to cum once for every two times I cum. Until further notice,” she came up and grabbed Hermione’s bare butt with her hand. “I have some very sexy plans for you tonight, Miss Birthday Girl.” Hermione’s breath hitched as she felt even more excitement knowing she would have to work for her orgasms tonight. 

It really was her best birthday ever!


	10. Flying Lessons and Naruko’s Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Loss of virginity? Hermione and Naruko have had lots of sex, but this is the first time there will be penetration apart from fingers or tongues. Futa no Jutsu. I say this because Naruko uses a jutsu that makes her a dick girl, but it is not permanent and she will usually prefer her all female body.

Hermione’s lovely face was stuck in an almost goofy grin because she was so happy. Both she and Naruko were covered in so many juices and so much sweat from her Birthday gift’s conclusion. Right now, she was cuddling with Naruko. They had been doing this for a good while. She guessed this is what the books called aftercare or something like that. Whatever it was, it was wonderful in a much different way. It felt so tender and loving after all of the rough and intense sex they had for most of the day. 

“I can’t believe I took so many naughty girl pees today,” Hermione said blushing in happiness. 

“So that’s what you call it?” Naruko asked as she cuddled Hermione and used her free hand to draw lazy circles on the other girl’s smooth lightly tanned stomach. 

Hermione kept blushing and answered, “Yeah…”

Naruko gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. “Hermione-chan really is so cute with the terms she comes up with,” she said. 

Hermione gave what Naruko thought was a ridiculously cute pout. She leaned up a bit and Naruko chuckled as she met Hermione’s lips. The two really loved being like this. 

“How did you like your Birthday present?” Naruko asked. 

“I loved it! I got to be in what they call Subspace the whole day pretty much while you endlessly used me for your own delight. After you showed me your clone taking notes, I no longer worried about anything but following your orders, even if they were simply ‘Don’t cum’. I felt so wonderful doing what my Naruko-sama commanded of me,” Hermione said before she leaned more into Naruko. 

Naruko started stroking her hair and essentially petting her. Hermione loved this tenderness as well. She looked up to Naruko and smiled fully for her, large teeth and all. Naruko kissed her again and continued petting her Hermione-chan. 

“You were a really good slave girl today. You followed my orders and everything. I know don’t cum was really tough on you, but you did it. Then there was the whole thing in History. I believed you could do it, but part of me also thought it might be your limit. Keep in mind to tell me when, or rather if, we ever reach them,” Naruko said. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama,” Hermione replied before taking in a deep breath of Naruko’s body scent. It was always comforting to her. She wondered what she would do for the days they couldn’t be together like this over summers and such. “So, I guess tomorrow I’ll be taking a shower. Huh?” Hermione asked with an amused smile. 

Naruko giggled to that. “Yes, you will. I don’t mind you smelling like sex and sweat and everything else. Your cum. My cum. But I get the feeling even uniforms won’t be enough for tomorrow after what we’ve done,” she said. 

Hermione smiled. “Mistress really does like her Hermione-chan’s smells both naughty and nice.” 

“Yep,” Naruko answered. 

“Mistress also likes getting her smell on her Hermione-chan,” Hermione said with a grin. 

Naruko blushed. That sounded so dirty, even if it was true. “What mistress wouldn’t want her slave-chan smelling like her to some degree?” she asked trying to get Hermione to blush in turn. 

Hermione blushed. She wanted to be covered in her mistress’ scents. She then asked a different question to change the topic. She might get riled up again and her body was too exhausted for that. They might literally fuck until they pass out if that happened. “What are you working on?” she asked. 

Naruko was partially sitting up with a scroll on her leg. Hermione was actually surprised it was steady like that, but then again Naruko was a kunoichi. She was probably using chakra to keep it steady or something. “This is a project I’m going to start working on. It is something I want to see if I can do and it could have some very good uses. I also want to start getting back to one of my titles,” Naruko said. 

“Which title?” Hermione asked. She loved seeing her mistress working like this. This was actually one of her romantic dreams right here. Her with someone she loved while exhausted from something, in this case sex, as her lover worked and cuddled with her. Granted in those dreams it was a prince charming type, but Naruko was better than any prince type and she was really great for cuddling. 

“The Multi-Tasking Queen. A friend of mine named Shikamaru back home gave it to me.” She gave a giggle. “He was using it as an excuse to be lazy. ‘We can’t all be Multi-Tasking Queens, Naruko. Some of us have regular energy levels and need a nap or five’.” The two shared a giggle to that. 

“You would probably like and probably also hate Shikamaru. He’s very lazy, but just as intelligent. I’d even wager he’s at your same level, but unlike you, he wastes lots of his time looking at clouds and napping,” Naruko said. 

“Maybe I’ll get to meet him some day,” Hermione said. 

“Maybe. We would have to figure things out, but I would love for you to visit me in Konoha over summer for a couple of days at least. That’s if you can,” she said. 

“The barrier?” Hermione asked. Naruko nodded. “What do you mean by Multi-Tasking Queen exactly?” she asked. 

“Shadow clones. I experience everything they do. They read a book. I know it once they’re dismissed. They learn a jutsu. I know it once they’re dismissed. They find a new and interesting way to please Hermione-chans… I know it when they’re dismissed,” Naruko said as Hermione gave a cute blush. 

“I can make a lot of them as well. Hundreds if not thousands, but I don’t think I could use that many in Hogwarts. It would get crowded and I would get noticed. I also want to learn magic mostly the proper way,” she said. 

“I would find it hard not to abuse such an ability,” Hermione admitted. 

Naruko giggled. “I have and I do. I could legit build a mansion from scratch. I could redecorate our dorm room. I could even remodel the bathroom and have it so there is a large bath for us to all soak in with washing stations and everything.” 

Hermione smiled to that. “I like how that sounds. Taking a bath with Naruko-sama instead of just a shower.” 

“Yep. I do kind of miss that. I used the public baths and hot springs back home a lot,” Naruko said and then gave a “Huh,” sound. “I could even make an artificial hot spring here. I would just need to find the right location. Then we could all go together and check each other’s boob sizes and get girls to make a Kyyyuuun sound of their own,” Naruko said with a giggle. 

“I’ve gotten you to make that sound. It was ridiculously cute and sexy. I actually really like hearing Mistress’ cute sounds. It means I’m making her feel really good,” Hermione said as she kissed a blushing Naruko on her cheek. 

“Yeah… Well… anyways the project I want to work on is to see if I can make something similar to the shadow clone effect for others. A way to pass on information in seconds. If I get it to work, I want to call it the Knowledge Stone, since I’ll be using a stone as the base material. I’m even thinking about sort of diving into runes sooner than third year for it,” she said. 

“Could you do that?” Hermione asked. She wasn’t sure how you could really understand such things without an instructor. Books were very dependable and important, but there was a reason they had professors. 

“In the case of runes, I could. I’m an Uzumaki. I was pretty much born with an innate understanding of sealing and that same understanding works for runes as well I’ve noticed,” she explained. 

“How so?” Hermione asked. 

“Well… When we visited the Potions Classroom before school started, did you notice all of the runes on every cabinet in there?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “I figured there were protections like that, but I didn’t notice them per se.” 

“I did. There were unbreakable glass runes, self-sorting runes, self-aligning runes. There was even a sort of self-cleaning rune array. It was just for keeping dust off the equipment since proper cleaning is part of the class,” Naruko said. 

“That is pretty impressive. Also, a little unfair,” Hermione said with a chuckle. 

Naruko then looked to her seriously. “You aren’t going to get jealous, are you?” she asked. 

Hermione was taken aback for a moment then her eyes widened. She hugged Naruko tightly and kissed her. “No. I won’t. I don’t want something like that coming between us. So, don’t worry,” she said. 

“Good,” Naruko said. She then frowned as she added, “Jealousy got my clan killed and their home destroyed.” 

Hermione kissed her again and pressed her body against Naruko. “I know. I want to be with you and won’t let something like that get in the way. You will be amazing in your own way. I will strive to be amazing in my own way,” she said. 

Hermione then gave a mischievous giggle as she moved and surprised Naruko by getting between her legs. “Even if that way of being amazing is at licking your pussy,” she said with a seductive smile. 

“Hermione…” Naruko gasped. 

“I want to give you a special goodnight kiss,” she said before she started licking Naruko’s pussy. Naruko let out a shuttering breath and relaxed and soon moaned. Hermione really was good at this. Other things as well, but this one thing was all Naruko could focus on now. Naruko let out another moan as she enjoyed receiving Hermione’s special good night kiss. 

[-] [-] [-] 

It was finally time for the first years’ flying lesson. Hermione was a bit a nervous about it and Naruko was excited about it. Naruko did make a point of holding on to Hermione a bit more to help the girl feel more at ease once the class drew near. 

They ended up having the class with their whole year. The first sign of that was Draco’s drawling voice as he said, “Father agrees it is rather silly first years aren’t allowed brooms. I’ve been flying for at least a year now. And I’m not talking about using a toy broom. I’ll ace this class in no time, though it might be amusing to watch the others struggle with it.” 

Pansy tittered away as she said, “I bet you could just mount the broom like a pro and not even have to demonstrate your amazing flying skills to pass.” 

Naruko sighed to them. Hermione looked to her. “It really is a waste she throws herself at him like that, even if I do feel it is more for show than anything else on her part. She’s kind of cute, but her personality leaves much to be desired. Blonde boy has no interest in her. He just likes having a fangirl,” she explained. 

Hermione looked to them. “Why is that?” she asked. She then blushed as she quietly asked, “Is he gay?” 

Naruko let out a loud laugh to that. “I’m not sure which side he swings for and I couldn’t care less. That is good though,” she said smiling to Hermione. She then turned a little serious as she explained, “Types like him aren’t interested in people who faun over them. Not on any serious level at least. If they were older, he might be interested in her body. Even then though it could just be a maybe. I wouldn’t be too surprised if he felt his semen was too good for anyone but a literal goddess.” 

Hermione then looked at him with narrowed eyes. “He’d be interested in Naruko-sama then… I like him even less now. Which really says something,” she said. 

“Daawww… Hermione-chan really is being cute,” Naruko said giving her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She also gave Hermione’s butt a squeeze earning a cute noise and blush from her. Perhaps Hermione would be too distracted to worry about flying at this rate. 

That might have been the case, but the class was a pain. First, Neville fell and broke his wrist. He was lucky it wasn’t something worse. Then, Draco decided it would be a good idea to throw Neville’s glass orb thing away. Harry told him off for that, but Draco decided he needed to goad the messy haired boy. Harry was easily goaded, but soon surprised everyone with remarkable, nearly instinctual, flying skills. He was then dragged off by Professor McGonagall. 

While it was an interesting class, Hermione really couldn’t get over Harry’s impressive but reckless flying skills in conjunction with Neville’s injury. She spent most of the class holding Naruko and not with a loving atmosphere. The girl was terrified of flying and held on to Naruko as a form of life support. Naruko had at least to come up with a plan to help her. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“I bet you can be a good flyer, but your issue is your scared of it. This should hopefully get you used to flying,” Naruko said as Hermione followed her. It was the weekend after the first lesson and Naruko borrowed a couple of brooms for them to try for more private lessons. 

“I don’t want to disappoint Naruko-sama, but I think even your efforts are a waste on me. I just won’t fly anywhere on a broom…” Hermione said. 

“That will really put you at a disadvantage for most travel outside of flooing,” Naruko said. 

She then turned to Hermione and said, “Now go ahead and mount up. I will be with you. Our first goal is ten minutes cruising.” 

Hermione nodded and got on her broom. They took off and Hermione wobbled on her broom for five minutes before landing down hard. “It’s okay. Let’s try again,” Naruko said. 

They did. This time it was three minutes. 

They tried another time and it was four minutes. 

Naruko frowned in thought. “Again,” she said. 

Hermione tried and failed. “Hermione. Take off your outer robe,” Naruko said. 

Hermione wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but Naruko-sama ordered her and she obeyed. She tried again. 

Three minutes this time. 

Naruko looked to her calmly and said, “Take off your panties.” 

“What?!” Hermione asked in surprise. 

“Take off your panties. It seems you need a little punishment mixed in to get you more focused,” Naruko said in a commanding tone. 

Hermione blushed. She didn’t think this would help, especially because of the thrill Naruko’s tone gave her. She took in a breath and let it out as she removed her panties. It felt different sitting on the broom with it pressed to her exposed pussy. She took off and gave an “Eeeppp!” sound and came back down before even leveling out. The broom rubbed her in an odd way. It was not fully pleasant, but it was still some stimulus. 

“Take off your shirt,” Naruko said in that same tone. 

Hermione gulped and nodded as she did so and placed it with her outer robe and panties. She got on again and once more took off. This time she tried her best to stay focused and as comfortable as she could. The brooms were polished, but they weren’t smoothed out. The school’s practice brooms were not meant to be impressive or perfect. Hermione at least made it five minutes again this time. 

Naruko gave a sigh. “Well. Take off your bra now,” she said. 

Hermione blushed as she did so. Naruko did have to admit she could at least enjoy the sight of Hermione’s privates some, and it would have been super sexy if, Hermione wasn’t struggling so much to reach just ten minutes. She would give two more tries to Hermione and come up with a plan if that doesn’t work. 

Hermione shuddered as she felt the cool evening air on her bare breasts. She was pretty sure this was only making things worse for her. She took off and as expected she only lasted two minutes this time. Feeling the rush of the air on her nipples was different than when they had a bra covering them. 

“So…?” Naruko asked with a bit of quirk to her lips. 

Hermione blushed and took off her skirt. This time she lasted six minutes, but only because she was in a bit of an aroused daze while on the broom. She suddenly had a thought pop in her head of someone seeing her out here naked, as her pussy better lubricated the school broom. 

“That was actually better,” Naruko said once Hermione failed to last ten minutes again. 

“Do I take off my shoes now?” Hermione asked blushing and hoping her wetness wasn’t giving her away to Naruko. 

“This approach isn’t working,” Naruko said. Hermione obviously agreed, but there was a part of her that wanted to experience the humiliation again and hoped Naruko found an additional way to punish her for failing. 

“I have an idea. I’ll let you ride on my broom in front of me,” Naruko said with a grin. “Maybe that will help you feel more at ease on a broom.” 

Hermione blushed. 

“I also don’t think we should let you completely cover the school’s broom with your sopping wet pussy from continuous failed attempts. This way maybe you’ll get used to it and not get too distracted,” Naruko said with a giggle. 

Hermione blushed deeper, but felt so warm in her core. She climbed on the broom in front of Naruko. Naruko adjusted her position on the broom and it just so happened one of her hands was right by Hermione’s pussy. “Mmmmmm… I can feel your pussy’s heat like this,” Naruko said causing Hermione to shudder out a gasp. 

Naruko then took off into the air. Hermione let out a cute squeal in surprise and leaned back on Naruko. She wasn’t as distracted by her pussy like this. She had no control of where the broom was going or how fast and could only look as they flew. She was again placing her trust fully in Naruko-sama, a feeling that brought her comfort. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene starts) 

As they continued flying, Hermione actually grew more accustomed to the broom. She even found herself enjoying it some. She also… “I have to pee, Naruko-sama,” she said with a blush. 

Naruko stopped the broom so it was hovering 15 feet above the ground. They had flown higher and lower than this already. Naruko then said, “Go ahead then.” 

“Here?” Hermione asked in surprise. “Like this?” 

“Shift so you won’t pee on the broom. I'll hold us here and steady. Besides... Hermione-chans love Naughty Girl Pees,” Naruko said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Hermione blushed and smiled. She then started to try and shift her position, but it was difficult. “You can use me to balance,” Naruko offered her help. 

Hermione was grateful for this and balanced on Naruko while hanging her rear end pretty far out. She wasn’t sure how she got in this position, but it seemed stable enough. Hermione then sighed as she gave a pleased smile and started to urinate. “Ahhhhhh…” she said in relief. She then giggled and actually looked down below her. She watched as her droplets of gold showered onto the ground. It was still and quiet enough where they were, she could hear her pee splatter on the ground below. 

When she finished, she carefully shook free the remaining droplets on her flaps. She had an aroused glow on her cheeks as she smiled to Naruko. She felt much braver now when it came to flying oddly enough. She could only guess after peeing from a broomstick she no longer really feared them or flying. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene ends) 

Once Hermione got back to her regular position, Naruko turned her head a little and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed her back as they kept their balance on the broomstick. The atmosphere for the kiss was surprisingly romantic. 

“I think we should have you try flying your own broomstick again. Whenever you reach a goal, you can put back on a piece of clothing of your choice,” Naruko said. 

“What if I don’t want to put all of my clothes on?” she asked giving a cheeky grin. 

“I’ll give you a kiss then. Complete all of the goals before we have to go back in for dinner, and I’ll make sure greedy Hermione-chans get a reward they'll love,” Naruko said with a wink as Hermione blushed and smiled. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“What’s my reward?” Hermione asked as they were turning in for the night. She reached all of the goals in the end. It was surprising how good the flight with Naruko had been for her. 

Naruko got Hermione to lay down on the bed as she looked up into that smoldering blue gaze. The frizzy haired girl took in a ragged breath in excitement. 

“Mistress will please her Greedy Hermione-chan tonight and let such a good girl cum as much as her little heart desires,” Naruko said with a smirk. 

“That’s… wonderful…” Hermione said almost orgasming at the thought alone. 

“Tell me if there is any part you really want me to focus on,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed and turned over so her ass was pointing up. She wiggled it in the air showing her need. “Looks tasty as always, Hermione-chan,” Naruko said before she started giving Hermione her reward after taking a nice deep sniff. She really loved the smell of Hermione’s ass. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“So, you two believed Draco would show up for a Midnight Duel?” Naruko asked with a frown. 

Ron nodded. 

“In the trophy room?” she asked still frowning. 

Harry nodded this time. 

“And then he didn’t show,” Hermione supplied dryly. 

“Well he might have…” Ron argued weakly. 

“He never was going to. I told you two it was a bad idea to bother with it,” Naruko said. 

Hermione frowned a little in concern. “You three, since Neville was forced to tag along, are really lucky Filch and Professor Snape didn’t find you all. I would say you could have been expelled in the worst-case scenario, but I’m not so sure that’s worse than detention with Filch would be for such an offence… That man is far too gleeful when he talks about the old days of punishment,” she said with a shiver. 

She had overheard such a conversation before from the cantankerous caretaker. She only wanted Naruko-sama giving her any kind of punishments. She did not want the aged caretaker who seems far too attached to his cat giving her punishments. 

“We get it now…” Ron said with a frown. 

“Yeah. The crazy part was we came across this room and could hear some kind of giant monster or something breathing on the other side of the door. Luckily, it was locked and whatever it was sounded asleep before Filch’s shouts about ‘catching them now’ woke it up. I think he thought we were the twins,” Harry said. 

“That is crazy about the room… Perhaps that’s why we were warned about it at the start of school,” Naruko said in thought as she mentally made a note to check out the place. 

She was making plans to send out clones to examine the school and its’ grounds carefully. She was dead set on finding a place for that artificial hot spring after mentioning it to Hermione. Sexy things could happen in Hot Springs and Public Baths. Sexy things she wanted to do with her Hermione-chan. Naruko absentminded caressed Hermione some as they sat next to each other. Hermione was beaming in happiness at the contact. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“What do you want for your birthday, Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked. It was now October and Naruko’s birthday was close by. 

“I have an idea… I’ll let you know after supper on the tenth,” Naruko said. She found an old scroll that had two versions of the same jutsu. She was looking through more of the scrolls she brought with her from Konoha and had stored in her trunk when she found it. One of them could prove to be a solution to her predicament regarding being the clan heiress. 

“It will be something very personal. I will want you to really consider it when I explain it to you then, Hermione,” she said. 

Hermione blinked in thought trying to come up with ideas on what it might be. She wasn’t sure how much she had that could be considered very personal by Naruko. They were very well acquainted with each’s bodies and even shared some very private moments that even most lovers didn’t share. She gave a nod and said, “Okay Naruko-sama.” Hermione used the title a lot now. Most just figured it was some kind of nickname with how Naruko used Hermione-chan referring to her a lot. The two girls were becoming very comfortable with each other. 

Hermione was especially becoming comfortable. The biggest piece of evidence on just how comfortable she was, took place recently. Hermione made a request of Naruko regarding her skirts. The girl had no qualms with Naruko looking up her skirt whenever she wanted, but she did not want others to do the same. 

Naruko came up with a seal that would sort of make it so her skirt always seemed to somehow save her modesty, at least to those not keyed into the seals. To make this seal, she required a skirt and Hermione immediately took off her current one. It wasn’t really too big of a deal since they were in their dorm room, but it was for Hermione. She usually tried her best to preserve her modesty as much as she could around the others. Sitting on Naruko’s bed in only her panties and a school shirt partially unbuttoned with the curtains fully open, was not one such way. 

It was even more surprising when Naruko had causally mentioned possibly taking a break soon to get something to drink. Hermione got up and easily walked over to their refreshment stand for the room. It would provide them water or pumpkin juice and occasionally small snacks as well. 

Hermione hummed to herself and walked over to pour a glass of water for Naruko. The thing was, she greeted Faye with an easy smile while completing her self-appointed task. Faye blushed at seeing Hermione in such a state of undress and at ease. Faye admitted to herself she liked this change in her bushy haired roommate. 

[-] [-] [-] 

When it was close to Naruko’s birthday, she received some items in the mail. Hermione would have thought they were birthday presents, but Naruko was secretive about them. She was still secretive even when it was just the two of them. 

“Don’t worry, Hermione-chan. You’ll see what it is soon enough,” Naruko said with a teasing giggle. 

Hermione gave a playful pout in reply. Naruko loved seeing her do such things. “Fine, Naruko-sama. It better be worth it though,” she said. 

“Oh, it will be. I believe so at least,” Naruko said. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hermione was abuzz with nervous energy on the tenth of October, Naruko’s birthday. She wanted to know what it was Naruko had planned for her. She did her usual routine first though. She woke up her mistress by lightly nibbling on her pink nipples and massaging her clit this time. 

“MMMmmmnnn!” Naruko moaned as she woke with an orgasm. She then grinned at Hermione and said, “I knew you would come up with creative ways of waking me up.” She sat up and ran a hand through Hermione’s hair causing the other girl to grin happily. Naruko then gave her a kiss on the lips and played with Hermione’s pussy giving the girl a good morning orgasm of her own. 

“Happy Birthday, Naruko-sama,” Hermione said once she finished riding her own orgasm. 

Naruko smiled as she said, “It has been a long time since I actually looked forward to my birthday like this. I wonder if I will get an EverFlav of Hermione-chan juices for breakfast.” 

Hermione blushed to that. She shifted a little bit as she shyly said, “It would be difficult for your Hermione-chan to fill a pitcher…”

Naruko laughed. “I’m fine with that. I prefer it straight from the source anyways,” Naruko said as she licked her lips and moved between Hermione’s legs to get said drink. Hermione let out a shuddering breath. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked quietly as she climbed into bed with her mistress after supper that night. Naruko had been very affectionate with her all day, but Hermione doubted that was all that would happen today. She had tried to get more answers out of Naruko, but the blonde girl was silent or just told her to wait. 

“Good. Close the curtains,” Naruko said easily. 

Hermione did as instructed and came closer to her mistress. “What did you want for your birthday? It is finally after supper. I swear the day made sure it took extra long just to annoy me,” Hermione said with a cute pout. 

Naruko chuckled. “That’s why they have sayings like a watched pot never boils. I’m pretty sure you already knew that though,” she said with a grin as Hermione nodded. 

Naruko turned a bit serious as she said, “As for what I want for my birthday… What are your takes on loosing your virginity? Or maybe more accurately I should say loosing your hymen. I’m pretty sure with all of the things we've done you no longer count as a virgin.” 

Hermione blushed. “It is still intact… What does Naruko-sama mean?” she asked. 

“I mean. Are you dead set on loosing it to say… a prince charming? After you graduate? Your Wedding Night?” Naruko asked. 

“I honestly never really thought too much about that… I kind figured it would just happen when it did. Now that I think about it, I do want someone special to take it. And they aren’t a Prince Charming,” Hermione said getting closer to Naruko. “She’s my Naruko-sama,” she whispered with a sweet voice and equally sweet smile. 

“Alright then. For my birthday. I want to take your ‘virginity’ Hermione-chan,” Naruko said before kissing Hermione’s lips. Their kiss turned more passionate and they started to undress. 

When they were taking a break for air, Hermione asked, “Is that what you got? A dildo or a strap-on?” 

Naruko gave a smirk as she said. “It was a dildo, but that is for later...” she said trailing off. 

When they were undressed, Naruko formed a quick set of hand signs and said, “Futa no Jutsu!” 

There was suddenly a sizable dick on Naruko’s body. Hermione gasped as she looked at it. “Go ahead,” Naruko said to her. She could see the light in Hermione’s eyes. “I want to see what it is like too.” 

Hermione looked over the futa-cock and touched it. It was fleshly and pliant, but was also firm and hardening. “Wow…” she said breathlessly as the futa-cock grew firmer and even a little longer. Hermione blushed as she noticed the cock was pretty much right in her face. She took in a deep inhale of the full futa-cock. “Mmmmmnnnphhh,” she moaned. 

The cock had a strong scent to it. Her brain felt a bit fuzzy and she loved that. She took in another deep inhale. Her eyes fluttered a little in desire. “Naruko-sama’s going to be inside me…” she said quietly as her expression turned lustful. 

Naruko pulled away after Hermione had time to explore the futa-cock some. The brunette still gave a slight whine though. Naruko gave her a kiss. She started to play with Hermione some and lined herself up with the other girl. “Let me know when you are close. That’s when I’ll enter. It won’t be as bad that way,” she said. 

Hermione nodded in agreement. She enjoyed her mistress’ kiss more. Hermione loved the feel of her mistress’ fingers playing with her. Her breath started to speed up. She was getting close. “Fuck me, Naruko-sama!” Hermione said in cue. 

Naruko quickly thrust forward and Hermione moaned out in a mix of pleasure with a hint of pain as her hymen was broken by her mistress. Hermione’s body shuddered in orgasm that was stronger than her usual. She was panting as she had a wonderful glow of orgasm to her pleasure flushed face. It was wonderful. She also liked how Naruko was still inside her. “I feel so full!” Hermione said with a beautiful smile. 

Naruko then pulled out. Hermione whined a little in feeling so empty. “We aren’t finished yet. Don’t worry, Hermione-chan,” she said as she used her wand to clean her futa-cock and a spell she learned to do the same for Hermione. 

Naruko kissed Hermione and played with the other girl’s nipples. Naruto then started kissing down Hermione’s neck and eventually took in a deep inhale of Hermione’s sweaty and smelly armpits. Her futa-cock quickly returned to full mast after taking in the strong scent. 

“Please, Naruko-sama. Please give your Hermione-chan your full futa-cock again! I want to fully enjoy it now!” Hermione whined and begged. 

Her mistress grinned and once more lined herself up before easing into Hermione’s eager, if a little sore, pussy. “That’s the plan,” Naruko whispered in her ear as she moved inside Hermione causing the girl to moan out in pleasure. 

“Please… Harder…” Hermione moaned after a little bit. Her pussy was no longer feeling any hint of pain. It wanted to swallow all of that cock. Naruko started thrusting more. She moaned in her own pleasure. It was so very different having sex like this. Her futa-cock wanted to penetrate Hermione as deep as possible. The tightness from Hermione’s inner walls egged it on. 

“Oooohhhmmmmnnn,” Naruko started. “This feels… So good… Hermione-channn!” She started to thrust faster and harder. Hermione’s moans increased in volume and intensity. She felt so full and so good getting stuffed like this by Naruko’s futa-cock. 

“Narukooooo-sammmaaaaa! Naruko-sama! Naruko-sama! Naruko-samaaaa!!!! Hermione-chan is cumminggg!” she cried out in pleasure as her body was wracked with pleasure. Her warm and moist walls squeezed down tight on Naruko’s futa-cock. It was like her pussy was demanding to have the cock inside it. 

The two girls moaned out loud as they orgasmed together. Naruko’s futa-cock blasted out load after load into Hermione’s hungry and demanding pussy. Hermione gasped and shuddered in pleasure as she felt each splatter of cum from her mistress’ futa-cock. 

Hermione slumped forward and breathed hard as she said, “Wow… That was amazing…” She gave a giggle as she said, “I feel so full…”

Naruko pulled out and cancelled the jutsu for now. “That was something else… You were so amazing. It felt so good…” she said in between breaths. 

[-] [-] [-] 

After they rested together for a bit, Hermione’s eyes shot open suddenly. “Oh no! What have we done?! I didn’t think to use any kind of magic or anything to make sure I didn’t get pregnant, even if it is very unlikely. I don't any such magic!” she said in panic. 

Naruko pulled her close and kissed her to calm her down. Hermione returned the kiss. “Relax. There were two versions of that jutsu. I used the one that won’t get you pregnant. It uses imitation cum I guess you could say. It feels, smells and supposedly taste like the real deal, but it won’t get a girl pregnant. The other one does that, but the hand seals are different enough it is noticeable and can’t be used by mistake,” she explained. 

“That’s amazing!” Hermione said. She then smiled and added, “I guess that means you can use that and not have to worry about finding a man to continue your clan?” 

Naruko nodded in reply. 

After a moment longer, Naruko sat up completely. She then said to Hermione, “Now then. Time for the reason why I got a dildo sent to me in the owl post.” 

“What are we doing?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“I’m going to give you a lesson on how to properly prep and clean a cock. I figured using a dildo first would be the best way to give you this lesson. Hermione-chans and slave girls should learn such a valuable skill,” Naruko said as she got the items out. 

“I’m ready Naruko-sama!” Hermione said eagerly. She loved the idea of having to prep and clean her mistress’ futa-cock every time Naruko used it. 

Naruko covered the dildo in some kind of chocolate sauce and gave a giggle. “This is actually technically your first Kunoichi lesson, Hermione-chan,” she said. 

Hermione nodded and grinned excitedly. 

“Now then. Here is what you do…” Naruko started and then instructed Hermione on the proper way to clean and prep a cock. Hermione would practice on the dildo and had to clean off all of the chocolate sauce and eventually she would have her first test using Naruko’s futa-cock. Both girls were looking forward to the night’s lesson. 

“ _This is the best birthday ever!_ ” Naruko thought to herself as she watched Hermione use her cute tongue to clean up the dildo. 


	11. A Bad Halloween Experience.  The Start of Something Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out quickly because I actually had a large part of it written in advance.
> 
> Warnings: Watersports, Master/Slave full-on from here on out by consent. Futa no jutsu. Punishment scene. Hopefully the punishment scene is good. I've never really written something like this before.

Hermione felt much closer to Naruko after her mistress’ birthday. She never thought she would be one to put so much stock into losing her virginity. She did find it very meaningful losing to her mistress though. The morning after had been a very close and intimate time for them before they had to get started on classes. 

After that, the rest of October was a haze filled with love and sex and classes. Naruko was making more progress on her plans and found a couple of books her Hermione-chan could start reading about Runes, if she wanted to at the very least. Hermione delved into them, but felt she needed more of a basic understanding of magic first. She would probably wait until summer to really get into them. It would be a nice means for getting over having to be away from her mistress for so long. 

Despite all of this, Hermione and Naruko were both very much looking forward to Halloween. Though they were disappointed magicals didn’t use it as an excuse to wear costumes of either sexiness or awesomeness, if not a mix of both. They both would have loved to see some of the older girls showing off in such a manner. They would have also loved checking each other out. 

“I’ve heard the feast for Halloween is always amazing!” Lavender told them all. 

“My brothers told me Professor Dumbledore always gets some kind of special entertainment for the Halloween Feast. I wonder what it will be this year,” Faye said from where she was sitting. 

“I’ve heard he was trying to get the famous Dancing Skeleton Quartet for this year,” Parvati said. 

Lavender let out a sigh, “I’ve heard he couldn’t get them this year, but did for next year. Even if they don’t usually book that far in advance.” 

“Awww… I’ve heard they’re really good,” Faye said. 

“I’ve never been to a Halloween anything before, let alone a magical one. I’m sure it will be amazing no matter what!” Naruko said cheerfully. 

“I’m really looking forward to it as well. It is usually seen as an American Holiday, though more countries have been showing interest in it,” Hermione said. 

“I just wish we could have it already,” Naruko pouted. 

“Naruko-sama is too impatient at times. It is only a couple of days away,” Hermione said in an almost scolding voice. 

Naruko looked to her. Hermione blushed. She shouldn’t have said that, but maybe it could lead to some fun punishment later. After Naruko took her virginity, Hermione actually became more of a greedy Hermione-chan. She wanted as much of Naruko’s attention and time as she could get. 

[-] [-] [-] 

The day of Halloween was difficult for the professors. Everyone was far too excited about the feast that night. The teachers still pushed on and Gryffindor started off the day with Double Charms. They were learning the Levitation charm today. 

Hermione and Naruko both got the spell fairly quickly and Harry soon after. Hermione had tried to help Ron, but he got very frustrated with the spell and had the infamous Weasley short fuse. “You have to pronounce it more clearly. Try making the ‘gar’ sound nice in long. Same for the ‘o’ sound in the second word,” Hermione said to him. 

“If you’re so good… Why don’t you try it?” Ron snapped back at her. 

Hermione gave him a quick look and said, “Win-GAR-Dium Levi-O-sa.” Her feather quickly floated upwards and she easily directed it with her wand. 

“Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger,” Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. 

Hermione couldn’t help but feel good at the praise. It was even better because Naruko gave her a smile and squeezed her leg under their desk. Hermione had a feeling Naruko would have given her head a pet or cupped her cheek if it wouldn’t have seemed too affectionate for public. 

Ron on the other hand wasn’t very happy. He sat there and frowned. Hermione and Naruko both felt he would just cool off by the end of class like he usually did if left alone. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. Ron had been feeling more frustrated lately in general, especially because he and Malfoy got into it more often during their free time the past couple of days. 

As they left the classroom, he lashed out a little. “It’s LevioSA not LevioSAR…” he said in a terrible imitation of her Hermione. “I swear she’s a bloody nightmare. I don’t see how anyone can put up with her,” Ron said as the others around him gave him uneasy responses. 

Hermione glared at him from next to Naruko. “Ron…” Naruko said in warning causing the red head to freeze mid-step. “That wasn’t nice. You know she was only trying to help you and she was polite about it. One small mistake can make a helpful spell deadly and you know this,” she said. 

Ron gave a scoff and looked away. He then mumbled, “Sorry…” He didn’t exactly sound apologetic, but Naruko got Hermione to leave it alone. Ron would probably come around later. 

“Let’s go Hermione-chan. We still have some time before the feast. You also wanted to see how well you’ve gotten at make-up. Leave him alone,” Naruko said to her Hermione. Naruko then whispered into her ear “besides he’s an idiot. I love you and the other girls in our dorm like you as well.” 

Hermione gave a sigh and a slight sniff. “Sorry… It still kind of got to me. It reminded me of how lonely I was before Hogwarts,” she said. 

Naruko gave her a smile and hugged her before kissing her lips. Hermione blushed but happily returned the kiss. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Naruko and Hermione were in a bathroom a floor or two up from the Dining Hall entrance. It was pretty much a straight shot down the stairs for them. Fortunately, these were stairs that didn’t move or have fake steps. “By the way,” Naruko started. 

“Yes?” Hermione asked as she put on make-up the way Naruko had instructed her again. It wasn’t too much just enough to enhance her natural looks. Naruko-sama loved showing off her Hermione-chan and this was another way to do so. Hermione also liked learning about make-up now instead of much later like her mom wanted. 

“I actually found out about that room Harry and Ron mentioned,” Naruko said. Hermione paused and looked to her with interest. “It was locked, but I just picked the lock obviously. Inside there was a giant three headed dog! It was asleep and gave three awfully loud snores that weren’t even in harmony,” she said. 

“A three headed dog?!” Hermione asked in shock. Naruko nodded. “Was it guarding something?” she asked with a thoughtful frown. She couldn’t think of many reasons to have such an animal inside the school. 

“It was! There was a trap door underneath it. Clearly that’s what Professor Dumbledore was hiding when he made the terrible decision of saying that corridor was off limits to the whole school,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Do you think it’s that package Harry mentioned from that newspaper article?” Hermione asked. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was. I also think the dog is the reason Hagrid told me, and Harry as well it turned out, that the only place safer than Gringotts was Hogwarts,” Naruko said. 

They might have continued their discussion, but suddenly there was a terrible smell and Hermione looked almost white with shock. Naruko turned around to see what it was and saw a large fat troll looking at them dumbly. It raised its club and swung it down at them! 

Naruko got right into action. She jumped back so Hermione was out of the way and stood in front of her protectively. The blonde kunoichi made two shadow clones and ordered them, “Protect Hermione!” 

Naruko then ran forward and up along the side of the wall causing the troll to stare in confusion. Naruko launched herself from the wall at the troll and as she went passed it, she gave it a harsh kick to the side of its head. 

“Groowwlll!” the troll howled in pain as it was knocked off balance with its mouth hanging open. 

Naruko took this chance as she threw a kunai with a tag right into the thing’s mouth. She ran through a couple of hand signs and shouted, “Uzu Shadow Tag no Jutsu!” The tag tied to the kunai multiplied into three. 

Just as the weapon entered the troll’s maw. It exploded! The whole upper half of the troll was now missing. Hermione could only watch as she and the real Naruko were showered by troll blood. Luckily, the clones managed to deflect anything that was too dangerous and extra messy. 

Hermione was just about to scream or even puke when Naruko came back and picked her up bridal style. She hopped out the window as the clones dispelled. Hermione let out a surprised yell as they fell quickly to the ground. However, when they landed it wasn’t harshly. It felt as soft as if she was stepping out of Naruko’s bed in the mornings on to a plush rug. 

“I’ve got you, Hermione. Hold on to me,” Naruko said softly to her. Hermione quickly did so with a relaxed breath. She wrapped her arms around Naruko and looked up into the eyes of her mistress. Naruko gave her a smile before they quickly shot forward. They moved fast! Faster than the brooms from class could go, but Hermione only felt completeness, safety, and love in Naruko’s arms. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Soon they were racing up the side of a castle tower. Naruko then jumped into a window and landed softly and quietly on the other side. “Can you stand?” she asked Hermione lovingly. Hermione held her tighter. “Even covered like we are, you’re still far too cute and lovable,” Naruko said. 

She then made another shadow clone as she explained to Hermione, “We need to shower. I think we should both use my shampoo and body wash this time. It is meant for Kunoichis which means it is specifically designed for cleaning off blood and guts.” 

Hermione just gave a happy hum in response as they entered the bathroom. “You need to undress yourself at least,” Naruko said both kindly and firmly. Hermione stood up and did so while still keeping close to Naruko. The water started running and Naruko maneuvered them both into the perfectly temperatured water. 

Hermione relaxed. She then blushed. “Naruko-sama… I need...” she stared. 

“Go ahead Hermione-chan,” Naruko said. 

Hermione fully relaxed her body. The urine she luckily didn’t wet herself with when the troll came in on them, exited from her body in an unusually satisfying manner. Naruko started washing Hermione as the girl was still trying to wrap her head around what all happened. She watched as troll blood and her pee washed down the drain. 

“Is it dead?” Hermione asked in a small voice. 

“It is. It was going to hurt or kill my Hermione-chan. I wasn’t going to just standby and hope for someone else to save us,” Naruko said. 

Hermione held one of Naruko’s hands and pressed it to her lips in desperate need for comfort. Naruko turned her around and gave her a loving kiss on her lips. Naruko finished washing their bodies clean. Hermione occasionally grabbed hold of her mistress and kissed her hungrily on the lips. She wanted more reassurances Naruko was there and she was safe from the troll. 

As they were drying off, Hermione grabbed hold of her mistress again and looked to her with almost pleading eyes. She asked, “Mistress… Can you claim your Hermione-chan’s last hole?” 

“You want to…?” Naruko asked in surprise. Hermione blushed as she nodded. She wanted to be with Naruko-sama right now and she wanted to experience something to replace the memory of the troll blood shower. Focusing on her mistress would be perfect. 

Naruko gave her a kiss and took in a deep inhale. The scent of blood was mostly gone from Hermione now. It was gone enough she could ignore it at least. “Let’s go then. The others are feasting in the common room and will be a while. I already sent clones to cover for us,” she said. Naruko then led a very love-struck Hermione into her bed. 

Naruko lovingly peppered kisses along Hermione’s neck and even gave her an affectionate love bite or two. Hermione gasped in happiness as she felt them. “Futa no jutsu,” Naruko said quietly. She had an idea what was going on here. Hermione needed something else to focus on and Naruko wasn’t about to not take care of her Hermione-chan. 

Naruko moved in front of Hermione, her futa-dick on display. “Get it ready,” Naruko commanded in a kind but firm voice. Hermione shivered in anticipation as she took in an inhale of Naruko’s futa-dick. She loved the strong smell of it. She then placed it in her mouth and used the lessons she had quickly mastered to properly clean her mistress’ cock. Hermione as always loved the taste of it, even if it was slightly different from her mistress’ usual taste. 

“Mmmmm… Good girl,” Naruko said as she heard the lewd sounds of Hermione fulfilling her duty. Naruko reached down and stroked Hermione’s hair causing the girl to fill with warmth. “Alright. On all fours and turn around,” Naruko commanded once she knew her futa-cock was cleaned and prepped. She then used some of Hermione’s pussy juice and her own saliva to prepare Hermione’s slightly darkened backdoor and a jutsu to help with the upcoming sex. 

The kunoichi teased the back entrance with her cock causing Hermione to moan in need. Naruko eased her futa-cock into her Hermione-chan’s dirty hole. “Ahhhh!” Hermione gasped as she felt fuller than she had ever felt before and she shuddered and already came. She blushed and said, “I’m sor—”

“You don’t need to apologize. I haven’t said you aren’t allowed to cum,” Naruko interrupted her. Hermione blushed and seemed to flush with more pleasure. Naruko started to work her way further in until she was at max depth. “Hermione-chan really is delightfully tight back here,” Naruko said in a whisper as she nibbled one of Hermione’s ears. 

“Mmmmmphhhh!” Hermione moaned at the dual sensation of being so full and Naruko-sama’s love nibble. 

Naruko started to slowly thrust back and forth as she let out moans and gasps of pleasure. She even reached around and started to tease one of Hermione’s nipples. “Mmmmaaaahhhh!” Hermione responded as she orgamsed around Naruko’s dick inside her asshole. 

Naruko started to thrust faster and harder. “Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh!! Mmmmm! Naruko-samaaaa!” Hermione cried in pleasure with a bit of pain from the tightness and intensity. The pain was slowly fading away though and Hermione was filled with pleasure and delightful humiliation at the lovingly degrading act of being fucked in her asshole. More than that though, Hermione felt a sense of completeness. “Naruko-sama… Finally. Claiming her Hermione-chan!” she said in pants as she moaned louder. 

“Hermione-channn! You feel as good back here as I love your smell back here!” Naruko said. It was surprisingly high praise considering how much Naruko loved smelling Hermione’s heavily scented rosebud. 

Hermione moaned out loud again and orgasmed so hard her whole body shuddered in pleasure as she sang a song of pleasure. Naruko pulled out and turned Hermione around to blast the girl’s front with her load of cum. Hermione closed her eyes just in time as she was covered in her mistress’ futa-cum. Some of it got in her mouth, which she quickly swallowed. 

Just as Naruko let out one last spurt of cum on Hermione, the cum covered girl took the futa-cock in her mouth. “Hermione-chan?!” Naruko asked in shock. 

Hermione pulled her mouth off Naruko’s girl-cock as she gave a lustful look up and seductively said, “Hermione-chan got Mistress’ cock dirty. Any decent slave girl would clean it properly.” 

Then Hermione once more took Naruko’s cock in her mouth as she slurped on it and took it deep and slobbered around the hardened meat. She made no attempt to hide the naughty sounds of her obscene action. They were so loud even whores would consider it rude. Hermione though didn’t care, she even got louder as she increased her efforts. 

“Hermioneeee…. Hmphmmmmm!” Naruko let out as she shuddered and shot load after load of cum into Hermione’s greedy slave girl mouth. Hermione eye’s widened and she hungrily swallowed it all. 

Hermione then backed off the cock causing a popping sound as it left her mouth. She gasped for air and some spit dribbled out of her mouth with a glob of thick whiteness. Hermione looked so pleased as she smacked her lips and was in a position that showed her mistress her glistening pussy as she cleaned her lips. 

Naruko took a couple of deep breaths as she took in the wonderful naughty sight of Hermione-chan covered in her cum while some dribbled out of her mouth. Hermione’s makeup was a mess, but that just added to the hotness of the naughty sight. Naruko gave a sexy grin as she laid back and said, “I think your pussy needs some attention from my futa-cock.” 

Hermione’s cheeks were a glow with lust and pleasure as she smiled and crawled her way over. She hovered above Naruko as her pussy dripped for a moment. She then reached down and placed Naruko’s cock inside her hungry cum-hole. She gave a sexy moan as she took in all she could of the futa-cock. She made a very erotic face as she braced herself and started moving her hips so the futa-cock went in and out of her. “Mistress is so wonderful. Letting her Hermione-chan slave girl use her cockkkaaaahhhH!” Hermione said as she threw her head back and came. She was panting and already sweaty from their sexual exertion. 

She gave Naruko a look even the sluttiest of school girl sluts would be ashamed of showing as she continued working the futa-cock. Naruko relaxed below her looking really pleased and letting out a moan every so often. Naruko placed a hand on each side of Hermione’s hips. She then thrust up a little to get in real deep in Hermione every time the girl came down. 

“Naruko-sama!!!” Hermione cried in pleasure. Naruko slammed Hermione down on her cock. Hermione let out a high-pitched moan in pleasure just as Naruko grunted and shot load after load after load of cum into Hermione’s pussy. Her cock popped out and shot another two spurts of cum on Hermione’s body. 

“Aaaaaahhhhhnnnn! Naruko-sama! Filling my womb! Covering me in her satisfaction! Mistress is too wonderful!” Hermione shouted in pleasure as she orgasmed hard again. She then collapsed onto Naruko’s sweaty body as she panted. “Mistress painted her Hermione-chan with so much cum…” Hermione said with a lazy but very pleased grin. 

Naruko held her close and kissed her on the lips. She then gave a chuckle. “I still had to get rid of that troll smell. I figured this was the best way. Besides, my Hermione-chan looks so sexy covered in her Mistress’ futa-cum.” 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hermione placed her head lovingly on Naruko’s breasts as her mistress petted her. Hermione lightly drew circles on her mistress body with her fingers. “Mistress Naruko-sama protected me. Hermione-chan doesn’t want to be without her mistress. Hermione-chans are incomplete without a mistress owning them,” she said while not fully realizing Naruko heard her. 

“You really want us to be like this all the time?” Naruko asked. 

Hermione blushed at having said her thoughts out loud. She then looked up into her mistress’ eyes. “Yes, I do. Like I said. Hermione-chans aren’t complete without a Mistress to own them,” she said seriously. 

Naruko thought it over. There was a big part of her that wanted this. Hermione also seemed to really want it. She could tell how serious the girl was about it. “If we do this, things will be different between us. It won’t all be sex and fun either. There will be a lot of that though,” she said with a giggle as Hermione giggled in return. 

Naruko turned serious again, “I will treat you differently from how I have been outside of our fun. You will no longer be Hermione Granger, even if you still use that name. You will be a slave-chan. I will use you however I want. You will have to follow my orders. If I tell you to wake up Lavender by licking her pussy and offer to drink her morning piss.” 

“I will do so gladly, Mistress,” Hermione said. 

“If I tell you to sit in your default position on the floor in the middle of the room naked,” Naruko started. 

“I will do so gladly, Mistress,” Hermione replied. 

“If I tell you to stop working on your assignment,” Naruko said looking over Hermione carefully. 

The girl was silent for a moment as it seemed to fully sink in for her. “I will do so gladly, Mistress,” she replied again. 

“If I tell you to let Pansy Parkinson use you as a toilet?” she asked 

“I will do so gladly, Mistress and offer to clean her up with my tongue afterwards,” Hermione answered 

“If I tell you to spend a week straight in Draco’s bed?” Naruko asked being serious. 

Hermione gulped and shivered a little. She was terrified of such an order, but also thrilled by being given it. “I will do so gladly, Mistress,” she answered after a moment. 

Naruko and her were sitting up and looking into each other’s eyes. “If I tell you to spend all of your breaks, including summer, with me instead of your parents?” 

“I will do so gladly, Mistress,” Hermione answered in a quiet but firm voice. 

“If you become my slave-chan, Hermione. When we graduate here, you will be staying with me in Konoha for the rest of both of our days,” Naruko said. She would not just leave it as a game of some sort here alone. 

Hermione looked to her with sparkling eyes of happiness as she said, “I will do so gladly, Mistress!” 

“I will decide if you visit your family or not,” Naruko said in warning hoping Hermione wasn’t too distracted by the idea of spending all of her time with Naruko. 

Hermione’s eyes returned to normal as she nodded and said, “I understand that, Naruko-sama.” 

Naruko had one more point to say, “If I tell you to go and take a naughty girl pee in the middle of the common room, and hold a sign above your head, while letting everyone smell and see your armpits, that read, ‘I’m not a human. I am a cum rag that never uses toilets to piss. Please use me as you wish.’ You will have to do so, even if it means letting Ron have his way with you in front of everyone.” 

Hermione frowned to that for a moment, but took in a deep breath. “I will, as always, fulfill your wishes gladly, Mistress. Even if it means letting that slacker and slob have his way with me,” she said. 

Ron barely did his homework. He ate as much as Naruko-sama, or even more sometimes, but he did not care for decorum like her Mistress did. He also got mad easily and the two of them were friendly classmates at best and bickering enemies at worst. The thought of being with Ron in any sexual way really revolted Hermione. However, if her mistress ordered her to be Ron’s sex toy for a period of time, then she would do so gladly. Hermione just hoped that wouldn’t happen much, if at all. 

“Good. Good girl,” Naruko said petting the cum covered girl causing Hermione to smile in happiness. “Of course, I’m a greedy Mistress so most of those things aren’t likely to happen,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders while she secretly tested Hermione’s response to this. 

“They could still happen or worse things could. I will still do as my mistress orders me. I am not taking this lightly, Mistress Naruko. I know this is what I want. I have always felt warm, safe and where I belong by your side. Tonight, with the troll, showed me these feelings even clearer than they already were. I’ve felt this way and wanted this total submission to you for a while,” Hermione said. 

Naruko smiled to her. “I understand. You didn’t look too relieved by my last response and you replied showing your determination. We will discuss a lot more on this and keep in mind that you will always be allowed to use your safe word. Which is?” 

“The way you and Konoha usually refer to the fourth Hokage,” Hermione said with a smile. 

Naruko ran a hand through her hair. “Good. Now then come with me, Hermione-chan. There is something I want to do as a way to show you where you belong now. You also still have a hint of troll smell to you. Your Mistress cannot allow that,” she said as she got up. “Also, you won’t be wearing any clothes until I tell you otherwise, though I do like seeing you wear the school’s stockings,” she added. 

Hermione put on her school stockings and stepped out of the bed not caring if she was seen. Mistress ordered her and Hermione was not going to let her Mistress down. She really was a Slave-chan now. She felt… Right… Happy… Excited and just the right amount of apprehension to make it thrilling. 

[-] [-] [-] (lots of pee play) 

Naruko entered the bathroom first with Hermione right behind her. She looked around and then nodded. “Over there. By the floor drain. Horny Slut Position,” she ordered. 

Hermione immediately did as asked. She wondered what was going to happen. She felt a shiver of excitement run down her body. She looked up at her naked mistress standing inches away and above her. 

“Hermione Granger. You will no longer be a free willed human. You will be little better than my cum rag, whether it is my girl cum or my futa cum, that is what you will be. A slave girl always willing and eager to serve her mistress. I will still expect you to be the best witch you can be. I will expect you to show the world the finest example of a witch they can think of and then go beyond even that. Only those of us in the know, will realize the truth. All you will really desire and want is to serve your mistress and cum your brains out while doing so. Do you understand and agree?” Naruko said in a strong voice looking down on Hermione from above. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” Hermione replied eagerly. 

“You will no longer be able to go to the restroom or do anything without my permission. I will have some standing rules we will discuss later. If you do not understand an order, you may ask me questions, but you will not be allowed to get carried away with them. Do you understand and agree?” she asked. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” Hermione replied eagerly again. 

“I will use my Hermione-chan in any way I want at any time I want. Anywhere I want. Even in front of your parents. Should I desire it,” Naruko said. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” The reply once again came as Hermione shivered in delight at such a degrading image. She saw her mistress having her way with her while she came her brains out in the middle of her family's living room as her parents watched. 

“With this you are giving everything to me. Your body is no longer yours. Your clothes are no longer yours. Your time is no longer yours. I expect your loyalty to belong to me above all others,” Naruko said. 

Hermione shivered in excitement and arousal. She still contained herself enough she wasn’t losing focus as she answered, “Hai, Naruko-sama!” 

“Close your eyes and open your mouth and remember the fourth Hokage,” Naruko said. She was still giving Hermione an out should she choose it. 

Hermione did as instructed wondering what was going to happen. She had a deep sensual hope on what it could be. When she heard Naruko sigh and felt a warm smelly liquid splash her forehead and then fill her mouth, she knew it was that deep depraved desire. 

Naruko was urinating on Hermione. She first sprayed Hermione’s forehead and hair as she watched with a hot desire of her own. She then adjusted her aim so she was filling Hermione’s mouth. She ended her stream once Hermione’s mouth was full. “Swallow,” she commanded. Being a kunoichi, she could actually really control her piss and hold it for a long time if she wanted to or needed to. 

Hermione started swallowing the golden offering. The liquid was so warm and bitter and salty it was both disgusting to her and at the same time so very delicious since it came from her mistress. She tried to hold in a moan as she slowly swallowed more. “You can cum until I tell you otherwise,” Naruko’s voice said. 

Hermione then gave in as she came while swallowing the last of the liquid. It was so degrading. So wrong! She could even smell it already. It was… amazing. “Mistress is finally using her Hermione-chan properly… instead of walls,” she said as she moaned and felt the stream start again. 

Naruko had to admit it was really hot and so wonderfully depraved doing this with Hermione. The fact Hermione-chan loved it, made it even more wonderful to her. She started pissing on her again, making sure to thoroughly drench her. Naruko actually had a lot stored away today. Her breath turned ragged as her cheeks flushed in relief and pleasure. “Open your eyes,” she said as she aimed lower on Hermione’s body. “Witness your initiation as my slave-chan, Hermione,” she said. 

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped as she watched her Mistress’ smelly pale-yellow steam hit her body, covering it in her Mistress’ naughtiest liquid. Hermione felt as if her old self, who didn’t know the pleasure of being Naruko-sama’s slave-chan, was washed away with the foul smelling but wonderfully warm liquid as it poured into the floor drain. 

“Masturbate for your Mistress’ view. Do not hold back while doing so,” Naruko commanded. 

Hermione moaned as she said, “Thank you, Mistress!” She then started playing with her pussy and her nipples as her mistress continued to cover her in piss. She even closed her eyes and leaned forward to drink more. Her mistress met her half way and while she swallowed, Naruko urinated on Hermione’s face and hair. 

Hermione opened her eyes again as she orgamsed. She took in a shuddering breath and her eyes glazed over in deep lust as she realized any of the others could walk in at any moment and witness her depravedly pleasuring herself unashamedly while Naruko pissed on her. She let out a loud high-pitched squeak and guttural moan of pleasure. Naruko did much the same. She had started teasing herself along with Hermione. 

“Turn around,” Naruko ordered. Hermione did and felt the warmth of Naruko’s urine on her backside and her hair. The newly anointed slave girl even pulled her hair to the side, just so her Mistress could fully drench her slave in her golden liquor. 

“One last mouthful!” Naruko breathlessly said as she moaned while pinching one of her pink nipples. Hermione turned around and closed her eyes again. Naruko sprayed her smelly piss all over Hermione’s face again before finishing off in the girl’s mouth. 

As her stream tapered off, Naruko orgasmed strongly and caught her breath. She watched as Hermione swished her mistress' piss around in her mouth and slowly swallowed some before gargling and swallowing the rest. Hermione wanted to show her mistress how appreciative she was of the golden gift and finally accepting her Hermione-chan officially. 

Hermione then immediately started licking Naruko’s pussy to clean it of any remaining piss. “Mmmmm… You really are a good little Slave-chan. You can’t cum for now, but don’t stop pleasuring yourself. Please your Mistress and make me cum,” Naruko order. 

Hermione felt a lovely thrill down her spine as she was given her first order after finishing her initiation as a slave to Naruko-sama. Her body wanted to cum so very badly! She obeyed her mistress’ order though. 

[-] [-] [-] (end of pee play) 

“MMMMmnnnnn… MMMMMMmnnn yeah…” Naruko moaned in a very pleased and indulgent voice. “Ahhhmmmmmn!!!” Naruko let out a cute and ridiculous sexy moan of pleasure as she splattered girl cum on Hermione’s face again. 

“It’s good to experience just how much slave-chan’s pussy eating skills have improved since we started this together,” Naruko said catching her breath and giving a seductive laugh of euphoria. 

Hermione kept licking away making naughty noises as she enjoyed the smell and taste of her mistress’ pussy. The pussy that so very graciously used Hermione-chan as a toilet moments ago. Hermione took in a deep breath and groaned into Naruko’s pussy. Naruko’s body shuddered again as she orgasmed once more. 

“Up,” Naruko said. 

Hermione took one final lick and stood up. Naruko held her close and took in a deep inhale. She gave a goofy grin as she said, “I really do prefer you wearing my personally crafted perfume more than smelling like that troll. You’re covered in your owner’s, your Mistress’, naughtiest scent.” 

“Thank you so very much, Mistress Naruko-sama. Hermione-chan is glad to be so thoroughly owned by you,” Hermione answered in a dreamy voice. 

Naruko gave her a kiss. She continued the kiss for a bit, even if she was tasting her own urine on Hermione’s breath. Hermione was acting like a wanton sex slave as she enjoyed the kiss. Naruko loved it! She had a feeling this was going to be even better for them than she first thought. 

Naruko broke off the kiss and Hermione let out a cute slave girl whine. “I love my greedy little slave-chan,” she said giving her another quick kiss. 

“Slave-chan loves her Mistress,” Hermione said in sexual daze. 

Naruko kissed her again and commanded her, “Freshen up your breath. Then follow me to my bed.” 

“Mistress doesn’t want her slave-chan to shower?” Hermione asked in confusion. 

Naruko gave a foxy and naughty grin as she said, “What are you talking about, Slave-chan? You’ve already had two showers tonight. Your Mistress wants you smelling of her golden gift the rest of the night until it dissipates on its own. It would be a waste for you to shower now anyways. I have plans for you tonight. You can shower tomorrow. Actually. From now on I will give you a warm drink of my special brew and a warm shower every morning. You will then shower regularly after bathing me, unless I tell you otherwise.” 

Hermione took in a long rattling breath as she tried to wiggle a little as a way not to cum. She had an extremely erotic and horny expression on her face. Mistress wanted to piss on her every morning. Mark her Hermione-chan in her naughtiest scent. She quickly followed orders and got behind Naruko-sama. They walked out into the dorm room. 

Right away Hermione heard the sound of Lavender laughing to Parvati. She paused in her step from shock as the reality of the situation washed over her. She was following Naruko-sama naked and covered in her mistress’ piss. She took in deep breaths to try and calm down and keep from breaking the rule of no cumming. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, Slave-chan,” her mistress called with a hint of disappointment in her voice after some time. “They can’t notice us, but even if they could you would still follow your mistress as ordered, even if you were covered in my piss and futa-cum.” 

“Sorry Mistress!” Hermione quickly said as she quickly met Naruko in the middle of the room. Naruko wrapped her arms around the piss covered girl. She started to play with Hermione’s pussy and wasn’t going easy. Hermione had tears in her eyes due to her frustration and need to cum having built up so much already. Her arousal and need of cumming was only climbing higher as she was virtually being put on display. 

“I could end our stealth cover right now. If I wanted. I wonder what they would think. Seeing the brightest witch of her age covered in smelly piss? Mentally praying to finally get to cum her brains out again already. Look at all three of them,” Naruko whispered in Hermione’s ear before nibbling on it. 

Hermione tried to swallow her scream of pure and ecstatic pleasure. Her pussy was dripping almost like a waterfall. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a swamp of her juices on the floor right now. This was too amazing and wonderful having her mistress take her like this. Making her look at her roommates as they were undressing to get ready for the night. Threatening to end their stealth and expose her in all of her dirty, naughty, slave-chan glory. 

Naruko covered her fingers in Hermione’s juices. She lewdly took a deep inhale of their scent before encouraging Hermione to do the same. She did and was overcome by the strong scent she was putting out. Naruko then put them in Hermione's mouth. The obedient slave-chan started licking them clean in a very naughty fashion. She knew her mistress loved it when she was extra dirty about these things. She let out a shallow moan. 

“So, I guess Naruko and Hermione really have turned in for the night,” Parvati said. 

“Looks like it. Though I’m not sure how much sleeping they’re getting,” Lavender said with a giggle. She then pulled her panties down a little so a tuft of her light brown pubic hair peeked out. She then gave a sexy giggle as she seductively asked, “Think they’ll let me join? I can get fully ready in a heartbeat.” 

“Lav!” Parvati said blushing furiously as she quickly picked up her things. She looked to the beds once more blushing deeper, not realizing she was looking right at Hermione who was deathly close to breaking the no cumming rule. 

Unseen by the girls, Naruko whispered an order into Hermione’s ear. The girl’s body tightened up before she let out a muted, to their roommates, scream of pleasure. Her body shook and liquid shot out from between her legs and splashed on the floor as her body spasmed a few times. The only reason she wasn’t a crumbled up sexy mess on the floor was because Naruko supported her. 

Hermione was breathing quick and ragged breaths as she enjoyed the one cumming she was allowed at the moment. She couldn’t believe she just did that in front of her roommates and friends! They didn’t see it, but the effect was still the same especially because of Parvati’s perfectly timed blush while looking right in her direction. She dazedly watched as the three girls went into the bathroom. She lazily wondered if the girls would smell what she and her mistress got up to in there. 

“Let’s get to my bed for now. I do have to give you a punishment of some kind despite the mercy I just showed you. Hand me your wand,” Naruko said. 

Hermione got up and swallowed. She both looked forward to a punishment and dreaded it as they climbed into the bed and she handed over her wand. 

[-] [-] [-] (punishment scene) 

Hermione was taking in quick breaths. She was blindfolded and her wrists were tied to the headboard again. She was on her knees with her ass sticking out for mistress to use and her legs spread apart. Both her pussy and her asshole were exposed to her mistress, even now her pussy was still dripping with arousal. Naruko slowly caressed her butt. Hermione shivered in equal parts anticipation and apprehension. 

“You stopped when I had clearly given you an order to keep following me to the bed. You know that you were supposed to follow me, regardless of if the others noticed you or not. I even waited for a bit so you could realize your own mistake and correct it before punishment was needed. Tell me the truth about why it was you paused like that,” Naruko said in a commanding voice. 

Hermione shuddered. “I… I was just surprised. Mistress. I'm sorry. I wasn’t focused enough, I know. But they were there and hearing Lavender giggle like that. I was just shocked. I had no intention of disobeying your order, Mistress. Hermione-chan is aware she is just a slave-chan. She is sorry, Mistress Naruko-sama,” she replied. 

Naruko ran a hand lightly across her bare back. For Hermione, not being able to see and tied like this made it so much more intense than her mistress’ usual touches. “Turn to a side and open your mouth,” Naruko commanded. 

Hermione did so and felt something placed in her mouth. It was some kind of metal rod with a wrapped handle. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, but it also wasn’t comfortable in her mouth. She tried to adjust it to best fit in her mouth. Saliva started to drip from her mouth. 

“That’s so you don’t accidentally bite your tongue,” Naruko said. She then made a few hand signs and muttered a jutsu name before again caressing Hermione’s lightly tanned butt. Had Hermione not be so focused on Naruko’s touch she would have felt a soft energy run through her body quickly. 

This jutsu would allow Naruko to know what Hermione’s limits were for pain and everything. She was punishing the slave girl, but she did not want to cause lasting harm, especially because Hermione’s butt was too sexy and wonderful to cause permanent damage to. 

“Wands are strong. They won’t break easily unless they are old and you haven’t been taking care of it. In my hand, your wand won’t shoot out sparks or anything dangerous like that. I will not be channeling magic into it. Usually this isn’t possible to avoid at our age, but I am a kunoichi and even with my lousy chakra control I do still have some control over my magic. As we discussed earlier in the year, chakra is a different energy, but it like magic can be controlled and channeled or not. That is true reason why we have to learn about magic,” Naruko explained. 

“Do you understand that this will work and not bring harm to your wand? Nod for yes,” Naruko said. 

Hermione nodded. 

“Alright. I think six switches with the wand for each cheek will suffice. Some may think it is harsh, but given my profession, there may be times where disobeying an order could lead to terrible and far reaching consequences,” Naruko said. 

She flicked the wand out across one of Hermione’s butt cheeks leaving a red mark. “Mmmmmmphhhh…” Hermione shouted while keeping the kunai in her mouth. Naruko then repeated on the other cheek. She then flicked it again harder. Now, she had a baseline for Hermione’s reaction. 

Hermione screamed again. She felt pain with only a little bit of pleasure in it. Naruko brought down the stick again on the other cheek. Hermione jumped a little at the jolt. 

Naruko struck again. Hermione screamed in pain again. It was just pain this time and it was more intense than she thought it would be. Another strike and again Hermione tried to scream around the kunai handle. 

Hermione was half way through her punishment, but she was sobbing already. 

Naruko continued the punishment and went in the reverse order of intensity on the down side. Hermione was still crying and felt the pain. Her butt was marked us as well. She sniffed as Naruko removed the kunai from her mouth. “I’m sorry mistress,” she cried. “I’m so sorry… I really am…”

Naruko placed a caring hand on her tear stained cheek. Hermione leaned into the hand taking in all the warmth she could. Naruko untied her and held the girl close to her. Hermione sniffed and cried a little more. “It’s okay now. You’ve had your punishment. It is over,” Naruko said. 

Hermione snuggled into Naruko as she sniffed a little. “This is still what I want, Naruko-sama. The downside to what I want, but still what I want. Hermione-chans need their Naruko-samas.” 

“And Naruko-samas need their Hermione-chans,” Naruko said giving her a smile. She then lay down with Hermione on top of her. Hermione was about to shift a little but Naruko stopped her. Naruko made a shadow clone that moved around behind Hermione. “I’m not the best at this kind of thing, but I am good enough for light injuries. Just relax Hermione-chan. I’m here for you. Get comfortable laying on top of your mistress, but your rear still needs to point upwards,” she said. 

Hermione nodded and did so. Once she was comfortable, she spoke, “I’m ready Naruko-sama.” 

“Good,” Naruko said. She then placed a hand lovingly in Hermione’s hair and captured the girl’s lips in a loving and sweet kiss. Hermione then felt soothing warmth on her rear. It was a wonderful touch and feeling to her. “I still love my Hermione-chan,” Naruko said. 

“I love you too, Naruko-sama,” Hermione said with a smile. 

[-] [-] [-] (end of punishment scene) 

Hermione’s rear was no longer marked or hurting. “What did you do, Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked. 

“I used a healing technique. They require a lot of chakra control, but I can do the very basic ones by this point. Anything beyond that is probably impossible for me to ever do,” Naruko said. 

“I really do have the most wonderful and amazing mistress,” Hermione said as she snugged in more with Naruko. 

“I have a wonderful and greedy slave-chan,” Hermione’s mistress gave her a loving smile. 

“Now then. Let’s cover some standing rules,” Naruko said as she sat up and Hermione did the same. Naruko handed Hermione a pen and some paper. “This is in case you want to write down notes. The paper is sealed so it can’t be seen by others and only you or I can remove it from where you place it.” 

“I really hope Naruko-sama will teach me sealing someday,” Hermione mentioned with a smile as she got ready. 

“Maybe I will some time,” Naruko answered causally. 

Hermione wrote a heading for the piece of paper. _Hermione-chan's Slave-chan Standing Rules_. She looked up to show she was ready once the title was finished. 

“Alright then. Rule number one. You always have permission to cum whenever you want unless I tell you otherwise. Rule number two. You will never wear panties anymore unless we go outside and you need them to keep warm. So, it is a good thing you asked for that skirt seal,” Naruko said with a hint of playfulness. 

Hermione blushed to this rule. She loved how naughty and sexy it was. She loved to wear dresses and skirts and really liked the idea of never wearing panties again and always having her pussy immediately accessible by her mistress. 

“Rule number three. For every two hours of study time outside of classes, you will have one hour of research or project time which does not include class work. You are also to have one hour of slave-chan time. You will go full on slave-chan mode and only do what I order. We will make adjustments for summer once school ends if needed. You can also ask to adjust your research/project time and study hours if you want,” Naruko said. 

“What does that mean exactly?” Hermione asked for further clarification. 

“You can use study hours as research/project time or as slave-chan time. You can also use research/project time, with permission, for either study or slave-chan time. You are not allowed to use the default slave-chan time as anything else though,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded to that and wrote it down. 

“Rule four. In case you forgot, you have to ask permission to use the bathroom and most things. You will also no longer use toilets to pee unless I tell you otherwise. Floors before vanishing your puddle or drains only. You can still use toilets for solid matters. Just to be clear…” Naruko said.

“Mistress… Ordering her Hermione-chan to only take naughty girl pees…” Hermione said softly with blushing cheeks as she smiled dreamily. 

“Rule five. You’re always allowed to use your safe word if needed. Also, if there is something you need, something you want. If you have a problem of some kind. If something is really bothering you. Tell me about it. You have given yourself to me fully. That is a very precious gift. I am your mistress. I fully care about you. The least I can do is not take this gift for granted,” Naruko said. 

Hermione smiled to that and gave her mistress a tight hug. “I love you, Mistress…” she said sweetly. 

Naruko returned to hug and said to her, “I love you as well.” Hermione sat back down. 

“Rule number six, even if it is unnecessary given how you are. You will not wear deodorant. You will not shave your armpits. I’m an extremely perverted mistress and I found those things far too erotic and wonderfully lewd to allow otherwise,” Naruko said blushing a little. 

Hermione gave a slight giggle as she blushed as well. Her mistress could be so very cute at times. 

“Rule Seven. Your loyalty belongs to me first above all others. You will keep anything secret I tell you is a secret from everyone else,” Naruko said. 

“Understood Mistress,” Hermione replied. The rules didn’t really seem like they needed to be said as far as she was concerned, but her mistress felt they were important enough to reiterate. Hermione felt she had to give such a response as a result. 

“Rule Eight. All these rules are to be followed unless I tell you otherwise. We may need to add more rules later and will address such issues when they come,” Naruko said. 

Hermione wrote down the last one. She read over them again and felt really warm at having them. She had a mistress! Naruko owned her! Hermione was really happy. 

“Now then…” Naruko started. She got up on all fours and said, “Your mistress really wants her asshole licked and pussy fingered.” 

Hermione blushed for a moment as she took in the sight of her mistress’ back entrance and smiled as she hummed in excitement. “Yes, Mistress,” she said happily before getting to work on her mistress' very tasty and wonderful puckering hole. 

“Ohhh yeah…” Naruko moaned out after a little bit. It was going to be a wonderful night and the start of their lives together. She was eagerly looking forward to it. Judging by how enthusiastic Hermione’s tongue was working, Naruko was certain her salve-chan was looking forward to it just as much. 


	12. New Roles in Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mostly a sex scene chapter. Pee play and a Punishment scene. The starts and ends of both are marked below. I am not sure how my punishment scenes are. If anyone has suggestions, I wouldn’t mind the input. It is up to you though. I know people just want to read and enjoy here.

Naruko was sitting in her bed with all of her curtains drawn but the side opening to Hermione’s bed. She wanted some privacy, but didn’t need full privacy. She was looking at a special Uzumaki seal. She was looking it over figuring out the functions it had, how she could add to it, and other ways to modify it for her needs without disrupting or stressing the core sealing matrix. 

“Mistress,” Hermione said brightly as she stood just outside of the bed. 

Naruko checked the time and smiled. “Good girl. Right on time,” she said. Hermione smiled to that. “Take your shoes off and climb inside before closing the curtains,” Naruko further ordered. 

It was the end of November and they were working on their new roles in each other’s life. Naruko was surprised how much she loved this new turn. Hermione was absolutely thrilled by it. The two girls agreed this was already a change more than worth it for them both. 

Hermione climbed inside and closed the curtains behind her. She turned to face her Mistress smiling happily. “Lift up your skirt,” Naruko commanded. Hermione blushed and did so. Naruko smiled as she saw her girl’s exposed pussy. “Good girl, you remembered the no panties rule,” Naruko said. 

Hermione gave a cute pout to her mistress. “Hermione-chan hasn’t forgotten apart from those first two times after the rule was first made. 

“You still broke the rule and were punished, even if it was lightly since it was still a new rule at the time. I still want to check every so often. Reinforcement is important so rules stick,” Naruko said. She then looked at Hermione’s still exposed pussy and asked, “How does it make you feel?” 

“I’m getting used to it, but it is still thrilling,” Hermione said with a pleased blush. 

Naruko ran a finger along her pussy sending a shudder of pleasure through Hermione. Naruko took a deep sniff of her finger and smiled. “I hope you didn’t leave a sexy mess in the library,” she teased. 

Hermione blushed cutely as she looked the perfect amount of shame as she said, “I cleaned it up…” 

Naruko gave her a pet on the head causing the girl to smile warmly as Naruko said, “Good Slave-chan.” Hermione gave a small cute happy noise at the praise. 

Naruko scooted over a bit and spoke to Hermione again. “Is there anything in particular on your mind?” she asked. 

“I just want to follow mistress’ orders. But if mistress will allow me, I would like to adjust my hours for today,” Hermione reported still holding up her skirt and dripping pussy juice on Naruko-sama’s bed covers. 

“What do you wish?” Naruko asked looking over Hermione appreciatively. 

“I have nothing I wish to research at this time. Unless Mistress has a plan for this Slave-chan. I would… like an extra hour of dedicated Slave-chan time,” Hermione admitted in a shy voice shuddering a little at exposing herself like this to her mistress’ inspection for so long. 

Naruko smiled and said, “I don’t have any projects I wish for you to research either. So, you can have the extra Slave-chan hour. That will end perfectly before we need to get ready for supper.” 

“Thank you, Naruko-sama,” Hermione replied. 

“You can put skirt down now. Take off your shirt and bra, but wear your necktie. It is too damn sexy seeing you in your necktie and skirt alone,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed as she undressed. She then presented herself again for her mistress’ inspection. Naruko then gave an addition. She waved her wand and Hermione’s schoolgirl skirt shortened a good bit. Hermione was delightfully humiliated by the new length. Her pussy would just barely be visible, if not full on displayed. 

“Until instructed otherwise. You will be right here next to me. You can sit, or lay down on your stomach or back as you wish. I will give you non-verbal cues if I want you closer or wish to hold you. You may talk to me as you wish, but try not to be too disruptive. I’m currently working on something very important,” Naruko said. 

Hermione nodded happily and sat right by her mistress in her default position on her knees. Naruko leaned over and gave her a kiss before inhaling her overall scent. It was Hermione-chan with a hint of her armpits and arousal. A very wonderful and pleasing mixture of smell. 

As time progressed, Hermione shifted her position a few times. She laid down on her back a couple of times opposite the headboard while looking up to her mistress. She folded her arms under her head for comfort and to give her mistress a tantalizing look of her armpit hair and tease her with their smell. Mistress loved this but remained focused. 

The frizzy haired girl would also roll over on to her stomach while holding her head up with her arms. She lazily kicked her feet a bit while they were in the air behind her. Every so often her mistress would run a loving hand through her wild locks or caress her exposed skin. 

Some would think it wasn’t to exciting being like this, but Hermione loved being with her mistress. It was all something Hermione really loved. Each of mistress’ touches sent warmth to the core of her body. Some were naughty touches causing Hermione to shudder in pleasure or moan a little. She still tried to keep herself from cumming. She had standing permission to cum as much as she wanted, but Hermione took it upon herself refrain from doing so currently. Her mistress was busy with more important matters than her greedy Slave-chan’s carnal desires at the moment. She should respect this and keep herself from cumming and possibly distracting her mistress too much. 

Naruko would occasionally get Hermione to sit up and hold her close while the girl lovingly rested her head on her mistress’ shoulder. Naruko also sneaked kisses every so often as well. Hermione was in pure bliss while focusing solely on being a Slave-chan. 

“Is that what Ino-chan sent you, Mistress?” Hermione asked after some time of silence. 

“It is. This is an important Uzumaki clan seal. I told Ino-chan how to find it and to send it to me,” Naruko said. 

“Do you have everything belonging to your clan now?” Hermione asked. 

Naruko nodded as she added a couple of notes to her study copy in her own language. “Jiji followed my mother’s requests. She asked I be given everything when I received my Hogwarts letter or graduated the academy based on his judgement of my aptitude. Jiji gave me the more basic things I first needed to study after I got my letter. I had almost a whole year before starting Hogwarts and it helped me really further my own studies. He then gave me everything else as an academy graduation gift of sorts. I loved his manner of distribution. He gave it all more meaning to me,” she said with a loving smile. 

After a moment longer, Hermione spoke up again. “Maybe I should learn Japanese. It is Mistress’ first language,” she thought out loud. She wished she could read her mistress’ notes. Naruko hadn’t forbidden her from looking as her mistress worked, which was permission in this case. She just wished she understood what was written. 

“You could start if you really wanted to, but the ninja world’s language is only similar to Japanese. It has some differences. You don’t really need to do that anyways,” the mistress said to her slave girl. 

Naruko turned to look at her. “You’ve been requesting more Slave-chan time lately. I’m guessing this is partly due to stress from mid-terms. You don’t need to add more to it by trying to learn such a different language. Is my guess correct?” Naruko asked as stunning and beautiful blue eyes looked on blushing cheeks and a very pleased smile with bright Honey brown eyes. 

Hermione was deep into her Slave-chan mode now. Deep into her subspace. Naruko found this part of Hermione so… bewitching? Enchanting? “ _Can I think something better that isn’t so obviously a magic pun?_ ” she wondered frustratingly causing Kyuubi chuckle. 

“Mistress is right… Slave-chan time really helps me in that department with mid-terms and with holiday break coming up,” Hermione said as she took a little liberty and snuggled a little against her mistress. Naruko let her take small liberties like that from time to time. It was part of the non-verbal cues. Naruko would move slightly in a manner to show if it wasn't a good time to take such liberties at this time, but that rarely, if ever, happened so far. 

“Speaking of Holiday break. Are you sure about your decision?” Naruko asked. 

“I am. I was torn by it at first. I want to be with Naruko-sama, but I miss my parents too. They helped with the decision by mentioning they were going to a professional seminar that would last until three days after Christmas. I love how they try to be there for me and spend as much time as they can with me, but they have taken me on trips like that a lot. They end up being rather lonely for me, especially around Christmas. I spend most of the time in the hotel, usually re-reading the few books I can bring on such trips. I love the time they spend with me… But… well…” Hermione frowned not sure how to explain it. 

Naruko gave her a kiss causing her to brighten a little. “I understand. It isn’t exactly the same as what you’re going through, but many of the times I spent with Jiji, he was still busy. I loved it at first, but eventually I still loved it, but felt kind of unintentionally neglected. I guess you could say. He still is very important to me and I’m thankful to him for it all. But I would rather we have a day or two together without other such distractions in a few months than weeks of being around him constantly while he was always busy,” she said. 

Naruko then pulled Hermione closer to her again and kissed her while caressing her. Hermione smiled in bliss. “I’m actually really looking forward to holiday break with mistress here at school,” Hermione said in a dreamy hum of a voice. 

“I am too. We will be doing plenty. There will be special rules for my Hermione-chan. Parvati, Lavender and Faye are all leaving for the holidays,” Naruko said with a foxy grin. Hermione took in a shuddering breath at the promise those words held. 

Naruko then rolled up her scroll and put away her study notes. “I think I’m ready for a break. I want to partake in my Hermione-chan,” she said seductively as Hermione made a high-pitched moaning noise. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Exams came and went for the most part. Hermione and Naruko really intensified Slave-chan time to help with all of the stress of their first magic school mid-terms. Some students were a pretty big mess regarding that. Hannah Abbot already had to have a calming draught or two issued to her by Madam Pomfrey. Ron and Harry were also stressed out some and often pleaded with Hermione and Naruko to share their secret to remaining so outwardly clam. Naruko would give a giggle and say it was an Uzumaki secret she shared only with Hermione-chan. 

Naruko was currently sitting at the desk facing the back wall between her bed and Hermione’s. She was looking over her Knowledge Stone plans again. Hermione came up to her and sat down on the floor in her regular sitting position. The two were alone in the dorm for the moment. 

After a few minutes, Naruko grinned and shifted positions before patting her lap. Hermione stood up and sat sideways on Naruko’s lap. Naruko placed an arm around her to hold her there. “What are you working on, Naruko-sama?” Hermione asked pleasantly. 

“The Knowledge Stone plans,” she answered. 

“Is it finished?” Hermione asked brightly. 

“The first full iteration is. I still have plans to improve it further over time. At the moment, it requires I manually activate it before the possessor can receive the information. I eventually want to make it so the stone can be activated by either magic or chakra. I even want to make a centralized stone to work as the main hub. That way it can be updated and activated to give several connected smaller stones the information at once,” Naruko said. 

“That’s impressive. I really wish I could learn from it,” Hermione said absentmindedly. Naruko smiled knowingly. “What is mistress smiling about?” Hermione asked with a cutely quirked eyebrow. 

“Just my Hermione-chan and how cute she is. Let’s just say I have in mind several Christmas presents for you,” she answered with a wide grin. “So, what is on your mind right now? I can tell there is something you wanted to ask before getting sidetracked.” 

Hermione blushed and leaned in a little closer. “I was wondering if Mistress would grant her Hermione-chan a greedy slave-chan request,” she said. 

“What is it?” Naruko asked. 

“As you know, we only have History and Defense left,” Hermione started. 

Naruko gave a chuckle. “I’m half tempted to answer everything in DADA as ‘Doesn’t matter! Run away as fast as you can!’. I suppose I should make sure I actually get a decent grade first,” she said. 

“I get it. I’m not really worried about DADA myself. History is a bit concerning…” Hermione said getting a little purposefully sidetracked. Her request was exceptionally greedy of her and embarrassing. 

“History is actually the easiest. Dumbledore has an automatic grading system set up for it. Answering questions based on the book or Professor Binns’ notes, if you bother to really pay attention, will both count as correct. Seems like extra trouble to me instead of an actual teacher, but I guess a ghost doesn’t require much upkeep and the extra money they save can be used as further enticement for Defense Professors or to finance other parts of the school’s budget,” Naruko said. 

“That… How did you find that out?” Hermione asked. 

“Hermione-chan asking her mistress such a question?” Naruko smirked. Hermione blushed. “That is a bit presumptuous, but I’ll answer it with... I have my ways,” she gave a giggle and teased her slave-chan a little. “Before we got you sidetracked again. What were you going to ask?” she asked more seriously. 

“I was well… Wondering if Mistress… Would allow her Hermione-chan to go full on Slave-chan for the last couple of days… Similar to my birthday? If mistress was so kind, I figured it would be a fun way for Greedy Slave-chans and their Naruko-sama to celebrate the end of first term,” she said as she blushed and bowed her head. Showing that she knew she was overstepping her bounds here and she would willingly accept any punishment mistress deemed necessary for her actions. 

“I sense this seems really important to you. I will accept this and very much take advantage. You will have to trust me on keeping you from being discovered and suffer the positive or negative consequences of me letting you be discovered. As always. You can use your safe word. Which is?” Naruko prompted her. 

“I do remember the fourth Hokage,” Hermione automatically answered. “I do trust mistress and as always will happily do as she orders.” 

“Good girl. You are lucky I find this suggestion so pleasing and I highly value your meaningful input in all things,” Naruko said as she petted Hermione eliciting a cute sound of happiness from her. 

Naruko then started to play with Hermione’s pussy by lifting up her skirt. Hermione moaned ignoring her surroundings. Naruko kissed her and whispered, “Unbutton your blouse some and remove your bra for now.” 

Hermione nodded and waved her wand. They found an interesting set of clothing spells a while back. It seemed, apart from the restricted section, there was also a slightly hard to find naughty section in the school library. Hermione’s bra was folded on her pillow after the spell completed. She then loosened her necktie and unbuttoned her blouse some as ordered. 

Naruko kissed her while still stroking her pussy gently and slipping a hand in her shirt to play with her dark pink nipples. Hermione moaned and shuddered at it all. Naruko was turned in a manner to shield her from view, but one of their roommates could enter and at the very least; see Hermione looking far too pleased and relaxed on Naruko’s lap. Hermione wouldn’t know someone entered unless she heard the door open or Naruko signaled it to her somehow. 

A few blissful moments later and the door to the room did open. Naruko placed a finger to her smirking lips. Hermione nodded. Naruko wasn’t going to stop, even with the newcomer. This in a way served as a pre-run for Hermione's plan. Naruko mouthed the words ‘Remember the fourth Hokage’. Hermione nodded as she got the messaged and mentally moaned at the feelings coursing through her body of pleasure and humiliation. 

“Hey Lavender,” Naruko said turning her head to girl and smiling. 

“Oooo! You two are looking extra comfy,” Lavender giggled. 

“Hermione-chan wanted a little intimacy at the moment. And I thought it would be fun to have her sit in my lap like this,” Naruko said. 

“Are you working on anything?” Lavender asked as Hermione heard a shoe fall to the floor. 

Naruko took her fingers out of Hermione’s pussy and gave it a showy lick before cleaning them with her kunoichi reflexes. She then made a single-handed hand sign and the Knowledge Stone plans changed into her DADA notes. 

“Well. I figured I should study DADA a little and get enough right for a decent grade, before blowing off the rest of the exam for fun. I actually have the notes from last class. And I believe you said you missed this part. You can come over here and copy them quickly if you want,” Naruko said. 

Lavender was in thought for a moment. She nodded. “Okay. Thanks! I mean the class is mostly a waste, but it would be good to have a decent grade and know what he covered in class for testing purposes.” She then giggled as she added, “We can’t all stand reading the whole book so quickly in place of his lectures.” 

Naruko pushed the notes to the other side of Hermione and Lavender came over. When the girl with light brown hair came over, she noticed Hermione’s body tense a moment before relaxing. She found that a little curious and because of her position didn’t noticed Hermione’s eyes roll back and her mouth open in silent orgasm. Lavender did pick up on a curious scent for a moment though. 

“You have a pretty nice scent to you, Lavender. New perfume?” Naruko asked conversationally so Lavender didn’t focus too much on the smell of Hermione’s arousal. 

“I’ve had it for a while, but I always save it for closer to the holidays,” she replied. 

Naruko took in a sniff and nodded. “It does have a Christmasy aroma to it. I like it on you,” she said with a smile. 

Lavender blushed and smiled warmly as she softly said, “Thanks…” 

Lavender then noticed again as Hermione’s body tensed and once more relaxed and Hermione seemed to sink a little into Naruko’s hold. She pushed the notes back and smiled. “Thank you again. I’m kind of done studying for now. I really need a break. But this will really help. Thank you, Naruko,” she said before heading back to her bed and plopping down on it. She didn’t even care that she was flashing them her panties in this position. 

Lavender blushed after a few seconds. “I’ve always wondered just what kind of relationship you two have,” she admitted. 

Naruko seemed to look her over for a moment. She then looked to Hermione. Hermione blushed and nodded. They had talked about this kind of thing before. Hermione noticed Lavender had a very keen interest in them and she wasn’t really joking all of those times she claimed to want to try joining them. Hermione sensed something inside Lavender. She also liked the idea of other girls joining and becoming fellow Slave-chans. Naruko decided to test the waters here. She did have backup plans if things went wrong. But there was always something about her that really gave her a good read on most people. 

Naruko smiled to Lavender. “Hermione really is enjoying sitting like this,” she said. 

“Naruko-sama!” Hermione moaned out loud. “Please…” 

It felt as if a veil of sorts lifted and Lavender blushed. “Oooo… woooow…” she exclaimed as she looked to them. 

Naruko shifted position and Hermione was on display for her. “You can cum,” Naruko said. 

Hermione threw back her head and sang her song of pleasure to the heavens. Lavender blushed and placed a hand on her own privates, even if they were covered, as she saw Hermione enjoy a beautiful orgasm. “That’ss….. Hottt…” Lavender said as she shuddered. 

“As I said. Hermione is really enjoying this,” Naruko said. Hermione let out a cute whine of pleasure. 

“Is… is… is she okay being displayed like this?” Lavender asked as she sat on her bed subconsciously rubbing herself. 

“If Naruko-sama wants her Hermione-chan displayed. She happily will enjoy it,” Hermione said in a dazed and pleased voice. 

“Subspace?” Lavender asked knowingly. Naruko blinked and nodded. “I-I-I thought and dreamed… That was what you two had, but… Wowwww,” she said. 

“I’m actually surprised you knew that term,” Naruko said. 

Lavender loosened her neck tie and breathed a little harder. “Did you know there’s a naughty section in the library?” she asked. 

Naruko nodded and grinned. “I think you have to have a focused and naughty or perverted mind to find it. We obviously have. To answer your earlier question, that is what it is. Hermione-chan has big humiliation and degradation kinks.” 

To further illustrate her mistress’ point, “Slave-chan does! Slave-chan loves everything her mistress does to her!” she said before moaning again. 

“Why show me?” Lavender asked. Had she been that obvious to them? 

“We have noticed your interest. And you are really hot,” Naruko said. 

Lavender blushed as she started to squirm in her spot. She really wanted to enjoy this so much… But was she allowed? 

Naruko answered her question by waving her wand and suddenly Hermione’s school blouse was folded on the bed as well. “You can enjoy this if you want, Lav. We don’t mind,” Naruko said. 

Lavender blushed and looked to the side a little. “Am I really allowed to?” she asked mostly to herself. 

“Think of it as an early Christmas Present or a way to relieve all of that built up stress from mid-terms,” Naruko said grinning widely. 

Lavender swallowed and took in a long-ragged breath. She undressed and positioned herself to both watch and be watched. She let out a cute moan as she started playing with herself. 

“You really have a delicious looking pussy,” Naruko said seductively. “Slave-chan. Enjoy yourself but don’t cum for now. And watch as Lavender beautifully enjoys watching you here naked.” Hermione gave a whine in pleasure but watched Lavender. 

“Oooohhhh god…” Lavender said. “This is way toooo hot… Ahhhnnnn!” she let out a moan. 

“Do you want a closer look? I’ll even allow you play with her a little bit,” Naruko said. 

“Mistress! Lending out her Slave-chan! Ahhhnnnn!” Hermione moaned in pleasure but cried at not being allowed to orgasm. 

Lavender blushed but her eyes looked so hungry. She licked her lips. “You just have to let me play with you in return,” Naruko said. Lavender nodded and eagerly came over. 

“You can cum while Lavender plays with you,” Naruko ordered Hermione. “I want her to get the full experience. I can tell she is new to sex despite her behavior and talk.” 

Lavender came over with wide eyes. She looked at Hermione’s sweaty body. She touched a dark pink nipple. Hermione let out a cute squeak. Lavender then noticed her arms. She lifted up both of Hermione’s arms and looked at her lightly haired pits. “Woooahhhh…” Lavender said as she leaned in close and took in a deep breath. The smell was intense to her. Hermione’s armpits really stank in a very sexy and arousing way. Lavender took in more and moaned as she orgasmed. 

“I should have warned you about that. I kind of have a big smell fetish. I really love cute stinky girls. Hermione doesn’t use deodorant anymore. It usually isn’t a problem for others considering all of the layers we wear, but sniffing directly from the source is really intense,” Naruko said as she removed her fingers from Hermione's pussy. 

“Soooo… Oddly Wonderful… It’s intoxicating,” Lavender said with her eyes clouded in lust. 

Naruko licked her fingers clean. She then inserted them in Lavender’s eager pussy. Immediately Lavender let out a surprisingly girly moan as she came again on Naruko’s fingers. Naruko kept playing with her though. She moaned extra girly again and quickly came once more. Naruko took her fingers out and Lavender whined at the sudden emptiness in her pussy. 

Naruko took in a deep inhale of her fingers. “Mmmmmmm… Lavender has a wonderful pussy smell. Let’s see about the taste,” Naruko said. Lavender’s breath hitched as the blonde girl licked one of her fingers covered in her girl cum. Naruko was lost in the pleasant taste and moaned out at the flavor. She then offered her other finger to Hermione. Hermione greedily cleaned the finger and looked as if she had just tasted some wonderful treat. 

“So wonderfully sweet with just a perfect hint of tartness. Absolutely delectable,” Naruko said with lust in her eyes. 

Lavender came again hearing her taste described in such a way. 

“Slave-chan. Sit at the edge of the of the chair. That way Lavender can still enjoy you and I can have myself some more Lav flavored pussy. You don’t mind, do you?” Naruko asked. 

Lavender vigorously shook her head, “I’d love it… Naruko-sama licking me… tasting me… Mmmph!” 

Naruko got down on her knees and took in a deep sniff of Lavender’s pussy. “A great smell too!” she said excitedly. Lavender froze up in pleasure as she felt a tongue on her pussy. Hermione squirmed and came. Lavender accidentally shoved her fingers up hard into the other girl’s pussy in her pleasure shock. For a moment, all that could be heard apart from ragged breathing were the sounds of Naruko licking Lavender’s pussy. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Wow…” Lavender said. They were now resting. Lavender was overly relaxed on her bed while Naruko and Hermione cuddled nearby. “I’ve been wanting this kind of thing from the start. And more! When I first guessed you two were doing these kinds of things, I looked into it even more than I had before and found it amazing!” 

She then turned to Hermione and smiled. “I have to say I am kind of jealous of you, Hermione. You get to be Naruko’s slave girl all the time…” she said. 

Naruko and Hermione had explained some things to her. Hermione encouraged Naruko to talk about it more. It was as if she could sense the submissive in Lavender crying in frustration at being locked away and in search of a mistress to own her. She got a bit of a taste of that so far. They planned more, because of how well it went. 

“It isn’t all kinky sex all the time. There is a lot more to it,” Naruko explained. 

Lavender looked up as she let out a breath. “I know that. I thought I would be terrified of something like that. But with you… I’m sorry… I’m being presumptuous here…” she said blushing a little in shame. 

“Mistress is amazing. Mistress is a kunoichi,” Hermione said. Looking deeply into Naruko’s eyes. Naruko squeezed her tightly to show she got the message. Hermione seemed to like this idea a lot more than she thought. Perhaps Ino was right. She wasn’t completely joking when she said Naruko might get a harem of magic school girls. Naruko was finding that idea more and more appetizing. 

“What exactly does that mean?” Lavender asked. 

Naruko sat up. Hermione snuggled in with her. Naruko was sitting in an open position in case Lavender wanted to snuggle in too. “It is a long conversation, but we actually have plenty of time. It means a lot of things. One of which is I'm not exactly meant for a regular romantic relationship…” Naruko then started explaining things to Lavender. The other girl was so enraptured that she didn’t think to ask why they had plenty of time at the moment. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Lavender sniffed a little as she hugged Naruko tight from the other side. She wanted to be there for her friend. For her recent lover. And maybe something much more. “All that means… You deserve plenty of love… I could tell you had a big heart fairly quickly. To think you risk your life to protect an entire village just for a handful of people, despite the rest hating you. I… I… I want to help you in anyway I can. If you may die so early in life, even if unlikely, you should get to experience plenty of love,” Lavender said. 

“You seem really understanding and accepting of this…” Naruko said a bit surprised. 

“It is probably because Witches aren’t opposed to such relationships. There are some limits, but only if you are caught in too much of a compromising situation and can’t work it out,” Lavender said. She then blushed. “I also kind of find it really really hot…” 

She sighed. “I kind of love imagining things a lot. I even did it a little during our fun. Being a part of a collection of girl lovers under a mistress. Following her around ready and willing to be taken anywhere and no one finding out or if they do, being offered up as a recompense or a hush bargain… Yeah… I am really kinky too…” 

“I see…” Naruko said in thought. “If you are still interested in this… I need to show you some things. Show you more of what it is really like. As mentioned in the middle of our fun, I haven’t cum yet. I do have a strong willpower and was purposefully avoiding that.” 

“How?!” Lavender asked. 

“Don’t forget I’m so stubborn I couldn’t fit in any other house but Gryffindor,” Naruko said with a grin. She then turned more serious. “I expect a lot from my Slave-chans. I am not always considerate either. In fact, I drove Hermione completely mad and really pushed her boundaries as a birthday gift to her. You might not know it, but I got her to cum a number of times throughout that day. Even during breakfast right in front of Percy,” Naruko said. 

Hermione blushed happily and nodded. “I found it wonderful, but it was really playing up my humiliation kink a lot. But now I am a full-fledged Slave-chan. I will do whatever my mistress wants. Even if it was servicing every boy in Gryffindor in the middle of the Main Hall. Complete submission… Mistress requires that. This slave-chan thinks it is more than worth it already,” she said. 

Naruko then noticed Hermione was squirming in a certain manner. “This will be a perfect chance. Is there something you need to do, Hermione?” she asked pointedly. 

Hermione blushed crimson. Admitting this in front of Lavender was really embarrassing but she loved it. “I really need to pee… May I please pee? Mistress?” she then begged. 

“She isn’t allowed to use the restroom without my permission. Sometimes I give her a standing order saying she can go when she wants. I have also told her she had to hold it. I actually ordered her to drink plenty of fluids on her birthday just so she would be squirming and trying desperately not to piss herself in class or go without permission on her birthday,” Naruko said. 

Lavender blushed and had a faraway look at that, especially given Naruko’s tone while sharing this with her. 

“This will be a good chance to show more of what it means to be a slave-chan. Come on Hermione, you are lucky I want to show this to Lavender. Otherwise I would have enjoyed watching you struggle more,” Naruko said. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” she said in a very submissive voice. 

“You come as well Lavender. Don’t put any clothes on,” Naruko said. 

Lavender blushed and followed them into the restroom still completely naked. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee scene starts) 

Lavender followed Naruko and Hermione into the bathroom. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Were they going to watch Hermione pee in the toilet? That was… interesting to her. 

“Begging Puppy stance,” Naruko said looking to the floor drain. 

Hermione happily moved there and took on a stance that did indeed resemble a begging puppy. “Ooooohhh wow…” lavender said. 

“I call this Begging Puppy Stance. It is one of the stances she has memorized. You’ll have to learn it and the others as well if you join her as one of my girls,” Naruko explained. “Horny Slut Position.” 

Hermione shifted into a very lewd stance and placed her hands above her head. Lavender could see her sweaty and hairy armpits on full display. Hermione also seemed to have an extra erotic face. 

“Go ahead and pee,” Naruko ordered. 

Hermione let out a slutty moan of relief as she started to urinate on the floor. There was a lot of it too. Lavender stared in awe. She should be repulsed, shouldn’t she? Disgusted? Instead she found this extremely erotic. Her hands went to her pussy and she breathed rougher as she grabbed one of her nipples. 

Naruko walked over to Hermione. “Lick me,” she said. While Hermione pissed, she licked Naruko’s pussy like it was the tastiest thing ever. She even did so in very a loud, rude and unashamed manner. 

Lavender was playing with her pussy. She let out her own unashamed moan as she orgasmed. She kept playing with herself. This was so much hotter than she thought. She orgasmed again. 

Naruko turned towards Lavender. “Hermione-chan no longer uses toilets to pee. She goes on floor drains. Castle Hallway walls. Anywhere I or she wants apart from the toilet. She’s even… Ahhnnnn…” Naruko let out a moan of pleasure as she came on Hermione’s face her voice was cuter and higher in pitch. “Kami… Hermione-chan… You really are a good pussy licker,” she said. Hermione was encouraged by this praise. “As I was saying. She’s even pissed in the middle of our dorm room while you were all fast asleep,” Naruko said. 

Lavender orgasmed again at the thought of something so depraved. “We’ve never smelled it though,” she said just as she started to smell Hermione’s piss. Merlin, did the girl have to go and such a strong lustful stink. Lavender found it so hot and naughty. 

Naruko breathed raggedly as she came again and pressed Hermione’s face into her pussy. The girl’s stream came to a stop, but she didn’t stop licking. “A Cleanup Seal. It cleans away pee, girl cum, any other bodily liquids really. I figured if I have her pee pretty much anywhere, we should at least cleanup after ourselves.” 

“Whoaaa…” Lavender said. 

“Time to show you something else we’ve been doing since she became a slave girl full time after the troll,” Naruko said. She moved to a different position. 

“That was you?” Lavender asked. She got a nod in reply. 

Naruko let out a sigh of relief as she started to urinate all over Hermione. Lavender gulped and moaned as she came again. Naruko looked in complete bliss as she befouled Hermione with her naughtiest and smelliest liquid. Her breath started to quicken. She was completely aroused while pissing on her slave-chan. 

Lavender was right behind her. It was so… naughty. So… Dirty… So… erotic! She orgasmed and her body froze as she sighed in relief as well. Her own naughty pale yellow flow showered to the floor. It felt so wonderful and so depraved to pee like this. She loved it! 

“Drink,” Naruko said. Hermione started drinking happily and eagerly. It was as if Naruko’s piss was the most delicious of drinks in the world. “Cum Hermione. Show Lavender just how slutty you really are. How naughty. How depraved and orgasm greedy you really are,” Naruko said. 

Lavender was playing with her clit furiously. She was oragasming again. She kept going her breathing shallow and rough. She screamed out another orgasm. The way Naruko and Hermione looked as the slave girl showered in her mistress’ naughty water and played with herself cumming again and again, really turned her on. 

Lavender screamed in pleasure again as Naruko had Hermione clean her pussy flaps. Then Naruko turned around and Hermione took in a deep almost desperate sniff of Naruko’s asshole. She started licking it as if it was the tastiest chocolate donut ever. Naruko made no attempt to hide her pleasure and bliss. She then had Hermione stand and the two kissed deeply. 

Lavender was cumming and cumming. She never stopped teasing her clit. Something like this… Something like this… She screamed again. She envisioned herself happily getting showered in piss. Being degraded in such a way. 

“Lavender,” Naruko said. 

The other girl didn’t hear. She eagerly quickened her pace wanting another orgasm. This scene felt like it deserved every orgasm she had. 

“Lavender!” Naruko called again. 

Lavender orgasmed again and tears were in her eyes. She was feeling some pain now, but so much more pleasure. As she orgasmed again, she heard. “Lavender stop!” Naruko yelled. 

Lavender stopped. Her body shook from over stimulation. She then would have collapsed into the puddle of urine, but Naruko caught her and picked her up to carry her. Lavender looked up in a daze as her eyes closed. 

“Freshen your breath come to the bed,” Naruko said to Hermione. Hermione nodded. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Lavender came to suddenly. She looked around and saw a piss covered Hermione cuddling in Naruko’s arms. She could smell the piss soaking Hermione’s body. The slave girl looked as if she was the happiest and luckiest girl in the universe. Naruko gave her a kiss. 

“What happened?” Lavender asked. 

Naruko turned to her. “You went too far. You might have really hurt yourself if I didn’t yell at you.” 

Lavender blushed in apology. “Sorry… Just that scene… It was intense for me. I liked it a lot more than I thought. I hadn’t ever realized how hot I thought that was. I even peed on the floor myself… And liked that too.” 

“Not going to lie. It was hot watching you piss like that. You really liked it?” Naruko asked. Lavender nodded. 

“Slave-chans should to some extent at least. We don’t use toilets to pee. Mistress likes watching us do it. We pee everywhere but toilets and make sure our mistress knows,” Hermione said smiling lovingly at Naruko-sama. 

“Sorry about ruining your fun…” Lavender said. 

“Even we need a break from time to time. Though it was sort of disruptive a little. We didn’t really get to cum enough,” Naruko said. “But this is good too. You can cuddle too if you want.” 

Lavender blushed and leaned on Naruko’s shoulder. She gave another looked to the piss covered girl on the other side. Lavender thought it was so hot how the piss seemed to simmer in the light on Hermione's body. She also thought it was so naughty how Naruko marked Hermione with piss. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee stuff ends. A punishment scene follows.) 

“Ne ne… Naruko-sama. Let’s show Lavender that… Hermione-chan is still really horny,” Hermione said as she rubbed herself a little on Naruko after a minute. 

“What do you mean?” Naruko asked curiously. 

“That…” Hermione said in a haze of lust. She stroked Naruko’s inner thigh. “I want it inside me. Deep inside me. Use your fu-” 

“Hermione,” Naruko said in warning. 

The girl seemed to not really hear it. “Show her one of the best parts. Bring it out, use the-” 

“Hermione. That is a clan secret,” Naruko said dangerously. 

Hermione froze and her eyes seemed to clear up. She looked horrified at herself. She hung her head in shame. 

“You know what this means,” Naruko said. 

“Yes, Mistress Naruko-sama.” Hermione said in a humble voice as she sniffed. 

Naruko frowned. “Lavender. I hadn’t wanted to give a demonstration of this. You have seen and experienced the fun side of being one of my girls. You even experienced one of the more delightfully depraved aspects of this kind of Mistress and Slave-chan relationship. I was going to tell you about this part. You will instead see it. This is the less pleasant side of such a relationship.” 

Hermione sniffed as she took off her necktie and used it to secure a wrist to the headboard. 

“I expect a lot of my slave girls. I give them a lot in return and trust them a lot as well. Hermione just broke an important rule. She lost herself and forgot how privileged she has been with information and secrets. Punishment is a part of this relationship. Punishments vary depending on the severity of the infraction. Hermione came really close too close to revealing a clan secret. You only didn’t get realize this because you aren’t in the right state of mind for paying such attention at the moment,” Naruko said. 

Lavender frowned but paid attention now. Naruko grabbed her own necktie and secured Hermione’s other wrist to the headboard. Hermione was on her knees with her ass and pussy fully exposed. Naruko brought out a kunai. “You’re not going too…” Lavender gasped. 

The kunai went into Hermione’s mouth. “That’s so she doesn’t accidentally hurt herself or worse by biting her tongue. Clan secrets are important. Exposing them is usually punished harshly. I have many other secrets she knows. Some of them she can’t share without my permission after I first get permission from the Hokage. Those secrets, if exposed in Konoha, are in fact punishable by death alone,” Naruko said. 

Hermione shuddered in uneasy apprehension this time. 

“What she almost gave away is not such a secret. But as Professor Snape explained in our first class. If you don’t learn how to properly handle the small things. How can you be expected to properly handle the important things? Punishment isn’t pleasant. It is very personal as well. There is a hard to explain intimacy to it even. It is still not pleasant,” Naruko said. 

She ran a hand along Hermione’s butt. The girl tensed. “Your punishment will be in two parts, Hermione. The first part won’t be as severe and Lavender will witness it to understand this side of things. That way she will have more to think on over the holidays before making her decision. Nod if you understand,” the blonde mistress said. Hermione sniffed but nodded. 

“Lavender you need to see this part. It isn’t easy. We have a safe word. Yon-dai-me. Repeat it,” Naruko said. 

“Yon-dai-me,” Lavender said weakly. Naruko had her say it three more times. Lavender was to use it, if this proved was too much for her. 

“The second part of her punishment you will not witness. This is very personal and important. You will wait outside the bed and close the curtains. I will let you know when it is over and you can come back in the bed. I will then discuss it more with you, so you better understand. Do you get me?” Naruko asked. 

“Yes…” Lavender said quietly. 

“Twelve spanks each cheek. That will be the first part of your punishment,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded to show she understood. 

With that, Naruko started spanking Hermione. Lavender watched through it. She realized this was not something that should be interrupted unless she really couldn’t take it. Hermione cried out around the kunai gagging her. Her ass was very red. Her body was trembling as she sobbed a little. 

After the last set, Naruko turned to Lavender grave faced. It was obvious she did not enjoy this either. “There are many others things I would much rather do with her behind. Punishment is not one of them. Lavender. Step outside please,” Naruko said. 

Lavender silently did as instructed and closed the curtains. 

[-] [-] [-] (Punishment scene ends.) 

Lavender trembled a little as she stood outside. She had no clue what was happening and it wasn’t her business. She did need to see that though. It showed the gravity of her choice in this matter. She saw the wonderful side. She also saw the unpleasant side. When Naruko opened the curtain and she climbed back in, Lavender realized she needed to see this side as well. 

Naruko was cradling Hermione in her arms. The frizzy haired girl sobbed a little and sniffed. Her face was a mess from crying. She also had red marks on her butt and her back. They looked painful but the skin wasn’t broken. 

Naruko was running a hand through Hermione’s hair lovingly. “Are you ready for healing or do you want to stay like this?” Naruko asked Hermione lovingly. 

“Stay…” Hermione said quietly in return. “I’m sorry…” 

“Shhhh… It’s over now, Hermione-chan. All that remains is the lesson. Not the punishment. Just the lesson,” Naruko said to her. 

Lavender understood what Naruko meant about there being a hard to describe intimacy to it all. 

“What do you two want to drink?” Naruko asked. 

“Sweetened water…” Hermione said as she rested her head on Naruko. 

“Sweetened water too…” Lavender said. 

Naruko nodded and made a shadow clone. Was the atmosphere different, Lavender would have been more shocked by the appearance of a second Naruko. “Three sweetened waters,” Naruko said. 

The clone bowed and disappeared. 

“Lavender. I would offer to hold you too, but I need to be able to have my drink. You can still cuddle with us if you want. I think you could use it. I know I can and Hermione as well,” Naruko said. Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile to show she thought the same. 

Lavender crawled over and sat beside Naruko and leaned on her. She then placed a hand on the blonde girl’s lap. Hermione reached out and touched it as well. The clone returned with their drinks and then disappeared again. 

“Punishment isn’t pleasant and it isn’t fun. It is important though. It teaches and washes away any guilt. My girls will never be punished without knowing what they did wrong. Once it is over, as I told Hermione, only the lesson will remain,” the blonde said. 

“When I saw her that first time with the neckties around her wrists… Was that punishment as well?” Lavender asked uneasily. 

“No. It was a very fun mock punishment or role play I guess you could say,” Naruko said. 

Hermione sniffed and smiled as she said, “Naruko did tie me up. But it was for fun and so I could lick her asshole. Something I’ve come to really enjoy surprisingly, especially the smell of it. It was also so she had free access to my armpits and later my own asshole. Mistress really loves smells. The stronger a girl’s smell, the more she enjoys it. That’s why I don’t wear deodorant anymore.” 

“You two are really intense though. Apart from that important lesson, I really enjoyed today. I'm surprised Hermione didn’t shower though,” Lavender said. 

“I’m ummmm… really perverted… It is hard to describe… I kind of like smelling my piss on her. I use her that way every morning before we take our shower and occasionally other times as well. I ummm… Sometimes. Clean her myself…” Naruko said blushing cutely. 

Hermione smiled blissfully. It seemed she was recovering with each of Naurko-sama’s touches. “I like being covered in Naruko-sama’s smell too,” she said. 

Lavender blushed at this information. She found the thought of Naruko licking her own piss off of Hermione to be really depraved and hot. She also liked the idea of stinking like her mistress’ naughtiest scent for the day or night. 

After everything, the three quietly enjoyed each other’s company and eventually Hermione laid down with her head and chest in Naruko’s lap and her backside facing upwards. Lavender was a little curious wondering what was going to happen. Naruko made a shadow clone with glowing green hands. The clone ran them along Hermione’s backside. 

Slowly, but still faster than regular healing, Hermione’s wounds healed and the marks disappeared before only lovely unblemished lightly tanned skin remained. While the healing was going on, Naruko held Hermione’s drink for her. The slave girl was loving the way her mistress was doting on her now. 

“I do have another question,” Lavender eventually asked. 

“Yes?” Naruko asked in her usual friendly tone again. The intensity of the punishment was over, even if Hermione was being extra clingy still. Lavender found it very adorable and now Naruko was able to warp an arm around her as well. 

“Why haven’t Parvati or Faye walked in on us? I feel kind of hungry too. We’ve been here like this a long time now,” Lavender said. 

Naruko gave a chuckle. “I used a time dilation seal. We are going at a different speed from the rest of the world. Once I end it, very little time will have actually passed.” 

“Wow!!! You can do something like that?” Lavender asked impressed by this ability of Naruko. 

“I may not be an Uzumaki ranked Seal Mistress yet, but I would be considered as much by pretty much everyone else’s definition,” Naruko said smiling in pride. 

“Naruko-sama really is very amazing,” Hermione said dreamily and extra lovingly. 

Lavender realized they had grown even closer somehow. “Isn’t that still dangerous?” she asked. 

“It would be if I was using the magic in you or Hermione-chan to power it. But I’m an Uzumaki. I have magic and chakra. Monstrous amounts of chakra, and then much more,” Naruko said. 

“I knew you really were something, but that is even more impressive, Naruko-sama…” Lavender blushed. Hermione giggled at her slip and smiled to her. 

“Well thank you, Lavender-chan,” Naruko said in reply with a grin. 

The three girls stayed together like that until they finally got up and showered properly. They went to supper after spending time with Parvati and Faye in the common room. Lavender had a lot on her mind, but even with it all, she was still very interested in joining Naruko and Hermione. She planned to keep thinking about it until she came back from Holiday Break. Whatever her choice, she would fondly remember this early Christmas present. 


	13. How to Make Exams Enjoyable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Futa no Jutsu. Public sex in the vain of Hermione’s Birthday Request Chapter. Some pee stuff. I might stop writing warnings here and just use the ones before more fetish scenes in the future. Also, I originally planned for this and the next chapter to be one, but it got too long and the half that is now next chapter still has a lot to go.

On the morning of the last day for mid-terms, Hermione came up with a kinky idea on how the wake up her mistress this time. Her duty was to wake mistress up every morning and to be creative in doing so. Hermione blushed at her idea. She positioned herself above her mistress. She then lowered herself so that her pussy was keeping her mistress’ mouth shut and Naruko’s nose was right in her asshole. This would force her mistress to wake up inhaling her asshole’s stink. Something Hermione was pretty sure her mistress would love. 

Naruko sleepily took in a deep breath with her nose. Her eyes shot open, but she stayed still. She had inhaled pure Hermione morning asshole stink. She took in another sniff or two while moaning out and sending vibrations through Hermione’s pussy. “MMMistress!” Hermione cried in orgasm right as Naruko opened her mouth and got a morning drink of her slave girl’s juice. 

Hermione got up after that. “I love your creativity,” Naruko said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her. Hermione returned the kiss and loved the taste of her own morning pussy juice on Naruko’s breath. 

“Shower time,” Naruko said. 

“Mistress remembers the plan for today, right?” Hermione asked. 

“I do, Hermione-chan. Be sure to enjoy the extra challenges in our last two mid-terms. Right now though, you need your morning drink and pre-shower,” Naruko said with a sexy grin. 

“Hai Naruko-sama!” Hermione said cheerfully. She couldn’t wait to be showered in her Mistress’ naughty golden water. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Lavender looked around the table at breakfast. She was just starting to actually awaken and take in her surroundings. She was sitting next to Naruko and there was an empty seat on the blonde witch's other side. Lavender also heard some kind of slurping sound and naughty gurgling sounds among other things. She figured she was still a bit sleepy as she asked an unusually pleased looking Naruko, who was barely able to keep herself from moaning out loud, “Where’s Hermione?” 

Naruko gave a sexy moan in response and the slurping sounds seemed to get louder. Naruko looked to her with dazed lustful blue eyes and smiled as she pointed under the table. Lavender was confused until she looked under and her eyes widened. Hermione was down there and completely naked! 

Hermione seemed to be slurping on something deep in her mouth and throat. She looked like she was sucking on the most delicious lollipop ever. Naruko’s legs seemed to shudder and Hermione started happily making obscene swallowing noises. “Blahhhh… Ha Ha Ha Ha…” Hermione suddenly expressed as she seemed to wipe something from her lips as honey brown eyes shined in happiness. 

The odder thing was Lavender had no idea what had been in Hermione’s mouth. The girl seemed to be grinning as she rubbed something that seemed invisible to Lavender on her cheek. She then started peppering kisses on the invisible thing before taking it back in her mouth after catching her breath. Lavender felt she should be able to make out what Hermione had in her mouth, but for the life of her she couldn’t. It was still ungodly hot whatever was happening down there. 

Lavender felt a pressing need in her core and body as she looked over the sexy naked girl under the table. It seemed she would be making a pit stop before their first exam for the day. That would be a little while yet. Lavender instead looked to Naruko and blushed. “Won’t someone see her?” she asked in concern. 

Naruko looked like she was in heaven, but she still answered. “You can only see because I’m letting you. Privacy seal. Hermione and I wanted some extra naughty fun on the last day of class before the holidays. Ahhhhhnnnnnn!” Naruko said before shaking again. 

Hermione swallowed but then let out a cute surprised sound. Lavender looked down just in time to see Hermione acting like something warm and sticky just splattered all over her face and hair. “Geez… Naruko-sama… So much… So thick…” Hermione said in the most lustful and slutty voice Lavender had ever heard escape Hermione's lips. The naked girl then seemed to sniff something. “Such a strong smell…” she said sounding extra pleased. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it… Damn it…” Lavender said as she pressed her hands in her crotch. Why didn’t she set her alarm for earlier? She was in a rush and barely showered before getting down here for breakfast. She hadn’t even thought to just pee right there while she showered. 

“What’s the matter?” Naruko asked. 

“I have to pee… And whatever you two are doing is really getting to me…” Lavender admitted. 

Naruko smiled. “Slave-channn…” she started in a singsong voice. 

Hermione popped up from under the table looking wonderfully disheveled. “Yes, Naruko-sama?!” she asked extra cheerfully. 

“Poor Lavender really needs some assistance. She can’t make it to the restroom. And her loins are unbearably hot for her. Help her out,” Naruko said. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” Hermione said with a large smile. She then turned to Lavender. “Do you want me to lower your panties? Or will you do it?” she asked. 

Lavender blushed as she leaned back and pushed her panties down. “I did it,” she said. Was she really going to do this? The answer was yes surprisingly. 

She shuddered as she felt Hermione’s mouth on her privates. She relaxed and looked around. She was filled with a sense of naughty pleasure at what she would soon do. She then let out a sultry sigh as she relaxed her bladder. She heard the sounds of Hermione drinking her morning pee. 

“She’s really drinking it…” Lavender said in awe. 

“And by this point, she won’t miss a drop unless on purpose. This is a moment to savor, Lavender. I won’t usually share Hermione like this. And if you do become one of my girls. She will be your equal, but also your superior in a way. Hermione will be my Head Magic Girl Slave,” Naruko said. 

Lavender nodded. She would think it over, but she had kind of already made up her mind after the preview she got. It did warrant more thought though. It was literally a life changing choice. 

“Can she help me out with that other problem?” Lavender asked as her bladder finally seemed to empty. 

“Slave-chan. Make sure to please Lav-chan. Get her to cum at least twice,” Naruko said to the girl under the table. The response was the sound of Hermione’s lips smacking and Lavender’s eyes looking like they were going to roll into the back of her head from pleasure. Naruko giggled, “She is really good at licking pussy.” 

Lavender replied with a nod and the shaking of her body followed by an “Ohhh Merlin!” 

Eventually, Naruko called to Hermione again. “Slave-chan. Come out and eat your proper breakfast now. That was at least five Lav-chan styled orgasms.” 

Lavender was catching her breath as Hermione came out from under the table next to her. She looked affectionately to Lavender, even if it was nowhere near the level she gave Naruko-sama. “You can give her a kiss if you want, Slave-chan,” Naruko said with a pleasant smile. 

Hermione pushed a sexy strand of frizzy hair behind her ear and leaned down to capture Lavender’s lips. Lavender’s hazel eyes widened as she returned the kiss. She could taste her piss and pussy on Hermione’s mouth, but she didn’t care. The kiss was amazing! 

“Thanks for the warm lemonade. It was very tasty,” Hermione whispered in her ear after ending the kiss. 

[-] [-] [-] (pee stuff ends) 

Hermione then sat down next to Naruko and looked to her extra lovingly. Naruko leaned in and kissed her. Lavender watched as she still recovered from her best morning ever. Once the much more involved kiss ended, Naruko said, “Good Girl,” and petted Hermione, which the still naked girl loved. “Your kissing has improved too. Sadly, not as much as your pussy licking. I would still say it was slightly above average though,” Naruko said. 

“Thank you, Naruko-sama!” Hermione cheerfully replied. 

“ _Just slightly above average?!_ ” Lavender thought in shock. What the hell were Naruko’s standards when it came to kissing? She wondered. 

Hermione leaned in and whispered to Naruko, “Thank you for the extra special breakfast. Mistress’ futa-cock is wonderfully tasty. Do you want me to clean the mess off my face or leave it?” 

Lavender couldn’t see what Hermione was referencing. Naruko hadn’t granted her full sight of what happened. Naruko's futa-cock jutsu was a family secret after all, only her slave girls would get to know it. What the other girl couldn't see was Hermione’s pretty face covered in some globs of cum along with her upper body. 

Naruko leaned in and licked some from Hermione’s cheek. The girl blushed. Naruko didn’t mind her own taste too much. She grinned and said, “I haven’t told you to clean it off. Have I?” 

Hermione blushed. “Sorry… Mistress… I forgot my place,” she said in a sweet and demure voice. 

“Stand up,” Naruko said. Hermione blushed and did just that. “Bend over my lap,” Naruko next commanded. Lavender blushed and looked over as Hermione bent over Naruko’s lap. “Hmmmm…” Naruko contemplated while running a hand over Hermione’s warm butt. The girl shivered in delight. “I’m thinking ten each cheek,” Naruko said. 

“Hai! Naruko-sama…” Hermione answered breathlessly. 

“Count to twenty. If you don’t say the number or say the wrong number it doesn’t count,” Naruko said with a giggle. 

“Hai, Naruko-sama!” Hermione said. 

Naruko then smacked one cheek. “Oneeee!” Hermione said in a high voice. The other cheek was smacked. “Twwwwooo!” Hermione said in a cute way. 

Lavender blushed. It was clear this was for fun and not really a punishment. Hermione was pleased as she counted out each smack. She even purposefully repeated numbers. 

Once the spanking was finished, a very pleased looking Hermione sat back down. She then had some juice and a few bites of food for her proper breakfast. “Naruko-samaaa…” she said dreamily looking at her mistress. “Brings back memories… From the train,” she said. She then smiled and blushed. “Naruko-sama’s first time spanking her Hermione-chan,” she said. 

“That long?” lavender asked in surprise. 

Naruko gave a nervous laugh. “We weren’t really together back then. It was just a joke, but Hermione-chan was still a greedy Hermione-chan back then. She backed up to me asking for it and I delivered,” she said. 

“I wish I was so lucky in my compartment company. I love the girl, but Parvati is surprisingly innocent and a little prudish in such matters. I can just tell she wants it though. She’s just keeping it locked away for whatever reason,” Lavender said. She then blinked and looked to her side. “How come they haven’t tried to talk to me?” she asked. It was very unusual. 

“The seal. They’re in their own conversation at the moment. Think of it as similar to a notice me not charm. As far as they’re concerned you still look as sleepy as you were before you noticed Slave-chan here,” Naruko said swatting Hermione’s backside eliciting a ridiculously cute and sexy moan from her. 

“Naruko-sama…” she said rubbing her butt a bit. She was giving a cute pout that was clearly meant to get a response from Naruko. 

The response was not what Lavender expected. Naruko gave a small squeal and hugged Hermione tightly. “Why are you so extra cute this morning? Slave-chan?” Naruko asked. 

“Probably because I’m happy this is the last day of mid-terms. All of the stress is melting away completely,” she replied. 

[-] [-] [-] (pee stuff starts) 

When they headed towards their first test, Hermione was wearing her uniform again. More specifically her outer robe part of it. Their plan for today was for Hermione to just wear it alone the purpose was to be on the safe side. It was easy to remove and put back on. Naruko would use her seal and ninja skills to keep people from figuring out what they were doing. Her ninja skills were probably enough, but she wanted the extra precaution just in case. 

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione had little distraction. Naruko would occasionally surprise her with very intimate touches. Once they were both finished, Naruko pulled Hermione on her lap and kissed her while fingering the girl’s pussy. Hermione just let the pleasure drive her. It felt really good. 

On the way to History, they were being followed by a curious Lavender. DADA hadn’t been too bad but she could have sworn she heard a Hermione moan by the end. She rounded a corner and blushed as she stopped just in time. Pee splattered right in front of her. 

“Oops!” Hermione giggled as her stream continued down the stair well. 

Naruko then smiled and said, “You should be more careful, Lavender. You could have at least walked with us instead of following behind us.” 

“I was curious… Sorry... Can you blame me after breakfast though?” she asked blushing. It was strangely hot having this conversation as Hermione urinated such a distance. The smell was arousing as well along with her moans of relief. 

“I guess not. Still should have said something,” Naruko said as she removed her panties. Hermione placed her lips on Naruko’s pussy and soon the blonde girl moaned in her own relief as she started pissing in Hermione's eager mouth. “You really are a great toilet, Slave-chan,” she said blissfully. Once Naruko’s stream finished, Hermione started licking hungrily. She would make sure to clean her mistress thoroughly. 

Lavender sighed and pulled down her own panties. She also had to pee again. She gave a shuddering breath as she felt really aroused peeing like this. Hermione took a break from tasting her mistress to giggle as she said, “Looks like Lav-chan enjoys naughty girl pees as well.” 

Lavender smiled and hummed. “I’ll admit… There really is something liberating and wonderful about it. Makes me feel so naughty.” She then started to rub her pussy once her stream ended. She didn’t take long to cum having done this all in such an open place. 

“Now Lavender. Do be more careful. Don’t expect Hermione-chan and I to be very considerate overall today. Ahhhnnnnnn,” Naruko said. 

Lavender looked up and blushed. Hermione was getting a before lunch snack from licking Naruko’s asshole. “Gaaaoooommm…” Naruko moaned. She then started to touch herself. 

Hermione surprisingly swatted away her mistress’ hand. “Naruko-sama. That’s what Hermione-chans are for,” she said in that cute pouty voice she seemed to favor today. 

Naruko blushed. “Sorry… Hermione-chan. It just feels good to touch myself as well sometimes. MMmmmmnnnnn,” she said. Hermione went back to licking Naruko’s backdoor and started to finger her mistress’ pussy. Naruko seemed to decide this meant she could play with her nipples and pinch them as she gave moans of pleasure. 

As Hermione took a break once Naruko came again, she caught her breath and said, “At least mistress knows to pee on Hermione-chans instead of walls now.” 

Lavender oragasmed a couple of more times during that time. She was panting heavily where she was. 

Naruko then gave a giggle, “Yep! Hermione-chans are much more fun to bathe in my golden flow than walls. Now, I hope you will be ready for your extra challenge during History’s mid-term.” 

She then looked down to Lavender and smiled as she said, “I won’t be letting you see that, Lavender. It would probably be too distracting for you. The purpose is to make it distracting for Slave-chan. Not you. However… We still have lunch. Do you want to try my pussy as dessert? To make up for you having to miss out,” she asked with a wink. 

Lavender smiled and nodded eagerly. For some reason, she really wanted to try Naruko’s pussy. She made her way over and took to licking Naruko’s pussy. 

“Hermione-chan is a little jealous. But she did get a wonderful breakfast time,” Hermione said. She then went back to enjoying Naruko’s backdoor. 

“I do want my Hermione-chan’s lips as my own dessert. So, you won’t be missing out too much,” Naruko said as she started to moan in pleasure from the attention of two sexy girls. 

[-] [-] [-] (Pee stuff ends) 

Lavender was in a daze as she followed Hermione and Naruko to History. She then went and sat down with Parvati and Faye for the class. It would be fun to talk to them once they were finished with the test at least. That wasn’t why she was in a daze though. She now knew why Hermione loved licking Naruko’s pussy so much. It was wonderful! Great flavor! Great scent! Very warm and wet. She was very amateurish in her attempts, but Naruko did provide some guidance to her and she did get Naruko-sama to cum at least twice. 

“Later…” Lavender said to them dreamily. 

“Yep! A good bit later. We have some private plans for after History. We will still see you all well before dinner though. We'll also spend the rest of the night with you all, since you will be leaving tomorrow,” Naruko said. 

Lavender nodded to her. “I’ll tell the others you plan on spending time with us after your private plans,” Lavender said. 

“Appreciate it!” Naruko said before sitting with Hermione towards the back of the class. 

[-] [-] [-] 

“Na… Ru… Ko… Sa… Maaaaahhhh!” Hermione yelped and moaned. History was very distracting for her. Hermione was spending the whole test bouncing up and down on Naruko-sama’s futa-cock. “AAaaaaahhhnnnn!” she cutely moaned in pleasure as she felt warmth from Naruko’s cum fill her insides. She even let out a gargle of pleasure with her eyes barely opened and her tongue hanging out a little. 

She quickly tried to still answer the questions. She knew her respite would only be brief. She barely scribbled out two answers before gasping and Naruko started bouncing her on her futa-cock again. 

After another really cute yelp and moan, Hermione was pretty sure she was overflowing with Naruko’s cum down below. She shuddered as the wonderful appendage popped out of her pussy and she felt a mini-orgasm. “Nnnnnaaa. Not fair…” she pouted. Naruko-sama cheated. She was using a shadow clone to take the test for her. The clone even gave a cheeky giggle at Hermione’s state of blissful distraction. 

“Nnnnnuuuuoooommmm!” Hermione cried as she panted again and orgasmed right away. “Nnnnnnnnaaaa noooott fairrrrr…” she pouted as she was well overcome by sexual bliss. Naruko had just entered her backdoor. Things were going to be at least a thousand times more distracting now and just as equally enjoyable. 

Hermione started panting and moaning at the same time. Naruko had her bent over the desk and was fucking her asshole. Not having sex with it, that was too tame a word. She was full on Fucking it! Hermione’s eyes were swirling from the pleasure she felt. Saliva was drooling out on to her desk. 

By the time the test period was over, Hermione was trembling as she held on to the desk for support. Cum was dripping from both of her holes. She even relieved herself there due to how much pleasure was roaring through her body. She would moan and shudder as another orgasm ripped through her. 

She looked up dazedly. She didn’t even realize yet her mouth was hanging open as she breathed. She looked herself over the best she could. She wasn’t even sure how most of the cum on her body got there. She was exceptionally pleased. Too pleased at the moment to worry about her abysmal grade for the test. 

Naruko was sitting next to her on the desktop petting her with her futa-cock still proudly out. Hermione looked at it. She then found reserves she didn’t even know she had and placed the fleshy Popsicle in her mouth and started slurping away. She didn’t care that her asshole and pussy were bared for all to see and her body covered in cum. She was completely enjoying the second tastiest treat. The first being Naruko-sama’s pussy and the third being her asshole by barely a margin. 

“MMmmmphhhh,” Naruko moaned. “You’re getting as good… At this… As you areeeeee… Pusssy licking!” Naruko then rocked with orgasm and Hermione received her first post-test cum load which she promptly swallowed. 

Naruko then backed up a bit on to the long table every row was made of in History. She relaxed as Hermione followed her and got between her knees. Hermione held the cock by her face and smiled. “Naruko-sama’s wonderful cock treat…” she said as her eyes took on an erotic look. “Itadakimasu!” she said with a cute giggle and made a “Kaaaaoomphhhh,” sound as she took it in her mouth. 

“Slave-chan really does like her mistress’ futa-cock,” Naruko mentioned as she looked at Hermione sticking her butt up in the air and wiggling it a little every so often while making loud and lewd slurping sounds. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Once Hermione had a good fill of Naruko’s futa-cock and cum, they left together after cleaning up the best they could. Hermione was starting to get worried about her Magic of History grade now. “Relax, Hermione-chan!” Naruko said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“But… I mean I really failed at not being distracted…” she said with a frown. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t have your back? You’re my Slave-chan. My Hermione-chan. My shadow clone took the test for you as well. Unlike with mine, she actually properly answered everything in a very Hermione-chan way. Your test had both the book answers and the lecture answers you even had annotations stating which was which,” Naruko said with a smile. 

“But… We have very different handwriting… I mean yours is actually far better than mine. And I’m no slouch!” Hermione said. 

“First of all. I had to really study penmanship for seals. That’s why my writing skills are so high caliber. Second of all….” Naruko started. She stood in front of Hermione and presented herself. “Kunoichi!” she said in a singsong voice. 

“Ohhh… Yeah… that does make sense. I still don’t know about Naruko-sama taking a test for me,” she said with a frown. 

Naruko stood by her and pulled her close. “I only did it because of my plan and it was History of Magic. Surely, even you noticed I didn’t bother you too much during DADA. I love teasing my Hermione-chan. I love playing with her in any manner I can, but I know there are limits. I would be a terrible Mistress if I interfered with your studies.” 

“The standing rule is so you don’t hyper focus. It is so you can get that break and time off your brain needs. It is also there to make sure all of your lovely Slave-chan needs and desires are met. Plus, it is really cute when you get all Slave-chan like that. I love it so much. Even when it was like that one time I was working on the seal. Having my slave-chan there. Feeling her. Smelling her. It was as fulfilling for me, your mistress, as it was for you. Naruko-samas need there Hermione-chans as much as their Hermione-chans need their Naruko-samas,” Naruko said with lovely smile. 

She then hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her while holding the girl to her chest. “Can you feel it?” Naruko asked. Hermione calmed down and stilled. She did feel it from how Naruko was holding her. 

Hermione gave a happy sniff and nodded. “Yes, I do… Naruko-sama’s heart…” she said as some happy tears leaked out. “I love you, Naruko-sama…” she said. 

“I love you too, Hermione-chan,” Naruko replied. They held each other like that for a bit. 

“You have a choice now, Hermione-chan. Do we just be lovey dovey for a bit. Or do you want us to fuck again?” Naruko asked as she lowered her voice towards the end. 

“Hermione-chans are Slave-chans. Slave-chans are slutty. Sluts want to be fucked whenever they can be and to cum as much as possible,” she answered blushing and leaning in while running a hand along Naruko’s body. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Naruko said with a sexy fox like grin. 

[-] [-] [-] 

Hermione was standing unsteadily right outside of her bed. The inside was a mess. Naruko was smirking so much as she looked at Hermione-chan again. Hermione was once again feeling tremors of pleasure running through her and moaning as stuff leaked out of her. She was sporting a huge grin, even though she was again covered in fresh cum. 

“Woww… Naruko-sama… So amazing… Kunoichi stamina is really something else,” she said dreamily. 

Naruko chuckled. “I find it funny you don’t seem to realize how much stamina witches seem to have. I mean you can really keep up to me pretty well, Hermione-chan. I may have more reserves than you, but like you said earlier. You’re no Slouch,” she said grinning. 

Lavender then entered the room, probably to go and use the restroom. “Crap…” Naruko said. She hadn’t redone the seal. It kind of wore off during their fun after history. She just used ninja skills to keep them from prying eyes. 

Lavender’s jaw dropped. “Hermione?! What are you covered in?” she asked as she stepped forward. 

Hermione blushed. She would have tried something to cover for them, but she was still in the process of recovery. “Ummmm…. Something you should forget about for now?” Hermione asked with a nervous grin. 

“Is that…” Lavender came closer. She blushed. Damn did Hermione look fucking hot. Lavender then scooped up some of the white substance and examined it with awe. She then licked it and her eyes popped open. “Is this cum?! Like dick kind of cum?!” she asked in a much higher pitched voice than she normally used. 

“Ummmmm… maybe…? Naruko-sama? What is it again?” she asked trying to buy time. 

“Yeah… ummm we found a spell… by accident… it gave me a temporary… cum spewing… dildo?” Naruko tried to explain. 

Lavender raised an eyebrow at her. “For a kunoichi… That was a terrible lie,” she said. 

Naruko sighed. She had cancelled the jutsu. She then stood up and looked to Lavender sternly. Almost dangerously. Lavender’s heart skipped a beat in both wonderful thrill and terrible fear at the look. 

“That is all it will be if you aren’t a Slave-chan. This was my miscalculation, Lavender. If you leave it alone and never think about it, we will be fine. If you insist on this, and you aren’t one of my girls. Then I will have to modify your memory of this scene. You won’t even known when I do it either. My method is much better than a memory charm,” she said in warning. 

Lavender shivered to that. Naruko was so beautiful and terrifying at the moment. She nodded to Naruko, stepped back and hummed out loud. While looking up to the ceiling, she thought out loud, “I wonder what Hermione and Naruko are doing right now. I really need to go to the bathroom… Should I try another naughty girl pee? Maybe not this time. As far as I can tell, no one else is here. I haven’t seen anything.” 

Naruko sighed in relief once Lavender entered the bathroom. “Sorry… Naurko-sama… I couldn’t recover fast enough,” Hermione said. 

Naruko walked over to her and swatted her sexy cum covered ass causing Hermione “eeep” cutely. 

“There. That is all the punishment you require this time,” Naruko said. Hermione smiled affectionately. Naruko did that for her benefit alone she knew. She did so Hermione wouldn’t feel any guilt for something Naruko saw as her own fault. 

Naruko plopped on to the bed again. “The seal’s up again. And Lavender got the message. I will have to think up a good reward for her if she joins us,” Naruko said. She the grinned at Hermione’s backside. “Take all the time you need to recover. It really is fucking hot! Seeing you like that,” she said. 

Hermione smiled happily in return. Naruko-sama also thought her fucking hot instead of just beautiful and cute! This was a good thing in her books. It really was nice what they did together. Hermione now understood the difference between sex and fucking. She loved both very much. She really looked forward to their Holiday Break starting tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down. I am new to this kind of stuff… I hope it isn’t too terrible. I’m still going to write, but I hope to learn as well. I wonder if the sex scene was too much and too drawn out… Oh well. I would ask for input, but I get the feeling this isn’t a site where that happens too much, not with stories like this at least. Feel free if you want anyways.


End file.
